The Off-Grid Unsung Hero
by PowerPlayer2010
Summary: Santana Lopez always knew she would one day be living off the grid. Life was great for her and her border collie named Dax, there was no one around for miles until one night during a blizzard a woman stumbled upon her cabin porch.
1. Some One Was Looking Out

Rachel trudged along the snow covered path, well what she was calling her path, trying to avoid falling again. Her knees and hands had already met their makers about two miles back when Rachel misjudged a snow drift and slid down into an embankment. The snow was coming down hard and she had no idea where she was or where she was going. Rachel couldn't even remember how she ended up in the woods to begin with. The last thing she remembered was going out to celebrate at a club with her now former cast mates. Now between shows she was going to take a break for a while, she didn't want to burn out on something that she loved so much. Doing Broadway shows one after another for six years had provided more opportunities than Rachel could take part in and she was just tired and wanted to pursue something more slow paced. After being at the club she remembers chatting to some guy who had offered to buy her a drink, that she politely declined. He seemed nice enough but Rachel knew better than take drinks from strangers. Everything seemed to start going fuzzy after that, she swears she never let her drink leave her site, but something was horribly wrong, hours, maybe days, of Rachel's memories were completely blank. The next thing Rachel remembers is waking up underneath a rock overhang, dressed in her current clothing with nothing around and no one close by, so she did the only thing she knew to do and she ran./p

Rachel prayed and hoped with all her might that she would come across a cabin or camping shelter soon, just somewhere that she could sit down and take a break for a minute to try and gather her wits. She hoped she would find a cabin, she wasn't apposed to breaking in at this point, at least a cabin would have firewood and possibly a bed. She didn't know how long she had been walking now, it had been hours for sure, but walking anywhere in this weather and being under dressed in just jeans, boots, and a sweater could be deadly even for the most experienced mountain person. She needed to find somewhere safe soon.

Her body was getting stiff from the cold and Rachel was close to giving up when she saw something that made her start to cry. Smoke! It was smoke and it had to be coming from a cabin or camp of some sorts or someone had come out all this way to set the woods on fire but she really doubted that. Whatever it was, was still a good distance away and Rachel sped up as much as she could, someone was there, with heat and possibly food and the knowledge of where she was and how to get home. It was getting closer now and it was beautiful not just in the "thank goodness I'm saved" way, but it was a beautiful cabin, it wasn't huge but it was a good size that someone had built with specific careful planning, there were other buildings on the property but Rachel's only focus was getting in the main house. She followed a path around to the front of the cabin, preparing to step up onto the porch when her legs apparently forgot how to bend properly and her boot got hung on the step sending her tumbling onto the floor with a very unladylike grunt.

* * *

Santana reclined back against the headboard of her bed, it had been a long day and it was her own fault, she knew she needed to cut down those two standing dead trees at the back of the cabin before they fell and use them to restock her wood box, but Dax just had to go chasing that chipmunk this morning and finding him had been an all day project. Thankfully he had given up and stopped when the chipmunk ran into a hole, which allowed Santana to find him, but when she returned to the cabin with Dax she had found the snow had caused one of the trees to fall barely avoiding the cabin, she didn't need a completely open skylight in her loft. Cutting down trees in this weather would take a tole out on anyone, then splitting the wood and stocking the wood box had been a completely different project within itself. Santana was thankful the day was done after feeding Dax his dinner and having some dinner herself, she was ready to just relax while Dax slept on his bed in the corner of the loft next to the rail.

Relaxing didn't seem to be in the cards tonight as Santana glanced away from her book, looking out over her land, she saw a dark figure moving at a slow pace. Furrowing her brows Santana ran through a list of possible animals in the area that would be out during this time of year and none of them fit the shape of the dark figure. She shook her head thinking maybe she was just seeing things until she heard a loud thump on her front porch. Santana turned her head so fast she was lucky she didn't give herself whiplash, someone or something was on her porch. She threw her book on the bed, ripped open her bedside table grabbing her loaded pistol and sprinted down the loft steps so fast she almost took a tumble, she didn't have time to put her boots as she ran to the door and then stopped. What if it was an animal, a large animal would barely feel her pistol, but at least it would scare them off.

Santana unlocked the door and slowly opened it while flicking on the porch light, but nothing happened. Damn, something else she had forgot to do today, she needed to change the light outside. With her pistol raised and holding her breath Santana pushed open the screen door and was shocked when she heard a whimper and crying. If it she wasn't in the woods with the silence of the night she would not have heard the barely whispered words.

"Help, please help."


	2. This Is About To Get Interesting

Santana almost dropped her pistol when she heard those words. Struggling to get the safety turned on, she hears it click and steps back in the door placing it on the table by the door. She sees Dax sitting in attack mode by the bottom stair, ready to go at the order of his master. "Dax, bring me a blanket," Santana calls as she points at the fleece blanket laying on the couch. Dax runs to the couch and pulls the blanket off, dragging it across the floor to deliver it. Once Santana has the blanket in her hands, she orders Dax to sit and steps back out onto the porch.

"You're a block of ice, jeez how did you get all the way out here?" Santana murmurs, not really expecting an answer, but pleasantly surprised when the woman says something about a rock over hang and drinking and being lost. Santana spreads the fleece blanket across the woman, wrapping it around her as she lifts her up bridal style to carry her into the cabin. She only makes it as far as the couch because really she is lifting a fleshy block of ice that is barely smaller than her. The couch is the best place anyway since the fire is still going strong in the fire place. Once she has the blanket re tucked around the woman, she gives her a once over, this woman is very clearly out of her element, who in the hell only goes out in jeans and a sweater in this kind of weather?! Santana stares at the woman, knowing there is a whole list of things she could and should be doing, but for some reason she can't make herself move. It's like she is waiting for something else to happen, for this woman to speak again or at least open her eyes and acknowledge her or something.

Thankfully Dax sees the contemplative look on his masters face and if he could he would roll his eyes, so instead he settles for a huff to get her attention and stalks over to the couch and starts to bite at the ice covered boot laces. This seems to bring Santana out of her trance and she springs into action and moves Dax out of the way to finish untying the womans boots, pulling them off carefully because she knows her toes are numb right now, but as they warm up the pain will set in.

She sets the boots down beside the couch and runs upstairs to get some dry socks and extra blankets, this woman needs to be warmed up slowly, she doesn't want to send the woman into shock doing it too quickly. After making a blanket mountain out of the woman Santana sits down in her rocking chair in the corner of the room and waits, she put a pot of coffee on, she doesn't even know if the woman is still awake or passed out asleep, she hasn't made anymore noise since she was brought into the cabin. But, she does know as soon as the woman stirs again, she is going to try and get warm liquid into her and maybe some food and then find out who the hell she is.

Rachel is slowly coming to, she knows she made it to the cabin and that someone brought her inside, then everything went black. She shifts on the couch and groans at the pain in her hands and feet, gosh are her fingers and toes still there or did they fall off. Blinking open her eyes against a warm glowing light she sees a figure sitting in the corner of the room with a medium sized ball of fluff next to it. She groans again trying to it up, but she stops when the ball of fluff moves towards her and starts sniffing her face, she can't help but laugh a little, it tickles her nose. The figure moves next coming into the warm glow and Rachel notices that the person who saved her is a woman and the ball of fluff sniffing her face is obviously a dog.

"Dax down," the woman speaks as she slowly approaches Rachel. Rachel focuses her eyes on the face of the woman as she kneels next to her and places a warm hand on her cheek. "Your face is chapped pretty bad, but I have some stuff for that, can you feel your fingers and toes?" Rachel nods and shifts her hands around trying to free them from under the blankets. The woman notices and lifts the blankets allowing Rachel to pull her hands free so that she can examine them. They're bright red, a good sign, that the blood flow is still good. Santana places Rachel's hands back under the blankets and studies her face, this woman looks familiar but she can't place where she has seen her before. That's not important right now, she needs to get Rachel something to drink and eat if she's up for it.

"I'm going to get you some coffee." Rachel watches the woman go into the kitchen and return a few minutes later with a steaming mug. She sets it down on the table and motions for Rachel to try and sit up, when manages to raise up enough to get a drink without scalding herself, her hands still aren't functioning enough to do much, so Santana picks up the cup and holds it to Rachel's lip prompting her to sip. She sighs in relief, the small sip warming her throat.

"What is your name and how in the world did you ever find my place?" Santana asks. She wasn't a very patient person and she really needed to get some some answers going. Rachel prompts for another sip of coffee and then speaks.

"My name is Rachel and I found your place because someone was looking out for me." She doesn't know how to explain it, but someone must have been looking out for her if she finds this cabin right when she was close to giving up.

"Okay, well I'm Santana and this is Dax."

Rachel smiles, the dog is really cute, he's not really a puppy anymore but he is definitely not full grown. There is an awkward silence Rachel doesn't know what else to say, she can see all the questions floating around in Santana's head and she wished she could answer them for her but she doesn't have any answers even for herself.

Santana's eyes are looking around the room, trying to focus on anything other than Rachel, she can't overwhelm her. "I'm going to go into the kitchen and heat up some stuff from dinner, if you're up to it, we can try and get some food in you and then maybe get some more sleep. I know you're not going to rob me or anything because really you wouldn't be able to get away and I don't think you're willing to go back out there tonight anyw-"

"Santana...you're rambling" Rachel smiles at Santana amusement twinkling in her eyes. "But yes, some food would be lovely and uhm where is your bathroom? And, can you help me get some of these blankets off?"

"Sure sure," Santana mumbles. "Uh I can show you where the bathroom is, you will probably need help to get there." Santana stands from her kneeling position beside the couch and starts to remove the blankets as Rachel pulls her knees up and prepares to turn to stand up. She stumbles and Santana is quick to wrap and arm around Rachel's waist, wow she is really pretty, Santana thinks and then quickly shakes that thought away, this is not the time! She leads Rachel through the kitchen and into the bathroom and then stands there checking out her bathroom ceiling, she really done a nice job on the beams in there.

"Uh, Santana...I think I can handle it from here."

"Right, well I am going to go back in there and warm some stuff up," Santana responds backing away slowly and hitting her shoulder into the bathroom door frame. Instead of saying anything else Santana turns around quickly and slams the bathroom door, sighing as she leans against it. This is going to be interesting.


	3. One Day Gone

Taking a deep breath Santana pushed off the bathroom door, rubbing her shoulder and headed toward the ice box. She doesn't know why she panicked and acted like a clumsy fool after helping Rachel to the bathroom. Santana had been around plenty of beautiful women before, she lives off the grid not in complete seclusion. Hell, her neighbor ten miles south on the main road is a beautiful woman and she doesn't make Santana act like this. There is just something about Rachel that intrigues Santana's interest.

Opening the ice box, Santana pulls out the Tupperware container filled with leftovers from dinner earlier. She really hopes Rachel isn't one of those people who cringes at the thought of eating venison, maybe she wont tell her what kind of meat it is. Santana heads to the stove, grabbing a pan on the way so that she can start to heat up the leftovers. The meat was just starting to get hot when she hears Rachel call out for her, lowering the heat on the stove, Santana makes her way down the hall and to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Uh, your toilet...what do I do?" Rachel asks. She can't believe she can't figure out how to work a toilet, but there's no handle and apparently no water either.

Santana can't help but laugh, "Do you see the wooden box that looks like a water tank? Lift that lid, the box is filled with saw dust, get a full scoop and sprinkle it inside of the toilet."

Okay that was easy enough, Rachel turns around in the bathroom really looking at it since she came in here, it's all wood which is the norm for a cabin bathroom, a very nice shower an old fashioned pitcher and bowl sink with a beautiful cabinet. Rachel studies herself in the mirror, her face is really red and chapped, she knows how lucky she is that she doesn't have a serious case of frostbite. She turns towards the door opening it and she huffs in mild annoyance at Santana standing there biting her lip in an effort to not bust out laughing at Rachel.

Santana doesn't say anything, she just reaches out her hand as an offering to Rachel, the woman is still moving slow and probably needs help getting back to the kitchen.

"Come, sit down while I finish heating you up some dinner."

Rachel obediently grabs Santana's hand and follows her into the kitchen where she is seated at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Propping her head in her hands, Rachel watches Santana move about the kitchen getting a plate and silverware for the food.

"That smells and looks delicious," Rachel stares dreamily down at the plate placed before her. It feels like it has been forever since she had a proper meal.

"Do you want something different to drink or would you rather me go get your coffee?"

"I'll finish my coffee, you don't have to go get it though, I can go." Rachel starts to get up but she is stopped by Santana.

"No, I could go get it three times before you could make it halfway once, just eat."

Well, that's an exaggeration but Rachel isn't going to complain, she really is starving. Picking up her fork, Rachel lets out a loud moan at the food, it tastes better than she thought it would. She knows this isn't beef or chicken and she has a slight suspicion it's deer, because really Santana lives in a cabin, in the middle of the woods, of course she is going to have some form of wild animal tucked away. Rachel looks up when Santana comes back into the kitchen with her coffee and smiles gratefully when she sets the cup down. Rachel takes a sip of the warm liquid and continues eating, she can't explain how thankful she is that she found Santana.

* * *

Santana is nervous, she needs to get some answers from Rachel but she really doesn't know how to start this conversation. She drums her fingers along the other side of the island across from Rachel. "So..first off, where did you come from?"

Rachel stops with the fork lifted towards her mouth, she knew Santana would want some answers soon but all she can provide is what she knows. "I actually am from New York City, but I don't know about getting out here, the last thing I remember is talking to a guy at a club, he offered a drink I said no, things get fuzzy; go blank and then I am waking up underneath a rock overhang, dressed in these clothes. So I ran and eventually ended up here." Wow, did she really have to say it all in one breath, at least everything she knows is out there now and hopefully things will start coming back to her.

"Okay, when did you go out to the club?"

"Friday evening."

"Wow, so you've been out there for two days because it's Monday."

Rachel's' fork clattered against the plate, two days in the woods and at least a day that she has no clue what the hell happened to her. Rachel was speechless, she thought things like this only happened in movies. It makes her nauseous to think about the fact that there is a time frame that is just completely blank.

"I can tell by the look on your face, that that was a bitter pill to swallow, so no more questions tonight. I'm going to run upstairs and get you some clean pajamas and stuff. We can figure things out in the morning after I have slept some because this is just odd for me too. You can take a shower when you finish eating and then I can doctor you up and we can sleep."

Rachel sat in silence as Santana promptly left the kitchen and headed upstairs. She searched through her chest drawers pulling out some lounge pants and a long sleeve shirt, she knew Rachel could easily still catch a chill tonight especially when the fire burned down to glowing embers. She needed underwear, it was weird for other people to wear someones underwear. She was about to give up when she remembered that there was some storage in the downstairs bedroom closet. Santana had ordered some basic undergarments that had been too small and she hadn't bothered to get around to sending them back yet. They should fit Rachel.

When Santana returned downstairs on her way to the second bedroom she was glad to see that Rachel had finished her dinner and wasn't in the kitchen. Santana smiled to herself, thankful the girl had done as she was told instead of putting up an argument about imposing or being a burden. She found the box of items in the closet with ease and headed back toward the bathroom to place the items in front of the door.

"Rachel, I laid some stuff out here for you to put on, it's all clean and the underwear is new so don't worry. I'll wait in the kitchen for you with the first aid kit."

* * *

Rachel placed her clothes in the laundry basket and waited for the water to heat up, a hot shower was going to feel glorious and ease the ache that had set in her muscles. Her knees where scraped pretty bad and the knowledge that sleep was soon coming again couldn't be a better feeling. She still didn't know where she was exactly, but for some reason she trusted Santana, she felt safe here and she felt guilty for her prejudgment of people who lived in the woods, Santana seemed normal enough. Just a woman and her dog who got fed up with society and decided that she wanted to live a simpler life without the hustle and bustle of the city and the dependency on technology.

She finished up her shower rather quickly when she heard Santana outside the door. Grabbing her towel she had found in the bathroom closet, Rachel opened the door and looked down to find a neat little pile of pajamas and a toothbrush waiting for her. She bent over and picked them up laying them on the sink to inspect the items, they looked super comfy.

After getting dressed and brushing her teeth, Rachel headed back out into the kitchen where she found Santana sitting at the island and sorting through a first aid kit, Dax laying dutifully next to her feet. She looked up when she felt a presence enter the room and smiled at Rachel as she stood up and motioned for her to take the seat.

"Let me see how bad your knees are," Santana instructed as Rachel sat down and began to pull up her pants legs. "Yeah, those are gnarly and could definetly get infected. How did this happen?

"I 'ell dow' an embankment." Rachel mumbled not proud in the least about her tumble.

"You fell down an embankment?" Rachel nodded and sighed. "That's rough, but it's okay it happens sometimes. This will only burn a little, you know those famous last words before it burns like a bitch?" Rachel held her breath and prepared to squall out when she felt her knees tingling. Really?! Santana had tricked her into thinking it was going to burn like crazy. She looked down at Santana laughing and swung her foot out.

"Hey, watch it. You looked like you were going to scream bloody murder." Santana couldn't contain herself, it was too funny Rachel had look so pained and then so surprised when she didn't feel much of anything. Dax just looked confused, why was his master practically rolling around on the floor laughing like that, he didn't see anything funny. This new person was making his master act weird. After getting herself under control Santana finished patching up Rachel's knees and then her hands and last she needed to get some cream on Rachel's face.

Just go for it, Santana told herself. She squeezed some cream onto her right palm and cupped Rachel's cheek with her left hand. Slowly applying the cream to the reddest spots, she didn't think she was breathing, was Rachel not breathing too? She didn't know but someone was going to pass out soon if no one started breathing. Was she leaning in? She couldn't be leaning in, this random woman who had shown up on her doorstep almost frozen to death had some kind of magnetic pull on her. Rachel must have been thinking the same thing, but came to her senses when she felt Dax thump his tail against her foot, easily breaking the trance between the two women.

Santana took a step back and looked at her handy work on Rachel's face, there was still odd blotches of cream. "You just uh, fin...finish rubbing it in and it keeps your skin from drying out more."

Rachel looked down, blushing as she brought her hands to her cheeks and proceeded to rub in the rest of the cream. This was so surreal, maybe Rachel had been trapped in a fairy tale of some sorts. You don't just come into someones house after they rescue you noless and then proceed to lean in for a kiss when she is trying to bandage you up. It's not natural in Rachel's opinion at least.

Santana was standing in front of Rachel shifting back and forth from one foot to another. She looked up at Rachel and back down trying to hide her blush, she doesn't blush! What is this sort of blasphemy?! "Do you want to stay on the couch close to the fire or do you want to sleep in the bedroom?"

"Bed..bedroom?" Rachel looked puzzled, was Santana offering her bed to Rachel? She really couldn't impose like that.

"Yeah, there is a second bedroom through that door on the left of the fireplace, there's a nice bed in there, super comfy."

That sounded better, Rachel could take sleeping in a different bed as long as Santana wasn't put out of hers. Rachel nodded her head and followed Santana out of the kitchen, grabbing the extra blankets off the couch. "I have plenty of blankets in the loft where I sleep, so you can add these to the bed if you get cold when the fire burns down, it shouldn't get really cold in here, but just to be on the safe side." Santana turned to leave but she stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist, she turned and looked at Rachel.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered. She really didn't know how else to say it. Santana had done so much for her in the last few hours that she was so full of appreciation.

"You're welcome," Santana smiled and squeezed Rachel's hand as she went to exit the room. She turned again at the doorway looking back in at Rachel. "Goodnight, I will see you when it's light out again."

"Goodnight Santana." Rachel responded in kind. Both women fell asleep within minutes of hitting the beds, morning would come soon enough and the whole situation would have to be evaluated. But for now, they both were content to sleep, knowing the other was close by.


	4. Talking Brunch

_Head bouncing against a window, dark roads...can't see anything...blinding light...blackness_

Rachel woke with a start, chest heaving. She looked around the foreign room trying to make sense of what she had just seen, dreamed? Remembered? The sun streamed into the bedroom between the heavy dark curtains. It took a moment for Rachel to remember where she was, she was with Santana, the beautiful kind woman who had taken her in last night. She was safe and oh wow, something smelt wonderful. Pulling back the quilts, Rachel made her way toward the door and into the living room.

* * *

Santana had been awake for a while now, she had work to do this morning and she had gotten a late start. That's what happens when someone shows up on your doorstep in the middle of the night, Santana mumbled to herself. Choosing to skip breakfast this morning in favor of just some coffee and a cereal bar, Santana decided to cook brunch and get an early start on dinner since she was starving and she was sure Rachel would be up soon. Squatting down in front of the fireplace, Santana moved the bacon around the pan that was sitting on the hearth, the egg scramble was cooking away in a dutch oven about a foot away. Hopefully the smell would wake a sleeping Rachel, Santana really needed to fill her in on where exactly she was and how long she should expect to stay. It's not that Santana didn't want Rachel there, she was willing to help anyone that came along it was just in her blood. But, she was sure there were people looking for Rachel, worried and scared about her well-being. Then there was Rachel herself, how do you act so calm and collected about being dumped in the woods and left there to die. If Rachel hadn't of found Santana; no one would have found Rachel. It was just all so crazy to think about.

Focused on her cooking and not letting her pancakes burn, Santana didn't hear Rachel come out of the bedroom until she spoke. "Hi, good morning."

Santana jumped slinging her spatula backwards in surprise, sending a pancake flying across the room where it landed right in front of Dax with a splat. Dax studied the food, sniffed it and then proceeded to chow down, yapping and panting when it burnt his mouth. "Serves you right dog, you should have at least waited a minute. Go get some water." Santana ordered, rolling her eyes as Dax had the nerve to pout at her, like it was really her fault. It was all Rachel's anyway! Speaking of Rachel. Santana looked at the woman standing behind her, she was looking down dragging her sock covered foot in a circle, she at least looked a little sorry.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't intentionally sneak up on you. It was pretty funny though, besides that terrifying second I thought you might fall forward into the fire place. What else are you cooking besides flying pancakes and bacon?" Rachel asked, pointing to the hanging dutch oven.

Santana rolled her eyes and moved closer to the fire, putting on her gloves and lifting the lid. "Egg scramble and this, is going to be my famous chili by this evening, it's an all day process." Santana placed the lid back and moved to stand up, handing the plate of pancakes to Rachel to take into the kitchen. "The bacon is already in there, I've got the egg scramble and there is fresh coffee in the press. Grab a plate and help yourself. Oh and there's juice and milk and stuff in the ice box right here if you prefer."

Santana grabbed herself a glass of juice and turned to the pantry doors behind her to grab the syrup. The two women ate in silence. Santana sitting across from Rachel at the table instead of the island this time. Santana had been thinking all morning, Rachel said she was from the city, which was about six or so hours away. Who in the world would bring Rachel all this way and just leave her under a rock overhang, but the most important question was why.

"Rachel, you said you were from the city?" Rachel nods and continues to eat. "Okay, you're in St. Lawrence County, which is about six or so hours away from the city. So who ever took you out there must have used some powerful stuff because that's a long car ride."

Rachel takes a deep breath and lays her fork down. "Santana...I had a dream, memory or something this morning and I was in a car, it was dark so I couldn't see anything and then there was this light and everything went black again."

"Maybe it was a dream or maybe bits and pieces of your memory will start to come back. I don't know, but I do know that there are friends and family looking for you and that they're probably really worried too."

Rachel shakes her head sadly and looks down at her plate, she really doesn't want to cry in front of Santana but she can't help it. "I doubt there are many people looking for me. I don't have many true friends, mostly work acquaintances, that when the job is done they don't bother to stick around."

"Rachel there has to be someone in the city looking for you, what about the people you went out with?"

Rachel shakes her head, raising her arm to wipe her face on her sleeve. "Maybe my agent, but he knew I was taking a break and leaving for vacation for a while. The people I was with probably assumes I left early, like I said they aren't really real friends."

Santana looks down at her plate, she can't imagine someone like Rachel not having any friends. Then something clicks and Santana shoots up out of her chair almost knocking it backwards, her eyes big as saucers. "You said you have an agent? You're an actress!"

"Yeah...I work mostly on Broadway." Rachel doesn't know where Santana is going with this, but the bug eyed look she is getting is starting to freak her out a little. "Why?"

"I knew last night or this morning, whatever that I recognized you from somewhere. You're Rachel Berry. "

"You watch Broadway?"

Santana falters, maybe she shouldn't have mentioned that she recognized Rachel. Broadway musicals was a guilty pleasure of the sorts. "I mean.." Santana slowly starts to sit back down in her chair, really regretting mentioning that because now Rachel has this look in her eye like the sun just exploded out of Santana's ass or some other fascinating thing. "They're okay, I have seen one or two shows before I moved out here permanently."

Rachel can't help but to start laughing, the look on Santana's face is priceless. She looks like she just revealed the biggest secret on Earth. Santana huffs and stands up again moving across the kitchen to put her plate in the sink. Rachel still silently laughing does the same. Once she sits her plate in the sink Rachel looks out the window and notices that it is still snowing, she really is thankful that she made it to Santana's when she did because she would be buried if she was still out there.

"Do you think it's going to be letting up anytime soon?" Rachel asks looking at the side of Santana's face. She turns around and leans against the counter, still looking out the window over her shoulder. Santana follows her lead and does the same before answering. "I don't think so and even though I know all my land like the back of my hand, I wouldn't dare try to go out in this and venture far off. I even had to keep Dax on a leash this morning because I can't have him running off again. Plus, you don't need to be out there anyway, just because you dodged frost bite once doesn't mean you will dodge it again and even though you feel fine now, despite still moving slow you could very well come down with a fever from being out there."

Rachel sighs like being stuck there is a huge deal, she needs to come off as kind of ready to go home, even though staying here with Santana for a few days doesn't sound that bad. Sure she hardly knows this woman, but she's kind and funny and she has this mysterious way about her that Rachel really wants to know more about. Like why did she move out here permanently? What does she do? Who is Santana...well her last name is something else mysterious, Rachel will have to find out.

At the mention of his name Dax comes trotting over wagging his tail. He heard leash, so naturally that means he gets to go back outside again and come to think of it, that pancake really was about to start doing a number on his tummy. He barks once and runs towards the door, waiting on Santana to come take him out. Santana laughs and shakes her head. "I swear he understands more than I give him credit for, I'm surprised he hasn't brought his frisbee over yet, border collies love to play."

"He's a smart dog."

"He can be clueless sometimes, like yesterday and that damn chipmunk." Santana wipes her hands on her jeans, why are her palms sweating, it's starting to get really warm in here, maybe she should open a window or something. When did Rachel get so close. "I should take him out. I might be out there a few minutes, he's starting to look a little pale." How does a dog look pale? She doesn't know, she just knows that being a jerk and eating that pancake is about to come back and bite Dax full force on the ass. "I don't have television or anything, so feel free to explore, there's plenty of books in the room where you slept and if nothing in there is appealing, there's some in the loft too. I'll send Dax back in when he finishes his business so he can keep you company too. I promise I won't be long."

"I'll be fine and like you said, Dax can keep me company. You go do what you need to do and I will be here...waiting." Rachel smiles as Santana walks to the door and starts to pull on her tall boots. Damn she really has a nice ass.

"Thanks." Santana smirks as she fixes the collar on her jacket and heads out the door with Dax. Rachel blushes furiously, she can't believe she said that out loud.


	5. If Only She Could Look Up

Santana trudged up her front steps, stomping her boots trying to get off as much snow as possible. She had let Dax back in the house close to an hour ago. She had just finished putting fresh saw dust in the chicken coop, restocking her bird feeders, and cleaning out some old bird houses she had placed close by on the property. _Always give back to mother nature, if you do for her, she will do for you. It's all about the respect nieta. _That's what her abuelo always said. He taught her everything she knew about how to take care of her self and her property. When he passed away ten years ago, Santana has just turned seventeen and she felt like her world was crashing down around her. At the reading of his will, Santana had found out that he had left her all of his land, including the homestead property, and a hefty trust fund that would easily take care of her for the rest of her life if need be. She didn't need the money, her paintings brought in enough income to take care of things, but it was a safety net should she ever fall.

She didn't move in permanently until she finished college, after earning a Bachelor's of Arts Degree. That first week in the cabin had been lonely and Santana spent hours going from room to room just taking everything in. Thankfully she had been able to do the up keeps, additions and some remodeling on the cabin, going up there every break she got. With Dax and now Rachel, the place felt more like a home, but that feeling wouldn't last forever, she knew Rachel would have to go back to the city soon. Why was the whole state not crawling alive with people looking for a missing Broadway star? Rachel did say she was supposed to be going on vacation and famous people disappear from the media all the time right? Something really wasn't right about this whole situation and Santana had a new found determination to figure it out.

Deciding that she had stomped off as much snow as possible, Santana opened the door and headed toward the wood box next to the fire place. After organizing the wood and shutting the lid, she turned around to see Rachel curled up in the corner of the couch with a blanket and reading. Dax had made himself comfy laying across Rachel's feet, he had the nerve to look smugly at Santana, as if mocking her. She scowled at the dog and stepped to the side, turning back around to check on her chili.

"I stirred it a couple of times so it wouldn't scorch." Rachel says, looking at Santana across the top of her book. She was worried about what Santana might say about earlier when she came back in.

Hearing Rachel speak, Santana bent over just a little farther to make sure her jeans were as tight as possible across her backside. Smirking she tapped the spoon on the side of the dutch oven and put the lid back. When she turned around again, Rachel seemed to become very interested in her book all of a sudden. "Rachel" Santana sighed as she walked over to the couch and pulled the book down, trying to get Rachel to look her in the eyes. "Rachel, it's okay, these jeans do make my ass look good."

Rachel groaned throwing her head and bringing the book up to cover her face. She was so embarrassed. Santana stood above her laughing. "Really, it's okay so put the book down I need your help anyway."

"You need my help?"

"No, I was talking to Dax...yes you! Come on."

Rachel got up off the couch and followed Santana through the kitchen, turning right down the hallway before the bathroom door. Rachel had no idea where they were going, maybe this was the point where Santana murdered her or something. No, stop thinking like that, if she was going to murder you she would have done so already. Santana opened a door, fumbling around for the light switch that illuminated a set of stairs. Still a bit weary, Rachel followed Santana down into what was apparently a root cellar. Each wall was lined with shelves that reached from floor to ceiling, stocked full of home canned items, fresh fruits and vegetables and other various foods. "Wow, did you can all of this?"

Santana looked over from the shelf she was searching, "I done most of it over time, it used to be just stuff that my abuelo had canned."

"Abuelo..that means grandfather doesn't it?" Rachel asked as she picked up a jar of peaches and studied them. Santana nodded responding with a distracted yes and continued looking up and down each shelf trying to determine what all she needed. "Ah ha!" Santana exclaimed grabbing two jars of stewed tomatoes and handing them to Rachel who had came over. "Now I just have to grab some beans on the way out and we shall be on our way to having my famous chili tonight. Did you see anything you want to take up with you?"

Rachel glanced around the cellar and walked back over to the peaches she had been looking at earlier. "Nice choice, did you want to do anything with them or just eat them out of the jar?"

"Eat them out of the jar."

Santana laughed and nodded her head. "That's the way I always eat them too."

After heading back upstairs Santana went into the living room to start adding everything into the dutch oven, she made a quick trip to the kitchen to gather the spices that she needed. Rachel just watched in fascination how Santana just seemed to be putting on a show, sliding back into the living room across the hardwood floors in her socks. As she watched Santana, she finally worked up the nerve to start asking questions of her own.

"Santana, what's your last name?" That was a good place to start, just be completely blunt and invasive.

Santana looked at Rachel like, really of all the questions she could ask to fill the silence she asks that one. "Would you like my social security number too?"

Rachel furrowed her brows and studied Santana's now neutral expression and started shaking her head. "No."

Santana just rolled her eyes and laughed at Rachel, "It's Lopez."

"Santana Lopez...that's a really pretty name."

Santana blushed and looked down, fiddling with the random spice containers sitting next to her leg. "Thanks...are you going to ask what I do for work next? Seeing that's about as much as I know about you too?"

Cocking her head to the side, Rachel thinks for a moment and then nods. "Well I paint and sell them to private investors."

"Have you ever done any shows in the city?"

"Nah, I don't care for shows. When I was in school, I got a few good contacts that really liked my work and they just kind of spread my name around."

Rachel nodded, she could see Santana as a painter. Painting was never really her forte, she tried before taking some night classes just for fun, but it never took off anywhere so she had dropped those and picked up extra acting classes instead.

* * *

After going back and forth talking about painting and Broadway, Rachel and Santana enjoyed dinner later that evening. Santana wasn't kidding when she said that she made really good chili. Another day was coming to a close and Rachel knew that she would have to leave soon since it had stopped snowing a few hours ago. Santana had informed her that even though it had quit snowing, the main road wouldn't be cleared for a while. Rachel felt relieved at that, after spending the day just talking and hanging out with Santana she really wasn't looking forward to going home. After dinner was done, Rachel helped Santana do the dishes, washing up the plates and jars.

Santana was rinsing a knife when the light bounced off the metal and reflected in Rachel's eye. She dropped the bowl she was drying and as it clattered against the counter, she placed her hands on her ears to try and stop the pounding in her head.

_It's night, there are lights everywhere. She can still hear the music thumping inside the club, there's an arm around her waist and keys in someone's left hand. She can't make out who's keys they are, but the lights keep reflecting off of them. The arms are covered in what looks to be a nice suit jacket, who was wearing a suit jacket that night, she doesn't recognize the car she is being led to. LOOK UP, try and see the face. DAMMIT RACHEL LOOK UP! She can't look up, her head feels too heavy, she's barely sitting in the car before the door slams._

"Rachel?" Santana whispers. She has no idea what she just witnessed, but holy hell she has never seen someone react like that before in her life. Rachel had gone from laughing and talking while doing the dishes to grabbing at her ears, mumbling under her breath to look up. Santana doesn't know what to do, she places her hand on Rachel's back to steady her. The touch seems to completely bring Rachel out of whatever is happening and she let's out a horrific sob as she crashes to the floor, Santana going right along with her. Santana sits on the floor with Rachel in her lap, rocking back and forth. It's not much but it's at least some comfort. Now if she can get Rachel to talk.

"Rachel? What happened?" Santana is trying to not speak loud, she doesn't want to basically spook Rachel and freak her out even more. Rachel looks up at Santana, her big brown eyes full of tears and sadness. "The knife..it done that thing where it like gleams or whatever when you shine light on it? It must have triggered something because the next thing I know, I'm seeing myself leaving the club with someone. I can't see their face though and I keep telling myself to just look up...just..look...up and I might know who left me out there, but my head was too heavy." Rachel breaks down into sobs again, her hands tucked in front of her gripping the life out of Santana's shirt.

Santana is still at a loss as to what to do, it's great Rachel is getting her memory back but it breaks Santana's heart to see what this big flashback is doing to Rachel. She was so close to seeing the persons face and it didn't happen. Santana realizes she is stuck when she tries to move around a bit and Rachel cries harder. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you, I'm not going anywhere." Holding Rachel seems to be the only thing helping at the moment, so Santana does just that. She will hold her all night if she has too.

* * *

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has, reviewed, followed and favorited the story. I appreciate all of you very much. I'm in no hurry to finish this story any time soon, I have ideas floating around for each chapter, but I don't want every chapter just to seem like a filler and I worry that's how they will come across. I rather have little/medium sized moments that move the story along in each chapter, instead of strictly filler and then BAM action chapter. So I guess I am asking which do you prefer? Little/medium moment story progression or filler then bam story progression? **


	6. Finish The Day With A Kiss

Santana didn't know how long her and Rachel had been on the floor, but her legs were screaming that it had been too long. Rachel had stopped crying some time ago and apparently thought Santana made a wonderful pillow. Shifting her body around Santana attempted to wake Rachel. "Racchhheeellll, you have to wake up so we can get off this floor...I also really have to pee." Rachel groaned and moved her head back and forth unknowingly motor boating Santana. It was a welcoming surprise, but Rachel really needed to stop doing that. "Rachel, wake up." Rachel groaned again and finally tilted her head back to look at Santana and as if realizing what she had been doing Rachel blushed and pushed up off the floor. "I am so sorry...you..you were comfy and I swear I didn't mean to fall asleep on you and then d-, do that."

Waving her hands around and shaking her head, Santana tried to stop Rachel from going off on a rambling fit. "Rachel, it's okay. You were asleep and I was waking you up and it was just all...I don't know what it was, but it's okay." Rachel stood next to the island looking down, she was so ashamed. Here was this woman who she had only know for roughly two days and she had already told her she had a nice ass and then motor boated her. Rachel turned and dropped her head onto the island. At a loss for words, Santana stepped toward Rachel and placed a hand on her back. "I really have to go pee now, I think I am going to take a shower too, but when I come back we can make some coffee or tea and talk in front of the fire. Okay?" Rachel didn't respond and simply nodded her head against the counter as Santana walked away.

* * *

After taking her shower and changing into her pajamas, Santana was happy to see that a cup of coffee was waiting on the counter for her in the kitchen. Grabbing it, she headed into the living room where she found Rachel in the same position as earlier in the day, curled up in the corner of the couch with Dax laying on her feet. Taking a sip of her coffee, Santana joined them.

"Do you want to talk about what you saw, well remembered?" Santana asked gently.

Dragging her hand along the back of the couch, Rachel looked into Santana's eyes. "It's just all so confusing, I don't remember anyone that I went out with that night wearing a suit."

"Okay, so someone came and picked you up or it was someone already at the club. And it was a car you didn't recognize." Rachel nodded along to Santana's words, that was pretty much it. The memory hadn't shown her much of anything else. "I just can't figure out why the state is not crawling alive with people looking for you. You said you were supposed to leave to go on vacation, you had reservations and plane tickets to go somewhere didn't you?" Rachel shook her head. "I hadn't decided on where to go on vacation yet. It was a toss up between a random beach or home, trying to once again repair a long lost relationship with my father."

Santana looks down at her coffee, swirling it around in the mug. She wants to ask what happened to Rachel and her father, but she really doesn't want to pry. Prying into Rachel's family history could lead to emotions on Santana's behalf about her own family that she really just doesn't want to get into. Rachel seems to be taking a trip down memory lane, because she answers Santana's non verbal question without prompt. "It was a month after I had gotten the lead role in my first major Broadway production. Daddy had been working tons of overtime and rescheduling patients so he could finally come and see the show. Daddy was stressing which in turn made Dad stress out too." Wait, two fathers? Santana's eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline. Rachel had two fathers, that was interesting to say the least. Rachel didn't notice and continued on with her story.

"They finally made it to the city and after the show, we all went out to dinner. Daddy's head started hurting on the way back to the hotel, he thought it was just a headache so when they got back, he went to sleep and just never woke up. Turns out he had an un diagnosed brain aneurysm that burst." Rachel leans her head back, staring at the ceiling, she really doesn't want to cry any more this evening. "The day of the funeral, I could tell that Dad blamed me in some way. Maybe if Daddy hadn't of been stressing out and working long hours it could have been prevented. I don't know after that, we just drifted apart."

"Do you really think your dad blames you...or do you kind of blame yourself? Because those things can burst at any time without proper surgery and even then it could still happen."

Rachel smiles sadly, she does kind of blame herself and it's odd how Santana could easily pick up on that. "I do, because he was stressing, which raised his blood pressure, working overtime and drinking more coffee than normal, which are both things that make aneurysm rupture more high risk."

"But he didn't know he had one, so you can't blame yourself for something that he didn't even think about." Santana scooted closer to Rachel, nudging Dax out of the way. "It was out of your control and there was nothing you could have done."

"I guess you're right." She still blamed herself, but it was a comforting reassurance to hear someone say out loud that it wasn't her fault. They sat in silence for a while before Rachel spoke again. "Santana...do you think all of my memories will come back like the one tonight?"

Santana ponders the question a moment before answering. "I don't know, but I hope they don't come back in that manner. That was a scary moment."

"It was just as scary for me. I didn't know what was happening at first. And I am still really sorry about collapsing on you like that."

Santana just looked over at her and grinned, placing her hand on Rachel's knee. "Don't be sorry, as long as you're here, I will be here for you in whatever way you need me to be." Rachel just smiled back, it made a warmness spread throughout her chest to know Santana was going to be there.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for a while, Santana looked at the clock hanging above the fire place, it was getting late. She didn't have much to do the next day except her usual routine. Maybe she would take Rachel outside to play with the big toys in the garage, that would be a fun time and it would take Rachel's mind off of things, at least for a little while. Rachel nudged Santana in the thigh with her toes, raising her eyes in an expressive manner as if asking what Santana was thinking about.

"I think we should get some sleep, it's been a long day." Rachel readily agreed and followed Santana as she got up to take her mug into the kitchen. As Rachel turned back around to head into the guest bedroom, Santana stopped her. "Rachel wait...I just really want you to know that as long as you're here...I will take care of you. No matter how many memories come back or don't come back you'll get through this." Rachel stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Santana. And with a whispered thank you, she kissed Santana on the cheek and headed into the bedroom.

Santana stood there in the kitchen with a million watt smile, holding the cheek that Rachel just kissed. She couldn't believe it, she just got kissed on the cheek..by RACHEL! Dax looked up from his water bowl and noticed his master standing there with a silly look on her face. He huffed, stalking forward and pushing his head into the backs of her knees to get her moving, he was tired too. These women with their leaky and smiling faces was wearing him out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for getting rid of the Berry men...I don't need them calling and jacking up my story line. Also thank you for the town suggestion, it has been noted in my out line. **


	7. Play Time And Research

Rachel had been laying in the bed awake for some time now, she just couldn't get that memory out of her head. She had barely gotten any sleep last night between the memory and kissing Santana..albeit it was just a kiss on the cheek, it was still a kiss. Santana didn't seem to mind it much if the grin on her face as Rachel walked away was any indication. Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the bedroom door followed by Santana sticking her head in.

She looked at the bed, trying to determine if Rachel was awake or not. "I'm awake."

"Oh, sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to go outside and...I have these ATV's in the garage and I thought it would be fun if we...you know..never mind. Forget I asked." Santana started backing out of the doorway pulling the door closed behind her.

Rachel laughed at Santana's rambling and sat up in bed letting the blankets pool around her waist. "Santana, wait! You didn't even ask anything."

Santana sighed like she was being put out, this was all her idea to begin with. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the garage with me and we can play with some of my big toys."

"Your big toys?"

Santana nodded as she stared at the ground. She had been all for asking Rachel to go outside with her, but why did it have to come out like she was a child. Play with her big toys? Who even says that shit. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, I just thought it might be fun."

"I want to go..but I don't have any proper clothing." Rachel stood next to the bed with her hands clasped behind her back and sighed.

"There's all kinds of stuff in that closet, just grab whatever you like out of there. There are some thermals in this chest too." Santana informed her as she pointed to the chest next to the sliding closet doors. "I have to go to town later, I had some stuff on back order at Shuebury's that's supposed to be there and sorted by now. So I can pick you up some stuff that fits you properly and you don't have to wear my stuff all the time."

Rachel blushed and turned around from her spot in front of the closet. "I don't really mind wearing your stuff."

Santana smiled while shaking her head, "hurry up, breakfast is ready too. So eat then we can go." Rachel had never seen so much excitement.

* * *

After eating breakfast and putting on at least three layers of clothing, per Santana's request, Rachel was set to go outside. She was covered from head to toe, there was no way she was going to worsen her almost frost bite. Dax bounded through the yard in front of Santana, it was like he knew where they were going. This was the first time Rachel had seen the property in the light of day and wow was it beautiful. She could see a pond about three hundred feet away and beyond that was nothing but flat land until a smaller hill came into view. Rachel stood there staring at the scene before her until she heard Santana call her name and motion for her to come on as she unlocked the doors to what looked like a giant barn. She rushed to catch up and see what was inside. She came to a halt as Santana slid the second door open.

"Wow...you weren't kidding when you said we could play with the big toys." Directly inside the doors to the right sat two ATV's and to the left set a medium sized tractor and a snow mobile next to it. The rest of the barn looked to be very nice animal stalls. "I thought you said this was a garage though?"

"It used to be...now I just call it my garage since there are no animals in here, well except for Dax. He hangs out in one of the stalls when he doesn't want to ride with me."

"He rides with you?"

Santana nodded as she checked the gas tanks on each ATV. "Yeah, but I think sometimes I go a little too fast for him." If only Santana would look up and see the look Dax was giving her. She didn't scare him..well not much, just when she turned really fast and okay there was that one time he swears he saw his whole puppy life flash before his eyes when a tree branch was hanging a little low, but his master had ducked and covered his head so neither of them would get hit.

"How come there aren't any animals in here?"

Santana looked up from what she was doing. This was an answer that was going to make her look really paranoid and like a major softy. "Uhm...you ever seen a movie where there's a scene and a barn catches on fire and sometimes the animals don't make it?"

Rachel nodded as she walked closer to Santana and proceed to climb onto the ATV next to the one that Santana had climbed onto. "Okay, I just worry that if something like that was to ever happen, I would be someone that lost their animals. And I would be super sad and cry, which I hate doing and...yeah, I would just rather not have animals in here." Rachel just smiled at Santana, that was an incredibly sweet answer. Santana looked down and blushed. She didn't know it was possible for her to be blushing this much. She looked back up to see Rachel rocking back and forth and leaning left to right on the ATV, sticking her tongue out to the side like she was imagining that she was in a race or something.

"Hey, hot rod. Do you even know how to drive one of these things?" Rachel jumped at being caught and shook her head no. "Well how about you grab that helmet behind you and ride with me once first and I will show you and then we can come back and you can get on that one?" That seemed like a good idea, until Rachel realized that Santana wanted her to sit in front. She would have Santana pressed against her back doing most of the driving. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Rachel didn't dwell on the butterflies beating in her tummy and grabbed the helmet to put it on.

"Okay, let me see..yeah it fits good, I'm glad our heads are roughly the same size. Now climb on." Santana scooted back and patted the empty part of the seat in front of her. Rachel took a deep breath and pulled herself up onto the ATV sitting down right between Santana's legs.

Santana should have really thought this out, maybe she should have just showed Rachel how to drive the ATV, that would have been much better. Her boobs were pressed right into Rachel's back and in a split second she was going to have her arms around Rachel. Talk about hands on learning!

"Okay, first you're going to turn the key to ON and press the start button. Then you're going to release the parking brake, and like driving a car, you're going to move that gear by your knee up. I got the handle bars if you just slowly push in on that red lever, that's the accelerator, so don't press it hard or we will run right into the tractor." Rachel followed each step smoothly, she placed her hand underneath Santana's on the handle bar and felt an electric current run through her arm. Jumping back a little, Rachel looked at her hand like it had grown a new finger. She wasn't about to turn around and see if Santana felt it too, so she placed her hand back on the handle bar and tried again. In no time they were out of the barn and driving slowly around the yard.

Santana thought she was going to pass out soon. They had been driving around the yard and behind the property for a few hours now so that Rachel could get the hang of driving and braking properly. That had been a bit of a hassle, she kept squeezing the brakes too hard and jolting Santana into her back. It was causing a mind numbing delicious friction and Santana was close to stripping off a layer of clothing from the heat. That was a bad idea because then there would be less clothing between them. Santana was about to let out a loud moan when Rachel jolted them again because Dax was getting too close. Finally, Santana had to speak up. "Okay, do you want to try by yourself today or we could always come back out in the morning. You've been doing most of the driving for a while now, so I think you should be okay."

"Um, can we come back out in the morning? My hands are starting to get really cold. I think they're still sensitive."

"Yeah, we can definitely come back out in the morning. Maybe we can go out a little farther and I need to get the snow mobile ready."

Rachel turned the ATV, heading back into the barn. She was even able to back up into the same spot that it was sitting in before. Following the instructions on how to turn off the ATV, Rachel hopped off removing her helmet. "That was so much fun, can you teach some tricks or something tomorrow?! Did you see that I backed it up like you had it?! Santana? Did you?!"

Removing her helmet, Santana just stared in awe at how proud Rachel was. "You did a great job." Rachel stood there smiling to herself as she watched Santana pull out the snow mobile and go about hooking up the sled.

"Can I go into town with you? I want to see what that Shuebury place is."

"No," Santana shook her head in the negative.

"Why not?" Rachel pouted, she really wanted to go into town with Santana. She imagined this little town with a few stores and a place where every one had a smile.

"You're safer up here. Who ever took you out to that rock overhang could be in town somewhere and I really don't want to run that risk."

"But...I can keep my helmet on! Then no one will know who I am." Her pout deepened, but she had a feeling she was either going to win this argument or lose horribly.

"People will ask questions, I never have anyone with me. Rachel please just stay here, I would feel so much better if you did. I know you're safe here, down there...not so much."

"Okay fine, but will you please hurry. I just..don't like being alone that much...or you being away from me." She mumbled under her breath.

Shutting the barn doors after Santana had finished hooking up the sled, she was about to put her helmet on when she responded. "I'll be gone two hours tops. You and Dax go in and get warm, take a shower, have something to eat and I will be back before you know it." Rachel sighed and without thinking she leaned forward and pecked Santana on the lips. Santana was frozen on the spot, should she respond, should she lean out of it, red wire blue wire?! Pick one before she backs away! Letting her body take control, Santana placed her hands on Rachel's face and pulled her back in for another kiss, this one longer and deeper, molding their lips together in a perfect harmony. She pulled back to see that Rachel had this dazed and dreamy look on her face. She pecked her lips once more in a soft manner and finally put her helmet on as Rachel backed away and headed into the cabin and Santana took off down the hill.

* * *

She was on a mission to get to the store and back in a record time. There was someone she needed to see first though that might just have some answers for her. Getting into town was rougher than Santana had thought, apparently no one have even attempted to travel this road as it appeared that Santana's tracks was the only ones being made. She didn't mind that much, except that no tracks meant that her sled was going all over the place. However, once that was weighed down it would stop moving around so much.

Santana turned off her snow mobile once she had parked properly in front of Shuebury's. Her stuff better be here and it better be sorted. She had had plans on canning some more stuff this weekend, but those plans had changed when the store some how ran out of chicken and jars, the two main things she needed. What kind of wholesale store runs out of stuff like that?! She also needed two grocery boxes for other odds and ends, plus the clothing she was going to pick up for Rachel.

Walking into the store, Santana spotted her first target. "Shue!"

"Hey Santana, your order is ready, I will get Finn to go get it."

"Wait, I need a grocery box too, do you think Finn can handle that?" Santana dug around in ther pockets looking for the list she had wrote out that morning before she woke up Rachel. "I need to go see Hummel in the clothes."

"Yeah, we got it taken care of, go see Kurt." Spinning on her heal, Santana walked towards the back of the store, trying to spot that pokey little head of one Kurt Hummel. He was standing there showing off to Blaine, his lover boy, when she finally found him.

"Hey Hummel." She said as she walked up to him.

"Oh, Satan, to whom do I owe this pleasure." Blaine just stood there smiling at the two. Their friendship was so cute how they bickered back and forth.

"Listen, I just need some stuff and then I will be on my merrily way."

"I thought you just ordered some stuff a couple of weeks ago?" Kurt asked, raising a somehow perfectly sculpted man brow at her.

"I did but a lot of it was too small. I tossed it in the closet and now I am back for more."

Kurt just sighed, placing his hand on his head. "Okay, what do you need?"

"I'll pick it out, I just need to talk to you a minute." Kurt looked skeptical and Blaine was still standing there oblivious until Kurt coughed and sent him away.

Santana started walking around looking at the clothing on the racks. "You know about Broadway and shit right?" She asked holding up a long sleeve shirt that she thought Rachel might like.

"Yeah, I know a good deal...why?"

"How much do you know about Rachel Berry?" Kurt looked at Santana oddly. Why was she asking about Broadway and Rachel Berry of all people. She had never been into theater that he knew of.

"I know that she just finished a show and that she is on vacation at some cabin retreat. Hiking, hot springs all that fun stuff." Santana almost dropped the items that she was holding and swallowed a lump that had risen in her throat, no wonder no one was looking for Rachel.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"It's in _Quick Media_, Blaine and Brittany were up late working on it." For once in her life Santana was glad that that stupid little magazine filled with mostly plagiarized articles was going to finally help her. Looking over the things that she had gathered, Santana quickly ran off after thanking Kurt. That was odd, Kurt thought to himself, but then again when was Satan never acting odd.

Santana dashed to the front of the store glad to see that Finn had her grocery box and back order ready. Mrs. Pillsbury was there at the register ready to ring her up. "Oh wait, I need to get a copy of _Quick Media_." Finn stepped over the magazine rack and placed a copy down for Ms. Pillsbury to ring up. "Since when do you read this stuff?" Finn asked.

"I don't read it, I use it for kindling." Santana smirked at him.

"You're total is $245.69." Jees, how much had she spent on Rachel. She had only got some lounge pajamas, thermals, socks, tank tops, jeans, shirts and a fluffy jacket. Okay so maybe she can see where the price had gone up. It would be okay, she had the money and Rachel deserved nice things..also she would look smoking hot in that jacket. She just hoped she had sized Rachel right, whatever didn't fit she could always bring back eventually.

Santana wasn't listening as Finn rambled on to Ms. Pillsbury, she was too interested in getting everything outside so that she could look at that damn magazine. He did catch her attention as he mentioned the weather on the way outside to help her load up her sled. "There's another storm on the way?"

Finn nodded as he placed the boxes of jars and chickens on the sled. "Yeah, it's supposed to be worse than the one that we are still digging ourselves out of. Good thing you came in today, because the whole state is supposed to be hell."

Santana nodded absently, yeah it was going to be hell alright. "Yeah, thanks for helping by the way." she motioned to her sled that was neatly stacked and strapped down. With a tip and a smile, Finn waved over his shoulder as he walked back into the store. Now that Santana had a moment to herself, she looked at the magazine. Searching the front cover, she found the little bubble that had Rachel's picture in it and in fine print the page number for the whole article. She flipped to the page and began to read. The more she read the sicker she began to feel. She had no idea what to do now except to jam her key into the snow mobile and get home to Rachel as soon as she could.

Someone knew that Rachel had been dumped at that rock overhang and they were playing it off to the media.

* * *

**Ohhhh, now we might be getting somewhere. **


	8. Where's That At

Santana skidded to a halt in front of the cabin sending her sled sliding full force into the back of her snow mobile. She really hoped that she didn't just break her mason jars. She would worry about that later, this was not the time and place. Santana pulled the magazine out of her jacket as she jogged up the steps, onto the porch throwing open the cabin door.

"Rachel! Rachel!"

Rachel who had just finished getting dressed after her shower came running into the kitchen, startled. "What?! What's going on? Are you okay?"

Santana walked briskly into the kitchen throwing the magazine down on the island. "You're in that magazine."

Rachel looked at Santana puzzled. She was always in some magazine article nowadays, this wasn't news or anything to panic over. "Okay...and you're panicking...why?"

"Just read the article."

"You're really starting to freak me out. It's just an article, ninety percent of what the media says isn't true." Santana sighed and grabbed the magazine off the of island, flipping to page five of the magazine. She laid it out in front of Rachel and pointed to the half page article.

"Look at it."

_Rachel Berry, fresh off the stage from her latest show, Funny Girl, has announced that she will be taking a temporary hiatus._

_"It's been grand and I have had so much fun working with everyone, the stage has been my home for six years now. I will come back at some point, but I am looking forward to new adventures." Ms. Berry said from her Interview with Broadway Weekly._

_That's right for six years now Ms. Berry has been gracing the Broadway stage in shows such as Wicked, Rent, Spring Awakening and lastly Funny Girl. That's a lot of lines and a lot of music to learn. However, as we have seen, it was nothing that Ms. Berry couldn't handle. With bright eyes, glorious legs and a booming voice that we were shocked to hear for the first time, she has brought much entertainment to the people of New York and surrounding areas. We wish her the best with her new adventures. _

_A source very close to the actress has told us exclusively that Ms. Berry is currently spending her break at a lavish cabin retreat with mother nature herself, enjoying days filled with hiking, hot springs and skiing. We hope she enjoys her stay and we can't wait to see where she shows up next._

Rachel's hands were shaking as she laid the magazine back down on the island. Santana had took to pacing back and forth as Rachel read the article. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became.

"Either the person who brought you up here told them that or they told someone else who then in turn told the writer. And it has to be someone that you really know because who else would they give that title too. Rachel, are you listening to me?" Santana stopped pacing, placing her hands on the island and leaned forward. Rachel looked like she was going to pass out soon. Just hit the kitchen floor with a hard splat.

Rachel stood there shocked as she looked over the article again. She had no idea who this source was, but it made her sick to think of someone that it might have been. Like she told Santana before, she doesn't have many people in the city so the list for this source was very short. This was all some crazy scam, she had came to terms with the fact that she was supposed to die at that rock and she had no idea when a rock turned into a cabin retreat. Well staying with Santana had turned into a retreat, but that was beside the point. Her knees felt wobbly as she backed away from the island and started to walk towards the guest bedroom. She was breathing heavy and her chest ached as her eyes swam with un shed tears.

"I just..I just need a minute." Santana stood there hopelessly and watched her go, flinching when the door slammed shut.

* * *

Santana wanted to go after Rachel as soon as the door shut, but she knew that this was a lot of information for Rachel to process. With a sigh Santana went about getting some food and fresh water for Dax. He came running into the kitchen as soon as he heard his food bag rustling. After making sure Dax had plenty to eat, Santana remembered that she still had all of her stuff outside and she needed to put away her snow mobile. Lugging boxes into the cabin wasn't a fun chore but it had to be done. She couldn't leave all her stuff outside to get snowed on and she was excited to show Rachel the things she had bought her, maybe that would cheer Rachel up.

She also couldn't get that kiss out of her head. Sure she had technically only known Rachel for almost two days, but there was something there. Something more there that Santana hadn't felt since she and Brittany broke up a few years ago. Sure she had had other girlfriends off and on after Brittany but none of them made her feel the way that Rachel was making her feel. It was definitely too soon to be kissing Rachel like that, hell she didn't even know if Rachel was technically gay. She needed to talk to Rachel about all of this soon, maybe she thought this was all moving a little fast too. There was a lot going on in Rachel's life right now and Santana wanted to help, but she didn't want to add a bunch of extra pressure. They needed to figure out who knew the truth behind Rachel being dumped in the woods first and then maybe they could figure out what sort of relationship they wanted.

Santana had been outside in the garage unhooking the sled and putting away the snow mobile for about an hour before she decided to go back into the cabin. It really didn't take that long to put everything up, but she was giving Rachel alone time. Santana was on her way back to the cabin when her stomach started growling. She just realized she hadn't ate anything since breakfast that morning and she was starting to get really hungry. Maybe she would go down into the root cellar and get some soup for her and Rachel.

After setting down the box of clothes for Rachel in the living room, Santana headed through the kitchen and down the hallway to the root cellar. On the way down the hallway, Santana stopped when she noticed that her studio door was open. That's odd, she thought to herself. She hadn't been in her studio since before Rachel had arrived. It had been closed ever since she sent off her last three paintings in town before the first snow storm. She was surprised to see Rachel standing in the middle of the room, Dax sitting by her feet, staring at the mural that Santana had painted ages ago.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Santana asked out of curiosity. She figured Rachel would have already found this room when she was exploring the cabin.

Rachel still wasn't saying anything and Santana was starting to worry. She watched as Rachel turned her head slightly to acknowledge Santana's presence as she lifted her arm and pointed at the mural. "That rock overhang in the picture, that's the place."

"The place?...the place where you were left?"

Rachel nodded and slowly lowered her arm back down to her side. "Where is that at? Is it on your property?"

Santana shook her head no. "That is way past my property line, probably twenty miles away roughly. Are you sure that's the place though?"

Rachel nodded her again as her body shook with a slight shiver, twenty miles was a long way. She had no idea that's how far she walked. "That's definitely it, because I remembered running and looking back over my shoulder and looking up and seeing that cross formation on the top."

"Wait, you had a memory flashback while I was outside?" Rachel looked over at Santana and shrugged her shoulders, smiling sadly. That warm feeling was back again, knowing that Santana wanted to be around whenever a memory came back. "It was more of a _I recognize that_ type thing, everything was fuzzy but clear when I woke up. You know how things are when you first wake up even on a normal day? Double that fuzziness and you have me when I woke up."

Santana stood there with her arms folded across her chest until Rachel walked up to her and wiggled her way into the embrace. Wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, Rachel apologized for just walking away earlier.

"It's okay, you needed time to process and now this. Are you hungry, because I am starving."

Snuggling into Santana more, Rachel nodded her head against Santana's shoulder. Well okay, no verbal answer but the nod was enough for Santana to start backing up, never letting go of Rachel.

"Dax come." She couldn't leave him in there, he was a wild one. If Dax could figure out how to get the paint open he would have the whole room covered in his doggy foot prints. It would be a border collie masterpiece in his mind, but his master wouldn't think so. She would just get really upset and take his frisbee away.

With a good squeeze, Santana released her hold on Rachel and headed down into the root cellar to grab some pre made soup. Rachel went back into the kitchen and started to look around for a regular pot. The stove was the easiest way to go since it was getting pretty late and using the fire place would just be a hassle at this time.

"Chicken soup good with you?" Santana asked coming back into the kitchen, simultaneously scaring Rachel causing her to drop the pot, barely missing her toes. Santana just laughed as she apologized. "We should really work on this whole scaring each other thing."

Santana opened the jar as Rachel picked up the pot and placed it on the stove. "Oh! I got you some stuff at Shuebury's today." After Rachel sat the pot on the stove, she turned and watch Santana run into the living room and re-enter the kitchen with a large box. Rachel was amazed, that was a big box. How much did Santana buy? Sitting the box on a bar stool Santana opened the box and began to pull out the clothes and lay them on the island.

"That's too much Santana, I can't accept all of that." Santana pouted as she paused with the jacket in her hands. "You need this stuff though, there's another storm coming and if we have to leave for whatever reason you need to be properly dressed. We can move some stuff around in the closet and put this stuff in there and you can were it as you like."

Rachel sighed as she studied Santana's features. She didn't want to hurt Santana's feelings, she had really put some thought into the things she bought. "You're spoiling me Ms. Lopez." Santana grinned as she pulled out the rest of the items and laid them out for Rachel to see. "I told you, I would take care of you while you're here and this is part of that."

Rachel responded by walking up to Santana and wrapping her in another hug. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this all means to me." Santana just smiled and returned the hug.

"Let's eat. I think my stomach is about to attack my insides."

* * *

After eating dinner and cleaning up the kitchen it was close to midnight. The cabin had been locked up and the fire was perfect for sleeping. The women were in Rachel's bedroom putting away the clothes that Santana had bought. Santana had just sat down on the bed when Rachel hung up the last item and joined her. Rachel reached over and grabbed Santana's hand, playing with her fingers. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Rachel wasn't sure exactly where that came from. She just wanted to be close to Santana. After the article and then seeing the mural everything was just becoming more confusing and having Santana close made Rachel feel safe.

Santana's body stiffened. She was thinking about slowing things down earlier and here Rachel was asking her to stay down here with her tonight. It was a tough decision on one hand and on the other it really wasn't. She could sneak up to the loft once Rachel fell asleep, but that was a little cruel. It was just going to be staying the night, no sex maybe some snuggling. She could handle that..maybe. Santana swallowed as she nodded.

"Yeah, I can stay. I'll leave the door open for Dax, I don't like him sleeping alone. He gets lonely without me."

"Does he get lonely or do you get lonely without him?"

Santana turned her head to the side, so what if she got lonely without Dax around. He was her best friend. "Let's just get some sleep. I promised you we would go ride ATV's again in the morning and I got some stuff that needs to be canned."

Rachel jumped up off of the bed and went to make sure the door was open enough for Dax to get in. Santana made herself busy by pulling down the quilts and slid down underneath them. A few seconds later Rachel joined her and snuggled up to Santana's side. "Is this okay?" She whispered.

Santana just nodded and placed her arm around Rachel as she relaxed into the bed. She relaxed even more when she felt the bed bounce as Dax jumped up and made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed.

* * *

**Okay..so I normally post a chapter each morning, but I have to slow down a bit. I want this story to be a nice longer story (those are my favorite kind) and I feel like posting every morning is causing me to rush. I'm rushing my writing, rushing the main plot line, rushing their relationship or lack there of and I don't want to do that. I've read stories where there was a nice flow and then boom quick ending because the author burnt themselves out. I don't want that to happen so I'm not stopping, just tapping the brakes a little. **


	9. Let's Make A Date

Santana awoke to a persistent knocking on her front door. Who in the hell would be at her cabin this early in the morning? Turning her head she peered down at Rachel oblivious and sleeping away. Santana smiled, pushing some hair off of Rachel's face and behind her ear. Her nose twitched but she didn't wake. Santana slid out of bed when she realized the knocking probably wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Half asleep with her eyes barely opened Santana stumbled into the living room with a scowl on her face. She might just kill whoever was outside. Squinting against the barely up sun, Santana removed the scowl from her face when she seen that it was Puck who was knocking on her door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she was picked up into a rib squeezing hug.

Sitting her down and starting to remove his jacket, Puck answered. "I just wanted to check on you." He looked sheepish, like maybe he was hiding something or agitated at something or someone.

Santana sighed and shut the door, heading into the kitchen to make some coffee. If Puck was having a crisis then coffee was going to be needed majorly. "Bad answer, you know I can take care of myself." She pointed at a bar stool. "Now sit and tell me why you are really here."

Puck rolled his eyes. He always got the same answer when he would come around to check on Santana, it was no surprise really. He was just doing his non-biological big brother duties. Sitting down he placed his elbows on the island propping his head up. "I'm on way to the city...to pick up Quinn and Beth. I guess I just needed you to help get my head back on straight."

"Okay...but it's just Quinn and Beth, what's the big deal?"

"I may run into Brian when I get there. He's the reason I am going to get them, besides the huge storm that's coming. I don't want them in the city when it hits."

Santana turned around from the stove and leaned against the counter crossing her arms over her chest. "What did that asshole do this time?"

"He just got back from a "business trip" and told Quinn he had to leave again this evening. It's just bull shit, she knows that he isn't going on legit business trips."

Santana sighed. This was the new normal for Quinn and Puck. Brian, Quinn's husband of four years had recently been going on more and more business trips with only his little secretary as company. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was really going on, but for some reason Quinn stayed. Only Quinn could tell you why she stays, because no one else has been able to figure it out. It hurts Santana to see Puck in pain, he is still so in love with Quinn and she knows it. Every time she calls, he comes running. Yeah, he is Beth's father and he's a great dad, but that doesn't mean he has to go running every time Quinn needs something that has nothing to do with Beth.

"Well if he is there when you show up, don't go in there swinging. Beth is only seven and doesn't need to see that. Call her before you get there and wait outside if he's there. You can't bring them up here if you're in jail for beating his ass."

Puck scoffed and pick up the cup of coffee Santana had sit down in front of him. "I'll try not beat his ass if he's there but if he starts trouble because they're leaving then it's fair game."

"Just remember, I don't have a phone so no _one phone call_ to me. You would have to ring Sam or Mike."

"You wouldn't come get me anyway. You despise the city and you would leave me there just to prove you were right." Santana just smirked and nodded along.

"You're damn right."

* * *

Rachel was snuggling something warm and fury. Furrowing her brows she moved her hand around trying to figure out what it was. When did Santana get short and fury? Trying to clear her sleepy hazed brain, Rachel heard voices coming from outside the bedroom door. One voice she recognized as Santana's the other she had no idea. So if Santana was out there, then that meant she was snuggling Dax. Opening her eyes she saw crystal blue ones staring back at her. Dax huffed and licked her face. His master might have gotten out of bed but that didn't mean he had to, except now he needed to because he really had to pee and that tree at the corner of the porch was calling his name.

"Let's go see who Santana is talking too shall we?" Rachel asked as she pushed Dax's head away to get him to stop licking her. He jumped off the bed and waited patiently at the bedroom door. Without thinking Rachel pulled open the bedroom, ready to see who in the world Santana was talking to. Dax bounded out of the bedroom door barking and running around. He knew this guy! Puck! Puck had come to play with him. The urge to pee forgotten, Dax went straight to his bed and grabbed his frisbee running right into Pucks legs as he turned and leaned over on the bar stool to great the dog.

Santana peered over the top of her coffee mug. Rachel looked so cute standing there in her wrinkled pajamas with a massive case of bed head. She pouted and walked over to Santana wrapping her in a hug and burying her head in Santana's neck. "You left me with Dax." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Puck showed up and I didn't want to wake you up." Hearing his name Puck looked up, startled to see another woman standing there. A woman that was wrapped around Santana in a hug. That never happened anymore, he swore Santana was keen on swearing off women for a while after her last relationship went south. So who was this little beauty that had Santana so obviously wrapped around her finger?

Rachel stepped back and turned around in front of Santana. "I take it you're Puck?" Puck nodded and grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "Who might you be?"

Rachel glanced back at Santana..should she tell him her real name? What if he knows something about her? Santana gave her this look as if she was reading Rachel's mind. It was okay, Puck was a good guy. "I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." She said, while sticking her hand across the island for him to shake. Puck studied her hand for a minute, this really was odd. "Noah Puckerman, but please stick with Puck."

The kitchen had went quiet, no one knew what to say now. Dax, ever the one to break tension, barked standing at the front door. He was about to burst, he shouldn't have stopped to play with Puck. Rachel cleared her throat, forcing a smile onto her face as she excused herself and went to let Dax out. Santana was standing there looking between Rachel and Puck. As soon as Rachel was close to the door, Puck leaned up like he was going to say something. Santana put her hand up stopping him. "Don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to really...just who is she and why is she up here with you."

She really wanted to tell him, but she didn't know how comfortable Rachel would be with that. "I can't explain much right now...just that she's here and she's staying for a while." Puck nodded his head, he would have answers in time, but not right now. He could live with that, Santana talked when she was ready, pushing would just light her up like a firework slowly burning her fuse until she completely exploded on you.

To stop a new silence from forming, Santana suggested she make some breakfast. The fireplace still had some good coals in it that she could use. "I can't stay, I got to get to the city and back before that storm hits." After draining the rest of the coffee in his cup, Puck gave Santana a hug and kiss on the cheek. He shook Rachel's hand again with a smile and headed out the door letting Dax back in.

"Hey, bring Quinn and Beth by sometime while they're with you. I haven't seen my niece in forever."

"Will do." Puck shouted as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Santana went about gathering things that she would need for breakfast. She still had plans for her and Rachel to go back out and play with the ATV's again this morning. "Is oatmeal and fruit with sweet bread on the side okay with you?" Santana asked as she came back into the living room. Rachel nodded, looking at Santana pensively and rubbing the end of her shirt between her fingers.

"Soooo, Puck is your brother?"

Santana laughed as she spread some coals out and sat down the little grill pan she was going to use for the sweet bread. "Yeah, basically. We grew up together."

"And Quinn and Beth?" Rachel didn't know why these other people made her nervous. But if Puck was picking people up in the city that she would eventually possibly meet, she needed to be prepared if they recognized her.

"Beth is Puck's daughter and Quinn is her mom. He doesn't want them in the city when the storm hits."

Rachel sighed, she really shouldn't be this nervous, but she needed to figure out what kind of story they were going to come up with if she was recognized. "What if they know who I am and have seen that article?"

Santana paused midday through flipping a piece of sweet bread. "Uhm, we could tell them that we met in the city and that you're spending your break with me. The media just inflated the cabin retreat part or something."

Looking at Santana in awe, Rachel stepped forward and kneeled down next to Santana. "You want to be in a fake relationship with me?"

Is that what Santana had said, she couldn't remember now. When Rachel was this close to her things sometimes got blurry and overheated. Before Santana could stop her brain from short circuiting she blurted out, "I want to be in a real relationship with you." Realizing what she said, Santana began spluttering around, trying to apologize and grab everything she had made for breakfast and run into the kitchen. Away from Rachel and away from what she had just said. In the process of trying to grab the last piece of sweet bread, Santana's arm got too close to the grill pan, sending a scorching pain up her fore arm. "Shit!"

Rachel had been sitting back on her heels, trying to process everything that was going on around her. Santana wanted to be a in a real relationship with her. But they had only known each other two days. Things were hectic in her life right now, Santana deserved stability and a full commitment. She was brought out of her musings when she heard Santana curse and she jumped into action when she realized that Santana had burnt herself. In a split second Santana was off into the kitchen, sitting everything down on the island and rushing to the sink to run cold water on her fore arm.

Hesitant to get too close, Rachel walked up to Santana and placed her hand on Santana's shoulder. Santana jumped and scooted over to let Rachel stand next to her. "Calm down and let's talk this out."

Before Rachel could get another word out Santana started talking again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that..well yeah I did, but I didn't mean for it to come out. You have so much going on right now and..."

"Shhh, just hang on a second." Rachel stepped away from Santana grabbing some paper towels to dry her hands on and headed toward the bathroom where the first aid kit had been moved after her shower yesterday. She returned a moment later and silently pulled out some burn cream and a bandage, standing in front of Santana at the island. She needed something to do while she talked this out. "I would like to be in a real relationship with you too...but...this is all so new and quick. We've only known each other two days Santana and that's because someone tried to kill me. Everything in my life is so hectic right now and you deserve someone that can give you the world and I can't do that right now." Santana sighed as she looked down at Rachel's handy work.

"I get it, I do, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Santana placed her hand on top of Rachel's that was resting on the island. "I just really care about you and I really like kissing you."

Rachel rested her forehead against Santana's as she leaned in. "I like kissing you too. But two days is not long enough to be doing this."

"Okay..so what about if we just date? We get to know each other with a little kissing and snuggling and see what happens. Because dating is not a relationship."

"Are you asking me out on a date ?"

Santana couldn't help but smile. This was a good direction, because it really was too soon to be trying on the term _relationship_. "If I say yes, will you say yes?" Rachel pressed her forehead against Santana's a little harder. It wouldn't hurt for her to stop being difficult for a moment. Rachel apparently had the power to send messages through forehead touching because Santana finally asked.

"Rachel, will you go on a date with me?" Rachel nodded against Santana's forehead. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Thank you." Santana whispered as she pecked Rachel's nose with a kiss. "Now, can we eat? Because I have a date to plan."

* * *

**Thank you again for the follows, favorites and reviews. **

**To the Guest reviewer (from chapter 8) who seemed a little upset over the phrase **_technically gay_, **you're over thinking it. In the context that it is written, it simply means Santana doesn't know if Rachel is gay, bi curious, omnisexual, bisexual, etc...or does Rachel not realize that she is actually hero worshiping Santana. I don't know what she is yet, because I haven't decided. With that said, if anyone has questions or anything, just ask. I don't mind explaining things that are written in relation to how I myself speak. **


	10. Lunch Date

Breakfast had been done for some time now, Santana was doing the dishes racking her brain on what to do for this date. Going into town with Rachel wasn't an option, it still wasn't safe. Besides, dinner and a movie was such a typical first date thing. Santana wanted to be different. But how different could she be without crossing the line of difference where she did the same thing as other people for first dates. I could always put together a lunch basket and take her to the tree house, Santana mused to herself. It was still a work in progress, but it was her main project right now and she really wanted to show Rachel. Would that be childish though? _Hey Rachel, our first date is going to be at my unfinished tree house..._To be fair it wasn't a "children's" tree house. It was a nice one and if Santana wasn't so fond of the cabin she would move out there when it was done. Deciding to just go with her gut, a tree house lunch date was the final answer.

It was hard to put together a surprise picnic lunch when you lived with your date. Santana only had about twenty minutes total to get stuff together from the kitchen while Rachel showered. The first thing Santana set out to do was make a thermos of hot chocolate. They were riding out there on the ATV's and it was definitely cold out. While the water boiled she set out to make a simple fruit salad and some turkey wraps. Needing something else Santana ran down into the root cellar and grabbed two containers of her favorite home made chips. She really needed to make more, these were her last ones.

Having prepared everything Santana was just covering it all up in the wooden crate, she didn't own a picnic basket, when Rachel came out of the bathroom. She grinned as she watched Santana scramble to make sure everything was covered.

"What's that?" Rachel asked, eyeing the crate.

Stumbling over her words, Santana mumbled nothing as she took the crate and sat it next to the couch. "Don't touch that Dax." Dax rolled his eyes from his bed. He wasn't going to touch it, he could be trusted...maybe.

Rachel watched Santana come back into the kitchen and grab a backpack out of the storage under the stairs. Santana stopped in the middle of making Dax a baggy of food. She could feel Rachel staring a hole through her head. "What's up?" She asked as she turned her head to catch Rachel's eye.

"Is all of this for our date?"

Santana's eyes flickered around the kitchen. Slowly standing up she walked towards Rachel as she tightened the ziplock baggy. "It's a lunch date is that okay? I figure we could do a lunch date so we can be back before the storm hits."

Rachel smiled and grabbed Santana's empty hand. "It doesn't matter what we do on our date, I just want to spend time with you."

Playing with Rachel's fingers and smirking Santana couldn't help but to be sarcastic. "We've spent the past two days together."

Huffing Rachel pinched Santana's hand. "Date time is different. You don't have to worry about chores and we can just hang out and talk."

Santana nodded her head thinking. It really was different, she could just really talk to Rachel out there. "Fair enough, now go finish getting ready and I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready. Then we can go."

* * *

After both women and Dax was ready to go, they all headed out to the garage to get the ATV's out. Dax, was sitting on the ATV that Santana would be driving patiently waiting for his master. He was excited, he hadn't been out on a riding trip with Santana in a while now.

Strapping on her helmet, Santana watched as Rachel done the same and climbed onto the other ATV. "You sure you don't want to ride with me? I can put Dax on the sled." What?! Dax was enraged, he never road on the sled when they were on the ATV's. Barking he expressed his annoyance.

"I'll be okay on this one. I remember everything that you showed me."

Santana nodded and closed the garage doors as Rachel pulled her ATV out to join Santana's. "Okay, just follow me and pay attention to my brake lights. I don't want to get rear ended."

Rachel huffed and revved her ATV successfully shooting herself forward a couple of feet. She looked at Santana, at least she couldn't see the oopsie look on Rachel's face. "Are you really really sure you don't want to ride with me?"

"I'm fine, now let's go!" Rachel couldn't contain her excitement. She was driving an ATV in the snow on a beautiful piece of property. Some people could only dream about seeing something this beautiful.

They had been driving at a leisurely pace for a little over an hour when Santana pulled into a little open area and hopped off her ATV. "We're here!"

Rachel followed suit and took off her helmet looking around. They were surrounded by woods. "Where is here, exactly?"

Santana just grinned and unstrapped the crate walking into the dense woods. "Follow me." Rachel followed along and was amazed when she came to a little bridge that looked like it lead to a staircase? Why was there a staircase in the middle of the woods? As Rachel got closer to the stair case she could see that it wrapped around a tree and holy cow there was a tree house. Rachel stopped on the bridge, looking up at the tree house. It was beautiful. Santana was about to start up the stairs when she realized that Rachel had stopped. Setting the crate down, she turned around and walked back to where Rachel was standing on the bridge.

"Welcome to my tree house." Santana said as she grabbed Rachel's hand and started walking again. "This place is beautiful Santana."

"Thanks, it's not done yet though." Suddenly Santana became nervous. Rachel seemed to like the tree house but what if this really was a silly idea. Her fears were doused when Rachel asked if they could go inside. "Of course we can, that was the plan all along."

Santana released Rachel's hand and picked up the crate, Dax who had been off using the bathroom, ran in front of her. Once at the top of the spiral stair case, Santana set the crate down again to unlock the wooden doors that opened up and latched to the front of the tree house. Next was the sliding glass door, which Santana closed back once everyone was inside. Rachel was in total awe. Directly to the right of the doors in a corner sat a small two person table in the corner. Along the wall out from the corner was floor to ceiling windows that had a hammock hanging in front of them. At the back of the tree house there was a door that Rachel assumed was a closet or bathroom of some sorts. The left side of the tree house was pretty much empty minus some book shelves and an area for Dax.

"Santana this place is amazing. How come you don't live out here?

While Rachel looked around Santana had been busy setting the things out for the picnic. "I love the cabin and this is more of just a hideaway. Come sit down with me."

Rachel finally turned and looked at what Santana had been doing. When did she have the time to make that food? As Rachel sat down, Santana poured them each a mug of hot chocolate. Rachel smiled as the surprisingly still warm hot chocolate made its way into her tummy. "So what else did you bring for our picnic?"

"Well madam, I have a fruit salad, turkey wraps and home made potato chips for our dining pleasure this afternoon." Santana said in her best fake French accent. Rachel giggled as Santana placed a good portion of fruit salad onto her plate followed by a turkey wrap and some chips. When Dax realized they were eating without him he barked. Where was his food?! Santana looked at Rachel apologetically and excused herself to feed Dax and give him some water. Once Santana joined Rachel back at the table the two women ate in silence until Rachel spoke up. "Will you tell me about your abeulo?" Santana laid her sandwich back down on her plate and wiped her hands. She needed to prepare for a story such as this one.

"He was the wisest and most intelligent man I have ever known. Anybody can be book smart, but he was life smart." She leaned back in her chair, there was so many stories that she could tell about her abeulo. "I was his only grand child and my parents worked all the time, so every weekend he would drive to the city and pick me up from school. Then Sunday we would have lunch and he would take me home." Santana smiled, those weekends and every break she had from school were the best times of her life. "I remember the first time he taught me how to drive the tractor. I was eight, and he had got down to do something and I decided to try and drive the tractor myself...I ran it into a pile of logs he had waiting to be milled. He didn't let me drive it anymore for a while after that."

Rachel snorted and promptly covered her mouth. Her cheeks flushed, she couldn't believe she had just snorted in front of Santana. Santana just laughed and handed her a napkin. She waited until she composed herself. "He sounds like a great man."

"He really was."

* * *

After lunch and more conversation, where Santana learned about Rachel being from a little town in Ohio, they moved to the hammock. The sun would be setting soon and Santana knew they would have to head out then in order to make it back to the cabin. "So is this the first date you have ever been on with a woman?"

Rachel leaned back to look up at Santana's face, that was a really random question. "Nope, I've dated women before." Santana let out a small sigh of relief, so Rachel knew she liked women and wasn't just bi curious. Bi curious women could really do a number on you if you weren't careful. Technically anybody could do a number on you and anyone telling you that you were just an experiment after you were together for a while really really sucked. "I like who I like and I don't care for labels if that question was anywhere close to bubbling to the surface. I guess though for societies sake they would label me as bisexual, however I see myself as more omnisexual."

That was way more of an answer than Santana expected to get. It didn't matter to her what society labeled Rachel as, she just wanted to make sure that she had an actual chance. She didn't open up often to people and when she did, she didn't want anything to get damaged. "Well for societies sake, I am a lesbian. Except that little bit in high school when I was trying to figure out who I was. Then everything seemed to shift into place when I realized my feelings for Brittany."

Brittany..why did that name sound familiar? Oh! She was the co-author for that article. Was that the same person? Only one way to find out. "Is the Brittany you dated the same one who wrote that article in _Quick Media_?" Santana nodded as she sipped from the mug of hot chocolate she had brought to the hammock with her. "Yeah, why?

Rachel looked down, picking at a lose thread on her jeans. "No reason."

Santana didn't miss the slightly off tone that Rachel was now using. Was she jealous? "Hey...that's over. It was in high school. She's married to Artie who runs the post office and my website. They have a set of twins together." Rachel was extremely relieved to hear that. "What about the rest of the people in town?"

"What do you mean? Have I dated them? No."

Rachel laughed and laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "No, I meant tell me about the rest of the people in town."

"Let's see, Will Shuester and Emma Pillsbury own and run Shuebury's the wholesale store. Shue's right hand man is Finn Hudson, he works at the store during the day and runs a little old movie theater at night. It's a nice place, black and white weekends are the best. Oh then there is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, Kurt runs the clothing department in Shuebury's and Blaine writes Quick Media with Brittany. They also have a successful internet show." Rachel was intrigued, these people seemed oddly didn't know why, maybe it was because Santana, who was a seemingly closed off person, was willing to talk about them. "Lastly there's Marley Rose and Ryder Lynn, they run the clinic. She's the doctor and he's the dentist. Mostly anyone else is people I don't care to know or just randoms stopping in on their way in or out to the ski lodge on the other side of town."

Rachel didn't ask many more questions. Other than little ones about Santana like her favorite food and favorite color. She really wanted to go into town eventually and meet some of these people that Santana had mentioned. For now she could wait, if Santana didn't think town was safe then she would follow the lead.

* * *

The sun was starting to set when Santana mentioned they should head back to the cabin. It had been a nice day just spending time with Rachel and talking. She wondered if Puck was on his way home yet with Quinn and Beth. Considering he left at 8:30 AM, he should be about half way home by now...unless he really did start a fight with Brian and is now in jail. If he did it wasn't her problem...unless Mike or Sam couldn't bail him out then he became her problem. She would have to go out to his place and check to see if he was back tomorrow, if he didn't come around first.

After cleaning up the tree house and packing everything back up, the women headed down the stairs and back to where they had parked the ATV's. It really looked like it was going to start snowing soon and Rachel was glad they were going back to the cabin. She understood why Santana preferred the cabin. If this storm was supposed to ice over the entire state, they wouldn't have anything in the tree house. The cabin was safer and it contained all the means to survive.

Walking across the bridge, Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and held it. Santana looked over and down at their hands smiling as she kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Soooo, Rachel I was wondering if you would like to go on a second date with me?"

"You're already asking me out on a second date?" Rachel was giddy with excitement. Today's date had been fabulous. Since she didn't know the area that well other than from what Santana had told her, she deemed it best to let Santana take the lead for now. Rachel was so excited and consumed with her inner thoughts that she didn't see the panicked look on Santana's face.

Did Rachel not want to go on a second date with her? She knew this whole tree house thing was going to blow it. She should have went on ahead and took Rachel to dinner and a movie this evening instead of coming out here. "Do you not want to go on a second date with me?"

"What?! Of course I would love to go on a second date with you!" Rachel was confused, had she been giving off the vibe that she didn't want to go on a second date with Santana. This was about to get real confusing if they didn't sort it out soon. Spinning to the side and grabbing Santana's hand after she set the crate on the back of the ATV, Rachel began to speak. "I had a lot of fun today. No one has ever took me ATV riding, no one has ever took me on a picnic in a beautiful tree house. That's you and only you. And I can't wait until our second date." Rachel leaned up and pressed her lips against Santana's. She slowly released Santana's hands, bringing hers up to wrap her arms around Santana's neck. At the same time Santana slid her hands around Rachel's waist pulling her closer.

Santana was the one to break the kiss. Sure she loved kissing Rachel, but they needed to head back to the cabin the sunset was fading and dusk was truly setting in. Pecking Rachel on the lips once more, Santana stepped back to grab her helmet and prompted Rachel to do the same. Soon they were off and heading back towards the garage.

* * *

Rachel only almost rear ended Santana twice on the way home. Maybe Rachel's brain was dazed from the kisses they shared in the woods. Santana knows that hers was until she pretended she was tying her boot and rubbed some snow on her face to cool off a bit. After parking the ATV's, Santana locked up the garage and headed toward the cabin, stopping to grab some dry wood. She knew there was no fire, she didn't build one back up this morning. She was surprised to see Rachel coming out of her room in pajamas when she came back in the door.

"Why are you already in your pajamas?"

Rachel stopped and looked down at herself. What was wrong with her pajamas? Was the date going to continue here and she changed too early? "Uh..I don't know. It's getting late and I wanted to be comfy? Should I go change back?" Shaking her head and laughing, Santana grabbed some kindling to get a new fire going. "No, I was just curious. I'm going to change too when I get this going. Why don't you go grab us some wine? Whichever you want."

After getting a good fire going and running upstairs to change, Santana came back down to the kitchen and took the offered glass of wine. "Would you care to join me by the fire m'lady?" Santana asked, waving her hand in a vague direction of the living room.

"Why certainly." Rachel responded while doing a formal curtsy. Sitting her glass of wine down on the coffee table, Santana walked over to the rocking chair in the corner and pulled out a sketch book and pencil before joining Rachel on the couch. Rachel had picked up the book that she had slowly been reading since she got here. You could never go wrong reading the original story of Peter Pan.

The two women sat in silence, each doing their own thing. However, Rachel could feel Santana studying her. She looked over to see Santana's pencil moving away against the paper. Curious, Rachel leaned up trying to peer over the top of the book, but Santana pulled it back to her chest. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" The two women stared at each other. Asking the same question twice didn't normally get an answer unless the same person kept repeating it. Rachel slowly backed away and sat back down on her side of the couch. Once she was far enough away, Santana answered. "I'm drawing something."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. Why wouldn't Santana show what she was drawing. Oh. My. Gosh. What if Santana was drawing something pornographic. Rachel didn't know why her mind went there, ever since she had kissed Santana in the woods, her brain had been going in all directions. "Can I see?"

Santana paused..should she show Rachel. She wasn't sure how she would react. It always made Santana nervous to show someone her sketches. She was more of a painter and it felt odd to just draw someone without permission but Rachel had been there and she was a beautiful subject to be drawing. Santana swallowed a lump that suddenly decided to show up and slowly turned her sketch book around.

Rachel gasped. She had never seen such a beautiful sketch before. That sounded really arrogant since the sketch was of her. But really, the sketch looked like a black and white photograph. "Santana...wow. I want to say it's beautiful, but that sounds horrible since it's me. But it really is a beautiful sketch within itself."

Santana studied the drawing again and looked back at Rachel. She really had captured the light as it illuminated the side of Rachel's face. "Yeah, you like it?"

"I love it." Rachel moved from her spot on the couch and turned so that she was laying next to Santana. She really wanted to watch her draw. Santana curled up her knees so that she would have a place to rest her book and continued to fill in the drawing. She didn't need the physical model anymore, so it was perfectly fine to have Rachel snuggled up to her.

Between the snuggling and the wine, Rachel didn't stay awake long after she got comfortable. Realizing what had happened, Santana placed her book on the coffee table and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch as she settled in for an evening nap with Rachel on one side and Dax at their feet on the sectional.


	11. So Close But What's Next

Something was rubbing furiously against Santana's arm. She didn't know what it was, but holy crap it was getting close to her burn and it was really starting to hurt. Was those nails digging into her arm now? "Owww!" Santana shot up off the couch and looked down at her fore arm. Welts were forming from deep nail scratches. What the hell? Looking around her, Santana didn't see anything out of the ordinary until she looked at Rachel. The woman was lying there in cold sweats, furiously digging at her own arm now. Santana placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, slightly shaking her to try and bring her out of whatever horrible nightmare she was having. "Rachel."

_Stumbling up the steps and completely out of it Rachel tried to take in her surroundings. Did she know this place? It looked familiar. There were other cars around, was this a parking garage? The suit covered arms were still around her waist, holding her up. She groaned trying to form words, but none was coming out. They were going into an elevator now. Think! Where was she?! All the new building parking garages looked the same, she could be anywhere. Her body hit the floor with a thud as the elevator jolted upward. When had the suited arms let go of her?_

_Everything was black, a blind fold had been placed on her face. She was laying on something soft. A couch or bed maybe. Everything sounded like she was under water. She knew there were two men at least, one voice deep while the other a very distinct one that she knew if she could clear her damn head. She was crying now, and she wanted to speak or move. Just do something! There was a pinch on her forearm, she tried with all might to move her arm physically to knock the pinch away or scratch her arm. She felt some relief as she thought she finally reached her arm then it was moved away again. Trying again she seemed to be able to finally reach it and start scratching again. She could hear someone saying her name before it all went black again. _

"Rachel? Please wake up. Listen to my voice, it's Santana. Rachel." Santana had been trying to bring Rachel out of the nightmare for ten minutes now, she was on the verge of tears herself. Rachel was crying and had been moaning and groaning and trying to reach her arm. Santana was worried she was going to break the skin soon. Her pajama top was soaked from sweat and she was shaking. Before Santana could back away from Rachel she bolted upright on the couch grasping at her pajamas.

That was going to leave a mark. Rubbing her forehead Santana backed away to give Rachel some space, she wasn't even sure if Rachel was awake. Not making any sudden moves Santana slid off the couch sitting on her knees. "Rachel?" She whispered.

Rachel's head whipped around to look at Santana, her eyes were wide and they were filled with so much fear. She slowly un grasped her shirt and reached her hand out to touch Santana's cheek. "Santana." Nodding her head in Rachel's hand, the few tears Santana had been trying to keep at bay finally fell.

She knew Rachel was scared and she felt helpless. Santana liked to be in control and this was something that she had absolutely no control over. She didn't know when Rachel was going to have a flashback or gain a memory. It was all so sporadic and for a split second Santana let it all rest on her shoulders. Then she was heaving it upwards again, she had to be cool and collective. Rachel needed her.

"Why are you crying?" Rachel spoke softly as she used her thumb to wipe away the tears. Santana just shook her head, Rachel didn't need to know that seeing Rachel in such a state had scared her. She didn't get scared...or at least she never admitted when she got scared.

"Do you remember anything that just happened?" Rachel shook her head and continued to pet Santana's cheek with her thumb. Her eyes were starting to clear a bit. "You woke me up scratching my arm and when I moved you started scratching yours. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" Santana glanced down at her arm and moved it out of Rachel's line of sight. She knew that once Rachel's head became less fuzzy she would be really upset about what she had done and damn she was starting to get a headache.

Rachel dropped her hand from Santana's face and placed it in her lap. She nodded and proceeded to tell Santana everything that she could remember. It was as if everything was becoming clearer yet staying fuzzy at the same time. What if she never got full clarity about what happened that night? Without clarity, she would never know who it was that had tried to kill her. She may have to stay in hiding forever. That was a fate that she had yet to come to terms with, she loved working and she loved the city, but maybe if she started living like Santana or maybe even...with Santana, life wouldn't be that bad. It would actually be pretty great.

After Rachel had finished telling Santana everything, Santana offered to make them a late dinner. It was only ten o'clock and she doubted they would be going back to sleep soon. Rachel followed behind Santana and sat down at the island while Santana heated up some a jar of stew. Emptying the jar into a sauce pan, Santana became lost in her thoughts.

Who were these men and what did they want with Rachel? The over all question was, why did they want her dead? Sure Rachel made a good living being on Broadway, but she wasn't a multi-millionaire. Any money that Rachel had saved up would probably go to her father, unless she had a will saying otherwise. Nothing was going to get solved until they figured who wanted Rachel dead and why.

Santana turned around from the stove to get some bowls when Rachel gasped. She finally caught sight of Santana's arm and holy crap, was that a bruise on her fore head? When did that happen? Why had she just now noticed it? Rachel promptly stood up and rounded the island to come to a stop in front of Santana. She grabbed her face with both of her hands. "When did this happen?"

"Uh, when you shot up off the couch, I was a little too close and we knocked heads." Stepping back Rachel touched her own forehead and okay, yeah it was tender but she just thought the headache was from the dream and crying.

Rachel watched Santana with tears in her eyes. She was getting hurt because of these dreams or memories now. Maybe Rachel shouldn't sleep with Santana anymore. She didn't want to ever hurt Santana. "I'm really sorry. I don't ever want to hurt you. If you don't want to cuddle with me anymore when we sleep I understand." She really tried to stop the pout that was forming on her face. She wasn't a child that needed someone there to hold her hand all the time, but Santana was good company. Rachel felt the safest when Santana was by her side.

Santana was shocked, she would never admit out loud how much of a cuddle monster she was, but she didn't want to lose Rachel cuddles. "No, no, no, I want to. I like being close to you, especially if you need me."

"But I hurt you." Rachel looked down at the ground, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm fine Rachel, it was an accident. It's nothing that some pain meds can't cure." Rachel sighed as she wrapped her arms around Santana and buried her head against her neck. "I really am sorry." Kissing the top of her head Santana responded in kind. "I know. Let's eat."

The women sat down at the island after Santana had refilled Dax's food bowl. It was quiet with only the sounds of the fire that Santana needed to stoke, the clock and Dax eating away at his kibble. "Rachel, do you have any clue as to who these men are?"

Rachel sat her spoon down and took a sip of her water. "I feel like I know one of them really well, but I still can't see his face or distinguish his voice. If the damn memories would be more clear, I would just need once glance or one word to know exactly who he was."

"What's going to happen when you do figure out who he is?"

Rachel pushed her bowl away and covered her face with her hands. "I don't know. The city isn't safe especially if whoever these men are, are still there. I do know that someone will come looking for me eventually and they're going to be pretty surprised when there's no dead body out there."

Santana sighed as she gathered their empty bowls and put them in the sink. She could do the washing up in the morning. She walked back over to Rachel, resting a hand on her back. "Hey, either way it goes, no one is going to be coming around in this storm. So we still have time to try and figure this all out. But for now, how about I make us some tea and you change pajama shirts and we can lay back down in the loft."

Rachel smiled, peeking at Santana through her fingers. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." As Rachel went to freshen up in the bathroom, Santana walked over to the door and let Dax out. The snow had just started to fall, it looked nice for now, but Santana knew how quickly it could all change. Dax came running back over and rushed into the house getting comfy on his bed while Santana locked the door back and went into the kitchen.

It had been a great day that had ended on a bitter note. Santana would make sure that the night got sweeter. Rachel exited the bathroom while Santana waited on the water for the tea to boil. She smiled as she felt arms wrap around her waist. "You can go on up. I'll be behind you in a moment." With a small smile and a kiss on the cheek, Rachel walked upstairs and got comfy on Santana's bed. The loft was gorgeous, the huge king size bed sat sideways in front of the stairs, pressed against the wall next to the window. Santana would have climb onto it from the bottom to reach her side. On the other side of the loft was several short book cases filled to the max, a chest on one side and a cubby closet on the other. The space next to the chest was where Dax's bed was and he was currently pawing at it trying to fluff it up.

Rachel grinned as Santana topped the stairs and she scrambled to grab both mugs of tea so that Santana could get on the bed. Yeah, today they had had a great lunch date, Santana had asked her out again and even though their nap ended on a bad note, this was making it better. Despite everything else that was going on around them, for now things were good. Despite the danger that could be lurking ahead, things could hopefully only get better.

* * *

**In New York City...**

Marcus Porter sat at his desk looking out the window. The snow had really started to come down in the last hour or so. This storm was unexpected, but hopefully it would finish off everything he had set out to do. The media really loved that Rachel Berry was off enjoying herself at some cabin retreat, it was all going according to plan. He grinned as he straightened out his suit jacket and stood up, grabbing his brief case.

He was half way across his office when the door opened unexpectedly. A larger man stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "What's the word boss?"

"No word yet Dan. James is still at that ski lodge in St. Lawrence and hasn't heard anything about a lost Broadway star yet."

"You think the first storm done the trick?"

"It better have." Marcus replied as he picked his brief case back up and promptly left his office. When this storm passed and the roads became accessible again he had some devastating news to deliver and a pretty penny to collect.

* * *

**I know this chapter is kind of different and it mostly focuses on the memory and directly after. But I needed the set up at the end and don't worry you will find out everything within time. Just hang in there with me. **


	12. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

When Santana woke up Thursday morning, she was surprised to see that Rachel wasn't in the bed with her. Dax was no where to be found in the loft and the cabin was completely still. Panicking Santana jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs checking all the rooms. Still no Rachel and no Dax. Where in the hell were they?! She ran to the door after throwing on her jacket and was in the process of putting on her boots when she stopped short. One boot on and the other in her hand, she heard the laughter of Rachel. Her chest heaved with relief, now that she knew Rachel was outside she could start to calm down...maybe. Why in the hell hadn't Rachel woken her up?! With a scowl on her face Santana tugged on her other boot and ripped open the front door.

"Rachel!"

Startled Rachel turned around so quickly she fell down on her butt. Dax was the first to reach her, snuffing around her face and barking. She was supposed to be throwing his frisbee! Get up! It's play time. Throw the frisbee!

Santana stopped at the edge of the porch, momentarily forgetting her anger when she seen Rachel fall. She didn't mean to scare her..okay maybe she did. She stepped off the porch and walked towards Rachel, the snow crunching underneath her boots. "Dax down." Dax obeyed, because his master looked really mad or maybe..scared? He wasn't for sure, he just knew he had better listen.

Rachel watched with wide eyes as Santana approached. Why did she look so mad? Rachel was just trying to repay Santana back for everything she had done. When she had woke up, Dax had decided he wanted to be up too. Santana was sleeping so well and she looked so relaxed and cute that Rachel didn't have the heart to wake her. So Rachel had fed Dax his breakfast, she knew where his food was and then taken him outside to play since he seemed more hyper this morning. Santana was standing in front of her now, she was studying Rachel with such intensity that it made her shiver or maybe that was the snow soaking into her ass. She wasn't sure at this point.

"Uh...good morning?" Rachel said, making it sound more like a question than an actual statement. Santana still hadn't said anything, she just reached her hand out and pulled Rachel up. Once Rachel was standing again and in the process of dusting the snow off of her Santana began to speak.

"Why are you out here by yourself? And why in the hell didn't you wake me up?!"

Rachel was shocked..were these rhetorical questions or was Santana waiting on a legit answer. Rachel could see the emotion swirling in Santana's eyes, she was so conflicted. This ran deeper than Rachel being outside and not waking Santana up. Taking a chance, Rachel stepped closer to Santana and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. Santana's body was stiff, her arms down at her side. "I'm sorry. I was out here playing with Dax and you were sleeping so well I didn't want to wake you. I was just trying to let you rest." Rachel waited a moment before she leaned her head back and looked up at Santana with her best pout and puppy dog eyes. She grinned internally when she felt Santana start to relax.

"I'm sorry I yelled and made you fall. I just...I woke up and you were gone and Dax was gone. I panicked when I couldn't find you." Santana shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. She felt bad for getting mad, but she had been really surprised and then scared when she woke up alone. Looking up at the sky, Santana noticed it wasn't really snowing hard anymore. Maybe the storm had broken up and was going to pass. This wasn't the first time the weather station announced a storm that didn't happen.

"Santana, you told me yourself that I was safe here and I believe you. That's why I didn't think it was major that I didn't wake you."

"You are safe here and you're a grown woman, so I know you can protect yourself. I just don't want anything to happen to you." Santana sighed. She should trust that Rachel could take care of herself. It just worried Santana that someone could find their way onto her property and hurt Rachel.

"Hey..look at me. I'm okay. I'll make sure I tell you if I am going outside." Rachel grabbed Santana's hands and pecked her on the lips. She knew this conversation was far from over, but for the moment it could be forgotten. She turned on her heel and started pulling Santana towards the chicken house. "I want to feed the chickens with you." Santana just laughed and followed along. She couldn't stay mad at Rachel, she was trying to help. But, at least now Rachel wouldn't go far by herself.

* * *

**New York City**

"Dan!" Marcus was packing his bags to head out tomorrow. The _storm of the century_ apparently turned out to be a flop and the city had received just a few inches of the intended feet that was predicted. He really hoped that first storm had done the trick. Rachel Berry would be a major headline once again come Saturday morning and he would be a million dollars richer.

"Yeah, Boss?" Dan asks as he steps into Marcus' bedroom.

"Have you spoken to Conner?" Marcus asked as he zipped up his suitcase and set it next to the door. He glanced around making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He really should have done that before he zipped his case, but whatever.

"This morning. He has her name down that she checked in Saturday morning." Marcus nodded. That was good, Conner was the owner of the cabin retreat that Rachel was supposed to be at. It was a nice place, very quiet but still tons of things to do. It was somewhere people went to not be bothered.

"What's his story? Did he tell you?"

"Yeah, I made him repeat it to me. She checked in, he made sure she had all her accommodations and then he went back to work. She must have left for a hike and got lost."

"What's he going to say when they ask why he didn't report her missing?"

Dan scratched his head and sighed. This was all turning into a mess. He was the one who kept giving Rachel doses of sleeping medicine. It was finally starting to sink in that if she was dead like Marcus thought...he was going down for murder. Hell they all were! Dan knew that Hiram Berry didn't kill his mother, but no matter how hard he tried Marcus wouldn't believe it. He never turned his back on his brother though and that's why he was still standing here. "Uh, he's going to explain to them that he didn't know she was missing until you and him went and checked her cabin. The cabins are scattered on the property so he wouldn't know much about her comings or goings. You go to Woodland Cabins to be left alone, not bothered by the owner or other people."

This day was slowly turning around. Conner had a pretty good story going, James had called and said that he truly believed nobody in the town had a clue and the insurance policy that had been taken out for Rachel had been approved with perfect signatures and appropriate date changes. It really helped that James was the co-owner of the insurance company. The things a set of brothers would do for each other. The money was just a bonus, this was revenge now. Vengeance for the mother that a set of brothers lost because of one doctors need for experimental treatment.

_Denise Porter had been battling cancer for a few months and things weren't looking so well. Hope was slowly fading away until a new client of Marcus' recommended that Denise go to Lima, Ohio and see her father Hiram Berry. He was a doctor that she believed could truly help, he had been working to get a new experimental drug approved for cancer treatment and things were looking good. So with a sliver of rebuilt hope, they went to Lima only for Denise to pass away a few weeks later._

Marcus, James and Conner blamed Hiram and he was supposed to be the one to go. The aneurysm got him first before a formal plan could be set in motion. Rachel was the next best option and soon justice would be served. Sure he had had to wait roughly five years, but Rachel really was talented and she was his biggest commission. Now that she was going on a break until new jobs came along, she wasn't need anymore.

* * *

Rachel and Santana were coming out of the chicken house with Dax bouncing along beside of them when they heard a low rumbling in the distance.

"What is that?" Rachel asked as Santana quickened her pace to get a head of Rachel. "Go into the cabin." Santana ordered as she walked closer to the edge of the yard.

"Santana, I am not leaving you out here alone! What if it's just Puck? You said he was supposed to come around soon." Rachel was starting to freak out until the rumbling got closer and two ATV's carrying three people came around the curve.

Santana sighed with relief when she realized it was Puck with Quinn and Beth. That meant that Puck had not got himself arrested which was a great thing. Santana was not amused, she expected Puck to come around, but she at least figured he would spend some time with the girls before hand.

Puck shut off his ATV, yanking his helmet off of his head. He looked like he was going to cry, scream or puke. "Santana, I really need to show you something." Quinn and Beth just hung back on the ATV. They had no idea what Puck had. Quinn and Beth had just finished eating breakfast when Puck had came out of his office telling them that he had to go to Santana's. Beth, who hadn't seen her Auntie San in ages, begged to go. She really wanted to see Dax too.

Upon hearing this Rachel stepped back over to Santana. She wanted to know what Puck was going to be showing too. Puck looked between Rachel and Santana he couldn't believe he was about to do this. He also couldn't believe that the same person in the pictures was standing here in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Pictures..from my trail cam. Pictures of Rachel's body being dumped at Cross Peak." Santana didn't know what she was feeling. She was glad on one hand that there was clear evidence of that night, but she also didn't know if she would be able to look at the pictures without crying. Rachel had turned white as a ghost or maybe a little green. She was definitely going to puke soon.

"When did you get these?" Santana asked as she yanked the pictures out of Puck's hands. Someone had to look at them and Rachel was in no position to.

"I went out early this morning to change out the SD cards and I found these when I got home." He couldn't believe this was happening. He just assumed that Rachel had a rough story that Santana wasn't willing to share. He had no idea it was something this extreme.

Santana became sicker with each picture she looked at. The car pulled into the frame and a man exited it. The next picture showed him opening Rachel's door, the third picture showed Rachel being laid underneath Cross Peak. The last picture was the money shot. The man turned and looked directly at the camera without noticing it was there.

Everything after that happened in a blur. Santana had no idea that Rachel was looking over her shoulder until she heard her gasp and release a chest shaking sob. She collapsed to the ground as Puck tried to catch her. Quinn was off the ATV in a flash, telling Beth not to move.

"I know him." Rachel cried. The others just looked at each other.

* * *

**I'm kind of on the fence about this chapter. I pushed things forward because writing a day for this story takes 2 or 3 chapters and a possible snowed in scenario would have been extremely repetitive. There's still a way to go on this story, but we are finally getting into some real meaty stuff. **

**Thank you again for all the reviews, favorites and follows. **


	13. Who Is That

After twenty minutes of trying to console Rachel, Puck finally stood up and lifted her up in his arms to carry her into the cabin. Quinn helped Beth take off her helmet and held her hand as they trailed along behind everyone else. As they entered the cabin Santana prompted Puck to follow her into the guest bed room. She would have taken Rachel upstairs, but privacy was an issue in the loft when other people was around. As Puck placed Rachel on the bed Santana snuggled up next to her.

Rachel's crying had turned into steady sniffles and the occasional whimper. When she felt Santana lay down next to her, she reached out and latched onto her top. "Hey, you're okay. We're going to figure this all out and then it will all be over." Placing a kiss on Rachel's head Santana started to drag her fingers through Rachel's hair. She didn't know when everyone else had left the room, but when she looked over at the door, it was shut. She knew it was rude to have guests and not be present, but Rachel needed her at the moment. Puck knew she would be out as soon as she could be.

* * *

Santana wasn't sure how long she had been in the bed room now. Rachel's tears had subsided and the grip she had on Santana had lessened a few moments ago. Santana knew she would be asleep for a while, there was just no more energy left to spend after seeing that picture. She knew she would have to get Rachel to talk soon, but for now she needed rest.

Slipping out of Rachel's grip had been easier than she thought. Getting across the hardwood floor would be a different story. She just had to avoid that one floor board close to the door and she would be out. Tip toeing out of the bed room, Santana shut the door behind her and looked around. Puck and Quinn was sitting at the island talking quietly to each other as Beth played with Dax in the floor.

"Hey." She said as soon as she entered the kitchen. Quinn and Puck shared a look. They were about to bombard her with questions. She could see it in theirs eyes...well Quinn's eyes at least, Puck was looking anywhere but at her. Santana rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Go ahead, I can tell you're about to explode Blondie."

"Hi, good morning to you too Santana." Quinn said as she scoffed. "You mind telling us why Rachel Berry the Broadway star is at your cabin?"

Santana sighed as she stepped over to island and picked up the pictures. One of them must have went back outside and got them. "I know you've seen these now." Quinn nodded as if answering a question. "Okay, Sunday night a while after midnight, I seen a dark figure outside. I thought I was seeing shit until I heard a loud thump on the porch. Turns out it was Rachel, she had walked twenty something miles and thankfully found me. She's been staying here because I just didn't think it was safe anywhere else."

"That's not the whole story." Quinn said raising an eyebrow at Santana. What in the hell was she talking about? That was the whole story. "There's something else going on, that has nothing to do with this." Quinn pointed at the pictures.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana replied as she turned her head and watched Dax and Beth play with one of his rope toys. It really annoyed her that Quinn could practically see into her damn soul. Why did she want to see her again? Puck groaned and rubbed his hands on his head. Where these two really going to get into this right now? There were more important matters at hand.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Right now we need to worry about who that man is and why he was dumping Rachel out there." Puck was right, this whole situation had been taken to a new level. Now they had a face of someone who had wanted Rachel dead. "Are we going to take these pictures and Rachel to the cops?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know what they were going to do now. "That's up to Rachel. She has the answers, it's just is she willing to share them." The kitchen had went quiet, they all were really at a loss as of what to do. Santana was close to getting lost in her thoughts when she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down and grinned.

"Auntie Tana, you didn't say hi to me." Beth pouted as she kept tugging on Santana's shirt. "I'm sorry love bug, things kind of got crazy when you got here huh?" Santana asked as she picked up Beth and sat her on the island. Beth sighed and nodded her head. "Why was Miss Rachel so sad?" Beth asked innocently. Puck discreetly slid the stack of pictures off the island and into Quinn's lap.

"She seen a scary picture and it made her sad." Santana tried to explain. She really wasn't sure what to tell Beth, it appeared that Beth hadn't been listening when Santana told them about Rachel. That was a good thing, because how do you explain any of this to a seven year old. "She'll be okay though, cause Auntie is going to take care of her. I bet I know something that might make her feel better." Beth looked up at Santana excited. She liked to make people feel better.

"How about you go into the art room and paint her a pretty picture. All yours paints is still there right were you left them." Beth nodded excitedly. She loved to paint like her Auntie Tana, it was so much fun. Before painting, she needed to fill her tummy up. It's not good to paint on an empty tummy. She was really hungry, she hadn't eaten since breakfast!

"Can we have food first?" Beth asked as she leaned back and rubbed her stomach. Santana chuckled this child really did belong to Puck. "Of course we can. What would you like to eat?" Beth started tapping her chin with her tiny finger. "Uhm...grilled cheese please!" Of course it was grilled cheese. It was always grilled cheese because Beth loved to watch Santana cook.."in the fire place please." Puck chuckled as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You two and your rustic cooking has ruined my child. She was so mad when she found out our apartment didn't have a fireplace like Daddy's and Auntie Tana's." Santana just grinned as she helped Beth down off the island and sent her to grab the bread while she gathered the rest of the stuff they would need.

* * *

Lunch had been a fun event. Puck and Santana took pride in knowing that Beth wanted to know all about cabins and living in the woods. Everyone was in the kitchen cleaning up when Rachel stumbled out of the bed room rubbing her eyes. Santana dropped the dish she was holding successfully splashing Beth in the process. The little girl squealed and threw her hands up in front of her face. She rushed over to Rachel carefully wrapping her up in a hug that Rachel returned in kind.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay, I kept having dreams though. Actual dreams and not memories this time." Rachel breathed deep when she nuzzled her head into Santana's shoulder. "I know you want to talk." Rachel whispered. Santana didn't respond verbally just simply nodded her head against Rachel's.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Santana asked as she sat Rachel down on the stool that Quinn had left to go help Beth. Quietly she walked out of the kitchen taking Beth into the art room.

Rachel just shook her head. She moaned as she stretched with her hands in the air. Santana just watched her, Rachel really had nice boobs, she mused. Stop it Santana. This is not the time or place. "Where are the pictures?" She asked looking at Puck.

Rachel grabbed the picture of the mans face. "This is James Porter. He owns an insurance company in the city. His brother Marcus...is my...manager."

Santana was beyond confused. Why would Rachel's manager of all people want her dead? Puck looked just as confused. "Why would they want you dead?" Puck asked.

Rachel just shook her head again as she started to cry. "I have no idea. I thought they were good men. I guess I was completely and totally wrong."

As Santana walked around to comfort Rachel, Puck continued to think. He understood that Rachel knew Marcus because he was her manager, but how exactly had she come about to meet James. You don't bring your brother to every business meeting or party that you go to with a client. "How do you know James though?"

Sniffing Rachel answered. "I got to know James when my daddy treated their mom for cancer. Daddy was so heart broken when she died. He was testing a new drug he had developed and it was working but the cancer cells were just multiplying too fast. They have two other brothers, Conner and Dan but I don't know much about them."

Santana looked at Puck. Was he thinking the same thing she was. Could these brothers all be involved in trying to kill Rachel? "Rachel...do you think they're all involved in this somehow." Rachel just shrugged, she had no idea. They might all be involved, but then again it could all be James or James and Marcus.

"Okay..last question and we can take a break and just chill out this evening. Do you want to go to the police station? We have a face and a name and everything that you remember so far."

Rachel looked at Santana and then to Puck. "What do you think?" Puck just held his hands up in surrender. "I think you should go, but it's up to you."

Sighing Rachel reached out and grabbed the pictures again. What did she want to do? If she told the police everything she knew then they would start looking for James. But what if he was close by and saw her talking to the police? What would happen then. Would he try to kill her again in broad daylight? Would he try to kill Santana too if he saw them? There were so many questions that she just didn't have answers to. She had to make a decision.

"Tomorrow...can we go to the police station tomorrow?" Rachel asked as she looked up at Santana.

"We can do whatever you want." Rachel couldn't believe she was having to do this. She never imagined a time when she would have to go to the police station and report her own attempted murder. She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "I know you're planning our second date...but after the police station, if they don't make me go back to the city, can we go to the movies? It will probably be dark, so no one will really see us. Plus, it's the weekend, all towns are more crowded with people out and about."

Before Santana could answer Beth came running into the kitchen with a lovely painting of a puppy for Rachel, while Quinn yelled "I knew it!" Rachel just giggled as Santana rolled her eyes and winked at Quinn, she would give her the details later.

* * *

**I know this is late compared to my other updates but, I had a job interview this morning. Fingers crossed for good news tomorrow.**

**Side note...remember not everything always goes to plan. ;)**


	14. Let's Do This

The rest of the evening had been spent hanging around the cabin and enjoying each others company. Beth had made Rachel her new best friend. Santana was only a little jealous, she's only known Beth since the child was born and suddenly Rachel comes along and she gets replaced in a couple of hours. It was nice to see Rachel smiling and laughing instead of crying. Puck, Quinn and Beth had left before dinner time since they didn't want to be on the road on the ATV's while it was dark. After dinner, Rachel and Santana soon went to bed. The day had been long and emotional and the next day was bound to be the same.

* * *

In the light of a new day, Rachel was starting to regret the decision to go to the police station. She had slowly been working herself up since she had gotten out of bed a few hours ago. Santana was still sleeping soundly in the loft while Rachel sat on the couch bouncing her knees in nervousness. If she went to the police station, they would definitely take her back to the city. Unless they let her stay because she was safe with Santana. Going back to the city to where the man or men were was also a risk. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Santana mumbling and stumbling down the stairs. Rachel had to suppress a giggle. Santana must have somehow slept doing a head stand because her hair was everywhere.

Santana stopped at the bottom of the steps and gave a slightly angered pout to Rachel. "Why are you laughing at me?" Rachel couldn't contain her giggles anymore as she got up and walked over to Santana wrapping her in a hug.

"You look cute."

Santana's pouted deepened. "I am not cute." Rachel just continued to giggle as she buried her head against Santana's chest. "Why are you up so early?"

Rachel glanced at the clock. "It's not really that early anymore, it's nearing lunch time." Santana's eyes bulged, she had no idea she had slept that late. Sure she was a heavy sleeper when she was really tired, but she didn't think she had been that tired. She had so much stuff to do each day and she had been slacking off since Rachel had been here. Rachel could see Santana working herself up.

"Hey, calm down. Dax has been fed and took out, the chickens are taken care of, coffee is made and look!..I even stoked the fire." Rachel said, proud of herself. Santana deserved to get extra sleep. She was slowly wearing herself out taking care of Rachel even though she would never admit it.

"You done all of that this morning?" Rachel nodded as she took Santana's hand and led her to the kitchen. "Yep, I've been up for a while now."

"Why have you up for so long?" Santana asked as she sipped on the cup of coffee that she was handed. Rachel slid her hands against the island as she leaned over it. "I don't think I want to go the police station anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, when I go I am going to be there for hours, answering questions about that night and why I didn't come in sooner. Then there will be drug tests and a hospital visit and it's just all so tiring."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing, Rachel needed to do all of this stuff anyway and the sooner they got it done the better. They actually had a face now to be looking for! That was an amazing thing. They had so much more information now than they did when Rachel first showed up.

"So you're telling me that the whole reason you don't want to go is because of time?" Rachel nodded as she looked down at the island. Santana sighed as she tried to come up with some form of reasoning to get Rachel to reconsider.

"I know it's going to be a long process and that it's going to be super tiring, but Rachel you really need to do this."

Groaning, Rachel laid her head down on the island and proceeded to thump her head against it. Santana leaned forward off the stool she was sitting on, placing her hand underneath Rachel's head so she would stop. She didn't think Rachel would cause any damage to her or the island top, but she didn't want to take any chances. Rachel stopped and looked offendly at the hand that had stopped her thumping. Her eyes traced the arm connected to the hand until she was looking at Santana in the eyes. "They're going to send me back to the city."

So there was the real reason Rachel didn't want to go to the police. She was afraid they would make her go back. But didn't she want to go back and get back to her normal life? "That's the real reason you don't want to go the police station anymore?"

Rachel nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. Standing up Santana walked around the island and came to a stop next the woman. Practically throwing herself at Santana, Rachel began to cry. "Hey..hey..shhh. Don't cry. It will be okay. Sylvester might not make you go back to the city, especially if she thinks you are safe with me."

Wiping her eyes, Rachel looked up at Santana. "Who is Sylvester?"

"Sue Sylvester is the Chief of Police for St. Lawrence."

Rachel was confused if Santana trusted that this woman would let her stay, why hadn't she mentioned her before. "Why didn't you mention her when you were telling me about the town?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't know or maybe she did know. Sue Sylvester had been family to her since she was little. She swears Sue and her Abuelo had a thing going on. But Sue was a constant annoying voice in the back of her mind. She was always telling Santana that her paintings were worth more than anything one of those snotty private collectors paid. It annoyed Santana so much, those snotty private collectors paid her damn good money to paint for them. Santana hadn't spoken to Sue since she saw Santana mailing a personal piece to a collector that had honestly paid way less than what it was legitimately worth.

Sue had been livid, trying to take the piece so Santana wouldn't mail it. That had been about a month ago. She really hoped Sue wouldn't hold it against her when they got to the police station.

"I don't know, I guess I just mentioned people that was around our ages. Either way, she might let you stay especially if she thinks you will just be in even more danger if you go back to the city."

"Okay...If you think she will let me stay then I will go to the police station."

Santana smiled, she was glad Rachel had changed her mind. "Let's get ready and then we can head out."

* * *

James and Marcus wandered around town. They had already been to meet Conner and came back to St. Lawrence since this was the police station they were going to report Rachel missing at. The police station that was closer to Woodland Cabins had been closed a few months ago because of budget cuts.

They were going to go into the police station wanting to file a missing persons report and then wait for the police to search the mountain and tada! find a frozen Rachel Berry. Everything had been perfect so far today. The drive to St. Lawrence had been nice, Marcus had left from the city around eight this morning and made good time getting here. However, James had failed to mention that today was open lodge day, which meant that everyone and their whole damn family was on the mountain skiing or in town. In the long run, this would still work because they were easily hidden among the people if something went wrong. They could make a quick exit.

* * *

After both women had showered, Santana made sure that Dax had every thing he would need to chill out for a while in the house by himself. This was going to be a long day and she didn't want to have to worry. He had his fancy food and water bowls that would keep him fed and watered all day and she had set up his potty patch in the bathroom. She really didn't want to come home to a mess tonight.

While Rachel finished getting ready, Santana went outside to get the snow mobile. They would take it to the end of the road and then get into Santana's jeep and go on into town. The roads should be clear and even if they weren't completely cleared the jeep could handle it.

Santana finished checking the snow mobile and headed back into the cabin to see what was taking Rachel so long and to say bye to Dax. She was suprised when she walked into the guest bedroom to find Rachel ready to go, just sitting on the bed with Dax by her side.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel looked up startled. She didn't even know that Santana had came back in the cabin already. "I was just thinking I guess and got lost in my thoughts."

Santana nodded, she knew this was a huge deal and Rachel was nervous. "The snow mobile is ready, so we can leave when you're ready."

Rachel took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm ready."

* * *

The drive to town was quiet. Rachel had been shocked when she seen the black jeep that Santana pulled out of the garage at the end of her road. She just assumed that Santana didn't have a car. She didn't know why she assumed that Santana had sold her car when she moved to the cabin permanently, she just had.

When they arrived in town the women still hadn't said much to each other, lost in their own thoughts about what was going to happen. Santana was confused as to why there were so many people in town today. What in the hell was going on? She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was January 24...oh joy it was open lodge day. Rachel just looked around at everything she could see. This was the first time she had been into town and there were a lot more people around than she expected.

"It's open lodge day." Santana said as she noticed the look on Rachel's face. "The town is crawling alive, which is great in a way, we can get into the station and not be seen."

Rachel was intrigued. "What's open lodge day?"

Santana grumbled to herself as she turned onto the street that would lead to the station. "It's the day the ski lodges wave the day access fee to the mountain. People around here are too cheap to pay the ten bucks on normal weekends."

"Ohhh, can we go?"

Keeping her focus on the road, Santana side eyed Rachel. "You want to go today?"

"Well no not today, but in the future will you take me?" Future...so Rachel was planning on sticking around even after this whole mess was settled. That was very interesting. Santana didn't know what to make of it, so she just simply nodded her head and responded. "Yeah, I'll take you one day."

Santana flexed her fingers on the steering wheel as she pulled into the station parking lot and turned off the jeep. She could tell that Rachel was starting to get nervous again. She kept shifting around in her seat, pulling on the seat belt as if it was cutting off her air way. Santana reached over and grabbed Rachel's left hand giving it a squeeze. "You're okay. It will be okay. Let's just go in there, talk to Chief Sylvester and catch these assholes."

Rachel gulped and nodded. She could do this. She had to do this. If she didn't do this now she would lose her nerve and put it off again. If these men were willing to try and kill her, who else could they possibly try and do this to.

"When you get out, keep your head down and walk casually. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves, just in case." Rachel done as she was told, when she stepped down out of the jeep, she kept her head down waiting for Santana's hand to come into view. When it did, she reached out and grabbed it. She couldn't and wouldn't be able to do this without Santana.

* * *

Once they made it safely across the parking lot and into the building, Rachel looked up and started looking around. They were safe in here. Still holding Rachel's hand, Santana walked up to the desk clerk asking to speak with Chief Sylvester.

"She's not here right now. There was a brawl on the mountain and they called for all available back up. She should be back soon if you want to wait." Santana didn't know what to do. Apparently there wasn't a damn cop in the whole station. Why did those idiots have to start some kind of fight on today of all days. Santana turned and leaned into Rachel as she whispered to her.

"Do you want to wait?" Rachel could decide to go back to the cabin if she wanted too. But, like before she was worried she would lose her nerve if she didn't do this today. "We can wait."

Santana gave Rachel a look, silently asking her if she was sure. She was surprised that Rachel wants to wait, she thought they would be heading back to the cabin at the first opportunity. Santana looked back to the desk clerk. "We'll wait for her, but could you radio her and tell her that Santana Lopez is here to see her and that it's urgent I speak to her?"

The clerk nodded her head as she motioned for Santana and Rachel to take a seat in the chairs that lined the back wall. They had been sitting there ten minutes when the clerk told them Chief Sylvester was on her way down the mountain and she should be here soon. Santana sighed with relief, the sooner they got this done and over with the sooner they could get back home. Yeah the cabin was definitely Rachel's home now too...even if she did go back to the city eventually.

Rachel was looking at a magazine as Santana looked around the station. Sue prided herself on keeping an amazing building for her officers. Maybe this was the reason that some smaller police stations had closed recently. Sue was taking all of their funding for her building. She wasn't sure how that was possible but you never knew what Sue Sylvester was up to.

Santana was staring at a poster on the opposite wall when she noticed two men come into the station asking to speak to an officer. Santana gasped and placed her hand on Rachel's thigh, squeezing it to get her attention. Rachel looked up and gasped too. They had to get out of here and get out of here quick. James and Marcus had just walked into the police station.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha...oh boy. I bet you hate me right now huh? Are Rachel and Santana going to be spotted? I don't know, I haven't written it yet...or have I? ;) **


	15. Surprise

Santana glanced around the station. She had to find the most discreet way of getting her and Rachel out of there. She promised that she would take care of Rachel and dammit she wasn't going to break that promise. They couldn't go out of the front doors, they would definitely be spotted then. Think Santana think! The counter that the desk clerk was standing at ran the length of the lobby, bumping out a ninety degree angle (forming a backwards L), close to the end where Rachel and Santana were sitting. There was an opening where the counter lifted up for someone to go back there. It was maybe ten feet away and as long as James and Marcus didn't turn around they could make it underneath.

This was their only chance. They had to be quick but not too quick and standing wasn't much of an option, it would draw attention to themselves. Staying low was the only choice.

Santana squeezed Rachel's leg again to get her to focus on the plan. She could actually hear Rachel's heartbeat or maybe that was her own. She didn't really know anymore. Santana noticed that Rachel was about to look up so she squeezed her leg again pointing with her finger towards the opening. Very slowly Santana turned her head and whispered. "On three, stay low and move slowly."

Counting down on the hand that was still on Rachel's thigh, Santana held her breath as Rachel started to move. As long as Rachel made it under there, Santana could handle the rest if they were to be spotted. Thankfully the men were still trying to speak to an officer, even after the clerk had repeated several times that no one was available but at least one was on the way.

Right as Santana was about to make her move the front doors of the police station burst open and in came Sue with at least two other officers. The two men turned around abruptly facing the woman who had just entered. Rachel was so startled that she scurried across the floor and underneath a desk that was directly behind the counter. Santana spun in a circle wondering where in the hell Rachel went until she seen the desk chair slowly slide back into place.

She heaved a sigh of relief and turned around to come face to face with Sue standing too close directly in front of her. "What's going on, are you hurt? In trouble? Do I need to arrest you myself?" Santana's eyes were bulging out of her head. Damn, she hadn't seen the woman in a month and those are the first questions out of her mouth?

Santana shifted her eyes across Sue's right shoulder and spoke. "I need to talk to you. I'm not in trouble but-"

Santana was cut off when James and Marcus came practically sprinting towards Sue. "We need to talk to you also Chief. We need to file a missing persons report."

"Clown, Dumbo, get over here and talk to these men."

James and Marcus looked outraged that they were being pawned off on what looked like two rookies. "You don't understand Chief, this is a missing celebrity. It's important that we speak to you."

Sue gave a frustrated sigh and turned to face the men. "Look, those two are my best officers, even though they look like sloppy babies right now. They will take care of you just as well as I can." Sue turned back around to face Santana, these men were already getting on her nerves.

Marcus was shaking with rage. How dare this woman not speak to him on such important matters? "Look lady! Rachel Berry the Broadway star is missing and she could be in grave danger. We need your best officers out looking for her."

Growling Sure turned back around throwing her hands up in surrender. She didn't need this shit today especially with Santana standing in front of her with something going on. She hadn't spoken to the woman in a while and she was upset how things were the last time they spoke or well fought. "First, you do not speak to a Chief Officer like that! Second, when was the last time you seen or spoke to her?"

Marcus was surprised that his yelling had worked. This woman was scary as hell when she growled like that. Marcus composed himself, straitening out his sweater. "She checked into Woodland Cabins last Saturday and I haven't spoken to her since. We got worried she might have went hiking and got lost in the storm."

Sue studied these men with an arched brow. She was pretty good at reading people and these two just smelled of deceit and lies. "So...you haven't spoken to her for a week and you just now come looking for her?"

James cleared his throat and spoke up. "There was no access to Woodland Cabins during the storm and the owner doesn't bother people when they check in. Today when we went to check on her, her cabin was empty."

"You could have called and asked the owner of Woodland to go check on her. I know it wasn't so bad that he couldn't trek to her cabin and if you're worried enough to file a missing persons report, I'm sure he would have made the exception to bother a customer."

Santana grinned smugly behind Sue's back, their story was falling apart right in front of their eyes. They really should have thought their whole plan out more. It was going to be a real shock to their systems when they eventually found out Rachel was alive. Santana moved to stand against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest. She nearly jumped out of skin when something touched her ankle flailing her arms and spinning in a circle to see what in the hell had touched her. Sue turned to look at Santana when she screamed. "Sorry, there was a spider on me." She grinned sheepishly.

She didn't know what in the hell Rachel was doing or why she reached out and touched Santana. She knew she was still hiding under the damn desk. Did Rachel really think Santana had forgot about her? She couldn't do much with James and Marcus standing RIGHT THERE! If Marcus and James didn't succeed in killing Rachel and maybe her now, she was going to kill Rachel herself.

Rachel couldn't contain herself. Yeah she was in danger, her attempted murderers were standing fifteen feet away, but holy crap that was hilarious. It was impossible not to scare at least one person when hiding under a desk. It was just too tempting, like hiding in the clothing racks at stores. He chest shook with silent laughter as she tried to curl herself into a smaller ball.

Sue narrowed her eyes at Santana. Everyone in this damn station was either being a liar or just stupid. Dumbo and Clown had actually went and fixed themselves so they looked more presentable, that was good. Sue turned back around to Marcus and James. "So where do you think she might have got lost hiking at?"

James sighed, he was getting frustrated now. "We don't know, she mentioned an over hang rock, people talk about it but it's an unmarked trail and she isn't that great at tracking previous hikes that other people ping on GPS!"

"You need to calm yourself, but I can tell you right now, she isn't up there lost on that mountain if she went missing during the last week at Cross Peak. She would have already been found."

James and Marcus paled. "How would she have already been found?"

"A group of campers got lost coming down from Cross Peak, apparently some dumb ass took his car up there and destroyed the trail. My men was able to trace their GPS pings to Cross Peak, but after that they lost them because the trail was jacked up and their GPS must have died. Luckily they were found Wednesday about eight miles South of the rock over hang."

Wow..eight miles South. If they had walked about twelve or so more miles, Santana would have had another group of people beating on her door. She really needed to get some television in her cabin, if it wasn't happening on her front porch, she didn't know about it. James and Marcus looked like they were about to puke all over Sue's shiny black shoes.

"Now if she was at Woodland Cabins and got lost hiking to Cross Peak, she should have been in that area. I can send more men up if you think she is still missing." Marcus and James shook their heads. They needed to find out where in the hell Rachel was now since the bitch wasn't dead.

"We'll go check her cabin again and if she doesn't show up, we will come back and file a report. She might just be hiding from us. We didn't part on the best of terms."

"Now, I don't play with peoples lives. If she is missing I need a description and a picture so I can put together an MPR and get my people looking for her. She might not be on that mountain but that doesn't mean she isn't somewhere else." These men were starting to act really odd, more so than before. You don't come into a police station asking to file a missing persons report and then back out saying you will find her yourself. James smiled and stuck his hand out for Sue to shake. "She's probably just in town and we missed her. Marcus here likes to panic when he loses a client. He doesn't understand that he gets on their nerves sometimes." Sue eyed his hand and didn't shake it. As soon as they fools left she was going to send Dumbo and Clown to watch them.

"We're sorry for taking up your time Chief Sylvester." James said as him and Marcus backed toward the doors. "We will definitely come back if she doesn't turn up soon." They smiled politely as they left. Sue just stood there dumb founded at what had just happened. "Dumbo...Clown, keep an eye on them. I don't trust them at all." The two police officers nodded as they headed out the door after giving the men enough time to get a decent distance away.

* * *

Santana rolled her eyes and pushed up off of the counter. "You're just going to let them walk out of here like that?" Whipping around to stare at Santana, Sue didn't know what in the hell she was talking about. "If I don't know who I am looking for, how can I look for them?"

"I can tell you exactly who they're looking for and she isn't missing." Sue gave Santana a look as if asking her to explain herself.

Santana turned around and leaned over the counter. "It's clear, you can come out now." Sue's eyes almost popped out of her head. Why in the hell was someone hiding behind her counter all this time? Sue watched at the desk chair was pushed out and a shorter brunette woman stood up. Santana lifted up the counter to let Rachel out and as she came around the desk, Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist.

"This is Rachel Berry. The woman they thought was missing and actually dead, but is still very much alive."

* * *

**Yay! Three cheers for them not being spotted! **


	16. Explain This To Me

Sue looked back and forth between the two women who stood in front of her. She had no idea that this was what Santana wanted to talk about. At least Santana herself wasn't in trouble. But, now she had something way bigger to deal with.

"Santana...I want you to be very clear about what you are saying. What exactly did they do?"

Santana sighed and pulled Rachel closer. She knew exactly what she was saying. "Those two and possibly their brothers drugged, kidnapped and attempted to kill Rachel." Rachel looked up at Santana, did she really think all of them were involved. Rachel wasn't even sure if that was possible, she knew it wasn't impossible, it was just...she still couldn't figure out why they were doing this.

Sue ran her fingers through her blond hair, "okay, come with me."

Turning around Sue headed towards her office door on the opposite side of the lobby. "Becky, get a hold of Dumbo and Clown and tell them to stay on the heels of those men until I order otherwise. I need to get this done and get Rachel out of here first."

"Yes, Chief."

Sue led the two women into her office and told them to take a seat. She walked around her desk and sat down grabbing a pad and pen. "I'm going to record this just in case I miss something." Sue stated as she placed fresh batteries and a tape into a recorder. Both women nodded their heads.

"Okay, Rachel...what's your last name again?"

"Berry, Rachel Berry."

"Rachel Berry, I need to know everything that you can remember from start to finish."

Rachel took a breath and began her story. This was going to take a while. "Friday night, January 16th, I went out to get drinks at a club called Ringo's with some former colleagues. A guy offered to buy me a drink and I said no. I didn't know him and I never seen him again. Me and my colleagues got a table and sometime later things start to get fuzzy, someone must have been putting stuff in my drink because everything afterwards starts fading in and out."

Sue nodded her head as she wrote. "Did anyone else ever bring you a drink to the table?" Rachel shook her head.

"I got my own drinks. I don't trust people when drinking in public."

Sue hummed and tapped her pen against the pad. "But it's possible that someone brought you drinks when things start to get fuzzy?" Sue had to be careful about her questions. She didn't want Rachel's first statement to be thrown out because someone thought she was leading a victim.

Rachel nodded her head, she hadn't really thought about that, but it was a very possible thing. "Yes. It's possible. I've had memory flashes but that hasn't been one yet."

Nodding her head Sue motioned for Rachel to continue. "The next thing I remember is being led out of the club by someone dressed in a suit. My head felt like a block of lead and I couldn't look up to see the persons face. We got into a car that I didn't recognize. Everything went black again after that. Until I had another memory flash back where I was being led up some steps from a parking garage and going into an elevator. Then I was on a bed and I could hear two men talking around me, but I couldn't see anything or really make out their voices, but I think one of them was definitely Marcus."

Santana turned her head to look at Rachel. She didn't know that Rachel had put together that the voice was Marcus. Why hadn't she told her? Santana was a little hurt. Seeing the look on Santana's face, Rachel reached over and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. She knew Santana might be a little upset that she hadn't mentioned the voice thing, but she really didn't have time since she hadn't connected the voices until she heard Marcus speak again in the lobby.

"Is that all you remember?" Sue asked as she finished writing down more notes on her pad. Shaking her head Rachel continued on.

"While on the bed, I felt a pinch on my arm and I kept trying to scratch it but I couldn't reach it. Everything went blank again until I had another memory of being on a dark road and seeing a set of bright lights, which I assume was head lights, but after I don't remember anything until I woke up at Cross Peak wearing a different set of clothing. I took off running and that's when I found Santana Lopez's cabin." Rachel looked over at Santana giving her a small smile. She leaned over and kissed Santana's cheek.

Sue shut off the recorder and removed the tape. Sure she could use one of those new fancy recorders, but she preferred the ones with the little tapes. Small things were easy to destroy in more than one way. She placed the tape into an evidence bag that she pulled out of her desk, marking it with a case number.

Now it was time for any and every question that Sue could think of. She needed to get as much information as she possibly could. "Are you still okay with Santana being in here?" Rachel nodded her head as Sue placed a fresh tape into the recorder and stated "Rachel Berry, Case number SLC 34671."

"Ms. Berry can you state the names of the parties believed to be involved in your case?"

Rachel cleared her throat and spoke clearly. "Marcus Porter and James Porter."

"Is there anyone else?"

Rachel wasn't sure if she should mention the others name or not. If two were involved then there was a chance that the other two were involved also. How had she managed to possibly piss off a whole group of brothers. "Conner Porter and Daniel Porter." Sue paused the tape and looked at Rachel inquiringly. She knew one of those names.

"Conner Porter..he's the new owner of Woodland Cabins." Rachel groaned internally as Sue made a note. She had to make a mark as to why she had paused the tape.

"Can you state what these parties are being accused of?"

Rachel took a deep breath, this was the first time she was going to be saying this whole thing out loud. She was glad that she had Santana by her side. "These men drugged, kidnapped and left me at Cross Peak to die."

"Do you know these men outside of this case?"

"Marcus Porter was my manager for close to six years. I met his brothers, Conner, James, and Daniel Porter when my father treated their mother for cancer, she passed away within a few weeks and I never really saw Conner or Daniel again. James liked to spend time with Marcus so I got to know him." Sue nodded her head as she continued to write. This was the first major red flag for a motive. She had dealt with plenty of revenge cases before.

"Did any of these men seem to be a type for vengeance?" Sue really needed to try and pin a motive down. Rachel shook her head and looked to Santana who simply shrugged. She had no idea what all these men were capable of. Rachel was the one who knew them, she was the only one who could answer.

"I don't think so...I never witnessed them go after revenge on someone." Sue just continued to nod as she wrote down more notes. She was going to have to contact Detective Beiste. He was the best at finding past records on people. These men were smart, but Sue and Detective Beiste were smarter.

"You said you were wearing different clothes when you woke up. What were you wearing the night you went out and what were you wearing when you woke up?"

"I was wearing a form fitting black dress and black heels. I woke up in jeans, a sweater and boots."

"Do you still have the items you woke up in? Have they been washed?" Sue looked between the two women.

Rachel looked over at Santana, had they been washed? Santana shook her head. Did she look like the kind of person who did laundry daily? She leaned over and whispered to Rachel. "They're still in the laundry."

Rachel turned back to face Sue. "I still have them and they haven't been washed."

That was great thing, that clothing could have major evidence on them, however she would have to have a DNA sample from Santana to rule out anything that might have been transferred between the clothing of the two women. This case was looking good, the more evidence she had the better the outcome of the case.

"The fact that your clothing was changed, leads me to this next question. Santana you may want to step out for this." Santana started to get up, but she was pulled back down into her chair. She looked at Rachel puzzled. "Please, stay. I feel safer with you around." Nodding, Santana looked at Sue.

"Do you think or feel as if you were sexually assaulted in anyway?"

Rachel took a deep shuddering breath. "No. If I had been I feel like I would already have those memories back." Sue nodded and made a note. Santana let out a sigh of relief. She would kill those bastards if they had touched Rachel in anyway. "I'm stilling going to send you to the clinic for a full physical and blood work. Dr. Rose will take great care of you."

"My last question so that I can bring them in for questioning is, do you have any physical evidence besides the clothing that need to be tested?"

Santana reached into her jacket and pulled out the photos that Puck had given them and placed them on the desk. Sue looked at the photos and was surprised to see one of the men's faces from earlier. She definitely had enough for at least one arrest at the moment. Santana motioned to the pictures, "Noah Puckerman found those on his trail cam."

Sue nodded as she placed the photos into an evidence bag along with the new tape. "I know I will have more questions but for now, I'm going to send you to the clinic. I need to call Detective Beiste and get him on this case too. Santana I will need to question you as well about Rachel staying with you. However, that can wait for now."

Standing and straitening out her uniform Sue headed toward her office door to make sure that the lobby and front parking lot was clear. Holding her hand up when she heard movement behind her, she stepped out into the lobby and closed her door. As she approached the front doors she was startled when Dumbo came running up to her.

"Clowns been shot!" She said as she bent over trying to catch her breath.

"By who?" Sue exclaimed.

"Those two...we were...following." Dumbo made a gun sign using her thumb and index finger. "Silent..pistol." She stood back up, finally able to catch her breath more. "We followed them to the road leading to the ski lodge and they started fighting about someone who's supposed to be dead. That's when we approached to break up the fight but they opened fire on us instead. We ran to take cover but Clown got hit in the leg and they drove off."

"Where is Clown now?" She couldn't believe this was happening. She knew those two were going to cause more trouble than they were worth.

"At the clinic, Dr. Rose was going to call a helicopter when I left to run here."

* * *

**This was sort of an over view chapter. I'm pretty sure I covered everything detail wise, but if there is questions you think Sue should already have asked then please let me know. Also, I keep referring to Clown and Dumbo as Clown and Dumbo because I can't decide who they should be. I was thinking Clown - Kitty but for Dumbo I don't know. Thoughts?**

**Lastly, there is a major snow storm headed my way today (16+ inches), I don't think I will lose power, but if something happens and I do I will update as soon as I can. So I apologize in advance if there is no update tomorrow morning. **


	17. That Really Hurt

Sue ran her fingers through her hair. "What kind of car where they driving?"

"A black Lexus, license plate N76-687."

"Okay, you go check on Kitty, but come straight back here after she's on the helicopter." Bree turned to run to her cruiser. "Oh and...Bree..you done good." Bree nodded as she climbed into the front seat of her cruiser and peeled out of the station parking lot.

Sue turned around to head back into the police station, she needed to get Detective Beiste here as quickly as possible and get security camera images of James and Marcus. Those would have to do for now, she couldn't draw and it would take Beiste a few minutes to get there. "Becky!"

"Yes, Chief?"

"Contact everyone and tell them to be looking for a black Lexus, license plate N76-687. Two men inside and they are armed and dangerous. I want calls put in to every county of the damn state. I'll get them some photos ASAP." Becky nodded as she set about radioing everyone that was still on the mountain.

Sue stepped back into her office and looked at the panic stricken faces of the women in front of her. She didn't say anything as she walked around her desk and sat down, picking up the phone. Rachel and Santana sat quietly as they watched Sue speak to someone on the phone telling them to get there as fast as possible. Santana cleared her throat loud enough to get Sue to look up once she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Clown and Dumbo...Kitty and Bree followed James and Marcus to a car, where they started fighting over someone who was supposed to be dead." Sue looked pointedly at Rachel. "Kitty and Bree approached but those idiots opened fire on them and Kitty was hit."

Santana gripped Rachel's hand in hers and sat forward in her chair. Those idiots thought it would be a great idea to shoot at police officers. Sure they're already going to jail for attempted murder, let's just add another charge onto the already growing list. "So what happens now?" Rachel asked.

Sue needed to take a breath. She would have police in every county looking for this car soon, Beiste was on his way, Kitty was going...damn she needed to find out what hospital she was being taken too and she needed to figure out what to do with Rachel and by extension Santana. She couldn't run the risk of the men being brought back here if they were caught close by. "Santana...you and Rachel go back to your cabin. It's the safest place for you both right now and I know you will protect Rachel."

Santana nodded her head, standing up and pulling Rachel with her. They headed out of the police station and went straight to Santana's Jeep, looking in every direction. The air was thick and heavy, just like right before a snow storm hit, if tension was a physical object you would be able to cut it with a knife at the moment. Once inside the Jeep, Rachel put on her seat belt and turned her head towards Santana. The woman had her head on the steering wheel, she was trying to go over the roads in her head, getting Rachel home quickly and safely was top priority. Santana raised her head when she felt Rachel staring at her.

"I'm scared Santana." Rachel whispered as her bottom lip quivered. Santana was scared too, but she couldn't let Rachel know that. She had to be the protector right now. Pulling Rachel as close as she could she placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I know, but I swear I am going to take care of you." Santana said as she laid her forehead against Rachel's. She sat back a moment later and put on her own seat belt and put the Jeep into gear, pulling out and heading the opposite direction that they had came.

Rachel sat looking out of the window. "Why are we going this way?"

"There's a back loop a little ways out of town that will take us back to the bottom of my road. Hopefully my road will be clear enough that I can drive my Jeep to the cabin, I don't want to waste time getting the snow mobile back out." Rachel nodded her head and reached over to grab Santana's hand giving it a squeeze. She would trust that Santana knew what she was doing, she hadn't let her down yet. Santana sided eyed Rachel returning the hand squeeze with a small smile.

* * *

Marcus slammed his hands against the steering wheel as he guided his car back up the mountain towards Woodland Cabins. "How you could be so stupid James?! We had a chance at finding her and you go and shoot that damn officer! The state is probably crawling alive with cops looking for us now!"

"I'm sorry okay! They heard us fighting and when they walked towards us I panicked!"

"You panicked?! That's the most sorriest excuse I have ever heard!" Marcus just shook his head. Before, they had one chance to find Rachel and now it was completely gone. Too bad he didn't have an insurance policy on James, he would kill him too...he could always take his share of money.

While Marcus had been yelling at him James had been thinking about where Rachel might be. "You know there's cabins on this mountain? Do you think she would be hiding up here some where?"

Marcus sighed and looked over at his brother. He had a point, there were at least two gated entrances on this road. The first one was coming up soon. "Do you think we should look?"

James nodded his head. "We have to be quick, the cops could show up at any time."

* * *

It took Santana and Rachel an hour and a half to get back around to the road that lead to the cabin. Santana pulled up and parked in front of the gate climbing out of the Jeep to open it. Looking down she noticed something that didn't look right...there were her snow mobile tracks on top of Puck and Quinn's ATV tracks...but there were fresh tracks on top of those. Walking up the road a bit, Santana noticed there were a few sliding spots. Someone was or had been at her cabin.

Walking back to the jeep, Santana closed the gate behind her. Rachel watched confused as Santana shut the gate back. What was going on, wasn't they going to the cabin? She was ready to go snuggle up with Dax.

"What's wrong Santana?" Rachel asked as the other woman jumped back into the jeep and started backing up.

"Someone is either at my cabin or has been there."

Rachel paled and felt like she was going to vomit. They had found out where she was staying and soon they would be coming for her again.

"Where are we going now? What about Dax? Oh my gosh Santana what if they broke in and hurt Dax?!" Rachel began rocking back and forth in her seat. She would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to Santana or Dax. That dog was Santana's pride and joy, he was her best friend. Rachel would be heart broken if she caused him to be taken from her.

"Hey, calm down. First we're going to Puck's and second I am going to get Dax as soon as I drop you off. I will kill those bastards myself if they have hurt my boy." Rachel's rocking slowed down a bit. She was still beyond nervous that something had happened to Dax. Rachel knew that she would be safe at Puck's but it wasn't the same as being with Santana. She really didn't want Santana to go back to the cabin by herself, but Rachel knew that she would never be able to make Santana stay especially with Dax being at home by himself.

Headed in the direction of Puck's, Santana thought about how she was going to get Rachel to stay and let her go back to the cabin by herself. Rachel was scared and worried and she still looked like she might vomit all over Santana's interior. You'll be cleaning it up, Santana thought to herself. A two second look over at Rachel was all it took for Santana not to see the black Lexus barreling out of the first entrance to Puck's until she heard Rachel scream her name as the Jeep was t-boned.

* * *

Shards of glass was flying all over the place and for some reason Santana felt like she was spinning. Barely able to open her eyes for a moment, Santana noticed that yeah, her jeep was spinning. Damn, those bitches hit her hard. Her head bounced hard against the head rest as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel and let up off the brakes trying to counter react the spinning. Rachel had both of her arms in the air trying to protect her face from the flying glass. Santana winced as she watched Rachel's seat belt tighten. That was going to leave a lovely belt burn.

She could see blood coming from somewhere, but she had no idea where. Her back was in agony and it felt like her ribs were using her lungs as pin cushions. The jeep finally came to a stop facing the opposite direction on the left side of the road.

"Rachel." Santana spoke as she tried to lift her arm and touch the woman. "Rachel can you hear me?" Fumbling trying to get her seat belt off, Santana's hands didn't want to cooperate. Had she been hit so hard she forgot how to actually work her seat belt? Shifting in her seat, Santana let out an agony filled cry because holy shit, something had her leg pinned. She reached drown grabbing her thigh with both hands as she tried to see what exactly was wrong with her leg. Her body began to shake in horror when she saw the piece of metal lodged in her leg.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open when she heard Santana scream, she groaned as she placed both her hands on her forehead. She tried to clear her vision and focus on what in the hell had just happened. She looked ahead and saw a smoking black Lexus. Two men were inside...Rachel gasped when she realized who the two men were. She focused again when she heard Santana cough and gasp for breath.

"Santana...what...oh my gosh, your leg!"

"I know." Santana gritted out between her clenched teeth. Rachel undone her seat belt and pushed with all her might to get her door open. Her body was so weak and she just wanted to lay down on the pavement and take a nap. Falling out of the door into a heap on the ground, Rachel heard Puck calling Santana's name.

"Santana!" Puck yelled as he came around to the drivers side of the jeep. Santana just groaned in response. "Help is on the way, Quinn called as soon as those bastards showed up." Santana just nodded her head as everything started to go fuzzy. "Rachel"...she whispered.

"I'll check on Rachel, just don't go to sleep on me dammit. Stay awake Santana!" Puck was really starting to panic. He looked back at the Lexus, both men were still knocked out. He just hoped they would stay that way until help showed up.

"So...tired Puck." Santana whined as she laid her back against the head rest. Something wasn't right, her head felt light and her chest ached with every breath she took.

Puck popped up on the passenger's side of the jeep where he had been checking on Rachel. "Stay awake Santana..talk to me about something, anything!"

"Dax?" Santana mumbled as her head lolled to the side to try and focus on Puck. He looked like she was staring at him through foggy goggles. Placing his jacket underneath Rachel's head, Puck ran back around to Santana. He had never seen her like this before, even that one time she tore herself up on her ATV, she was still fueled by adrenaline. He wanted to get her out but he could see that trying to open the door would cause more damage to Santana's leg. He was powerless. Help better get here quick.

"I'll go check on Dax, but you have to stay awake so you can go check on him too."

"I love my boy."

Puck chuckled despite the tears in his eyes. "I know, I'll go get him and let Beth keep him company until you come home, okay? Just stay awake. You have to stay awake for me Santana. Stay awake for me, Rachel, Dax, Quinn, and everyone else."

Santana nodded her head or at least she tried to. She really loved her boy, he was her best friend. "Puck?" Santana whispered. It was getting harder to breathe. It felt like someone was jabbing a hot poker into her back now. "I think...I think I'm...falling...in love..with Rachel." Puck stood in shock as Santana faded out and sirens blared in the back ground.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I just want to say I never thought this story would come along as it has. The first outline was only 13 chapters and went in a different direction. I'm very happy it went this way instead. I never imagined my first Glee story would do this well. I appreciate each and every one of you who take the time to read, favorite, follow and review this story. It really means so much to me. **

**Also, as you noticed I chose Bree to be Dumbo. I would have used Sam, however I wrote him as being in the city (when Puck went to get Quinn and Beth). **

**Lastly, I'm sorry for what I done. Like I said before, just hang in there with me. **


	18. How Is She

Bree slammed on her brakes as she came around a curve headed towards Noah Puckerman's cabin. Chief Sylvester had radioed that the men were last seen leaving this area after she received a call from Quinn Fabray. She had no idea she was driving up on a wreck of this degree. She needed to get ambulances here stat.

"This is Officer B945, I'm on St. Mountain Road, 11-99. I've got an 11-80. 11-41 ASAP. Code 10. 10-24, Suspects in black Lexus, involved. "

"10-4."

Jumping out of her cruiser the first thing Bree did was approach the jeep with her gun raised at the Lexus. She noticed a man standing next to the jeep that was involved in the accident. "Sir, I need you to step away from the vehicle."

Puck spun around, his face pale and looking he had been crying. "I'm not moving until an ambulance gets here. She's barely breathing and I refuse to leave her!" Bree really wanted to make him move, but she could tell he wasn't budging. She sighed and nodded her head at him. "Can you at least step over so I can check her?" Puck nodded as he stepped over out the way. Bree leaned over into the window as far as possible, she could see how badly damaged the woman's leg was. She stuck her arm in the window, feeling for a pulse and checking Santana's eyes. The pulse was faint, but it was there.

"What's her name?" Bree asked as she turned around to face Puck.

"Santana..Santana Lopez." Bree nodded as she began to speak. "Santana, Can you hear me? Help is on the way, just stay with Puck here. Talk to him if you can."

"Rachel Berry is over there. She was in the jeep with Santana. I put my jacket under head, I didn't know what else to do." Puck cried. This was all too much for him. Santana was barely hanging on and the ambulance hadn't showed up yet.

Bree placed her hand on Puck's shoulder. "Calm down, you panicking isn't going to help either one of them. Stay right here and I will go check on Rachel. Okay?" Puck nodded as Bree walked around the jeep.

Rachel was laying in the same position that Puck had put her in when he put his jacket under her head. Bree looked back over her shoulder to make sure the men in the Lexus was still there. She didn't need them running away or crawling away. By the looks of their car, they wouldn't be running any where for a while. Bree shined a light in Rachel's eyes, they were responsive.

Rachel groaned as the light flashed across her eyes again. Jeez, that thing was bright. Bree took a half step back. "No, no, don't move. Help is on the way."

"Santana.." Rachel whispered.

"She's hanging in there. But I need you to stay put." Bree responded as she got up and ran to her cruiser to grab a blanket. The blanket billowed as she spread it out over top of Rachel, the woman was on the ground and without proper equipment, Bree had to leave her there.

Slowly approaching the black Lexus she winced as she heard the glass crunch underneath her boots. She had to make sure these assholes were alive. Sadly that was part of her job, no matter her personal feelings on the whole matter.

As she got closer to the Lexus she noticed one of the men started to move. He was groaning as he moved his head around. "Stop moving!" Bree yelled out, she was scared shit less. Why in the hell did she want to be a police officer again? She knew that the one in the passenger seat had a gun somewhere in that vehicle with him. She needed to get her hands on that gun so no one else was at risk of being shot. "Keep your hands where I can see them!"

The man in the passenger seat held up his hands. That was honestly surprising. Maybe he didn't realize what he was dong. It didn't really matter at this point, this son of a bitch was about to be hand cuffed. She looked at the other man as she continued to approach the car. From this distance she had no idea if he was alive or dead. She was just one officer, she couldn't deal with a wreck and apprehending two suspects by herself.

Just as she was about to open the passenger door to get James out ambulances and other police officers started showing up. She turned to the men and started giving orders, that was something she was good at. "The jeep, where the man is, the driver's leg is pinned in. She's hurt pretty badly. Pulse is faint. There's another one on the other side of the jeep. Visible head wound, cuts and bruises. Internally could be a whole new story. These two"...she motioned to the Lexus with her gun, "they need to be checked out but they get hand cuffed whether they go to the hospital or not. Jeep first. Move!"

* * *

During the next few minutes everything that happened with Rachel and Santana was a blur. Rachel was put on a stretcher and placed into one ambulance as the men worked to try and get Santana out. Rachel had woken up more when the men started to move around her. These men were strapping her down onto a stretcher, but she needed to get up. She needed to check on Santana and make sure that she was okay. Now her adrenaline kicks in, why couldn't it kick in when she really needed it to earlier.

"Santana...Santana...SANTANA!" Rachel screamed and cried as the men made their way over to an ambulance waiting to take Rachel to the clinic. "PUCK! Is she okay?!" Puck ran over to the gurney and took Rachel's hand that was reaching for him.

"She's okay, she's breathing and she's going to be okay. You go get checked out and I promise she is right behind you." Rachel nodded as tears ran down her cheeks. Puck would take care of Santana.

"Stabilize her neck, we are going to have to take this door apart from the outside to free her leg." A paramedic yelled. "Stay with me Santana, we're going to get you out of here okay?"

Santana moaned as she started to come to again. "Rachel." She said as her eyes fluttered open and then shut.

"Rachel, is she the one that was in here with you?" An EMT asked as Santana tried to nod her head. "She's okay, we're taking her to get checked out right now. You just hang in there with me and we will have you out in no time." The EMT's worked persistently to free Santana from the jeep. Puck stood off to the side so that the men had plenty of room to work.

It took twenty minutes to get Santana free and moved onto a stretcher. She was in so much pain, everything hurt and all this moving around wasn't helping any. Where was Rachel? She was here just a second ago. Puck was here too she thought. She tried to look around but she couldn't move her head. "Puck."

Puck ran over to Santana, trying to at least get in her line of sight. "I'm here."

"Where's Rachel?"

"She's already at the clinic where you're going to get on a helicopter. I can't go with you but I will be there as soon as I can okay?" Santana swallowed and tried to nod her again. She really needed to stop that, head nodding was out of the question for a while. Puck kissed Santana's hand and laid it next to her on the gurney.

"Puck..I love you." Was the last thing Puck heard as doors to the ambulance shut and took off.

* * *

While the EMT's had been working on Santana, Bree and two other officers along with an EMT had gotten James and Marcus out of their car. Both men were in and out of consciousness, groaning and mumbling things about how _she should have died_. Bree was so close to pistol whipping this dumb ass just to knock him back out again. Marcus had woken up when the police approached his side of the car. Before he could even make a move to reach for Jame's gun, his hands were cuffed and the gun had been removed from the car. Stupid James had laid it down on the center console.

Marcus had no idea what to think, his whole plan had just fallen to shreds. He refused to go down for this alone. He and James both knew that they were going to prison for a very long time. His mother would be so ashamed of them. She didn't raise them to be these men. It was all Rachel's fault, her and her stupid suggestion to go see her father. Hiram Berry killed his mother and he would believe that until the very day he himself died.

* * *

Sue was waiting on the ambulance to arrive with Santana. Detective Beiste had finally arrived and was at the station trying to find everything he could on the four Porter men. Conner and Daniel had clean records, however they could very well be charged with the same crimes as James and Marcus when it came to Rachel Berry. They knew about the crime and did nothing to stop it. This was going to be a long case and Sue was prepared to see it all the way through.

Sue stepped away from the helipad as the ambulance containing Santana pulled up. She had to see her for herself to know that she was okay. As the EMT's stepped off the ambulance with Santana, Sue held her breath. Santana had several cuts on her face from the glass, she would probably think those scars will be bad ass, Sue internally rolled her eyes. Sue couldn't get a good look at her leg, they had managed to stabilize it and covered it up.

"Is she stable to fly?" Sue yelled out over the sound of the helicopter. The EMT pushing Santana nodded his head. "Her pulse was faint when we got there, but it's stronger now and she's stable. They're preparing an MRI for when she arrives and then straight into surgery."

The paramedic waiting at the helicopter door motioned for Sue to climb in. Thankfully there would be no questions asked considering that Sue had attended the medical flight class. She couldn't touch Santana but she could damn well make sure these people didn't kill the girl.

* * *

Rachel woke up in a hospital bed. She had no idea when she had gotten here, she thought she was just going to the clinic. She remembers being put into the ambulance but that's about it. She looks around the room and is shocked when she sees Puck sitting there. He looks so tired and sad. She tries to call out his name but holy crap her mouth is dry. Was that IV giving her fluids or sucking them out of her?

Groaning as she tries to sit up, she catches Pucks attention and he rushes to her bed side to help. Accepting the water, Rachel takes slow sips and sighs in relief. Her mouth doesn't feel as if it is stuffed with cotton anymore.

"What are you doing in here? How did I get here? Where's Santana? Did you go check on Dax? We were worried they done something to him." Puck chuckles and holds up his hands as if to say slow down. His smile doesn't reach his eyes, but she's amazed he can even form one with everything going on. Rachel surprised herself being able to ask that many questions at once. She was beyond worried and her brain to mouth filter seemed to be failing.

"I'm in here because Santana is in surgery. You're here because the clinic didn't have the equipment to run all the tests and check you out properly. Dax is fine, he is with Quinn and Beth."

Rachel looked panicked. How bad was Santana hurt? This was all her fault, if Rachel hadn't of gotten Santana into this mess she would be perfectly fine at home. She had never wanted to hurt Santana and now the woman was in surgery.

"Rachel..you look like you're about to blow chunks." Rachel shook her head and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. It was rude to vomit on people.

"How bad is she hurt?"

Puck sighed and rubbed his hands on his head. He knew he would have to tell Rachel everything that the doctors had told him and Sue. "Her leg is pretty busted up, she has three broke ribs, a concussion and a slipped disk in her back. She's going to be pissed that she can't do much for a while."

Rachel sniffled as she tried to contain her tears. She owed Santana so much, the woman took her in and cared for her. Puck noticing that Rachel had started to cry, reached out and grabbed her hand. "She's going to be okay."

"What about James and Marcus? Not are they okay, but did they get caught?" Rachel asked as she picked at the blanket that was covering her legs with her left hand.

Puck nodded and grinned, his smile met his eyes this time. "Those bastards will be going to jail as soon as they check out of here. They have police with them so you're safe. Beiste is working on tracking down the other brother and Conner was arrested right before I left to come here."

* * *

**11-99 Officer Needs Help, 11-80 Accident Major Injuries, 11-41 Ambulance Needed, Code 10 Critical Trauma Case. 10-24 Request car-to-car transmit.**

**As you can tell...this story will be wrapping up soon. I won't give a certain number of chapters because I don't even have a good estimation yet. I will let you know, when I know. With the amount of research I have been doing for this story...let's just hope the government doesn't really track everything on Google. **


	19. New High

Santana had been out of surgery for about two hours now. The doctors had been able to repair the torn muscles in her calf and the bones had been reset. However, she would have to deal with removable leg brace for now. They couldn't put her leg into a cast until the incision healed. With three broken ribs and a slipped disk Santana was looking at an extensive amount of time in a back brace.

Waking up had been a fun experience, if she had known she was going to have surgery today she wouldn't have eaten breakfast. It's not as appetizing when it all comes back up. Frustrated and tired, Santana really just wanted to see someone..anyone! It was so quiet in this room and she was lonely. "I'm so lonely." Santana cried as large tears rolled her cheeks. She wouldn't be so lonely if she had Rachel or Dax with her. I wonder if Puck can sneak Dax in the hospital..she mused to herself. That was a brilliant idea!

It seemed like it had been hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes before a nurse came in to check on Santana. "How are you feeling Ms. Lopez?"

"I freel..feel fine. Soooo ready to go home. See my puppalup and Rachel..ahhh Rachel. Have you seen her? She's so preety..pretty." Santana sighed with an awe expression on her face.

The nurse chuckled to herself. The pain medicine was really sitting in on this one. "I haven't seen Rachel, but I can check on her for you."

Santana nodded her head furiously. She would love to know how Rachel was doing. "Can you put me in her room? I just want to be close to her. I'm so lonely in here nurse." Santana started to cry again. Why was she still here in this room?!

The nurse really had to stop herself from laughing. It was unprofessional to laugh at a patient, no matter how high said patient was. Stepping over to the side of the bed, the nurse reached over to make sure Santana's electrode's hadn't come off. She gasped in surprise when Santana grabbed her scrub top and pulled her close looking at her with big brown eyes. She was almost nose to nose with the woman.

"I just want to see Rachel...pleeeeaassseeee." The nurse placed her hand on Santana's wrist urging her to let go.

"I will go see if she is in a double room and if she is, we will try and get you in there. Okay?" Santana sniffled as she nodded her head and unclasped her fingers from the nurse's top. "Okay, thank you." She responded as she laid her head back against her pillows.

* * *

Santana awoke sometime later to see Puck sitting beside her bed. When did he get here? He looked like he was sleeping with his head resting next her to leg with his eyes closed. Reaching out Santana started to pet his head giggling to herself. His eyes blinked open and he looked around confused before he seen a rogue hand approaching his head again.

"Hey." Puck said as he sat up and stretched. How long had he been in that position? His back was beyond stiff.

"Hi Puck!" Oh boy...she was still high. She was never that peppy, he had hoped the nap she had taken would have worn some of the pain meds off. "Were you sleeping Puck?"

Puck nodded his head and rubbed his hands over his face back and forth several times. He needed to be more awake to deal with Santana in this state. "I bet you're feeling great."

"Oh I ammmm." Santana responded as she looked down her hospital gown. When had they taken her sticky pads away? How were they going to monitor her blood pumper now?! Santana's head shot up when she heard a giggle come from behind the curtin next to her bed.

"What was that? Who are you?!" Santana yelled as she flailed her left hand reaching for Puck.

"That's your surprise." Puck said as he stood up and started to pull the curtain back.

"My surprise? You got me a surprise?!" Santana was overjoyed, she loved surprises!

"Tada!" Puck exclaimed as Rachel came into view.

This was the best surprise ever! Rachel was here now! Santana wasn't going to be lonely anymore. "Rachel..oh I'm so happy you're here. I was so worried and then they wouldn't let me see you." Santana started to cry again, she couldn't believe they wouldn't let her see Rachel.

Rachel was slightly alarmed. "Don't cry, it's okay. I'm here now." Puck stood in the middle of the two beds, his eyes flickering back and forth watching this lovely scene unfold.

"I know, you're here now." Santana continued to cry, "and I'm just so happy to see you. Puck I had no idea my surprise was this great."

"Well if you're this happy to see Rachel, I can't imagine how happy you are going to be when they let everyone else come back. Chief Sylvester can only hold them back for so long." Puck laughed as he headed for the door to let everyone know that Santana was awake now and they could come back.

"Rachel, can you c'mere?" Santana motioned towards her bed. Rachel didn't honestly know if she could go there. They had told her not to get out of bed without assistance for now. But Santana wanted her and she was going to try and make it to her.

Turning to let her legs dangle off the bed, Rachel flexed her feet and legs, they felt sturdy enough. She placed her hands beside her thighs and pushed herself up with a grunt. That was attractive. Bracing herself on her rolling table, Rachel guided herself to Santana.

"Hi." She whispered when Rachel got close enough.

"Hi, back at you." Santana tried to scoot over and patted the bed for Rachel to sit down. They really needed to make these hospital beds bigger. It wasn't fair that she couldn't snuggle with Rachel, even if she couldn't lay down properly right now. Santana lifted her arm for Rachel to slide into her side. This was as good as it was going to get for a while.

Rachel sighed happily. It felt nice just to be close to Santana again. She leaned her head back to look up at Santana and was pleasantly surprised when she received a peck on the lips. Shifting slightly so she could reach Santana better, Rachel deepened the kiss for a moment before she pulled back.

"Your friends are on their way in here and you're still high."

"I doooo not care." Was all Santana said as she leaned in for another kiss. It felt like it had been a life time since she had kissed Rachel. She rolled her eyes when she heard people talking quietly and shuffling into the room. Rachel detached herself from Santana's lips and blushed furiously as she saw a small group of people staring at her.

"Guys!" Santana practically yelled. "This is Rachel." She looked at everyone in the group. "Rachel, this is the guys. That's Artie and Brittany, they..they're the ones with tiny humans. The tree is Finn and those last two is Kurt and Blaine." She waved her hand in the direction of Puck and Chief Sylvester, "you know them already." Rachel shyly waved at everyone and responded with a quiet hello.

Everyone made their way to any seat they could find and sat down. No one was willing to talk about the wreck or Rachel specifically since Chief Sylvester made it clear not to. Kurt and Blaine managed to contain themselves even if they were in the presence of Broadway royalty. Santana stayed quiet most of the time, simply answering all their questions about how she was feeling.

It was nice to just sit and talk to everyone all at once, even if it was under these circumstances. Santana may act like she doesn't care for people that often, but these people were her family and they were there for her. She actually felt really bad for Rachel. First someone tried to kill her and then the wreck. She had no one except for Santana and now Puck. Santana could tell that Rachel wasn't being her genuine self, she was holding back.

Rachel didn't feel like she deserved to be in the same room with all of these people. They were being so nice to her, but it was her fault that Santana was even in this situation. Rachel shifted slightly and winced, she was really really sore. Santana noticed the brief emotion cross Rachel's face. She was about to start kicking people out when a nurse came in to do it for her. She was starting to get tired herself and her pain meds were wearing off. Her body felt like it was throbbing and boy did it hurt to breathe.

The nurse smiled regretfully. She didn't like to break up little gatherings such as this, but visiting hours were over and apparently she had a patient to move back. "Ms. Berry, why are you not in your bed?" She asked as everyone said their goodbyes and filed out of the room.

Before Rachel could answer, Santana answered for her. "There was an earthquake and she fell out of her bed. Mine was closer sooo..here she is."

The nurse looked at Santana skeptically. "There was an earthquake? And you two are the only ones who felt it?"

Santana nodded and grinned. Yep, that's exactly what happened. Rachel smiled rolling her eyes and turned to stand up. She had to grab onto the nurse as she started to stumble. "See, that's why you should not be up without help." The nurse chastised.

Internally Rachel was cursing the nurse. She could get up without help, sure she had stumbled a bit, but that was because she had been sitting too long in the same position. Thankfully the nurse had come bearing pain medicine and bland hospital food. Santana sniffed at something that looked like mashed potatoes and wished she could have a burger and fries instead. She watched Rachel pick at her food out of the corner of her eye. Something was really bothering the other woman.

"Hey..I bet it doesn't taste as brad...bad as it lookksss...what's wrong?" Santana asked after the nurse had left.

"I don't get it." Rachel responded as she laid her fork back down onto the dinner tray.

Santana was confused and she had no idea what Rachel was talking about. "You don't get what?"

"Why you're still being so nice to me. I got you into this mess Santana and then your friends come to visit and they were all being super nice to me too."

"Rachel stop. Stop." Santana was looking at Rachel, surprise written all over her face. "You didn't get me into any mess. You were close to freezing to death the night you showed up on my door step. I helped you because I wanted to. The wreck most certainly wasn't your fault, it was those bastards who came flying off of Puck's road. You didn't do anything wrong, so please. Just...stop." Santana was surprised with herself, apparently talking really fast before new pain meds kicked in, stopped her..highness? She furrowed her brow..was that even a word? Rachel shook her head as she started to cry, she wanted to believe Santana but it was hard when you truly felt guilty for everything that has happened.

"Look at you, you can't even move Santana! You're in two different braces for three different injuries caused by men who were looking for me. You were trying to protect me and I couldn't protect you."

"I will protect you no matter what." Rachel looked up at Santana mesmerized. This wonderful woman who had been through so much for her was still willing to go the extra mile. It was hard to find to people like that nowadays. That's when Rachel realized she was falling in love with Santana and she was falling hard. She had never felt this way about anyone really before. It was this all consuming chest fluttering warmness that seemed to happen whenever Santana was around. Rachel was about to tell Santana what she was feeling when three people walked through the door. Both of the women turned towards the door in surprise.

"Mami...Papi?"

"Dad?"


	20. Can We Move On

_"We're here live from St. Lawrence County Hospital were Broadway star Rachel Berry was taken moments ago. Ms. Berry was involved in a two vehicle crash earlier today where she sustained minor injuries. The driver of the car occupied by Ms. Berry is in critical condition. All we know right now is the occupants of the other vehicle were taken into custody, for reasons that are yet to be revealed. We will update as we find out more. This is JBI signing off."_

That was the story that had interrupted Leroy Berry's basketball game and sent him rocketing out of his lazy boy chair. His daughter was in a car accident and he was in Lima, Ohio. He didn't know how Rachel would feel about seeing him, but he had to see her. It had been too long and it was a shame that it was taking this accident for him to do something about it.

He knew that Rachel thought he blamed her for Hiram's death. Maybe in some way he did at first. How low of a person do you have to be to blame something on someone who had no control over the situation to begin with. That's what grief does to you. You can become so lost in it that you turn into this person shaking your first in everyone's face screaming _"how dare you." _Maybe if Hiram hadn't of been stressing out about work the aneurysm wouldn't have burst. It was all one big maybe that he would never get an answer for. He couldn't blame Rachel for that, she had even insisted that if he had too much work, he should wait and come when he was less busy. But, Hiram being the man he was, swore he would be there.

After the funeral, visits with Rachel were brief and phone calls were quick just to say hi, how are you. It all felt so strained without Hiram around anymore. He was the one who kept the family glued perfectly together. Now standing in a hospital room with his daughter in the bed, he finally realized they both had to start being the glue. He was just sorry it took him roughly five years to realize that.

Leroy had never seen his daughter sit so still before, she looked like she was going to pass out any minute. He cleared his throat and glanced to the left, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Lopez. He had met them in the elevator and ended up following them here. Their daughter, he assumed, wasn't saying much either. She just had a relative dangerous looking scowl on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel finally found her voice. She was shocked to see that her father was here. He was supposed to be in Ohio, not New York.

Leroy wrung his hands together as he stepped closer to Rachel's bed. "I heard what happened on the news and I got here as soon as I could."

Rachel's eyes started to bulge, this was already on the news?! Groaning she put her head in her hands covering her face. She didn't need this plastered all over the state or hell all over the country. That's what happens when your life becomes public and something major happens.

"I just..I can't believe you're here."

Leroy nodded his head as he motioned to the curtain beside Rachel's bed. "Can I close this so we can talk? Give them some privacy too." Rachel looked over at Santana silently asking if that was okay. Santana nodded her head as her parents approached her bed also.

Turning around Leroy started walking around in what little space there was beside Rachel's bed. "I don't even know where to start." He sighed. Rachel just watched him move around. She knew that when her dad had something on his mind that was super important, it took him a moment to get going with what he wanted to say. So she sat and waited patiently for him to continue.

"I'm so so so sorry for everything. For not being there and not making more of an effort after Hiram passed away. I'm so ashamed that blaming you crossed my mind even for a split second. I know you saw that split second after the funeral and that's when you started to blame yourself too. I know that's why we haven't spoken or had a proper visit in so long. I never meant to make you feel that way. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault." Leroy took a deep breath. "I needed to get that out there first."

Rachel had started crying as soon as he mentioned Hiram. It was a shock to her system to have it confirmed that for a passing moment, her Dad did blame her. She had always felt it, but he had never directly said it until now. However, the confirmation that he didn't actually blame her was a huge weight that had just been lifted off her shoulders. Why couldn't he have told her this almost six years ago?

"Why wait so long to tell me any of this?" Rachel asked tiredly. Emotional stuff was a lot to deal with but combined with some mild pain killers it was almost unbearable.

Leroy sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Rachel's legs and shrugged his shoulders. "I lost my way. I got so consumed in my own grief, that I didn't realize I wasn't the only one hurting. Our visits became farther in between, phone calls got shorter. Instead of leaning on each other, I started to push people away and I see that I failed you when you needed me most and I just hope that one day you can forgive me."

Rachel sighed as she looked down at Leroy's hand. "I forgave you a long time ago. I didn't forgive you for you, I done it for myself." She said as she reached out and placed her hand in his.

Leroy smiled as tears began to fall from his eyes. Leaning forward her wrapped Rachel in hug, being careful not to hurt her. "I love you so much." He whispered as he kissed her head.

"I love you too."

"I know we still have a lot to talk about and things aren't going to just go back to the way they were. We've lost so much time and I know that's my fault. But I want to be the father you can always count on again and the father you deserve, because I swear I am not going anywhere."

Nodding as the tears fell, Rachel agreed. She was sure that she was being too forgiving but if he was willing to work on their relationship, then she was too. Things would definitely be different now, but they would get better with time. Rachel was just happy to have a father again.

The two were interrupted from their hushed conversation by aggressive whispers growing in volume. "No, I am not going back to the city with you. My home is here and I can take care of myself just like every time before." Rachel glanced over at Leroy, should they open the curtain? Should they leave the room? If Santana's curtain was open this was going to be awkward if they left. Rachel looked at the machines she was hooked up to, nothing that she couldn't disconnect or take with her. Before she could even attempt to move the voices of Santana's parents responded equally as upset.

"Look at you Santana, you can't even move!" Maribel Lopez shouted exasperatedly.

"I can move just fine, see watch!" Santana threw her blankets to the side and started to swing her leg off of her elevation pillow. With her leg in mid air, surely showing her lady bits to her parents, she was surprised when she turned to see Rachel glaring at her from the other bed. Santana's parents gasped. They couldn't believe that she was about to try and get out of that bed. Also, she really needed to put her leg down. Before Santana's mother could speak Rachel beat her to it. She spoke in a low threatening manner. "You put that leg right back in that bed and do not move."

The warning went unheard as Santana's face crumbled and her bottom lip started to quiver. "But...I have to prove I can move! Rachel, please let me move." Santana began to cry again. Her pain medicine was really starting to kick back in again. "I swear I can move, I'm way more mobile than you people seem to realize." Santana was full on sobbing at this point.

Rachel's eyes cautiously watched Santana's parents. They were slowly backing away, Rachel didn't know why, maybe they thought Santana was really going to fly off the handle. Santana's dad was looking anywhere in the room but at Santana. Apparently he had gotten an eye full. Turning her head back to look at Santana, Rachel slid her body as close to the edge of her bed as possible. She reached out her hand and smiled when Santana grabbed it.

"We believe you, but you don't need to be up right now. It's late and you need rest, okay? We can show them tomorrow how well you can move."

"Do you promise?" Santana sniffled as she looked into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel nodded and squeezed Santana's hand. "I promise."

"Speaking of tomorrow. Are you all staying here tonight?" Rachel asked as she looked between all the parents.

Leroy spoke up first. "I have a room at the hotel next door." The Lopez's nodded. "We got a room too."

Santana occupied with adjusting herself in the bed shot her head up at her parents. "You two don't neeed a room. You can jus go home now. You..." she pointed at Leroy..."I don't even know you. I know you're Rachel's dad, but who are you?!" Santana wailed as she covered her face with her hands.

Leroy cleared his throat and introduced himself. "I'm Leroy Berry, Rachel's father."

Santana nodded her head and looked up through blurry eyes. "I recognize you now." Everyone in the room began cackling. Santana's parents stepped forward and shook Leroy's hand.

"We're sorry we were not all properly introduced earlier. I'm Maribel and this is my husband Marcus Lopez. I think we all know Rachel and Santana now."

They all stood around chatting, well Santana wasn't really chatting just interjecting random words and sounds, laughing at everything that she thought was hilarious. Rachel was glad that things were turning around. She would have to talk to Santana about going to the city with her parents. Rachel didn't want her to go and she was willing to stay and help Santana as much as she needed or wanted. She also had to speak to Leroy. He hadn't mentioned it, but did he want her to go back to Ohio with him? She would have to ask. It was going to be nice having him around again, but like Santana this was her home now. Maybe not St. Lawrence, but New York itself was her home and she wasn't going to let four brothers ruin that for her.

* * *

As the parents all walked back to the hotel together, Leroy announced a question that he had been holding in for a while now.

"Our daughters...there's something more going on there don't you think?"

Maribel hummed and nodded. She could see how smitten Santana was with Rachel even when she was high on medicine. Every time Rachel spoke, Santana was in a trance, smiling at the way she used her hands to express what she was saying. The way her eyes lit up every time Rachel laughed. All the signs were there, her mi hija was falling in love or was already in love with Rachel.

"They think we're too old to know this stuff. But we know it best." Marcus stated as he pulled his coat tighter around himself.

* * *

**I know I missed a day, but my internet was out. The weather here is becoming extreme to say the least. We already had 10 inches of snow from Monday that couldn't melt because of negative temperatures and now we are getting roughly the same amount again mixed with freezing rain. It's a mess. Fingers crossed that my power stays on through this round too. ****We haven't had weather like this since I was 3, so over 20 years. It could still get worse before it gets better. **

**Also, this story passed 10,000 views collectively and I am just amazed. I know some people are like that's nothing, but for my second story ever written on here, first Pezberry story, it's exciting for me. Thank you to everyone who comes back each day and helped the story cross 10,000 views. I applaud you. **


	21. Time To Regroup

Santana awoke the next morning to someone poking and prodding at her leg. Grumbling she tried to sit up and see what was happening.

"Good morning Ms. Lopez. I'm just here to check the dressing on your leg." She nodded slightly and settled back down into the bed. She was so ready to go home. She missed her bed and Dax so much. Thankfully the major pain meds from last night had wore off, her head wasn't nearly as cloudy as it had been. Hopefully she didn't say or do anything too embarrassing.

"Are you in any pain? Do you need me to bring you anything?" The nurse asked as continued to change the dressing on Santana's leg.

"I'm fine for now, I want don't anymore of that high powered stuff. Do you know when I might get to go home?"

"I would say a couple of days. We want as much swelling as possible to go away in your leg before casting." Santana flopped back onto her mountain of pillows and instantly regretted it. She wheezed twice before finally catching her breath. Blushing she scowled at the nurse. _Yeah nurse, keep grinning like a smug bitch_ she thought in her head. "I wouldn't advise doing that any more." Santana flipped off the nurse as she left the room.

Sitting back up slowly, she wasn't out to really hurt herself anymore, Santana looked over at Rachel sleeping away. How in the world she hadn't woke up was a mystery to Santana. Looking around the room Santana noticed a small stuffed dog sitting on her roll away tray. Where in the world had that come from? Stretching her arm out, she grazed the top of the tray just enough to move it slightly. Huffing, she sat forward as far as she could go without really straining herself and grabbed the tray pulling it to her. She picked up the little dog and examined it. There was a note attached to a ribbon collar.

_Since Dax isn't there, here's a little Dax. I love you Auntie San._

_Love, Beth_

Santana internally awed, Beth was the greatest kid in the world. Sure Santana loved kids, as long as they were quiet and clean and their parents weren't letting them act like heathens. Beth was the perfect child in Santana's eyes, she knew Beth gave Quinn a rough way to go sometimes, the child did belong to Puck after all, but she was all around a great kid.

Santana was in the middle of hugging the stuffed dog when Rachel began to stir. She promptly dropped the dog and threw some of her blanket over it. Santana Lopez was too bad ass to be caught hugging a stuffed dog and she didn't want Rachel to be jealous.

Rachel wasn't jealous at all, in fact Santana was a little jealous when she saw what was hidden underneath Rachel's blanket. "Good morning," she yawned as she pulled her stuffed gold star out from it's hiding spot.

Santana just blinked at Rachel with a neutral look on her face. "When did you get that?" Santana asked motioning towards the star. Beth was giving Rachel stuff toys now too?! She was just going to have to get used to sharing Beth with Rachel or sharing Rachel with Beth since she planned to keep her around for a while. It actually made her really happy that Rachel already had a connection with the most important people in her life.

"Oh, earlier. I got up to go to the bathroom and they were sitting on our trays. Were is Lil D?"

"Lil D? What's a Lil D?"

"Your stuffed dog." Did Santana really not notice that her stuffed dog looked exactly like Dax? She knew the woman still had pain medicine in her system, but she should have slept most of the grogginess off. "He's a little Dax, so Lil D is his name."

"He's right here." Santana pulled Lil D back out from under her blankets.

"Awe, he's so cute! See he is a little Dax." Rachel gave Santana a megawatt grin. Suddenly her smile began to fade and Santana could feel the shift in the mood within the room.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked getting nervous.

"Are you going back to the city with your parents?" Rachel asked as she petted her stuffed star. She was nervous about what Santana's answer was going to be. Yesterday, Santana had said that she wasn't going back to the city but maybe now after sleeping on it, she had changed her mind. Santana was confused to say the least. She had no intentions of going back to the city. Maybe Rachel was asking because she was considering going home with Leroy.

"I plan on staying here, I can take care of myself."

"Santana...can you really take care of yourself like this?" Rachel knew that Santana was stubborn but she didn't think the woman would be this stubborn. How was she going to take care of her chickens and Dax, with broken ribs and a broken leg?

"Of course I can. This isn't my first rodeo. I know how to walk on crutches with busted ribs, it doesn't hurt that bad if you wear your brace like you're supposed to. I know how long I can be mobile before I start to wear myself out, I know all of this." Rachel was shocked she had no idea that Santana had been hurt like this before.

"How _do_ you know all of that?"

Santana sighed and shifted around in her bed, she had to get comfy in order to tell this story. "Me and Puck were racing ATV's one day. You know that first curve right when you come off the main road into town?" Rachel nodded her head. "Well it used to be way sharper, my wreck and Chief Sylvester helped get it rounded out to what it is now. Anyway, we were coming off the mountain, I had slowed down but I hit that curve and rolled my ATV." Rachel gasped, rolling an ATV was very serious. "I bailed out, but it still got me, one hairline tibia fracture, two broke ribs and a gnarly case of road rash. I was so in the zone that I walked to the clinic. So, when I say I can take care of myself, I mean it."

"Wow...I had no idea."

"Yeah, well I learnt a long time ago how to take care of myself and when I couldn't take care of myself, my Abuelo took care of me." Rachel smiled sadly and reached out her hand for Santana to take. Playing with Rachel's fingers, Santana asked the question that had been on her own mind.

"Are you going back to Ohio with your dad?" Rachel knew that there was a chance that Leroy would ask her to go back with him, she was prepared to say no.

"No, we agreed to work on things but like you, New York is my home now. I'm comfortable here."

Santana nodded as she picked at a loose thread on her blanket. So Rachel wasn't going to Ohio, but was she going back to the city? "You know...you could always stay here with me. If..if that's something you wanted to do."

Rachel grinned, it was so cute how nervous Santana was. "Do you want me to stay here with you?" Santana looked at Rachel through her eyelashes and nodded her head. "But only if you want to, I understand if you want to go back to the city though. You are probably missing your place and you have stuff to take care of and it's safe there again or well almost. By the time you get released they will probably have Daniel arrested too and you won't have to worry about them looking for you."

Rachel squeezed Santana's hand to get her to look up and stop rambling. "I would love to stay here with you. I actually don't have much to take care of, unless they used my key and got into my apartment. The only thing I had on me that night was a spare key, my I.D. and some cash. I learnt the hard way to only take what you absolutely need when you go out. I had to cut all my credit cards and get new bank cards after losing my wallet one night. It was horrid."Santana really hoped that they hadn't used Rachel's key. The woman had already been through so much and she didn't need the added worry about her apartment being ransacked.

* * *

The women continued talking as nurses came in and out of the room checking on them. Rachel was oddly confused why they kept coming in so often until she realized that Santana kept mashing her call button. It was hard to tell her to stop without busting out laughing. The last time she pressed the button it was because she needed to pee and she refused to use a bed pan and she was not about to let them put a catheter in. She had went by herself last night after everyone had left and Rachel fell asleep. She made it without any issues, unless you count almost losing her roll away tray when Rachel mumbled in her sleep, almost scaring the piss out of her. That would of been hard to explain how a puddle of pee ended up in the floor when neither of them were supposed to be out of bed.

* * *

While eating their lunch, they were surprised when their parents all walked in together. Santana looked up moving her fork back and forth pointing at her parents. "I thought you two were going home?"

Maribel and Marcus just sighed, while Leroy walked over and greeted Rachel. They didn't know what they were going to do with their daughter, she was as stubborn as a mule. "No, you thought we were going home, we never said we were."

Santana was about to go off on yet another rant about being able to take care of herself when a blonde head poked through the door. "Sorry, it's just someone is getting antsy out here." Santana figured that Quinn was talking about Beth. Who else would she be talking about? Sliding her tray away, Santana waited on whoever was going to walk through the door. She almost jumped out of her bed when it wasn't a human that walked through the door, it was a dog. Her dog! Dax was here.

"How...how did you get him in here?" She asked as Dax jumped up on the bed sniffing and licking at Santana's face. "Woah, down boy." Dax at the moment couldn't be contained. He was with his master again! The little blonde friend was great and she gave good hugs, but nothing beat snuggles with his master.

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders as she walked into the room with Beth and Puck trailing behind her. "Chief Sylvester and I contacted your doctor and asked about hospital policy on animals. We had to find his shot records and get him groomed this morning or we would have been here sooner. He has to stay on his leash outside of the room, but in here he can run around."

Santana looked over at a mischievous grinning Rachel. "Did you know about this?"

Rachel nodded her head. "This morning, I had to sign a paper saying I was okay with him visiting since we share a room. That's when Beth gave me our stuffed toys. So I'm sorry I lied, but it was worth it."

Santana couldn't be happier, Rachel was going to stay with her and Dax was allowed to visit. For the moment, everything was becoming right in the world and it got even better when Chief Sylvester stepped into the room.

"Daniel Porter was just arrested. Detective Beiste found him this morning."


	22. Buckle Up

Everyone looked at Chief Sylvester in shock. All four Porter brothers had now been arrested and things were going to start picking up pace. Soon they all hopefully would be behind bars. The parents were all confused, who was Daniel Porter and what did he have to do with anything? They thought that both men involved in the wreck had already been arrested. Leroy was the one who spoke first.

"Who is Daniel Porter? I thought the men that hit them were arrested already." Sue looked at Leroy. This must be Rachel's father, because she already knew Maribel and Marcus. She hadn't been here when they arrived so they had no idea why James and Marcus had been arrested. Before Sue could answer him, Rachel cleared her throat pulling the attention to herself. She motioned to the couch and chairs lining the wall in front of the beds.

"You all may want to sit down, especially you Dad." This was really nerve wracking, how do you tell your father that possibly four men tried to kill you.

"Wait, take the little one out." Sue spoke. Rachel looked up, she hadn't even thought about Beth being in there. Beth looked so dejected that she was being sent out. "Hey it's okay, let's go get Auntie San and Rachel some snacks because that hospital food looks gross." Quinn spoke as she placed her hand on Beth's shoulder leading her out of the door.

"Don't forget about Daddy, he wants snacks too." Puck called out to the pair. Quinn just rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Before they could get out of the door, Santana called Beth over to her.

"Will you take Dax on a walk for me? I think you're big enough to handle his leash now." Beth looked up at Santana with her big hazel eyes. "Really Auntie San?!" Santana nodded her head as she hooked Dax back up to his leash. Beth had never been allowed to walk Dax before, no matter how well he was trained in his little puppy mind he always realized when someone who wasn't his master was walking him and he liked to pull. It had taken Santana a while herself to break that habit with him. Him and Beth were older now and Santana had confidence that he wouldn't misbehave..that badly. Dax gave his master a nice lick on the face before he got down to follow his little blonde friend. He wouldn't pull the leash. He wasn't a silly little puppy anymore!

Beth stood there grinning at Dax and petting his head. Santana motioned for her to come closer and as she did she leaned over and spoke into Beth's ear. "Make sure you get some of our super secret snacks, okay?" Beth nodded her head furiously and ran back over to her mother with Dax in tow. Thankfully he realized what was happening and took off before the little girl could strangle him. Santana winced.

"Don't run Beth, he will think you want to play chase and one of you will get hurt."

Beth looked up and pouted. She felt really bad now, she didn't mean to run she just got excited for super secret snacks! Auntie San only let her have them when she spent the night, so this must be really important for her to be getting them now. "I'm sorry." She whimpered as she handed the leash to Quinn and hid behind her mother.

Santana sighed, she didn't mean to make Beth upset, she just didn't want her or Dax to get hurt. "Mi Sobrina, c'mere." Beth shook her head against her mother's leg. Quinn stepped out of the way and put her hand on Beth's back and gave her a little nudge. The little girl walked very slowly over to Santana, but she refused to look up. "Hey, no tears little one. It's okay." Santana wiped away a lone tear that had made it's way down Beth's cheek. She placed her finger under Beth's chin and lifted the little girls head up.

"I'm not mad love. I just don't want you to get hurt, you know Dax like's to play rough. Look," Santana pointed to Dax who was sitting next to Quinn wagging his tail. "He's fine, he ran right after you." Beth looked over and Dax barked as if letting everyone know that was he indeed fine. "Now, will you please walk him for me? I could really use the help," she added in a faux whisper. Beth nodded her head as her tears subsided, she was so glad that Dax was okay and that Auntie San wasn't mad. "Te amo, Mi sobrina hermosa." Santana said as Beth walked away taking the leash back from her mother. Quinn smiled in gratefulness, she was just happy they had avoided a major meltdown. Beth couldn't stand the thought of anyone being mad at her and to think her Auntie was mad at her, well that was just heart breaking.

Sue turned back to the remaining people in the room. "As grossly heart warming as that was, we have important stuff to go over. However anything that gets said in here, stays in here."

"Right." Rachel nodded her head and took a deep breath. "So, the two men who were arrested after the car accident tried to kill me. They were leaving Puck's after looking for me when they hit us. That's James and Marcus Porter." No better to place to start than to come out with the main objective of the men. Leroy couldn't contain his gasped sob that followed. He had no idea his daughter had been in that kind of danger. You always think _not my kid_, until someone proves you wrong. "They drugged me and I still don't even have half of my memories back, but I woke at Cross Peak and took off, sometime later I found Santana and she took care of me." Rachel smiled sadly over at Santana who just gave a tight lipped smile back.

Marcus and Maribel couldn't believe what they hearing. Their Santana had saved a stranger, they had never given her enough credit for her kindness. Leroy stood up and moved to sit beside Rachel on her hospital bed, he just wanted to be close to his daughter right now. Rachel let her father wrap her in a hug as she continued. "Puck found some pictures on his trail cam of James dumping me and we took them to Chief Sylvester. While we were there, they came in trying to report me missing. I was able to hide until they left." Rachel took another deep breath and wiped her face on some tissues that Leroy grabbed for her.

"Their missing story report, led to the arrest and questioning of their brother Conner who owns Woodland Cabins. Which is the place they claim Rachel went missing from. Daniel Porter, the fourth brother was taken in for questioning." Sue sighed, she knew this statement was going to be hard. "He was arrested because he admitted to drugging you Rachel." Rachel began to cry harder. All four of them were in on it. She didn't know what she was feeling right now, shock, anger, sadness. It was all becoming too much.

Marcus was sitting on the edge of his seat. "Did he say why they done this?" He asked Sue. He had been a lawyer for a long time now and he had never in his time heard of such a case as this and he had seen some big ones.

Sue shuffled her feet and leaned against the wall crossing her arms over chest. "It was a revenge plot for insurance money. They took out an insurance policy for Rachel. James is the co-owner of an insurance company and he changed all the processing dates so it doesn't look as if they just filed it."

"Why would they want revenge on Rachel? And how did they get her signature to file something like that? If they were being "professional" about it, they would of had to get her signature." Leroy asked exasperated.

"Well...they wanted revenge for the death of their mother, Denise Porter. I have someone coming in to do a hand writing comparison, just another charge we can add when it's all said and done, if it's not a legit signature." Scratching his head, Leroy looked at Rachel perplexed, why did that name sound so familiar to him. It finally clicked.

"Is that..." Rachel nodded her head and cut him off. "She was the first patient Daddy ever treated with that experimental drug he was working on."

Leroy stood up from the bed and started pacing around the room one hand resting on his hip. "So you're telling me that they think my husband killed their mother?" Sue nodded her head. "That's preposterous, my husband done everything he could to save that woman, the treatment was working, her body was just so overrun that for every one cell he killed there were three more taking it's place. I will be calling my lawyer about this."Rachel opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but she stopped short. There was really no talking to him when he got upset, it was always best to let him cool off first.

Heading towards the door, Leroy was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked into the eyes of Chief Sylvester. "I understand you're mad, you have every right to be, but this information is just now making it into the report. You can call your lawyer soon, Rachel needs a lawyer also."

"I have a lawyer, Tina Cohen-Chang." Puck and Santana shared a look. Rachel knew Tina? How in the world had their paths never crossed before. Sure Santana never really went into the city but she spoke to Tina on occasion and she knew that Puck and Mike hung out when he went to see Beth for the day. Maybe Rachel was right that night she showed up at Santana's someone was watching over her. She was mean to be with Santana. This was all very interesting, she would have to remember to ask Rachel about it later.

Maribel whom had been quiet the whole time decided to speak. She was failing to wrap her mind around all of this. You hear about stories like this on the news, but to faced with the reality of it because her daughter was involved..it was all just surreal. "If they think your husband killed their mother, then why are they going after Rachel?"

Sue heaved herself off the wall. "Because Hiram Berry passed away before they could kill him." Leroy spun around on his heel from where he was facing the wall. "Are you serious right now?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How do you know that? How do you know any of this?"

Sue scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I'm the Chief, I have ways of knowing things. Detective Beiste has also been keeping me greatly informed. James and Marcus are refusing to speak without a lawyer, which is within their rights of course, but their lawyer can't make it right now considering he is with Daniel at the moment."

"So what happens now? Will any of them get out on bail? Is Rachel still safe?" Santana asked. _For now_, was starting to freak her out. Whether she wanted Rachel to stay or not she might have to leave anyway.

"Well what happens now is that you guys lawyer up. I need statements about the accident, I still need your statement Santana about the night Rachel showed up, I need Puckerman to turn in his trail cam, we need to see what else might be on there and I may need a statement from you Leroy."

"Why would you need a statement from me?"

"If they push this negligence against Hiram, you could be subpoenaed. They're going to try and pull everything they can, so just be prepared. Also, there's a very real chance that Marcus, Conner and even Daniel could get out on bail. But I am doing everything in my power to stop it. I've got search warrants being processed and men on the way to take statements. No matter what, I assure you that Rachel will stay safe. I will even take you to my home if need be, because you have to be here, at least for now." Santana nodded and accepted that answer, she trusted Sue with her life literally. The woman had always came through for her when she really needed someone.

"Now, buckle up people, it's about to be a long and bumpy ride." Sue exclaimed as she swiftly opened the door and exited.

* * *

**Three chapters where Santana's dad is involved and I just now realized that I also called him Marcus. I was going to go back and change it, but it's one of those things that if I change it I will forget and continue to type Marcus anyway. So I think I will leave it. They're just background characters anyhow, so it's not super important. Anyway, thank you again for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I still can't express enough how appreciative I am. **


	23. Heading Home

It had been a week since the accident. Santana was finally going home, Rachel had been released a few days ago and had been staying with her dad at the hotel. She refused to leave Santana. Leroy had made plans to stay in New York for a while, he was going to stay at the ski lodge so that he could be close to Rachel and Santana if she needed anything. Of course the woman would never admit it if she did. She had offered to let Leroy join her and Rachel at the cabin. He politely declined saying that he would like to do some skiing, it was something he hadn't done in years and he truly missed it.

After many arguments the Lopez's had finally given in and went back to the city with the promise to come back and visit soon. Santana didn't really believe them, they always got caught up in their work. That had always been the case when she was little, it was nothing new to her.

The police had finally stopped coming by when Rachel was released, they were so tiring and she could tell that Rachel was getting really frustrated with them. She had already explained to them several times that she didn't have all of her memories back but they were persistent. Each day they stopped by asking if she had remembered anything new and the answer was always no. They didn't understand that the memories came back as dreams or with triggers and she hadn't been triggered all week.

The four Porter brothers hadn't been released from jail yet. Their lawyer had tried to get an emergency hearing to set their bail, but it didn't matter. After Detective Beiste started to investigate farther, he found many flaws with the insurance company, somehow all four brothers had been skimming money from the insurance company and James and Marcus were the ringleaders. It could take months for any form of a trial to start, however Sue was trying her hardest to get it going quicker.

* * *

Santana turned around in her bed, the doctor had put a cast on her leg yesterday, thankfully it didn't go any higher than her knee. A full thigh cast would have been a major problem, this she could work with. Her ribs were already starting to feel better, but she knew she had to keep wearing the rib belt, it kept everything in place and reduced pain to a point. Her prescriptions were already being filled, she was just waiting on the nurse to bring back in her discharge papers. Puck was on his way, she couldn't drive and even if she could, she didn't have her jeep anymore. Her jeep, that car was her baby, she had been shown pictures of it yesterday and it was bad. It was cheaper in the long run to just get a new car, but picking one wasn't going to be easy.

She turned her head as the nurse entered the room with Puck, Rachel and Leroy trailing behind him. "You ready to go?" Puck asked as he twirled his keys around his index finger. Santana nodded as she quietly thanked the nurse. Santana started to reach for her crutches after she put her papers into her bag. The nurse smiled sympathetically, "No crutches, hospital policy." She said as she pointed to the wheel chair that had magically appeared.

"Really?" Santana gave an annoyed scowl, she was more than capable of hobbling out of the hospital on her crutches.

"Santana..." Rachel spoke lowly. She huffed and complied, she just wanted to get home and if this stupid wheel chair was going to get her there faster then she would deal with it.

* * *

They made it to the truck in record time. Santana kept pushing the wheels on the wheel chair to the point where she was practically dragging the nurse. She laughed silently to herself until she caught Rachel's gaze, she was trying to pout her disapproval but it was hard. Santana could see the tiny smirk trying to show through.

"So, anything new?" Santana asked as Puck helped her climb into the front seat, while Rachel and Leroy hopped into the back.

"Not really, Chief Sylvester is still pushing for a quick trial. But with the added investigation into the insurance company as a whole, it could take a while." Rachel wrung her hands together as she spoke. She was hoping that this would all be over soon. She still hadn't told Santana how she felt so there was the added pressure of that along with the impending trial, she was slowly wearing herself out.

"Wait," Santana turned in her seat slightly, she couldn't move much but it was enough. "They're doing both investigations together? It's two totally different things."

"They intertwine because of the insurance policy on Rachel. It also saves tax dollars to run it all together since it's all the same people involved." Santana shook her head as Leroy spoke, that was just odd, anything for the government to save money. She was worried that the insurance company investigation would over shadow the real reason they were there. Puck glanced to his right and seen the concentrated look on Santana's face, he wasn't going to say much in front of Rachel and her father. The trial was about Rachel, Santana was just a piece of the puzzle, she wouldn't like him putting focus on her.

"What about all the other stuff? About the revenge?" Before anyone could answer, Leroy spoke up.

"Well they have pulled the files for Denise and the files for the investigation that the FDA done. Hiram was not negligent at all with her. It's all there in black and white. It will most likely be thrown out."

"They investigated the other Mr. Berry?" Santana was confused, if they didn't think he was negligent, why did they investigate?

Leroy cleared his throat, he thought he would be better about talking about Hiram. It had been so many years now, but it was just proof that it never actually got easier, the wounds were still there. Rachel could see her father starting to get upset. It wasn't Santana's fault at all, she didn't understand, she was just curious. "It's procedure when someone passes away from an experimental drug. They had to figure out if the drug killed her or the cancer. Every test they done proved it was the cancer."

Puck could feel the mood shifting in the truck, he had to change the subject for now at least. Looking down at his watch, he noticed the time. "Do you want to stop and get something to eat once we get into town?" Everyone exchanged looks without Santana knowing.

Santana sighed as she watched the land go by. "Nah, I got stuff to do at home. I've been away for a week, I'm sure there is some stuff in my ice box that is rank and my chickens are probably dead from starvation by now, Dax probably needs food."

Puck squeezed the steering wheel, she was talking about stuff that he had already took care of. "You don't have to worry about that, your ice box is cleaned out and restocked, it's filled with salt water bottles so it's still just as cold as ever and your chickens are fine, Dax has plenty of food." He looked over at her, did she really think he would just let everything go to shit at home?

Santana rolled her eyes and turned her head toward him. "I could have done everything myself." She mumbled to herself.

"I know, but you were in the hospital Santana! You're not super human!" Puck slammed a fist against the steering wheel. "You're hurt and whether you like it or not, we're going to be around to help you."

Santana dryly chuckled to herself, Puck always had to be the good guy. She could see it in his face though, how scared he had been. She had been scared too, but she wasn't going to admit that at all. She was terrified that she would never see anyone again. "I'm sorry...thank you for everything." She spoke quietly as she glanced at him. Puck didn't respond, just nodded that he had heard her.

* * *

Rachel was starting to get anxious in the backseat. Puck had asked Santana if she wanted to stop because everyone was at Santana's cabin getting ready to celebrate with a welcome home party. Everyone seemed to be running late that day and Rachel was super worried that not everything was going to be ready when they got back. That's when Puck had mentioned going out to eat, since Santana had been complaining about hospital food and asking for a burger and fries all week.

As they past the ten miles to McKinley sign, Rachel reached up and tapped Santana on the shoulder. The woman jumped, having been dozing on and off for the last few minutes. "Santana, do you want to stop and get something to eat?"

Rubbing her stomach Santana thought about it in her head. Puck said everything was taken care of at home and that she had nothing to worry about. She also was dying for a burger and fries..oh bacon burger and loaded fries, yeah that sounded great. "Yeah, let's stop." Santana drooled, she could taste the greasy goodness already.

Puck chuckled as he watched Santana's face transform into a face he would rather not see. It was way too weird when she got that dopey look on her face and was being all drooly. Double checking his watch, Puck realized they had plenty of time to stop.

* * *

As the four adults pulled up at McKinley diner, Rachel looked around nervously. "You're okay Rachel." Santana whispered as she carefully climbed out of the truck waiting for Puck to bring her crutches.

Rachel looked at Santana and tried to smile, it came out more as a grimace. "I know, it's just a little odd being in town now just casually."

Santana nodded. It definitely felt a little odd being back in town, so much had happened in one day here. The four adults walked into the diner and found a table. Santana looked around, despite it feeling odd to be back in town, she welcomed the familiarity. Sitting at the edge of the table Puck pulled up another chair for Santana to prop her leg up on. She studied the man that sat to across the table and to the left of her. She hadn't really looked at him before, of course she had seen him, but that was different.

She could tell that Rachel got some of her looks from this man, however she had no idea what Hiram looked like. Rachel could be the spitting image of him for all she knew. I wonder what Rachel's mother looks like, Santana mused to herself. She wouldn't ask, if Rachel grew up with two fathers, it was possible she was adopted, which also meant it was possible that she never had contact with her mother. Rachel has never mentioned her mother before..Santana didn't think she could find the courage to ask about that. Rachel would tell her if she ever felt comfortable enough to.

When the conversation came to a lull, Santana glanced up and noticed that everyone was looking at her. "Huh?"

Rachel giggled and pointed to the waiter that stood there patiently waiting. "Oh sorry, double bacon cheeseburger and loaded fries. Sweet tea to drink." Santana smirked as the waiter scurried away. It felt like it took forever for their food to arrive. Maybe Santana was just that hungry, she made no apologies as she dug in as soon as her food was sat down. Living on hospital food for a week would drive anyone crazy.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating, the adults paid for their meal and made their way back out to the truck. Santana didn't question why they didn't drop Leroy off at the ski lodge unless Puck was going to bring him back to town after dropping her and Rachel off. She didn't mind, Leroy was more than welcome to come to the cabin, his daughter was staying there after all.

Puck kept glancing at his watch, that's suspicious Santana thought to herself. "You got somewhere you need to be?"

"Kind of, but it's where we all need to be." What in the hell was he talking about. The only place Santana needed to be was at home with Dax. She was about to think _in my bed_, but then she remember the true struggle it was to climb her stairs that led to the loft. She would have to settle into the guest bedroom until her ribs were better. That was okay, that bed was just as comfy as hers.

Santana began to look around as she noticed a couple of cars parked at her cabin. What the hell? "Puck who do these cars belong to?"

"Just some people who wanted to welcome you home." Puck grinned as he parked and then promptly jumped out of the truck to run around and help her out.

"I don't like surprises Puck." She growled as Rachel came up behind her, gently placing a hand on her back. She relaxed under the touch.

"Just trust me." He yelled as he ran up on the porch ahead of her, Rachel and Leroy.

* * *

**I kind of got hung up on this chapter for some reason. There may be another skipped day before the next chapter, I have to get facts and stuff organized more. I make a time line and then write as it comes to me, the time line is the only thing pre written and I went off the original one a good amount of chapters ago. If there is no chapter tomorrow there will be one Friday and hopefully back on regular morning posting after that until the end. I'm still not sure how many chapters there are left to go. **


	24. Headlights After Party

Rachel kept her hand on Santana's back as they walked through the yard. It was nearly impossible to walk across the damp ground with crutches. Before they reached the door, Santana could see people milling about in her cabin. She internally rolled her eyes, she was only in the hospital for a week and they had to throw a damn party for her return. She readied her best surprise face as Rachel opened the for her.

"Surprise!" Everyone in the cabin yelled, there were more people here than she thought. She was glad to see everyone despite how much she actually hated surprises. Dax was the first one to make himself known, he was so excited that his master was finally home with him. "Down boy." Santana laughed as Dax jumped around trying to get her attention. Turning to her left she noticed that Rachel was still right by her side. Santana smiled to herself, it felt really nice to have Rachel there.

"Okay, okay, settle down and let's find Santana a seat." Rachel yelled over top of the low rumble that was everyone talking at once.

"Kitchen?" Santana asked as she nodded her head towards the door way. Rachel nodded and let Santana lead the way.

"Do you like your party?" Rachel asked hopeful as she helped Santana sit down on a stool at the island. Standing her crutches against the island next to her, Santana nodded her head and reached out for Rachel to come to her. Wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist, Santana rested her head against Rachel. "I love my party."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked as she combed her fingers through Santana's hair. Santana hummed her agreement. Rachel playing with her hair felt amazing, she really needed to stop before she fell asleep sitting in the kitchen. "Good, I was worried you might hate it." Rachel bit her lip and looked around nervous.

Santana looked up at Rachel's face, "Why would I hate it?"

"Really, you were just saying that you hate surprises." Rachel stopped moving her hand to be able to keep Santana focused.

"I do, but the fact that it's a party over shadows my dislike of general surprises. I stand my ground when I say I love my party." Santana grinned as she continued to look up at Rachel. Standing there Rachel couldn't resist and leaned down to peck Santana on the lips. It was quick because Rachel and Santana both knew that they were going to be swarmed with people from the party. Santana wasn't able to stand and greet them for very long so they all could come to her. The kitchen was always one of the best places to be at a party anyway.

Santana was right, it seemed it only took about ten seconds for everyone to make their way into the kitchen. Everyone was hanging around the island, drinking, eating and chatting. Rachel still didn't leave Santana's side. She really couldn't even if she wanted to, Santana had kept her arm in the same position most of the night.

* * *

It was close to ten when the party started to thin out. Everyone had gone home except for Puck, Quinn, Leroy and Beth who was asleep in the guest bedroom. Santana was thankful for everyone that had showed up, she knew she was loved but it was nice that it showed tonight. She really couldn't wait to go to bed, sure she hadn't moved much through out the party, but her body was aching and she hadn't slept properly while in the hospital.

She was resting her head on her fist when Quinn wandered into the kitchen. "Sooo, are you finally going to tell me what all is going on with you and Rachel?"

Santana sighed, she knew Quinn was going to ask for details soon enough. She always had a habit of sticking her nose in business where it didn't really belong. "We're...dating, if you count one date as dating."

"I'm going to assume you never made it to the movies?" Santana shook her head, the accident had prevented that from happening. Santana frowned, damn it had really been a week already. Should she tell Quinn were they went for their first date. The tree house was a special place, no one went out there except Santana. "I took her to the tree house."

Quinn gasped, she couldn't hide the shock on her face even if she had tried. "The tree house?!" That was loud, Quinn slapped her hand across her mouth. Thankfully no one in the other room looked up, they were busy throwing cups and plates away, along with putting food in containers.

"Yes, the tree house. We had a picnic and just talked." Santana shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. Quinn knew better, Rachel must have been damn special for Santana to take her out there.

"Aw San-" Santana held up her hand. "No, don't start with that mushy shit. She's special so I took her to a special place."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You tell me not to start with mushy shit, then you turn around and say something like that."

Before Santana could say anything else, she heard foot steps approaching behind her. She would have continued talking, but she didn't know what all Leroy knew and she wasn't sure were Rachel was on sharing anything about their relationship...possible relationship? Santana wasn't sure what they were doing anymore. Had they moved past just the dating phase unspoken? She knew from the light footsteps that Rachel had came up behind her, feeling a hand rest on her shoulder Santana leaned her head back, looking at Rachel upside down.

"Hi." Rachel grinned.

"Hi, yourself." Before Rachel thought, she leaned down and kissed Santana on the lips..right in front of everyone that had apparently decided to come into the kitchen at the same time. She froze for a second in mild panic and glanced around nervously before slightly raising her head back up. Puck, Leroy and Quinn were all three standing there with huge matching grins.

"That's new." Leroy spoke as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Dad, I can exp-" Leroy started shaking his head. He knew when he walked into that hospital room that first day that there was something more going on between his daughter and Santana. He had thought about saying something before, but he figured he would let Rachel come to him.

"You don't have to explain anything. I had my suspicions, but I was waiting for you to say something." Rachel looked down, dragging her foot in a circle on the floor. She couldn't believe that she just got caught kissing Santana by her father, it was completely mortifying. Santana was sitting there in shock, she didn't know what to think. She had been caught kissing Brittany plenty of times, she had been caught kissing other girls...she really needed to stop kissing girls when other people were around.

Santana awkwardly cleared her throat and stuck her hand out to Leroy. "I guess I should re-introduce myself. I'm Santana Lopez and I am dating your daughter." Leroy chuckled and shook Santana's hand. Puck and Quinn stood there glancing at each other having a silent conversation.

"We should head out." Puck spoke as Quinn nodded along.

"You're going?" Santana asked as she stood up, grabbing her crutches.

"Yeah, it's getting late and we should get Beth home." Quinn whispered as Puck came out of the guest bedroom carrying a half awake Beth. "Night night, Auntie San. Night night Rachie. Night night Mr. Leroy." Beth could barely keep her eyes open but she made sure to say goodnight to everyone, including Dax who had been napping with her.

"That's my que to head out too." Leroy dug through his pockets trying to find the keys to his rental car.

"We'll walk you guys out." Rachel motioned to her and Santana.

* * *

Santana stopped on the porch, she wasn't about to walk across her yard again in crutches. She watched as Rachel walked Leroy to his car as they carried on a quiet conversation.

Rachel wasn't sure how she was going to explain this, even though her Dad said she didn't need to. She felt like she had too. "Dad, I don't know what to say other than I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Honey, I told you, you don't have to explain anything."

"I know, but she really is great and I know I have all this other stuff going on right now, but she is the one constant that has been there since this all started." Leroy hung his head in shame. He knew that Rachel had needed him for the past six years and he hadn't been there. Rachel realized what she had said and was quick to try and recover.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just she found me or I found her and she took care of me. I can't even begin to think about how I am going to pay her back for all she had done for me. I'm pretty sure I am falling in love with her." Rachel mumbled the last bit to herself, however her father heard.

"You really think that?" He asked as he jingled the keys in his hand and looked to the sky. It really was beautiful up here.

"I really do." Rachel smiled as she looked back over her shoulder at Santana who still standing there on the front porch.

"Well, I can't argue with love, but are you sure it's not too soon?" Leroy had a pensive look on his face. Two weeks wasn't a long time to really get to know someone, but you know when there is a connection with someone. Everything that just seems to fall into place when they are around.

Rachel nodded as she kicked at a rock on the ground. "I am more than sure. You knew you were going to fall in love with Daddy, the first time you met him."

Leroy scratched his face, smiling at the memory. Him and Hiram had met at a mutual friends house party one night. Their connection was instant, they spent the whole night talking to each other. "I knew it was fate from the start."

"I believe that Santana and I would have met even if all of this had of never happened."

"I can't argue with that now can I?" Rachel shook her head and gave her father a hug and stood there with the door open as he buckled his seat belt. Leroy looked at Santana through the passenger window. "Go take her inside, she doesn't have a jacket on and it's freezing."

"Goodnight, Dad. Be careful and I will see you tomorrow." Rachel shut the door and stepped back as she watched her father's lights fade out. She walked back to the porch with her arms crossed over her chest. Santana was resting on one crutch while she held out an arm for Rachel to walk into giving her a side hug.

"It feels great to be home. Especially with you here with me." Santana whispered as she pulled Rachel closer to her.

"I agree, let's go get you doped up and ready for bed."

"Are you going to give me a sponge bath?"

"SANTANA LOPEZ!" Santana cackled as she released Rachel from her hold and grabbed her crutch to go back inside. Both women were almost inside the door when a set of bright headlights pulled up. Rachel turned, holding up her arm to shield her eyes from the bright lights.

"Who in the hell is that?" Santana wondered as the driver and passenger doors both opened.

* * *

**With a cliff hanger like that, I can promise there will be an update first thing tomorrow morning like always. Everything is back on track now, just like I had hoped. **


	25. Set Date Now We Wait

The women stood there as two figures slowly emerged from the car. They had no idea who was climbing out the car, undoubtedly they thought the worst and Santana readied herself to swing one of her crutches if need be. The women didn't realize they were both holding their breath until they released sighs of relief when Chief Sylvester and Tina came into view.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked as she stepped forward out of the doorway and back out onto the porch, Santana followed suit.

"Well short stuff, we come with news that couldn't wait." Sue responded as she turned to look at Tina and pulled a file out of her hands.

"Watch it Chief." Tina's brave face slowly crumbled as Sue glared at her. "Sorry...Sir. .Ma'am. I've been with Chief Sylvester all evening. Sorry I missed your party Santana." Sue sighed and opened the folder.

"It's okay, I didn't even know I was having a party. It was a good time though." Santana tried to swing on her crutches momentarily forgetting that she had broken ribs. She hissed in pain as Rachel steadied her back onto her feet.

"We have a trial date, two weeks from this coming Monday." Rachel and Santana just looked at each other. They knew that Sue wanted to get everything sorted as quickly as possible but they had no idea that it was going to be this soon. They figured two months at the least would be how long they would have to wait.

Rachel was the first one to speak. "Really it's that soon?"

"There's something else too." Sue flipped through the file absent-mindedly, ignoring Rachel's question, she didn't know how to tell the woman that two of her tormentors were out on bail. Santana was starting to get nervous what was she not saying? She looked at Sue, furrowing her brow trying to work through the emotions swelling her chest.

"Oh no," Santana groaned. "Which one or how many is out on bail?"

Running her fingers through her hair after removing her cap, Sue looked both Rachel and Santana in the eyes. "Marcus and Conner are out on bail."

"WHAT?!" Rachel and Santana screeched at the same time. Rachel was panicking, were they going to come after her again, was she really safe? She had no idea, but she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked helplessly at Santana. Santana could see the panic setting in and she had no idea what to do, she was in no condition to chase, dodge and possibly have to handle a gun at the moment.

"Now, wait a minute. Yes, they're both out on bail, however they are on house arrest at their respective addresses, which are both in the city. Conner, doesn't permanently live at Woodlands. Secondly, they don't know that you live here, when they were here, no one was home. Last, we don't know if they saw Rachel at the accident, because they hit you so quickly and let's face it, you're not super tall Rachel." Rachel felt a little bit better, they were being monitored, they couldn't get to her and it was very possible that they still didn't know where she was, just that she was alive. Santana had the same anxiety filled look on her face. She really couldn't and didn't want to think about what might happen if those men came looking for Rachel again.

"Actually, there's one more thing." Tina spoke up. She had been standing there quiet while Sue took the lead.

"What is it?" Santana asked, she was getting more annoyed by the second. They had had a great evening and now it was all being ruined in one swoop.

"Rachel, you have a meeting with a therapist on Monday. He's read over the case and he is gathering some things that might trigger your memory. We know it's a long shot, but the police need as much of the story as they can get. This might help." Tina really hoped that Rachel could understand why they were doing this, yes Rachel's story was believable and their was significant evidence to back it up, however there was still a time period that only the men knew about and none of them were talking.

"How does it work?" Rachel asked as she folded her arms across her chest and sticking one hip out.

"Well, he's read your statement and has gathered things that might relate to that night that could help trigger a memory. If all else fails, we can try hypnotherapy."

"Would that even stand up in court? I can understand trigger therapy, but really? Hypno?" Tina shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said, it's all a long shot."

Before the women could continue Sue intervened. "Don't knock it until you try it and yes Hypno would stand up in court. Judge Holliday is the one who recommended it, which Tina failed to mentioned." Rachel looked from Sue to Tina and back again. She would give it a shot if they thought it would help. The only problem was..did she want to be triggered? Did she want to be hypnotized. It was one thing to have a blank space in your memory, it was another to have those memories come rushing completely back.

"Will Judge Holliday be handling the trial too?" Nodding her head Sue looked at her watch, she really needed to get going. "Most likely, she's an old friend of mine, I'm going to do whatever I can to keep her on the case."

"Is that it?" Rachel asked stepping off the porch and walking closer to Sue and Tina. Sue flipped through the file that Tina handed her one last time. She nodded to herself as she checked things off the list. "Yep, for now at least. I'll be in contact with you both as we gather more evidence." Sue turned around and walked back to her car.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at one for lunch in town. Both of you?" Both of the women nodded as Tina also climbed back into the car and left with Sue.

* * *

Santana was waiting for Rachel to come back into the guest bed room..well her bed room for the time being. Santana had very carefully taken a shower earlier, Rachel didn't give her a sponge bath because apparently Rachel and Leroy had went out and bought a shower chair for her. She was thankful, she could still be fairly independent. Showering had still been a chore and now that she was settled against her reading pillow, she was fighting sleep. Despite being propped up the pillow was super comfy.

Rachel must have been receiving telepathic messages from Santana because she came bouncing through the bed room door within a few minutes. She looked cute in her camouflage thermals that were various shades of pink. "I am beat," Rachel groaned as she climbed into the bed beside Santana. "Are you going to be okay sleeping like that?" Santana looked down at her reading pillow, she wasn't that fond of sleeping upright like this, but it had to be done. She may be stubborn but she wasn't about to purposely put herself in more pain after the swinging incident on the porch earlier. She still hadn't figured out how she had forgotten she was hurt.

"I would rather sleep like this, than on the couch or something. At least this bed is comfy compared to that damn hospital one."

"I agree." Rachel snuggled deeper under neath the covers and switched off the bedside lamp. She was so tired, it had been a long day and she was so ready to get some proper sleep.

Santana watched as Rachel's eye lids started to droop. She frowned, apparently there would be no form of snuggling tonight. "You forgot something." Rachel's eyes fluttered back open as she blinked once, twice, three times at Santana. "What did I forget?" Santana didn't say anything, just puckered her lips at Rachel. Rolling her eyes, Rachel leaned back up and gave Santana a goodnight kiss.

* * *

Santana could definitely tell that she slept setting up, she could also tell that she was in a bed of her own instead of a hospital bed. Her ass wasn't sore like it had been sitting all night in the hospital bed. She sighed and dropped her arm down onto the other side of the bed. It was cold, where was Rachel. Santana remembered watching Rachel fall asleep and then dozing off herself a little afterwards when her pain medicine kicked in. She felt okay for right now, her ribs weren't in too bad of shape and her leg wasn't throbbing like it had been.

Sniffing the air Santana's nose twitched. Someone was cooking, pancakes and sausage. She had gotten her burger last night that she had been craving for some time, now she was going to get her breakfast food that she had been craving also. Grabbing her crutches, Santana pushed up out of bed on her right foot, she didn't want to stress her ribs out anymore than what they needed to be. She looked around her feet expecting to see Dax bouncing around, however he was also nowhere to be found. He must be with Rachel, she thought to herself.

Rachel had been up for a little over an hour now, she fed Dax simply because he was trying to steal the sausage. She wasn't going to impose on Santana and do much of anything else unless while Santana was close by. She would wait until Santana was busy doing something else. She knew that Santana would just get upset and she really didn't want that. Santana had been snoring away when Rachel woke up this morning and she knew that the woman hadn't slept all that comfortably, so she had left her sleeping to come and make breakfast.

"What's all of this?" Santana asked as she walked into the kitchen. Her mouth had started watering as soon as she opened the bed room door. Rachel was cooking on the stove, it wasn't a big deal but Santana would have to teach Rachel more about cooking on the hearth.

"It's breakfast." Rachel was grinning and waving the spatula round. "Think of it as a welcome home breakfast."

"I already had a welcome home party last night, which by the way, thank you. I know it was you who came up with the whole idea." Santana pointed her fork at Rachel.

Moving the sausage around in the pan, Rachel tilted her head back. "It might have been me that came up with the idea initially, but Dad, Puck and Quinn kind of took over. So I am doing this instead."

"Did you make cof-" Santana was cut off as cup of coffee was sat down in front of her. She stirred in two sugars and some cream that was also sat down in front of her. "You know how I said I could take care of myself?"

Rachel nodded, humming in the affirmative that she had heard Santana. "Well, even though I still can...I do really like having you here with me..you know just in case..I was..to need something." She looked down finding great interest in the island counter top. She needed to redo the finish on the wood, it was starting to show it's wear a bit. Rachel slid a plate in front of Santana, "I told you, I want to be here and help. Speaking of helping, I did feed Dax. But your chickens are all yours. " Rachel bit her lip waiting for Santana to say or do something.

"That's okay, he was probably bothering you while you were cooking wasn't he?" Rachel walked over to Dax and patted his head. "He was just looking for a snack." Santana shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. Rachel joined her a moment later and began to eat her breakfast as well. She swallowed a bite of pancake and looked at Santana's profile.

"Do you think the trigger therapy is going to work?" Sitting down her fork, Santana looked over at Rachel. "I have no idea, it might or it might not. Are you worried that it won't work?"

Rachel sipped her coffee and shook her head. "I'm worried it will work."

* * *

**In regards to Rachel's feelings towards Santana, I have touched on whether or not she has fallen in a spiral of hero worship in previous chapters. I will assure you now that she hasn't, but she's trying to figure out if she has or not. She's standing on the edge of falling in love and I plan to push her right off. ;)**


	26. Cherries

Santana studied Rachel with a high intensity, she understood that the trigger therapy was going to be scary, but Rachel really needed to do this. Hopefully even if she was triggered then it would revel that nothing much had happened between Friday night and Sunday morning. That was such a long period of time there was no telling what those men had done to Rachel.

"You know what happened the last time I had a major flashback, it was intense." Rachel noted as she pushed the remaining bits of pancake around her plate.

"I don't think I could forget, even if I wanted too." Santana remarked. Rachel turned and looked at the clock. "Dad will be here in a little while to take us into town to meet with Tina. She has to go back to the city tomorrow to get my locks changed on my apartment."

"Did they find anything when she went with the police to check on your place?"

"Nope, everything was still there, just like I had left it apparently. I'll have to double check the small stuff when I go home." Rachel quietly remarked.

Home. Rachel would be going back to the city eventually. Santana knew it was a major possibility, she just hadn't heard Rachel say it out loud before. Now it was all too real for her. She didn't know what she was thinking, had she hoped that Rachel would permanently stay here even after the trial? This wasn't a jail, Rachel was free to go and come as she pleased, but she had to be around for the trial at least. That meant that Santana had at least three weeks at the most with Rachel.

Three weeks meant that her ribs would be truly on the mend, she knew from past experience she would still have pain and problems but it wouldn't be nearly as bad as it was now. Her leg would be close to coming out of the cast, which would be great. She could get around better if she had a brace instead of the cast, she wouldn't be nearly as itchy either.

"That sounds like a good idea, just because they didn't tear everything up, doesn't mean that they didn't take anything." Rachel noticed Santana's quiet nature, she had this generally sad look on her face. Santana looked over to Rachel and gave a small smile. "I'm going to head outside and feed my chickens while you start to get ready." Grabbing her crutches Santana headed towards the front door. Rachel was so confused about what had just happened, Santana had just shut down and Rachel couldn't do anything about it.

"Are you sure you can make it across the yard on those?" Rachel asked as she pointed to the crutches. Santana nodded her head as she stuck her foot in one of her boots. Damn, she thought. She couldn't tie her laces. "Uhm..could you tie my boot...please?" Rachel practically ran into the living room, it was a small task but the fact that Santana had asked with minimal hesitation said a lot. She was glad to be around to help.

* * *

Santana made her way across the yard, crutches and soft ground didn't equal an easy time. She refused to ask for help though, she could do this. She was already feeling the strain on her ribs, goodness how had she been able to do this before. Her mission today was to get to the chicken house, get them fed and get back to the cabin so that she could get ready to go into town. Thankful that the chickens feed box had just been refilled she didn't have to lean far in order to get a hefty scoop of feed.

Once that was accomplished Santana turned around to head back to the cabin, just a little bit farther she told herself as she really began to ache. She was so close to the porch, she could feel the victory coursing through her body. She had done it! Santana was so proud of herself as she walked back through the cabin door to see Rachel coming out of the bathroom brushing her wet hair, she would have to put a hat on Santana thought. She smiled at Santana, she could see how proud the woman was.

"Do you need help?" Rachel asked as she squatted down on the balls of her feet to help Santana take off her boot.

"Thanks. Where are my meds?"

"They're in the kitchen, do you need one?" Placing her hand on Santana's arm, Rachel studied her face for signs of distress. Santana's face was neutral but Rachel could see that her eyes were strained, like if she moved her body one way she would scream in agony or collapse.

"Can you make it into the kitchen or do you need to sit down right now."

"I can make it..to the couch at least." Rachel guided Santana to the couch but she paused before Santana could sit. "Wait, hang on a second." Rachel turned and ran into the guest bedroom grabbing Santana's reading pillow off the bed. The couch was sturdy but she didn't think it was enough to keep Santana sitting up properly to relieve the pressure on her back and ribs. Rachel came running back into the living room and almost hurled the pillow onto the couch. Santana didn't know what exactly was happening, just that a large fluffy something had basically went flying by her head followed by a brown blur. She chuckled and then winced, she might not be making it to lunch today.

"This will cut the pain, but they shouldn't make you sleepy, they're milder than the ones they gave you in the hospital." Rachel placed a pill in Santana's hand and waited patiently with a glass of water. How in the hell had she moved so fast?

"I already had a pill and water waiting for you. I knew you were going to push yourself, that walk is longer than it actually looks." Santana grinned sheepishly at Rachel, good, she was finally learning the ways that Santana worked when it came to maintaining her independence. Sighing Rachel sat down next to Santana on the couch and reached over to grab Santana's hand. Her hands still had scratches from the accident. Rachel traced them silently. Intertwining their fingers, Rachel flexed her hand, it fit perfectly with Santana's.

Santana smiled as she felt Rachel playing with her hand. She didn't want to break the contact as little as it was, but she had to go get ready to leave. She was starting to hurt less from the pain medicine, she could handle a shower right now.

"I'm going to go get ready." Santana said as she stood up from the couch, Rachel had her arms out ready to catch her if for some reason she fell.

"Will you be okay?" Rachel asked looking up from her seated position.

"I can handle it, if I need help I will yell." Santana said as she walked to the bed room to gather some clothes that Rachel had moved for her.

Just as she was coming out of the bed room, there was a knock on the front door. The women looked at each other and then back to the door. From where she was standing Santana could see Leroy's rental car. "It's just your dad. He's early."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she stood up, "he's always early or late. I don't think he really knows how to be directly on time."

Santana smiled in greeting as Rachel got up and opened the door for Leroy. "Hi girls." Leroy exclaimed as he stepped into the cabin tapping his fingers on something. Santana took notice of it first asking what is was.

"It's a mini-cigar tin. I seen it in the yard and picked it up." A cigar tin, who would have had that up here. Santana didn't smoke and none of her friends smoked. Rachel looked at the piece of metal like it was offending her, she had seen that somewhere before. But where?

"Can I see it?" Rachel asked as she held out her hand to her father. She examined the tin starting with the back side, no markings could be found. She gasped when she saw the front of it. An engraved M was marked on the front. She knew exactly who the case belonged to. Sitting down on the couch Rachel tried to regain her composure.

"This belongs to Marcus." She breathed as she opened the tin to look inside. The smell of cherry cigars hit her strongly in the nose. It felt like a white hot burning sensation as she was dragged back into a memory.

_She was still laying on a bed. Blinking her eyes open, she realized that the blind fold from earlier had been removed. She could vaguely see again. She still wasn't sure where she was but she knew that she was with at least two men and they kept injecting her with something. She remembers one of them taking her to the bathroom earlier with the blind fold still on. That had been a project and a half. She could smell cherries for some reason, cherries...that smell was so familiar. _

_It was getting stronger as if the cherries were getting closer. She felt the bed shift as someone sat down. The smell of cherries became less pleasant and more putrid. She tried to focus on the voice but all she could see was his back. Her eyes trailed down his frame to something laying on the bed, it was a case of some sorts. A metal case, she struggled as the case became more clear and the letter M came into view._

Rachel released a shuddering breath as the memory faded away. She should have known it was Marcus then, but she hadn't been able to connect anything.

"Rachel, what did you see?" Santana had stepped closer to Rachel when she realized what was happening. Leroy had positioned himself in front of Rachel and removed the tin from her hands. She was squeezing it so hard her knuckles had began to turn white.

"I smelled cherries and I saw the case on the bed. I had woken up and they had removed my blind fold." Santana felt a lump rise in her throat, she always had this overwhelming feeling to cry or vomit every time this happened.

"I just don't get it." Rachel shook her head trying to figure all the confusing thoughts.

"You don't get what?" Leroy was studying Rachel closely. Had this been happening the whole time that Rachel had been remembering, did she always go catatonic?

"In the memory, I remembered that they had took me to the bathroom earlier, but me, here and now doesn't remember. I only know that my memory self remembered. Also, I realized that it was Marcus' case, but I don't know if I done anything. I need to remember. " Rachel groaned, covering her face with her hands. She was giving herself a headache.

Santana bowed her head in thought. "I think I get it. You only know they took you to the bathroom because it was a thought that your memory self had. But you right now don't remember the actual act of doing it. So we need to find a trigger object to trigger that actual memory so that you know instead of your memory self just knowing. It's a partial whole Marcus thing could have been the drugs knocking you back out or you passed out from shock. We won't know unless you have another flashback." She shrugged her shoulders, she didn't understand much of this either, she was trying as best as she could.

"I think that's right. I'm not sure, I'm going to ask that therapist I have to go see Monday, maybe he knows something about it." Santana nodded as she looked at the time, she really needed to go get ready, they had to meet Tina soon and probably Sue. They had to let her know that Rachel had had another flash back and give the cigar tin to her. You never know what could be used as evidence.


	27. We Can Confirm

Everyone was quiet as Leroy drove down the road heading into town. All was lost in their heads trying to figure out what was going on with Rachel's memories. Everything was so confusing and vague, Rachel wished she could remember more or that she could remember something more vivid. Still wondering about the meeting with the therapist, Rachel looked out the window. She didn't even know who this person was, would she even trust them enough to be able to put her memories in their hands. Everyone was counting on this working. Rachel didn't want to let them down.

Pulling into the diner parking lot, Rachel could see that Tina was already inside waiting. They weren't that late were they? Rachel looked at the clock on the dash board of the car, okay so maybe they were a little late. Santana had taken longer than expected in the shower, turns out she was hurting more than she was letting on. Then getting dressed had been a struggle, it was still too cold for Santana to wear shorts and she wasn't in the mood to wear any kind of dress, sweat pants weren't formal enough, so she had settled on joggers. They were perfect to wear over her cast.

"You're going to come in and eat with us aren't you Dad?" Rachel asked from the backseat as she opened her door to climb out. She had volunteered to sit in the back behind Leroy so that Santana could have more leg room with the passenger seat scooted all the way back. Leroy nodded his head as he too climbed out of the car and walked around to the trunk to collect Santana's crutches.

"Yeah, well I'm going to come in with you, I might get a bite, but I would like to just check out the town while we are here." Rachel was a little jealous, she had been here two weeks and she hadn't been able to just wonder around town and check stuff out. There were little shops that lined the main street, you could easily tell they were older buildings, however someone had taken great pride in preserving them. It was truly an amazing feeling to be able to step inside a building and feel like you had just been transported back into time.

Santana watched Rachel with a quiet awe, she had never known someone to get jealous over seeing a town. To be fair though, Santana had promised Rachel before that she would show her around, however she never got the chance. Maybe this would be her chance, not today but sometime during the next few weeks. She needed to let her ribs heal a bit before she really pushed herself to walk around town a bit.

Santana looked towards the diner when she thought she saw a waving hand out of the corner of her eye. She was right, Tina was waving her hand frantically through the window. She must have something important to discuss or she is beyond excited for whatever she was about to eat.

"Let's head inside, Tina looks like she is trying to take off with one hand." Rachel laughed as she led the other two inside, Leroy sticking close to Santana as Rachel held the door open.

Tina released an exaggerated breath as everyone joined her at the table. She had a lot of things she needed to discuss with them.

"You guys are late." Tina stated as she looked each one of them in the eyes.

"We know, we had a few issues before leaving." Rachel explained from behind a menu as she tried to figure out what she was going to order. Santana blushed and turned her head looking at everyone in the diner. She wasn't going to admit to Tina that she had to have Rachel come help her in the shower. It had been a little awkward until Rachel handed Santana a towel to help cover herself, while Rachel helped wash her hair. It still really hurt to raise her arms too far above her head.

"Well you're here now and we have things to discuss before food starts to arrive." There was a file laying out on the table that no one had really noticed until now.

"Wait, you have to know that I had a flash back before we left, that was another reason we were late." Tina looked at Rachel expectantly. "What did you see?" She asked as she took out a pen and pad.

"I smelt cherries and I wasn't blind folded like in my other memory. I was still on a bed and I saw Marcus. He had his cigar tin beside him, that's how I knew it was him." Rachel furrowed her brows as she tried to recall the rest of the memory. That had been the basic gist of it. Nodding her head as she wrote Tina then looked up. "What triggered this memory or do you know?"

"It was this." Leroy pulled the cigar tin out of his jacket pocket. They had placed it in a plastic baggy before they left so that any fingers prints that wasn't their's wouldn't be rubbed off.

"Have you both touched it?" Leroy and Rachel nodded their heads in the affirmative.

"Okay, so we need to do finger prints on you two, to make sure that they can be identified from any others that might be on there. We can do that after we leave here. Sue is busy right now anyway." Tina placed the baggy in her leather brief case, she wasn't sure what form of evidence the cigar tin could be used for, but there might be something there. If not, then it would be thrown out of the case anyway.

Santana perked her ears up at hearing Sue's name. "Does she know you call her Sue when she isn't around?" Santana smirked at Tina. The woman's eyes bulged as she shook her head quickly. "She would kill me if she knew." Santana was about to speak again when the waiter finally came over to take their orders. Tina grinned as he turned and walked away afterwards. "That's a new waiter, I kept telling the other one to go away before you all got here. He must have got tired of me."

"So, what is Chief Sylvester busy doing?" Leroy asked as he placed the menus in a stack on the side of the table for the waiter to pick up.

"Well that's what I was talking about when I said we had important things to discus."

Rachel eyed the folder and motioned for Tina to start speaking, she was anxious to hear about anything new that had came up. "Well first things first, we finally got security tapes from the club, buildings that have cameras aimed in the clubs general direction, your apartment building, Marcus' apartment building and his office."

"It was definitely Marcus who picked you up from the club in Daniel's car. He picked you up at about 1:30 AM. Also the owner finally contacted us back with the person who was working the bar that night. He swears he didn't alter any drinks, but we have bar footage too. It's still being reviewed. There was nothing really suspicious on the security footage from his office, just him coming and going from work." Tina sighed as she continued to read through her notes. "Did you know that both of the apartment buildings don't have updated security footage that just streams to a computer?"

Rachel shook her head looking confused. She had no idea what kind of security cameras her building had, she knew that it had them though. Leroy and Santana was just as confused as Rachel was. "The footage is recorded on SD cards, they change it out once it's full. That's where Chief Sylvester is right now, she's reviewing those cards with Detective Beiste."

The table went quiet as their food was brought out to them. It was a light lunch since it hadn't been a really long time since they had had breakfast. Santana dipped a fry in some ketchup and looked at Tina questioningly. "You've been to Rachel's apartment with the police, nothing was touched that you know of. Why are you reviewing security footage from there?"

Tina wiped her mouth with a napkin as she finished chewing her bite of food. "Well just because it doesn't look like anything was touched to me, doesn't mean it wasn't. They had very careful planning when doing this. They only showed up on two security cameras in the city around the club. One of the clubs cameras and another store that I now forget the name of. He knew where those cameras were and done everything he could to stay out of their frames."

"What about witnesses, security guards, the bouncer at the club, hell even paparazzi?" Santana exclaimed. She was quickly shushed by Rachel and Tina. She looked around noticing that few people were looking at her. She sneered at them with her best scowl, delighted with herself as they all turned back around to mind their own business.

"I know you talked to these people while I was still in the hospital." Santana harshly whispered as she started to lean across the table. She leaned back when she felt a hand on her arm, Rachel was silently telling her to calm down. Why did she look so sad though?

Tina cleared her throat and looked across the table at Rachel silently asking her if she should explain. Rachel nodded her head, her father already knew this too. "The few people that Rachel went out with...ditched her when she started to get tipsy. They claim they didn't see her anymore for the rest of the night." Santana could feel her blood starting to boil, who in the hell were these people that abandoned Rachel. She took Rachel's hand into her own and pulled the woman closer to her. Santana rested her forehead against the side of Rachel's head. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." She whispered.

Rachel sniffled as she placed her right hand on the back of Santana's neck. "It's okay. I told you they weren't friends, just basically work acquaintances." Santana placed a kiss on the side of Rachel's head, she refused to let her move back over to her original spot. She just wanted to be closer to Rachel at the moment.

Leroy and Tina were grinning as they watched the two women interact. It was nice to see Rachel be this close to someone. However, Tina continued. "As for the others you asked about. It's a smaller club, not super well known since it's so new, no paparazzi that we know of yet, no bouncer inside he was just running the door that night. The exit door is behind the entry door, so with his back turned, he didn't see them."

Santana shook her head as she stared down at her food. "There's no way. The paparazzi are like bees in the city. They're always swarming."

"I know, the news has been running a bulletin about photographers that might have been there and snapped something but didn't notice it. That's desperation, do you know how talented people are with Photoshop these days?" Tina's eyes widened, she had been amazed when she had seen a few pictures that you could hardly tell had been photo shopped. "So now the investigators have to wade through countless pictures that have nothing to do with the case." Tina scowled down at her burger, she was glad she wasn't having to do the grunt work, but it was annoying that they had to go this route to get more evidence.

Leroy looked up from his sandwich, "so what about security guards at the apartments?"

"Rachel's apartment doesn't have one, just a door man. Marcus' car garage security is now fired, because he was asleep. The security footage is our only hope there. Um lastly, you already know this." Tina said looking from Leroy to Rachel. "All their computers and phones were wiped clean. IT is still trying to recover whatever they can and I'm supposed to receive phone logs Monday."

"Speaking of Monday. Where am I meeting this trigger therapist and who are they?"

"Oh yeah! His name is Jess St. James and you will meeting him at his office at the clinic next to the hospital." Tina rifled through her brief case fishing out the papers that Rachel would need. "Everything you need to know is on there."

Rachel took the papers and began to read over them. "Thanks...I can't wait." Rachel spoke in a dejected tone.

Leroy stretched his hand across the table. "It will be okay, we'll get this sorted out." She gave him a small smile.


	28. That Was Him

Leroy had left soon after Tina gave Rachel the information on Dr. Jesse St. James. He was sure the girls had more to talk about but the talk about the case was becoming too much for him. He really believed that Rachel would be okay, but the fact that she had been through all of this and he wasn't around broke his heart. There was no one to blame but himself, he should have been there, he should have been around to protect her.

His whole life seemed to be filled with should haves, would haves, and could haves lately. He couldn't go back and change the past but he could start now and make a better future. To some maybe that wouldn't be enough, maybe too much time had been lost, but he was going to try with all his might to regain some form of normalcy between him and Rachel.

* * *

Now Leroy was standing outside the clinic were Rachel's therapist appointment was being held. He could tell that she was nervous, biting her lip and looking around in every direction like she was close to running away at any moment. She knew she had to do this though, despite how nervous she felt. She really wished Santana could be here, but she had been hurting this morning and wasn't able to go. She had sworn to Rachel that she was perfectly fine to go, but Rachel knew better. Plus, Rachel decided, she really needed to do this on her own despite how scared she was.

"Are you ready to go in?" Leroy asked as he studied Rachel's face again. She nodded and started towards the door not saying a word.

The two made their way down a long hallway after checking in at the front desk, everything just seemed so basic and clean. Jeez, this place was really clean. It is a clinic, Rachel thought to herself. When they arrived in the waiting room for Dr. St. James office Rachel was surprised. He must be a fan of Broadway. The walls contained various posters from shows that had long finished their initial run. Does that mean he will know who I am? Rachel wrung her hands together nervously as she sat down in a chair. The lady at the front said she would let Dr. St. James know she was here. Hopefully he would be out soon.

Leroy placed his hand on Rachel's knee. "It's going to be okay, you might not even find a trigger today." Rachel gulped and nodded her head. It was one thing to have an intense flash back around her father or Santana, but she didn't know this man at all.

"Ms. Rachel Berry?" Dr. St. James poked his head out of an office door.

Rachel stood up and walked around the chairs. Her father reached out and grabbed her hand. "You'll do great, I will be right out here waiting for you." He smiled, trying to put some positive thoughts in her head.

* * *

Dr. St. James moved around his desk to gather the file that he would need for this session. He had already been briefed on what Rachel had already remembered. Now he just hoped that some of the items that he had collected would help her remember more. He had worked with plenty of patients...clients...he was never sure what to call them, that never received a flash back while in his presence. Just because nothing happened today, didn't mean it wouldn't happen when Rachel went to sleep tonight.

Rachel came into the room looking around nervously. She smiled and held out her hand for Dr. St. James to shake.

"Hello."

"Hi. Please have a seat." He motioned towards the couch on the very living room looking side of his office.

Rachel took a deep breath as she began to sit down. Dr. St. James followed his own direction and sat in a chair in front the coffee table directly across from Rachel.

"So..um Dr. St.-

"Please call me Jesse."

"Okay." Rachel straightened her jacket pulling it forward and wrapping it more tightly around herself. "Jesse, how exactly does this work?"

"Well, I get to know you and then we try to work some objects into our conversation and see what happens."

"Oh okay." Rachel hadn't really been expecting that. She wasn't sure what she was really expecting in all honesty.

"Did you think I was just going to have you go through a box of stuff?"

Giving a subtle nod and then head shake, Rachel looked back up to Jesse. He had this permanent smile plastered onto his face. Did he really need to smile that much?

"That's okay, that's what a lot of people expect to happen when they come in here. I think taking a more natural approach to finding triggers is a better way to do this. When you have been triggered before you were doing natural things, having normal conversations, that's the layout I try to follow myself, with some extra things involved. Also, it's perfectly fine if we don't find any triggers today, yes this is for the investigation, however it's for you too."

Rachel pulled her best confused face. "I thought this was for the investigation."

Shaking his head Jesse wrote down a note or two. Rachel didn't know what he could be writing down already, they hadn't even started talking much about the case yet. "It's not just about the investigation, it's about you too. I personally don't know, but I imagine it's a very scary thing to have a chunk of your life missing."

"You have no idea." Rachel mumbled as she slid back on the couch, finally relaxing a little bit in order to get comfy.

"Well, let's start with this. Let's try to narrow down the time frame that you still have no memory of. It's my understanding you made it to Santana Lopez's cabin at approximately midnight or so Sunday night going into Monday morning." Jesse looked at Rachel with his still bowed looking at his notes. "Yes."

"Okay, Marcus Porter left the club with you Friday night around 1:30 AM. The flash backs you have had while you were on a bed, do you recall if your clothes had been changed yet?"

"I don't think so."

"I would bet they didn't change your clothes until last minute. Overall I would estimate a time gap of anywhere from twelve to sixteen hours. Now, your past triggers consisted of a light reflection and the smell of cherries."

"The others were dreams, or well the memories came back in dreams. I don't know what they were exactly just that I was asleep when I remembered them." Jesse nodded as he reached for a portfolio binder filled with pictures of bedrooms including Marcus's and Rachel's along with various hotel rooms. Opening it, he placed it on the table and motioned for Rachel to look at it while he continued to ask her questions.

Flipping through the pages, Rachel didn't recognize any of these rooms. Some of them were fancy hotel rooms and others were..not so fancy. She really thought this was silly until she stopped on a photo close to the back. She would have missed it except a very distinct clock caught her attention. She drug her fingers over the picture as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to regulate her breathing.

_Rachel was walking or more like being drug on her feet across the room. There were hands around each of her arms, her head was bobbing back and forth. Front to back...front to back...front...wow..that clock was so bright. The black numbers stood out against the blue background, 4:36 PM. She passed through the door sideways, the man on the right exiting first. Who was he? Did she know him, he kind of looked familiar but she wasn't sure. The door slammed shut as the man on her right exited behind her._

Jesse watched as Rachel's breathing became irregular, he knew that she had seen something that had triggered her. Something in the picture that she was looking at. Which picture was it? Turning his head to get a better look Jesse realized that she was looking at the photo of Marcus's apartment. He made sure to make a quick note of which picture Rachel was looking at and sat back to wait. He couldn't pull her out of the flashback, he had seen that done before and it wasn't a nice thing to do or see really.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open a moment later. Her beating heart no longer felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. She pointed to the picture. "I remembered that clock and seeing the time on it. 4:36 PM. We must have been leaving to go to the mountain."

"Do you know who's room that is?"

Rachel shook her head, she only knew the room because it kind of looked familiar.

"That's Marcus' room. You never seen it before? The whole time he was your manager?"

"No, he usually kept his room locked, when I would be with him at his place for some reason he always used a key to get in. I only saw partially into it at a passing glance."

"So that narrows down the time frame to probably about ten hours of your memory still missing. We can keep working on trying to get it back. That is, if you still would like to meet with me even after the trial is over?"

Rachel rubbed her hands along her pants. "I will definitely think about it." Her smile slowly faded into a grimace. "We're done for today right?"

Jesse shook his head and looked at his watch. "We still have twenty minutes. Would you like to see some more items or pictures? We could always just talk more, it's up to you. We could even try an experiment."

Rachel looked at Jesse puzzled. An experiment, she wasn't jumping in excitement at the idea of being part of an experiment. Jesse could see how nervous Rachel was about trying this experiment, he knew it was a long shot to even get her to think about it. It would be incredibly tense but it could potentially help.

"What's the experiment?"

Setting down his note pad on the side table next to his chair, Jesse pulled out a black scarf. "I will blind fold you and I have a recording of all the Porter's brothers voices. It could trigger things you heard them say, identify who all might have been with you..." He trailed off as he noticed the distressed look on Rachel's face. Maybe this was a huge mistake.

"I will do it." Jesse tried not to let the shock show on his face, he didn't really think she would be up for it.

"Okay, just lean back and relax, I will tie it." Rachel could feel her heart rate increase as he tied the scarf around her head, this felt all too familiar.

"Rachel." The woman jumped, she didn't expect him to still be that close to her. He held his hands out in surrender, he didn't mean to scare her. Backing away he grabbed the USB and started the recordings. "Okay, let's get started."

**Marcus- I have no idea what you are talking about, my brothers and I have done nothing to that woman. We were just trying to find her, we were worried about her safety. She went hiking and she went missing, we have no reason to harm her.**

Rachel's heart rate began to increase. Her whole body felt like it was thumping her heart was beating so hard. Is this what the beginnings of a heart attack felt like? "Please...please turn it off...I can't do this." Jesse waited like he hadn't heard Rachel speak and continued to let the recording's play.

**Daniel- I tried to tell them they shouldn't do it, but they were so angry at life in general that they couldn't see reason. I done what they asked but they don't know I never gave her whole amounts, I knew it would kill her right there if I did.**

That voice, Rachel recognized that voice. She had heard it whispering in her ear when she was on the bed before.

_"Rachel", Daniel whispered. Rachel groaned and tried to sit up. "Shhh, don't move." Daniel looked back over his shoulder to make sure that there wasn't a chance of Marcus coming back in the next few minutes. He had told him he thought there were police outside. "They're going to take you to the mountain soon, when you wake up, run as fast and as far as you can. Run Rachel and don't stop until you find help."_

_"Daniel!"_

_"Yeah Boss?" Daniel didn't know why in the hell he called Marcus boss, the name had just been said and stuck one day._

_"You idiot, what are you doing?" Marcus asked as he took in the scene in front of him. Daniel held up an empty syringe. He had emptied it down the sink before coming in here in case he was to get caught. "The food we gave her earlier was bringing her around, had to knock her back out." Marcus was skeptical, but he trusted his brother. _

_"Okay, get out of there."_

Rachel sat up abruptly, ripping the blind fold off of her face. The second voice..that was Daniel Porter. She couldn't believe it. Her chest was heaving, she was crying and sweating, she had to leave. She couldn't do this anymore, this would be the first and last time she ever done something like this.

"Rachel what did you see?" Jesse practically jumped over his chair to grab his note pad to write down anything that she was about to say.

"Daniel Porter wasn't drugging me like he was supposed to. He's the one that told me to run. He's the one that led me to Santana."

* * *

**Q1 - I chose Jesse because despite him being an ass on the show, I actually enjoy his character and out of the small list of characters I had yet to use, he was the one that was most appealing to me. I toned him down a bit, so he's not nearly as crass. **

**Guest - I appreciate your criticism and while I will keep it in mind if I ever write another story, this one is almost finished. Therefore, I am going to finish this story the same way I started it. **

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows. **


	29. I Don't Know What To Think

Rachel jumped up and ran into the waiting room where her father was still sitting and reading a magazine. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"How did it go?" Leroy asked as he sat down his magazine and stood up. What was going on, his daughter had just ran past him headed in the direction of the car. He turned to look back at Dr. St. James, "what happened in there?"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and continued to look towards the open door of the waiting room. "Our last trigger session was really intense. That's all I am authorized to say." Leroy started towards the man but then realized that he should probably follow Rachel out to the car.

"Fine." Leroy huffed as he headed out to find were Rachel had went. He spotted her leaning against the car, arms folded over her chest as she stared at the ground. Leroy could see her shoulders shaking. What in the world had exactly happened in that session?

Leroy didn't say anything as he approached Rachel with caution. Should he comfort her? Would that be too much too soon for her. Going with his gut he wrapped Rachel in his arms once he was close enough. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't pull away, but put her arms around him as tight as she could.

"Are you okay? Talk to me, Rach." Leroy said as he pulled away after a moment to look at Rachel's face.

"I'm okay." She sniffled and nodded her head. Leroy unlocked the car and reached into the glove box to pull out some Kleenex. "Here." He placed the Kleenex in her hand. Rachel wiped her eyes and turned around to get into the car as Leroy walked around to climb behind the wheel. An awkward silence filled the car as Leroy backed out of is parking space and headed back towards the main road.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in the session?" He asked quietly.

"Not right now." Okay, Leroy could understand that. Whatever had happened in there had been big and he knew that when Rachel wrapped her head around whatever it was, she would share. She had always been that way.

"Is there anywhere you wanted to go while we are here?" Rachel looked out the window as they drove by shops and restaurants.

"We could grab some lunch or early dinner and I want to stop somewhere and get Santana some ice packs, she didn't bring the ones she had the hospital. I swear she is so stubborn sometimes."

Leroy smiled as he listened to Rachel talk about Santana. "Despite how stubborn she is, you take good care of her."

"I love her." That was new, Rachel had thought for a while that she was falling in love with Santana, she had actually never said the words out loud before until today.

"I have to ask..just to make sure so please don't get upset, but are you sure? Are you one hundred percent sure it's love and not just an immense amount of gratitude?"

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes, she was getting tired of being asked this question. Hadn't her father already asked this question in a different manner?

"I am positive that it's not just gratitude. Do you remember when I was fourteen and Lucas Bishop saved Cookie The Kitten and broke his arm in the process?"

Leroy nodded his head. He disliked that kitten very much, it always thought his face was his personal pillow every single morning. "I don't see what that has to do with Santana though."

"Well, after Lucas saved Cookie, I went over to his house to check on him almost every day, I made him cookies and I treated him like a Prince. That was gratitude love. This with Santana...this is real. I know it is. While I appreciate everything she has done for me, there's so much more there than just appreciation. She's a hard worker, she's funny, she's caring, she's an amazing painter. Oh, you have to see her art room when we get back. She has a bit of a temper, but she's fiercely protective. Every time she smiles or laughs my chest flutters in the good way and when she gets close to me, there's a warmth that radiates my whole body and when she kisses me...fireworks erupt in what used to be my continuous dark world." Rachel smacked her hands against her legs. "So don't ask me if this is gratitude love again because it's not. I know this is real."

Leroy put his right hand up in mock surrender while keeping his other hand on the wheel. "I believe you. I just don't want you to get hurt. And I know I don't have much room to say that but you're still my daughter and I love you more than anything."

"I love you too dad." Rachel smiled tearfully at him.

"Does she know you feel this way about her?" Rachel shook her head as she reached for more Kleenex. She didn't know why explaining how she felt about Santana was making her cry. Maybe she was just tired of everyone asking about it all the time.

"I haven't told her yet. I really want to though."

"I think you should tell her." Rachel looked at him surprised. She could definitely tell Santana how she felt but what if she didn't really feel the same. No matter how much you liked someone and you were pretty sure they liked you back, there was still that small doubt in the back of your mind, saying it was all too good to be true.

* * *

The two continued to drive until they found a small quaint cafe to have some lunch at. It was still unusual for Rachel to be spending so much time with her father. In a way it made her miss her Daddy even more. After stopping at a pharmacy to get some ice packs for Santana, Leroy and Rachel headed back to the cabin.

"Are you ready to talk about what happened in your session today?" Leroy asked as glanced across the car to Rachel. She looked tense like she had hoped that he had forgotten all about it.

"I..would like to talk to you and Santana about it together. If that's okay?" She looked up unsure of herself.

"That's perfectly fine. Any reason you want to speak to us together about it?"

"It's just such an unusual thing that I don't know how many times I can repeat it. I am still trying to wrap my head around it myself."

Leroy was still puzzled about what had happened, however if it was this important, should he be calling someone? Chief Sylvester? Ms. Cohen-Chang? His best way to get an answer was to ask. "Do we need to call anyone about this?"

Rachel thought about it a moment. "No, I am sure that Dr. St. James has already reported it, I don't even know if it matters that much to the case itself." She fell silent again as she continued to think about Daniel basically sending her subconscious messages telling her to run. He knew she was awake enough to hear him and reserve that information somewhere in the back of her drug clouded mind.

"Dad..what do you think is going to happen at the trial?" Rachel folded her hands in her lap and looked at her father. Leroy sighed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He wasn't angry at Rachel, he was angry at the whole situation.

"Well..taking everything into account...they all could get fifteen to life for premeditated attempted murder. Then you add on the additional insurance fraud charges, James shooting a police officer...Conner would be the one to serve the least amount of time most likely."

"Wow..This all still feels like it's not really happening. I never once in my life imagined being in this type of situation and you I am one for pulling out all the stops when it comes to dramatics." Rachel sighed and leaned back in her seat content to just sit quietly until they reached the cabin.

"That you are my dear, that you are."

* * *

"Santana...we're back!" Rachel walked through the cabin door expecting to see Santana, she just knew the woman wouldn't stay in bed like she had asked. Instead of seeing Santana, Rachel was greeted by Dax barking and running around wildly. He always got excited when they came through the door, however there was something different about him this time.

"What's wrong boy? Where's Santana?" Dax jumped and barked again heading towards the guest bedroom.

Rachel followed cautiously, she wasn't sure what was wrong, but she just had a feeling in her stomach. She pushed the guest bedroom door open the rest of the way and stepped inside scanning the room looking for Santana. Her stomach hit the floor when she seen Santana sitting next to the bed leaning against it. Her eyes were closed, she was breathing hard and..crying? What in the world had happened.

Rushing to her side Rachel slightly nudged Dax out of the way. "Santana?" Rachel whispered as she cupped Santana's cheeks. "Santana..wake up."

"I'm not asleep." Santana gritted her teeth.

"Santana, what's wrong?! Why are you on the floor like this? Are you hurt..well of course you're hurt. Are you hurt worse?" Rachel motioned around them with her hands.

"My ass hurts a little...I'm fine though." Santana scrunched her face and leaned to the right trying to relieve some of the pressure directly on her tailbone. Rachel gave an exaggerated sigh. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I heard you pull up and was coming to greet you. I got up too fast and missed the bed going down."

"Did you re damage your ribs. Let me see." Rachel reached forward to grab Santana's shirt and lift it. She was happy to see that Santana had the full rib belt on instead of just the standard size one. Because thus far she had refused to wear the full belt.

"I don't think I did..everything still feels the same, I just had to catch my breath." Rachel nodded to herself and looked to the door to see Leroy standing there. She motioned for him to come into the room. "Dad is going to get you up. Do you want to go into the kitchen or back to bed?"

"I'm going to the kitchen, I am starving."

"Okay, good. I need to talk to you both about something." Santana looked at Rachel from where she was standing and trying to rub her tailbone without being obvious about it.

"What's going on?" Santana asked looking from Leroy to Rachel. Leroy shrugged his shoulders, he honestly didn't know what was going on either. All he knew was that Rachel wanted to talk to both of them together about what happened.

When they arrived in the kitchen Santana gently sat down on one of the island stools. "Okay, tell me about what happened at the clinic?"

Rachel walked past the island and headed towards the pantry to see what she could make Santana to eat. She needed to occupy herself while she explained to them what had happened. "Well, Dr. St. James showed me some pictures and I had a flash back about leaving the apartment. I could see the clock on the wall and we determined that we left about 4:46 PM."

"That's great! So it actually worked? That means that the amount of time missing is shorter. Right?" Santana asked as she watched Rachel move around the kitchen. Rachel nodded her head and held up cheese, butter and bread silently asking if Santana wanted a grilled cheese sandwich for now. She nodded her approval.

"That's not all. We done this experiment where he blind folded me." She paused when she heard Santana growl under her breath. "He played, I guess it was part of the statements when all of the Porter's were arrested and Daniel's voice triggered something. He was the one that told me to come here. Well not here per say, but he told me to run until I found help."

Santana had the most confusing look on her face she swear she had ever made. "You mean to tell me that..the one who kept drugging you...also told you to run? That's...I...I don't know what that is." Leroy was just as speechless.

"My point exactly. Apparently he wasn't giving me the whole amount that they wanted...because I would have been killed by an overdose if he had." Rachel turned her focus back to the grilled cheese she was making for Santana.

"Why though?" Leroy spoke up. "He must have had a reason, because he mentioned nothing about that in any of his statements and he was telling everything he knew."

"Maybe...he just didn't want his brothers to know." Santana shrugged as she eyed the sandwich that Rachel sat in front of her. Right on time her stomach growled. She really was hungry.

"I don't know why he done it either, but the first night I was here. I told Santana that someone was looking out for me. Someone led me here and it turns out it was one of the men trying to kill me...or not trying to kill me. I don't know what to think anymore." Rachel raised her arms in the air, muttering at the sky.

* * *

**This may be my last update for a while. I hope it's not, but we just had major amounts of rain on top of all the snow we have been trying to dig out of from two weeks ago. To make a long story short, everywhere in my town is starting to flood. The river that is about a thousand feet or so across a field from my house is close to cresting at this time. Water is starting to come out of its banks in other areas not far from my house and lets just say it could really bad before it gets better. It's not raining anymore but we are expected to get sleet and snow tonight and tomorrow. Good vibes and thoughts please for me and everyone who is dealing with crap weather right now. **


	30. What Are We

Santana took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. Why did Daniel Porter tell Rachel to run? The more she thought about it the more she became slightly frustrated. It just didn't make sense, not to her at least. However...there was one way that they could make sense out all of this. They could go to the jail and ask Daniel himself. Would they let Rachel in to see him though considering she was the woman that he had a hand in trying to kill. She tossed her sandwich down onto the plate and dusted the crumbs off her hands.

"Do you think they would let you visit Daniel?" Rachel and Leroy turned to look at Santana in shock. Was she really suggesting that they go down there. "How else are we going to find out?"

"Now, wait a minute. I don't think they would let Rachel in." Leroy put his hand up in a stop motion. This was the worst idea that he had ever heard.

"I could write him a letter?" Rachel stated however it came out more as a question.

"The trial would be over with before the letter got there." Santana scoffed.

"The mail isn't that slow around here is it?" Rachel asked as she widened her eyes.

"It feels like it is sometimes. Okay, so no letter. We could always just ask Chief Sylvester if you can see him." Santana shrugged her shoulders as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"That might be the best idea. Chief Sylvester could also stay close by, but not too close because he might not talk if he knows she is there." Leroy suggested.

"So we can go see her tomorrow morning or something. Because I don't think I could go today." Rachel pulled at the sleeves on her long sleeve t-shirt.

"That's fine, we have other stuff to do today." Santana exclaimed as she pointed her finger at Rachel. Rachel looked back at her confused. She wasn't aware of what other stuff they had to do today. She thought her session with Dr. St. James was the only thing. Leroy looked thoroughly intrigued.

"What exactly do we have to do today?" Santana tried to contain her smirk, but she failed miserably. "I just have something planned for us to do. If that's okay with you of course. I mean if you already have plans with your dad that's cool too." Suddenly she was second guessing herself. Maybe she should have asked Rachel first.

Rachel looked at Leroy. He grinned and shook his head like he knew Santana had had something planned all along. "I have to get going, I have an afternoon ski lesson to attend."

"A ski lesson? Dad you already know how to ski." Rachel looked at her father, what was he up to.

"Yes, you would be correct. However he, my instructor, just thinks I am a natural." Leroy replied with a wink as he turned to head towards the door. "I will be back tomorrow to take you to see Chief Sylvester. Love you." He called over his shoulder.

Santana watched Leroy walk out. "I think..someone has a crush on their ski instructor. Why else would you lie about not being able to ski?" She turned back around to find Rachel staring at her hands that were resting on the island. "Hey...what's wrong?" Santana asked quietly when Rachel still hadn't looked at her.

"Rachel?" Santana placed her hand on the back of Rachel's. Was she upset about Santana saying Leroy had a crush or was she upset _because_ Leroy had a crush?

Rachel turned her hand over, gripping onto Santana's hand. "I just...I'm happy he might have a crush on someone, but it's bittersweet."

Santana gave Rachel's hand a tug causing Rachel to look up. "I can't say I know how you feel because I don't, but I can say...that we can find out who his instructor is and have Sylvester look him up." Santana stated arching her eye brow and making Rachel giggle.

"No, we aren't going to look him up." Rachel rolled her eyes. "He has to move on sometime and this crush could be good for him. Who knows."

Walking around the island, never letting go of Santana's hand, Rachel stood between Santana's legs. "What is the stuff that we have to do today?"

"Well, it's not really stuff. Just something I thought might be fun that I wanted to do but I need help." Rachel leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Santana's.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?"

"Since we never made it to the movies, I thought we could skip date two for now and jump to date three which is my turn." Rachel eyed Santana closely, crossing her eyes considering her head was so close. "I wanted to cook you dinner. But then I realized I need your help since I can't bend much and I prefer to cook on the hearth. So then I thought,we could cook dinner together. I mean that's still a thing right? Couples cooking together?"

Rachel backed up and looked down at Santana. Did she really just say they were a couple? It wasn't a bad thing, it was a very good thing and something that she wanted very much, however she wasn't sure if Santana realized what exactly she had said. "Do you know what you just said?" Rachel asked as she continued to study Santana's face.

"Uhm, yeah? I asked if you wanted to cook together and if it was a thing cou- oh...I called us a couple." Rachel could see the panic wash over Santana's face. Before Santana could start rambling and trying to backtrack her words, Rachel placed her hands on Santana's shoulders and leaned back in, catching Santana off guard with a kiss.

She pulled away a moment later, laughing at the stunned expression on Santana's face. "If calling us a couple gets me a kiss, then I will call us a couple more often."

Resting her head on Santana's shoulder, Rachel spoke softly. "I like the idea of us being a couple."

"I do too. We've only been on one date though." Rachel sighed against Santana's neck unknowingly causing a shiver to run down Santana's spine.

"I know, but we have spent nearly ever moment together for over two weeks. I think it's perfectly okay to consider us a couple. Besides, it's no one's business except ours." Santana ran her hands up and down Rachel's sides, stopping at the end of Rachel's shirt.

"Sooo, we're a couple?" Santana asked.

"No."

"What?" Santana was so confused did they not just have a conversation about this? Had she blacked out and dreamed all of that? Rachel was smirking and Santana thought she might cry. She had just been rejected, sure she had been rejected before, but this was Rachel. She never thought this would happen.

"We can't be a couple until one of us asks the other out. Stop looking like I just kicked Dax."

"No, this is not the face I would be making if anyone kicked Dax." Santana responded moving her hand in a circular motion around her face.

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Santana was about to respond when an idea struck her. She pushed Rachel back slightly so that she could stand up and walked to her painting room. "Don't follow me, I will be right back."

Rachel stood in the kitchen puzzled as she watched Santana leave the room. What in the world was she doing? They were having a conversation about being a couple and she just ups and leaves. There were so many things going on in Rachel's mind. She was torn as to whether go on and ahead and tell Santana how she felt or to wait until later. Yeah, Santana was calling them a couple and she was sure one of them was about to ask the other out, however was it too soon to tell Santana just how she felt. What if Santana wasn't quite on the same page as her? Then she would be the one being rejected and she was sure getting a rejected I love you was worse than asking someone about being a couple and being rejected that way.

Rachel was broken out of her internal panic when Santana came back into the kitchen carrying..what was that? A canvas? She was struggling trying to walk and carry the item at the same time. She paused at the kitchen archway balancing on one foot as she held out the canvas. _Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?_ Rachel laughed as she nodded and started to walk towards Santana who held the canvas out to her.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend. But, why did you ask me this way?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a painter, so what better way to ask you than to paint it?"

"That was incredibly sweet and so cheesy." Rachel whispered as she sat the canvas down on the floor and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. She better hope she had good grip because at the moment, Santana was literally standing on one good leg and if it wasn't for Rachel, chances are she would have hit the floor by now.

"Now, can I officially say we are a couple?" Santana asked hopefully.

"Yes." Rachel responded as she tilted her head to look at Santana whom was looking down at her. Santana took a moment to really look at Rachel, jeez, she was the most gorgeous woman Santana had officially laid eyes on. She loved the way Rachel pouted her lips when she wanted something, the way her laugh was so infectious, her smile made the whole damn room seem brighter. Santana leaned down connecting her lips with Rachel's, she could kiss this woman all day, every day if she could live without food, water and okay she needed air too, but whatever. Santana slid her lips along Rachel's slowly making her way down Rachel's neck. She smirked to herself when she heard Rachel moan. Oh yeah...she still had it and apparently she had found one of Rachel's sweet spots.

"San...Santana Lopez...you better not mark me." Rachel's hands gripped at the back of Santana's shirt. Santana was going to have to stop if she didn't want to end up on the floor again. "Santana, we have to stop."

Santana made a noise between a growl and a whine as she pulled away from Rachel's neck. "I'm sorry." She really was..kind of.

"It's okay, it's just...we were going to end up on the floor soon and you don't need to be re-injuring yourself again." Santana chuckled as she wrapped Rachel back up in a hug.

"I'm really glad you're my girlfriend now." Santana whispered. She couldn't believe that she was finally able to call this woman who had showed up on her porch her girlfriend. All those random feelings she was experiencing ever since that first night, finally felt completely right.

"I'm really glad you're my girlfriend now too." Rachel reached out to grab one of Santana's crutches as she steadied Santana on her feet and slowly backed away. She needed a bit of space at the moment or otherwise she was going to be the kissing on Santana's neck and she wasn't sure if she had the same amount of willpower that Santana has just presented. "Now, what was it you wanted to cook together tonight, because you are going to have to show me everything there is to cooking on a hearth."

"I was thinking maybe some steak? Seasoned potatoes and some kind of bread?" Santana asked as she headed to the ice box. She had been outside to the ice house to gather everything she would need after Rachel and Leroy had left that morning. She wasn't going to admit that it had taken her a lot longer than normal because she was indeed hurting when they had left that morning.

"That sounds good to me." Rachel smiled as she followed Santana, her girlfriend, to the ice box. She really liked the sound of that. She had a girlfriend now and she was happy. She was truly happy despite the whole trying to be killed thing going on too.


	31. Another Visitor

Dinner that evening was a success. Santana successfully showed Rachel how to cook on the hearth, which in Rachel's terms, wasn't as hard it looked. No one gained any burns or burnt food and the couple enjoyed themselves immensely. Rachel was finishing up the dishes while keeping her ears open for any sign of distress coming from the bathroom. She really hoped that Santana could handle her shower on her own tonight because Rachel wasn't sure how much help she would be after the events that occurred earlier in the evening.

"Racheeeelllllll!" Rachel dropped the dish she was holding, splattering sink water all over the counter and sprinted to the bathroom.

"What's wrong Santana?" she asked through the bathroom door. She wasn't going to barge in on the woman.

"I'm okay, I uhm...I need help." Okay she just needed help, calm your beating heart Rachel. She's fine, she's not hurt, she just needs help and she's openly asking for it. That's progress upon progress.

"I'm coming in okay?" Rachel slowly pushed the door open to find a pitiful looking Santana standing there with her pajama bottoms in one hand and her shirt around her neck. Were those tears in Santana's eyes?

"Ohhh..honey. Why didn't you call for me sooner?" Rachel asked as she stepped forward and helped Santana gently pull her arms through her shirt sleeves one at a time. Mind your hands Rachel, this is not the time to accidentally touch her breasts. There will be plenty of time after she is all healed up.

"I thought I could do it. But I have to leave the rib belt off for a while, I've been wearing it too much. You're supposed to take it off sometimes." Rachel smiled sadly at Santana, she looked so cute when she pouted.

"Can I ask how you managed to get your underwear on?" Rachel giggled.

"Don't laugh at me please. I got them on very carefully and I just got too tired to finish getting dressed."

"Okay, I am sorry for laughing. Now support yourself on my shoulder and lift your right leg." Santana done as she was told so that Rachel could help her put her pajama pants on. She was just so tired and sore. "Now come on, I will get you a pain pill and brush your hair, then you are going to bed."

"Are you coming with me?" Santana stuck out her bottom lip and gave Rachel her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, but I need to finish the dishes first and let Dax in."

"I can do that." Santana responded as she started towards out of the bathroom and towards the front door.

"No, no no. Santana, you don't have a rib belt on, you're just going to hurt herself." Rachel followed after Santana trying to persuade her to come back into the kitchen and sit down.

"Rachel." Santana turned around in the middle of the living room. "I am already almost there. It will take two seconds." Rachel tried to run in front of Santana to open the door first, she was surprised when she pulled open the door to find Chief Sylvester standing there. When had she pulled up? They didn't even see the headlights.

"Chief." Rachel said exasperated as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Evening, Berry." She looked towards Santana. "Lopez."

"What are you doing here?" Santana said as she sat down on the couch. Dax came running in the house in front of Sue, apparently he had already been waiting to come inside.

Sue walked into the house and began to pace in front of the coffee table. "Well I heard from a little birdy that someone wanted to visit Daniel Porter in jail." Sue looked between the two women. She had a vague idea as to they wanted to see the man and but she had still been shocked when she had seen Leroy Berry in Shuebury's and he had asked about the possibility.

"Now, first you should know that Daniel Porter is indeed in jail at the St. Lawrence County Detention Center. He's allowed two fifteen minute visits a week. But, his visits are already booked for this week with his attorney."

Rachel was still standing in the front door way with the door open staring with a shocked expression on her face. She could ask who this birdy was that had told on her, but she had a very good idea that it was the only other person who knew she even wanted to go.

Santana sat dividing her attention between Sue speaking and Rachel. "Soooo, you're saying that we can't visit him this week?"

Sue gave an aggravated sigh and looked at Santana with a hard expression on her face. "Welcome to the conversation Lopez. Yes, I am saying that you can not go see Daniel Porter this week. If I had it my way you wouldn't be going to see him at all. To be honest, I don't even think they will allow Rachel to see him anyway considering she is his victim."

That seemed to break whatever spell Rachel seemed to be under. "Please don't call me a victim. I know what they done to me is horrific, but I do not want to be labeled a victim."

Sue threw her hands up in the air. "What would you like me to call you?"

Rachel took a step forward coming toe to toe with Sue. "I frankly don't give a damn what you call me, but do not call me a victim." She sneered.

Santana was shocked, she had never seen this side of Rachel before and damn she liked it. Her woman was fierce and she be damned if she was going to take this on laying down. The proud grin could not be wiped off her face.

Putting her hands up in surrender, Sue actually looked apologetic. "I truly apologize."

"What? Since when do you apologize?" Santana's eyes began to bulge. Sue had never really apologized to anyone in her life, except for a few select people. Just a few months ago, she had refused to apologize to an elderly man that she had almost took out with a shopping cart at the store. _He was going for the last of the banana's and I needed them_, she had said.

Sue growled and rubbed her hands over her face, it was getting late and she wasn't in the mood to deal with this tonight. She had other things to be getting to. "I also got a call from Dr. St. James, he told me about the clock and we can confirm that you were definitely at Marcus' apartment. Now I have requested another search warrant of his apartment, a more in depth search this time. Maybe we will find something different."

"But, how will you find anything if he is there? He's still on house arrest, so anything left he may have disposed of by now."

"Well if he has thrown anything out, we can request a search warrant of the apartments garbage and recycling. We will find it if it's there. I will make sure of that." Santana grimaced, she was glad that she had never went into law enforcement. She would hate to be a rookie working on this case right now, they are the ones that will have to deal with that mess.

Rachel finally moved away from Sue and came to set next to Santana. She could tell that Santana was really starting to hurt and she needed to get some pain medicine in her system quickly before it became really unbearable.

Sue began pacing again. "Now, back to my original point for being here. I will ask and see if you're allowed to visit Daniel next week, but that's the best I can do for now. I don't know the specific reason (she still had an idea, but she wasn't going to tell them) as to why you want to go see him, but I am going to need too know if you really want to go. I already know about everything that happened at Dr. St. James office, is that the reason?"

Rachel looked at Santana, hoping the woman would give her some guidance on the answer, however Santana's look was saying that she didn't know. It was up to Rachel as to whether or not she wanted to tell.

"I want to ask him why he told me to run and why he went against his brothers. He must not believe that my Daddy killed their mother, otherwise he would have let me overdose."

Sue nodded her head, "I suspected that was the reason. Like I said, I will see what I can do and let you know something."

Before Sue could leave she turned to look at Santana. She had seen the woman in worse shape before, but she could tell that she was tired. Her face softened for a moment as she took in the most prominent scar that you could see on Santana's face. You had to be looking for it to see it, but it was there. "Do you need anything or need anything done?" She motioned around the cabin.

"I got it covered. Rachel has been taking care of me."

"I know you have pre-cut wood and plenty of food, but if you need anymore let me know and I will find some minions to get up here and do it for you. When is your next doctors appointment?"

Santana watched Sue with an arched eye-brow. She was still surprised how much softer Sue seemed to be acting. The woman had always prided herself on being a hard ass and she was a great one at that. She took no shit from anyone. "Uhh..." Santana looked to Rachel, she wasn't sure when her next appointment was, she had been slightly high on pain killers still when they told her all of this stuff. She also just didn't care to listen that often.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled at Santana. See, she did need her whether she was willing to admit it or not. "It's this Friday, just a follow up appointment at the clinic with Dr. Rose. Leg and chest X-rays to monitor her healing."

"Okay." Sue nodded and headed back towards the front door. "I will be in contact ladies!" She yelled as she pulled the door closed behind her.

Santana leaned her head back on the couch. "I am so ready for some pain medicine, my rib belt and to go to sleep." She turned her head to look at Rachel, who had turned her head and had been looking at Santana's profile. Santana bumped her nose against Rachel's. "There's also this really amazing and beautiful woman that is going to be in my bed. That's a major bonus of going to sleep."

"Oh really now. Who is this woman?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders and slid forward on the couch. "I don't know let's go find out." She cackled as Rachel huffed and started to get up off the couch. Before she could stand up, Santana grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "I was just kidding, it's my girlfriend. Do you know her?"

Rachel looked at Santana with a puzzled look on her face. "I think I do. What's her name?"

Tapping her finger on her chin, Santana looked around the living room. "It's Rachel...Rachel Berry."

Rachel gasped. "I've heard of her! She's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself."

Santana leaned forward again ghosting her lips across Rachel's. "She is beyond awesome." Santana whispered before she connected her lips with Rachel's. Before Santana could take the kiss further, Rachel leaned back away from direct kissing distance.

"I love kissing you, but if we keep doing that, we are going to get carried away and you are in no position to do that right now." Rachel patted her on the leg and stood up to head into the kitchen to grab Santana's pain medicine. No matter how much Santana hated to admit it, Rachel was right. She would have to figure out how to control herself now that Rachel was truly hers. It was going to be a long few weeks.

"Will you still brush my hair before it completely dries. I don't rock the birds nest look really well." Santana asked she grabbed her crutches to follow Rachel into the kitchen.


	32. Insecurities

Santana awoke with a groan, she wished she could properly stretch but she wasn't going to take that kind of risk. The sun was starting to peak through the curtains, Rachel was still sleeping soundly. Santana looked down, running her fingers through Rachel's hair. Rachel had been here for three weeks now, well two if you didn't count the week she spent with her father at the hotel while Santana was still in the hospital. She still couldn't believe that Rachel was her girlfriend. There had been moments all week when Santana would just stop and look at Rachel like she was seeing her for the first time all over again and every time it made her heart skip a beat. She smiled when Rachel started to stir awake, her big brown eyes fluttering open looking dazed as she stared at Santana.

"Good morning." Rachel yawned and stretched. Santana couldn't help but internally moan. Rachel just looked so sexy when she stretched like that. Arching her back...Santana wondered if Rachel's back arched like that when she...no. Stop thinking like that Santana. This was definitely not the time or place.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Rachel asked as she scooted up in the bed to sit next to Santana, leaning her head on the woman's shoulder.

"Oh..nothing." Santana looked around the room nervously. Rachel looked at Santana questioningly but didn't say anything further on the subject.

"Are you nervous about your doctors appointment today?" Rachel studied the cast on Santana's leg. She hadn't said much about the pain, but Rachel knew she had to be in at least a little bit. The doctors had been able to repair the most extensive damage done to Santana's leg, but the rest would have to heal on it's own. Hopefully the muscles were healing correctly and Santana wouldn't have to have her cast removed for more surgery. Thankfully today, they wouldn't be doing an MRI yet to check the muscles, that would come at the next appointment.

"Why would I be nervous?" Rachel gave Santana a look as if saying you know why. "Okay, so maybe I am a bit nervous, but I think it's healing right." She shrugged her shoulders as she scratched at her knee.

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"I have a medical degree certified by Grey's Anatomy. Sure, it's not been updated in ages since I can't remember how long it's been since I watched the show. But still I have one." Santana huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Rachel threw her head back laughing at Santana. "Do you also have a degree in criminology certified by Law and Order or CSI?"

Santana scoffed and looked away from Rachel's laughing face. "Of course I do." Rachel just continued to laugh harder. She lightly patted Santana on the thigh, "let's go Lopez, I am going to start breakfast." Rachel slid out of bed tossing back the covers as she went.

"That's Dr. Lopez to you!" Santana yelled as she followed Rachel out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm so glad I don't have to have blood work done today because I am starving and that sausage smells amazing." Santana felt like she was drooling, it felt like it had been ages since she had had a hearty breakfast. She had been teaching Rachel more about cooking on the hearth, but this was the first time that Rachel was trying a more complex breakfast. She was getting really good at dinner cooking but even cooking on a normal stove breakfast just wasn't her forte' for some reason.

"You might not be having blood work, but I guarantee your blood pressure is going to be high from this sausage." Rachel pointed at the skillet with her turning fork. Santana looked up from the apples she was cutting and dumping into another skillet.

"It shouldn't be, there's plenty of time for it to go back down on its own. Plus I am in great health and if for some strange reason it is high, I will tell Dr. Rose why it's high and she will check it again before I leave. No big deal."

"If you say so." Rachel muttered as she went back to flipping a pancake.

"I do say so, remember I am also a doctor myself. Not just a painter. I am a woman of many talents." Santana smirked as she heard Rachel take a deep breath. Someone's mind was in the naughty place all of a sudden.

"What..uh..what other talents do you have?" Rachel refused to actually turn around and face Santana. She couldn't let the woman see the blush that was crawling up her face. She could always blame it on the heat from the fire place, but she knew that Santana would know better.

"You will just have to wait and find out." Santana huskily whispered as she held out the skillet with her prepped apples.

* * *

After breakfast was eaten and everything was cleaned up the women set about getting ready to head to town. Leroy was due to arrive at the cabin soon and Rachel still had to find her other boot. How in the hell had she lost a boot in so little time. She swore she took them off at the door like she done every other time she came into the cabin.

"Dax! Where is my boot Mister?" Dax stopped in his tracks where he was coming out of the kitchen. He didn't chew the boot, he knew better than that, he had simply...hid it. Walking over to Rachel, Dax laid down at her feet. His Master would think it was funny that he had hid the boot, he hid her things all the time. Was he about to be in trouble? "Daaxxx, where is my boot? I know you took it because you look guilty as hell."

Dax whined and rolled over onto his back. He would find the boot for the payment of one belly scratch. Rachel rolled her eyes as she bent over to scratch Dax's belly. A moment later Rachel stood again. "Go get my boot please." Dax ran up the stairs and into the loft. Just because his Master didn't sleep up there, didn't mean he didn't sleep up there. He sometimes enjoyed taking his daily naps up there because of the way that sun shown in through the large windows. His bed was always toasty and warm. Dax dug around in a pile of blankets he had pulled out of his bed and uncovered the boot. He had to be quick in case his Master or his Master's lady friend came up there behind him.

Walking over to the railing, Dax dropped the boot in the open space between the banisters. He didn't feel like walking all the way back downstairs at the moment so he done the next best thing. He started to nudge the boot into the space between the banisters.

Right as Dax finished pushing the boot off the edge of the loft, Rachel watched in horror as Santana started out of the kitchen. "Santana!" Rachel screamed and pointed as the boot began to plummet straight towards Santana's head. Santana looked up just in time to see the boot falling over the edge and side stepped enough to at least get her head out from underneath it. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief as the boot hit the floor and bounced once somehow landing in an upright position.

Santana looked from the boot to Rachel and slowly walked out in the living room looking up at the loft. Dax barked once and realized that oops, maybe he shouldn't have done that. "Down here now." Santana spoke in her commanding voice in order to get Dax to realize that yes he was in trouble. Considering that Dax was still in training, sometimes he needed a reminder on what was acceptable behavior. Dax came down the steps and sat at Santana's feet waiting for his next command. "Bed." Santana spoke as she pointed to his bed in the corner of the living room.

Rachel picked up her other boot and watched as Dax walked across the living room and settled into his bed. For doing as he was told Santana followed Dax and praised him for listening. It was still a learning process but he would get it soon.

Before Santana could turn back around to Rachel, there was a knock on the door. She turned and saw Leroy standing there with a grin on his face. She smiled as she opened the door and let him in. "Good afternoon ladies. Are we ready to go?" Santana looked down at herself, she was dressed and Rachel had even helped do her hair. This was the best that she had felt in the past two weeks.

After nods that they were ready to go, Santana and Rachel joined Leroy in the car as they headed toward town.

* * *

Santana felt like she had been sitting in the clinic for hours now. The place was packed for a Friday afternoon, everyone in town must have decided to get sick on the same day. She heaved a sigh as she tossed another outdated magazine onto the table in front of her.

"My appointment was five hours ago." Santana groaned as she rolled her neck.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It was not, we have only been here twenty minutes." Leroy hid his laugh behind the magazine that he had picked up.

"Santana Lopez?" The nurse called out looking into the waiting room.

"Finally!" Grabbing her crutches Santana started to walk towards the nurse, she turned suddenly when she didn't see Rachel following behind her. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"You want me too?" Santana nodded her head and continued to walk across the waiting room.

Thankfully all of the pre-visit stuff like getting weighed and having your temperature checked was quick and painless. Santana didn't even get the chance to complain about waiting because every time she opened her mouth she was shushed by Rachel. She was shown to a room where she was told Dr. Rose would be there soon and to change into the gown provided for her.

"I will be happy if I never have to see one of these things again." Santana mumbled as she unfolded the gown and shook it out. Rachel had to help her change, this was a common thing now that her and Rachel had become really good at it. No sooner than Rachel finished tying the gown, Dr. Rose came into the room. Maybe Santana had been wrong in the waiting room, things seemed to be moving fairly quick around here today.

"Hello Santana, how are we today?" Marley asked as she took a seat on the stool and flipped open Santana's chart.

"Just peachy." Santana replied as she leaned propped up against the exam table. She wasn't about to try and jump on that thing.

"Just peachy huh? I notice you're standing, are your ribs in a lot of pain today?"

"No more than usual. I just don't want to jump up on the table."

Marley stood and walked over to the end of the table and slid her foot underneath pulling out the little set of steps that was attached. "Now you don't have to jump."

Santana huffed as Rachel stood up and took Santana's hand so that could balance herself and not fall. "Oh before I forget, well I could never forget her, but this is Rachel my girlfriend. Rachel this is Dr. Rose."

Rachel put on her best smile and turned to face Marley. "We met after the accident, but I wasn't this one's girlfriend at the time." She pointed behind her back at Santana who was wearing a proud smile on her face.

"It's nice to be properly introduced to you this time around." She turned to look at Santana. "I'm just going to listen to your breathing first."

Santana nodded as the exam began, she breathed in and out for Dr. Rose whom was pleasantly surprised at the fading bruises on the woman's ribs. Rachel grimaced, it never got any easier looking at the bruises. She prodded the bruises asking Santana about tenderness. Santana had to grit her teeth when she answered.

"Okay, now we are going to do the X-rays and we will be able to determine how everything is healing and then we will switch rooms and do the leg MRI."

Rachel and Santana both turned to look at Dr. Rose. "Leg MRI? I thought I was just having X-rays done?" Santana didn't know why she was panicking. Maybe it was just the term MRI that scared her or the fact that there was no open scanner here. Santana didn't even know how this clinic had one, she thought they were only in hospitals.

Dr. Rose looked back and forth between the two women. "I had it moved to today so that we could get it done and out of the way. That's why you're in the gown."

"Wait, we ate a good sized breakfast this morning. Does she have to drink that stuff?"

Dr. Rose bit her lip in thought, someone should have informed these women of the changes she had requested last week. "How long ago was it that you ate? And no, she doesn't have to drink anything."

"We ate like five hours ago or something?" Santana asked unsure as she looked at Rachel whom nodded her head.

"You'll be perfectly fine. It will take no time. We just need to make sure that everything is healing correctly and I didn't want to wait to find out if there was any problems."

"Okay." Santana nodded her head. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Santana was grateful when she returned to her room to see Rachel sitting there waiting on her. The nurse had asked Rachel if she wanted to go, but she had politely declined. Santana had been a bit disappointed at that but accepted the fact that Rachel didn't have to go everywhere with her.

Dr. Rose was happy that everything was healing as it should be and there appeared to be no problems as of right now. However, she warned Santana to stay off her leg and to keep it elevated. There was good news at least that Santana could be a bit more mobile when it came to her ribs but to just listen to her body. When Dr. Rose left, Rachel helped Santana get dressed and they headed out to the waiting room where Leroy sat waiting.

"Well, how did everything go?" Leroy had been practically biting his nails as he waited for the women to return. Santana had became like a daughter to him and he would hate for there to be new problems occurring. Rachel rubbed Santana's back, she was annoyed and being a grumpy pants. "She's fine, she's a little mad that they sprung the leg MRI on her and they don't have an open scanner here."

"Well how about we go get some lunch? My treat." Leroy suggested as they exited the clinic. Santana still wasn't saying anything. Rachel looked at her worriedly. "Go ahead dad, we'll be there in a moment."

Rachel stopped and stepped in front of Santana. "What's wrong?" She knew that Santana was a little upset because no one had informed them of the MRI today, but this was something else all together.

"I'm fine, just getting tired." Rachel looked Santana in the eye, she still felt like there was something more there that Santana wasn't saying.

"Okay, do you want to go on home?" Santana shook her head, she was tired but she wasn't going to rush back home because of it.

"Let's go eat." She leaned forward and pecked Rachel on the lips. Rachel felt like she had just been brushed off, which she kind of had. She would get answers from Santana later when they got home. She wasn't going to make a scene in the parking lot.

Santana climbed into the car quietly. She knew she had just brushed Rachel off and that it was unacceptable. She should be happy that she had got a clean bill of health and she was really, she just couldn't shake the negative thoughts about Rachel possibly leaving her as soon as she was healed up.


	33. Let's Settle This

After having dinner with Rachel and Leroy, Santana mustered up enough enthusiasm to visit a few stores in town before heading back to the cabin. She felt bad about blowing Rachel off at the clinic and staying relatively quiet during dinner. The thoughts just kept spinning around in her head no matter how hard to fault to get rid of them. What was Rachel going to do when it came to work? She would have to return to the city wouldn't she? Maybe not, she did say she was done with the stage for a while and would like to pursue other career opportunities. Santana didn't know what was going to happen, she needed to talk to Rachel about this stuff instead of just holding it all in like she normally done.

Santana was starting to get really tired by the time they reached the last little boutique that Rachel wanted to go in. She wasn't going to complain because this was the first time that Rachel had been able to walk around town a bit and just enjoy it. There were still tons of other shops to visit and of course the movie theater that they had yet to visit, they could always come back when Santana could get around better.

"I'm going to wait out here." Santana motioned to a bench in front of the store.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked as she walked over the bench with Santana. She turned her head to see that Leroy had already went into the store.

"I'm sure. Take your time, it's warmer this evening so I will be fine." Santana tried to conceal her groan as she sat down on the bench. She smiled up at Rachel who was standing there biting her lip looking between Santana and the store front. "I'm sorry for brushing you off earlier."

"So you did brush me off." Rachel nodded her head and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I can't get out of my head this evening for some reason." Santana looked up the street, there were various couples and small families milling about.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked looking around at everyone that was in town. It seemed to be buzzing with people this weekend.

Santana shook her head. "No...yeah...I do...just not right now."

"We can talk when we get home?" Rachel stepped into Santana's line of vision.

"I would like that. Now go, look around and shop some more. I will be fine right here."

"Okay, we won't be long." Rachel leaned down and gave Santana a quick peck on the lips. Standing upright she looked around blushing. She didn't even ask if Santana was okay with PDA before she done that. Spinning on her heel Rachel walked into the store where Leroy was waiting.

* * *

When the women returned to the cabin the first thing they did was let Dax out. Instead of going into the cabin, Santana sat down on the porch swing. She hadn't been out there to sit in a long time now. She wasn't sure what Rachel was doing until she smelt the wood smoke. Santana smiled to herself, Rachel had practically became an expert at building up the fire place now.

"Are you coming in soon?" Rachel asked sticking her head out of the front door frame. Santana shook her head and patted the empty seat beside of her. Rachel went back inside to grab a blanket off of the back of the couch. It would be nice and warm in the cabin when they finally decided to turn in for the night. Spreading the blanket out over their legs, Rachel snuggled into Santana as they swung looking out over the property.

Santana took a deep breath, she loved the something special smell that nature provided. "I love just sitting out here when the moon is bright like this."

"It really is beautiful." Rachel spoke quietly. She felt that if she spoke loudly that it would disrupt the calmness of the night. The pond that sat still partially frozen glistened in the moonlight, the water shimmered as the light breeze of the night came whistling through.

"I'm really sorry for the way I have been all day. I know I put a damper on things." Santana pulled at a loose string on the blanket. Rachel placed her hand on top of Santana's to get her to stop. They didn't need the whole blanket unraveled.

"You didn't put a damper on things, we all still had a nice time. You were just quiet. Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"I just got to thinking at the clinic today."

"Thinking about what exactly?" Rachel asked as she intertwined her fingers with Santana's.

Santana sighed as she looked back out over her property. "In four weeks I will be basically completely healed and the trial will most likely be over, those men will hopefully all be in jail and...what's going to happen to us Rachel? Are you going to leave as soon as you think I don't need you anymore? Do you not want at least part of your life back?"

"Woah...Santana why are you thinking about all of this right now? Where is all of this coming from?" Rachel was confused to say the least. She hadn't even thought about most of the stuff that Santana seemed to be thinking about a lot.

"There's just been times in my life where things were good and then everything seemed to be ripped away all at once. I need some warning here if you plan on leaving me soon." Santana was trying really hard not to cry. When had she become so dependent on someone? This wasn't who she was, she didn't need anyone but herself and Dax. Maybe she wasn't ready to burst their bubble of solitude yet.

Rachel sat up and moved away from Santana a bit to give the woman some space. "Santana...I don't know what's going to happen in a month, two months, or five months in the future. I do know that I am not going anywhere though, at least not without you. My old life was endless stage rehearsals and shows everyday and then I went home to an empty apartment. Taking a break was ending that chapter of my life so no, I don't really want that much of my life back. I kind of like the life I have here...now...with you. Despite you know the whole reason I ended up here."

"I don't like feeling like this..all vulnerable and open so take note, this may not happen again for a very long time." Santana took a deep breath, turning her head. she wasn't sure she could look at Rachel at the moment. She was not good with eye contact when she started talking about something deep.

"When I was little I never needed anyone, well I like to tell myself I didn't need anyone, but I needed my Abuelo. He was the only one who ever truly took care of me. I was so angry when he was taken away from me. Then Brittany came along and helped me be..not so angry anymore. I don't like asking for help, I want to do everything on my own because I don't want to get close to someone like that again and then they leave too." Santana wiped her eyes with the back of her hand that Rachel wasn't holding.

"That's okay to feel that way, but you have to believe that not everyone is going to leave you at the drop of a hat. I know I'm not. So what if your cast comes off and your ribs are completely healed in a month, that doesn't mean I am going to run off. And before I can even consider starting a new chapter in my career I need to find new management. We'll figure it out when the time comes, okay? You're my girlfriend now, you don't have to do everything on your own. It's okay to need me, because I need you a little bit too."

Santana felt like all of her fears and insecurities had just been slapped in their metaphorical faces. She knew that not everything could be fixed in one night and she knew that sometimes she would need to be reminded that Rachel had plans to stay. She just needed to ignore the idea that whatever was happening between her and Rachel wasn't a ticking time bomb. She had to trust that this wasn't going to blow up in her face.

"I'm so in love with you Rachel." Santana whispered as she leaned close to Rachel. Either Rachel didn't hear what she had just said or time had stopped. Santana just said that she was in love with Rachel. She wished that Rachel would say something...anything so that she would know how she felt too. She could feel the panic rising in her chest when Rachel finally spoke again.

"Do you mean that?" Rachel whispered, looking into Santana's eyes.

"I do mean it and that scares the hell out of me." If this wasn't the greatest honesty hour Santana had ever seen she didn't know what was.

"I'm in love with you too." Rachel grabbed Santana's face bringing their lips together. Santana sighed into the kiss, she had kissed Rachel plenty of times now, but there was something different about this kiss. It felt more powerful, more meaningful and yep, there were definitely fireworks going off.

"We're going to be okay." Santana spoke after breaking the kiss as she scooted back to look Rachel in the eyes.

Rachel nodded her head and went in for another kiss. "I know we will." She turned and relaxed back into Santana as they continued to swing for a little while longer. Dax had came back up on the porch with his frisbee wanting to play for a little while.

"You know that when you do start working again, we can ask Quinn to manage you." Rachel looked back at Santana without turning around. It was interesting to look at someone upside down.

"She does that?"

Santana nodded her head. "Well she used to be an agent, then she quit to spend more time with Beth, but now she's in school and Quinn has a lot of free time since Douche Face "works" all of the time."

"Do you think she would do it?" Rachel didn't know Quinn very well, however she seemed nice enough. She also seemed like the type that wouldn't take any shit from people who wanted to half ass a contract.

"It never hurts to ask. I'm pretty sure that her and Puck are unofficially back together. She obviously has to get a divorce first." Santana shrugged her shoulders. She was glad that Quinn and Puck were working things out, they were perfect for each other, it's just a shame that it had took them this long to figure it all out again.

"When is she coming back? I know she had to leave because Beth's school break was almost over." Rachel continued to push the swing back and forth with her foot. They would have to go back inside soon, because it was really starting to get colder outside.

"Uh, I think it won't be until her spring break in March. They do six weeks on, six weeks off since her school doesn't have an actual summer vacation. They might come back before then though, who knows." Santana shivered as a particularly hard gust of wind rounded the cabin. She looked out to the sky, it was clear for now but she could feel the snow coming. Her Abuelo used to call it being in tune with nature. She smiled at the thought of him.

"Well, we can ask whenever they come back or we could have Puck call her, in case there is anything she needs to do if she says yes. Are you ready to go inside?"

Nodding her head, Santana shifted around and pulled the blanket off of them, handing it to Rachel. "The cabin should be warm enough by now." Saying a silent goodnight to the moon, something Santana had done since she was little, the women walked into the cabin, closing the door on anther day.

* * *

**I know their "I love you's" wasn't some big written out production, it was never intended to be. We are about to head into the home stretch with the trial coming up in about two or three chapters, so I wanted to tie a lot of loose ends up so that the trial would be the main focus.**

**Thank you once again for all the views, reviews, favorites and follows. **


	34. Visits, Chopping Wood And Lunch

When Rachel stepped out of the cabin Monday morning carrying two cups of coffee, she did not expect to see her dad and Chief Sylvester standing on the porch talking to Santana. "Hello." She spoke as she handed one of the cups of coffee to Santana who was sitting on the swing. "Do you guys want some coffee?" When Leroy and Sue both nodded their heads, Rachel retreated back into the cabin, returning a short time later with two more cups.

"Okay...now is anyone going to tell me why you're both here so early?" Rachel looked to Santana who shrugged her shoulders and sipped her coffee. She didn't know why they were there, she had just sat down when they pulled up. They wouldn't tell her anything without Rachel present.

"Well." Sue sat her coffee cup on the porch railing. "I came here to tell you that I was able to get you approved for a visit with Daniel Porter."

Rachel gulped. She knew she wanted to visit Daniel and she had been prepared for it, until it became reality. "When?" She asked as her voice wavered.

"Tomorrow at 11 AM. Because you are his victim and don't get huffy with me about saying that, to them that's what you are, your visit is at one of the phone booths. You sign in and wait for your name to be called when he comes out, you visit and then you leave."

Rachel nodded her head. At least with a phone booth visit she was protected, there would be guards close by and she would be safe. She just needed to ask him that one question. "Okay."

Santana who had been sitting quietly looked over to Rachel. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Taking a deep breath Rachel nodded again. "I'm sure."

"Okay." Santana reached out her hand to grasp Rachel's. She wanted answers too, but this wasn't her battle, this was all Rachel.

* * *

"So what else is going on?" Santana asked looking between Sue and Leroy.

Leroy spoke from where he was sitting in a white wicker chair that he had brought over from the other side of the porch. "There's a snow storm coming and I wanted to see if you needed anything done before it hit."

"Yeah, you should be able to make it back in time tomorrow. It's supposed start tomorrow evening." Sue had moved to standing on the top step throwing Dax's frisbee for him. Santana smirked, Sue could deny it all she wanted but she had a soft spot for Dax. He was the best behaved dog she had ever known.

Santana thought about what Leroy had said. Did she need anything done? She knew that if the snow storm was big they would need more fire wood. Food definitely wasn't an issue, she always kept a stocked cellar, except for some of her super luxury items like junk food of various kinds. The main issue was that she was still working on asking Rachel for help when she needed it, how was she going to accept more help from Leroy. The man already came up here every morning if her or Rachel had to go somewhere. Rachel kept looking at Santana, it was as if she could see the turmoil in the woman's eyes.

Before Santana could answer Rachel leaned over to whisper in her ear. "We could really use the help getting more firewood, the wood box is almost empty and the kindling is running low." Santana sighed as she nodded her head. She was going to accept the offered help on one condition.

"We need more firewood broken down, but please let me pay you."

Leroy shook his head, he wasn't doing this because he thought he would get paid. "No, you don't have to pay me."

"I do. Paying you would feel like I hired you and that makes accepting the help easier. Please, this is more for me than it is for you honestly." She chuckled as she looked at Leroy with a slightly begging look. He needed to understand where she was coming from.

"Okay. I will agree to your terms and conditions." He held up his hands in surrender.

"How much snow are we supposed to get?" Rachel asked as she rubbed her hand up and down Santana's arm.

Sue turned around to look at everyone. "Anywhere from three to four...feet."

"What?!"

Santana chuckled as she pried Rachel's hand off her arm. She rubbed at the slowly forming red marks. "We had almost that same amount when you first got here. Everything will be fine."

"But it took days to dig out from underneath all of that." Rachel had never seen so much snow. Sure it snowed in the city and in Ohio but they had never had this much before, that she could remember. "Wait, if we are snowed in, the trial will be postponed." She looked to Sure for confirmation.

"Yep. We will have word on Friday, it depends on how much snow we get, we might not get any of it. Mother nature changes her mind all the time." Sue shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, she's not changing her mind." Santana closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. "She's definitely got something up her sleeve this week." Shaking her head Sue just looked at Santana. It always amazed her how Santana had become so in tune with nature since moving to the cabin permanently.

"Well I have to head back to the station. I will meet you at the dentition center tomorrow." Sue stepped off the porch and headed towards her SUV.

"You're going with us?" Santana called out.

"Of course I am. I may not be in the same room when they talk, but I will definitely be there." Closing her door and buckling her seat belt, Sue headed back into town.

* * *

Santana felt like they had been working for hours. She wasn't allowed to do much except make feather sticks for kindling. Leroy had showed Rachel how swing an ax without cutting off her leg. She actually looked pretty hot doing it. Leroy was pretty good at swinging an ax much to Santana's surprise, he had come prepared with shin guards. It was like he knew in the back of his mind that he would be cutting wood today. Rachel on the other hand was wearing an old pair of Santana's because she had already taken one chunk of wood to the shin.

Thinking about the snow storm that was coming, Santana wondered if Leroy would like to stay with them for a while. She wasn't sure how much longer he was staying in town after the trial, that is if it still happened on Monday. She honestly didn't think it would. They were used to large amounts of snow, however it still took time to dig out of it. The man had already done so much for her and asked for nothing in return. Leroy had already been here two weeks, did he have a job to return to in Lima or was he retired now? He didn't really look old enough to be retired, but there was a such thing as early retirement. She would have to ask later, or would that be really intrusive? Maybe she could bring it up in some form of casual conversation.

* * *

Rachel trudged along a well worn path from the woods to the wood shed. Her father had found some standing dead wood to cut down and now they were hauling it back to the cabin to be split into small pieces. She was starting to get tired, she was used to hard work, but this was a whole new level. The conversation between father and daughter had been idle chit chat almost the whole time they had been working. Rachel was still curious about the man that Santana thought Leroy might have a crush on.

"So...how's your ski lessons been going?" Rachel asked as she dumped the log she had been carrying on the ground.

"They're fine. My instructor is very charming and sweet." Rachel raised her eyebrow at her father. What did charming and sweet have to do with learning how to ski?

"Do you like him?" Leroy almost dropped the ax he was holding, preparing to take a swing at the log he had just set up. He shouldn't have been surprised that his daughter asked such blunt questions, when something was on her mind she usually was very forward about it.

"Of course I like him, if I didn't I would be taking lessons from him." He tried to keep his face neutral, he didn't want to give away that yes, he liked his instructor very much in more ways than one.

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I mean do you _like_ like him. Because it's okay if you do. Santana said you have a crush on him...whoever him is."

Leroy sat the ax down on the ground and turned around to look at Rachel. She had grown into such a beautiful woman. Here was his baby girl who had always been Daddy's little girl, telling him that it was okay to like someone. "_Him_ is Bayani Matapang and I guess...you could say...I do have a small crush on him." Leroy looked away and blushed. He hadn't felt like a little love sick school boy since he had been with Hiram.

Rachel smiled up at her father. She hadn't seen him act like this in years, there was a spark back in his eyes that had merely been a dull flicker after Hiram passed away. "Yeah, does he have a crush on you too?" She nudged the man with her elbow.

"I'm getting older honey, I don't have time left for the flirting super crush, then tell the person how you feel games. So yes, he does know and he likes me back." Rachel jumped up and down squealing.

"When can I meet him? Do you think Santana knows him? She might not, she claims she doesn't care to know that many people."

Leroy placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder to try and get her to calm down. "I don't have answers for either of those questions yet. I'm not even sure it's going to last, I do still have somewhat of a life back in Lima."

"Really Dad?" Rachel placed her hand on her hip slightly glaring at her father. "The only thing in Lima is Daddy. You can work from anywhere since you're a writer. Does that one publishing company in the city still contact you? That would be amazing, you could move here and write!"

"Rachel please calm down for a moment. Yes, your Daddy is the reason I choose to stay in Lima, I can't leave him."

Rachel sighed and started to calm down, she could see that her father was struggling with all of this and she wasn't helping. "Physically, Daddy is in Lima, but I know you know that he is always with you no matter what. You're not leaving him for forever, we can go back and visit him. I don't visit him enough and I regret that terribly, but that still doesn't mean that I can't feel him around me."

"I know, I guess I'm just scared." Leroy took his gloves off and rubbed his face.

"I was scared when I came back after the funeral. The city felt different like I didn't really belong there anymore, but I stayed and made a career for myself. I still feel like I don't belong there, that's why even if it doesn't work out between me and Santana, I'd like to stay here or close by." Rachel squinted as she looked at her fathers face, time and grief had aged him, but he was still a very handsome man. "Daddy would want you to be happy Dad, I truly believe he would understand and want you to move on. Knowing that he always supported my dream helped me keep going, let it keep you going too."

"I don't know what I am going to do. But to answer your other question, I have been in contact with the publishing company in the city. It's still a lot to think about, but at least actually thinking about it is a start." Leroy stood up and put his gloves back on. Hiram had always been his number one fan when it came to his writing. He always wanted Leroy to be the happiest man he could be, he could never love Bayani like he did Hiram, but that was the thing with love, it's different for everyone.

"I agree, thinking about it is a good place to start. Now, tell me more about this ski instructor with an odd name." Rachel smiled as she walked behind her father to go and collect the last pieces of wood that needed to be cut.

* * *

When Rachel and Leroy finished cutting and stacking the wood sometime later, they walked around the cabin to see that Santana had went inside. The woman had became bored after making so many feather sticks and decided to go into the house to make some lunch. She knew that Rachel and Leroy would be starving by the time they finished.

"Hey." Santana smiled as Rachel walked through the living room and into the kitchen giving her a kiss and walking around the island inspecting the food that Santana had laid out.

"What's all this?" Rachel asked as she picked up a carrot stick and dipped it into some hummus.

Santana turned around from the counter and looked at what Rachel was eating. "Well, this is lunch. I made more than enough feather sticks and was getting hungry myself, so I came in and cooked. Technically didn't cook, but whatevs. I made food. There's hummus, with carrots, celery and pita chips. Homemade potato chips, because I have been needing to make more for a while now, and here.." Santana motioned around her at the counter where she was standing "are the chicken panini's."

"Santana..." Rachel was worried that she might have strained herself putting all of this together. Before Rachel could finish attempting to scold her Santana put her hand up.

"I'm fine, Dr. Rose said I could move around more and everything up here is fresh from the pantry or ice box. I didn't even have to go down stairs." Rachel grinned and wiped the worried expression off her face, she had to trust that Santana would know when to not push her body. She walked over to Santana and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I worry so much." She whispered as she laid her head against Santana's shoulder. Leroy smiled at them from the stool he was sitting at. He had went to the bathroom to wash his hands and had returned quietly.

"It's okay, now go wash up. These will be done in a minute."

"They smell amazing." Rachel spun away from Santana like a ballerina.

"They are amazing. I made them."

After Santana heard the door to bathroom close she looked over her shoulder at Leroy who seemed to be enjoying the homemade potato chips. She wiped her hands on a paper towel after she placed the panini's on a plate and moved them to the island.

"I want to thank you for everything you did today and have done for me. I know you came here for Rachel but I really appreciate how you have helped take care of me too. And I just wanted to invite you to stay here at the cabin if you want, with the snowstorm coming and all." Santana looked down studying her nails.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I will be okay at the lodge. Please don't thank me, I've done what I have because I care, not because I wanted anything in return. You're in love with my daughter, I think it's safe to claim you as family."

Santana looked at Leroy shocked. How in the hell did he know that she was in love with Rachel?!

* * *

**Fun Fact: Bayani (Ba-yah-nee) - Hero**

**Matapang (Mah-tah-pah-ng) - Brave**

**Tagalog is the language of those names and I have a very very dear friend who has been helping me learn the language for when I go to visit her at the end of this year or beginning of next year. I was looking for names for Leroy's crush and found those, they fit perfect with this story. **

**Anyway, thank you for the views, reviews, favorites and follows. **


	35. Meeting Tomorrow

Leroy smirked at the shocked expression on Santana's face. He wondered if she knew that Rachel was in love with her too. "There's a lot of things in life that I know nothing about." Leroy began as he finished chewing a piece of carrot. "But one thing I do know about is the look of pure love. That look is all over your face every time she even gets close to you."

Santana still didn't know what to say. She just continued to stare at Leroy as if he had grown an extra head. "I..uh..I am very much in lo-..love with her." Santana stuttered out. This wasn't the first time she had had to tell a father that she was in love with their daughter. Telling Brittany's parents had been a thousand times worse than this, at least she hadn't fainted yet like she did then.

"Just don't hurt her. We may still be finding our footing as father and daughter again, but she will always be my little girl." Leroy gave Santana a pointed look, which to his surprise she returned right back. The air in the kitchen began to shift, suddenly it became a little harder to breathe.

Santana started shaking her head furiously. "I would never intentionally hurt her."

Leroy nodded his head. "Good, because I would hate to have to break your other leg."

Something inside Santana seemed to finally click. She felt a slow burning rage start to slowly take over her body. She may not be good at expressing certain emotions, but she had anger down pat. "Don't come into my house threatening me about hurting her when that's all you have done for six years." Santana surprised herself with that one, just rip right into him.

"She came back to the city alone, she reached out to you and you pushed her away. She showed up on my door step after something horrific happened to her and I took care of her when I didn't even know her. She needed someone and I was there, where were you?" Santana clenched her fists. She didn't know where all of this was coming from. Maybe she should have said all of this earlier, but how was she going to know that Leroy would think it was a good idea to threaten her?!

"Now, I respect you and commend you for being here now and for working on your relationship with Rachel and like I said earlier I appreciate everything you have done for me. But, I don't appreciate being threatened." Santana sneered. Leroy gulped, he had never seen someone go from calm to angered so quickly. However, she did have a point. What gave him the right to have a say anymore, he was lucky that Rachel had forgiven him so easily and was willing to work on their relationship with him.

"I didn't know that I was hurting her. I didn't think she needed me." Leroy wasn't sure how this conversation was going to end, he just hoped it ended before Rachel came out of the bathroom.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You knew you were hurting her and you knew she needed you. You just couldn't see past the blame game glasses you had on. She's been here for three weeks now and I've been there to take care of her and I've been there when she needed someone. And to be that someone that she needed? That's the best feeling in the world. I don't see how you would give that feeling up. She's an amazing woman who has a heart bigger than her chest and I would never purposely put a crack in it. They say the cracks let the light in, but a heart can only take so many cracks before it breaks. I don't plan on breaking anything." Santana's chest was heaving, having a long winded rant like that really did a number on your ribs when they were trying to heal.

Leroy had his head bowed. He didn't even have it in him to say anything, because she was more than right. Rachel had needed him and he had failed to be that person for her. Not being there was his biggest regret, but to have someone like Santana step in, that was a good thing.

"You're a smart woman Santana and you're right. I'm sorry for threatening you like that. I wasn't there and you were. You have no idea how much I regret everything that has happened since Hiram passed away. I've made mistakes and done things I shouldn't have, but, I am here now and I plan on being there through everything that happens with this trial."

"You're right I don't have any idea how much you regret, because I am not you. Don't project you hurting her onto me and then proceed to hand out threats. It's great that you're here now and that you're working on things with her. She forgave so that she could move on, don't ruin that."

"I don't plan on it."

Santana shrugged her shoulders, she was done with this conversation now. She had said what she needed to say. "You can't change the past, but you can make a better future. Being there for her now is all you can do, she needs her father more than she needs me."

Leroy shook his head. "She needs us both now and we will be there every step of the way."

"Damn right. But you can't go all white knight like you just tried to do. This is her battle, she doesn't need us to stand in front of her, she needs us to stand next to, yet slightly behind her." Santana smirked as Leroy smiled back at her. It was like they had reached an agreement, the air in the kitchen shifted back into its rightful happier tone just as Rachel was coming out of the bathroom. How long had she really been in there?

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked back and forth between Santana and her father. Something had definitely changed in the time that she had been to the bathroom. Neither one of them were saying anything, why was that? "Okay, seriously. What's going on?"

"Nothing, we were just having a chat." Leroy responded as he picked up his panini and took a bite.

Rachel slowly chewed a potato chip. "Okay...what kind of chat? I can tell that something is definitely different between you two now."

"I..told your father that I was in love with you." Rachel was shocked. She had no idea that Santana was going to be telling her father about them today.

"Well, technically I told her I knew and she just confirmed it." Leroy grinned like he had won a million dollars. He was always so happy when he got someone to admit the truth. Maybe he should have went into criminal investigating so that he could interrogate people.

Rachel was looking at Santana with an awe expression on her face. She knew that Santana had trouble dealing with certain emotions, she didn't like to feel vulnerable. However she admitted without hesitation that she was in love with Rachel. The beaming smile on face encouraged one to emit on Santana's face also. Rachel stepped around the island and approached Santana, wrapping her in a hug. She wasn't going to kiss her with her father sitting right there. There would be no getting carried away while he was in the house.

"I also asked your dad if he wanted to stay with us in case things got bad at the lodge when the snow storm hits." Rachel looked at her father from where she was now standing with her arm around Santana's waist. She had pulled her plate across the island so that she could stand next to Santana and eat.

"Yeah, are you going to stay dad?"

Leroy shook his head. "I think I will be okay at the lodge. If I need anything I can walk into town or catch a ride with someone who has a snow mobile."

That seemed to catch Santana's interest. She still wanted to know if she was right about Leroy having a crush on his ski instructor. "Who are you going to catch a ride with at the lodge?" She arched her eyebrow at him.

"Bayani. He is my ski instructor." Santana leaned back to look at Rachel whom was just smiling at her father. Rachel was happy that even if her father didn't want to stay with them, he had someone he could count on.

"Bayani...Bayani Matapang?" Santana asked.

"You know him?" Rachel raised her eyebrows at Santana.

Santana tilted her head to the side. She wouldn't really say that she _knew_ him, it was more of a she knew his name and a little bit about him.

"I don't know him, but it's a small town everyone at least knows enough to put a face with a name. From what I know of him though, he seems to be a pretty good guy." Rachel nodded her head, Santana seemed to be a pretty good judge of character. She now had a little more faith in this Bayani Matapang guy.

* * *

Conversation became slim as everyone slowly became focused on eating their lunch. They hadn't realized just how hungry they were until the food had been presented in front of them. After cleaning up the kitchen they all went back outside to sit on the porch. It was definitely starting to get colder. Dax was enjoying having so many people willing to play with him. He bounced from one person to another with his frisbee. Three people were playing with him! He rarely had this many friends to play with at once.

Leroy left closer to dinner time because he apparently had a date with Bayani that he had told no one about all day. Rachel just smiled and waved as he drove away. She went back inside moments later to see what Santana was getting up to. Santana was resting in her rocking chair next to the fire place. So what if she looked like an old lady, she didn't care. This was her favorite chair and she was going to use it as much as possible.

"Soooo, are you going to tell me what else you and my dad talked about today?" Rachel asked as she walked over to the fire place to add some more wood into the fire.

"After I told him I was in love with you...he threatened me about hurting you." Santana watched Rachel closely, she wasn't sure how the woman was going to react.

"What do you mean he threatened you?" Rachel's voice had an edge to it.

Santana sighed and started to rock a little faster in her chair. "He just said if I hurt you, he was going to break my other leg. I handled it though, everything is fine now." She rolled her eyes. It would be funny to see him try and break her other leg.

"What did you say to him so that everything is fine now? I mean I noticed something different about you two, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it." Rachel walked into the kitchen to fix some coffee. Santana pushed up and out of her chair to follow Rachel.

"I told him I didn't appreciate being threatened and that I wasn't the one he needed to worry about. He was the one who hurt you before, not me. Rachel I need you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Hey...I know that. I would never intentionally hurt you either." Rachel sat down the coffee press and turned to walk over to Santana who was leaning against the island looking down at the kitchen floor. She placed her hands on Santana's face, lifting her head up so that she could look her in the eye. Santana felt her breath hitch in her chest. Every time Rachel got close to her, her body felt like it was going to go up in flames. There was such an intensity there that always came on the strongest when they were alone. Santana wished with all her might that her ribs would heal quicker so that she could act on it.

Santana couldn't take it anymore, she leaned forward pressing her lips against Rachel's. Rachel sighed into the kiss sliding her lips along Santana's as she moved her hands to the back of Santana's head, playing with the hairs on the back of her neck. Every time she kissed Rachel it was like kissing her for the first time all over again. She hoped that that feeling would never go away. Rachel broke the kiss resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Santana responded as she placed a lingering kiss on Rachel's forehead. "Now what would you like for dinner tonight Ma'dam?" Rachel giggled at Santana's attempt at a proper voice. This was just one of the many reasons she found herself falling more in love with this beautiful woman every day. Santana was the perfect person to make her laugh and feel better when something big was about to happen.

* * *

**Guest: I have touched on the physical side of Pezberry's relationship in earlier chapters, but always one of them puts on the brakes. This is why; Santana has broken ribs and anyone that has had broken ribs before, knows that it's extremely painful and I am already pushing Santana's character way past that painful point. She talks and walks way too much for someone who is supposed to be in pain from such an injury. Rachel is respectful of Santana's boundaries because she is so worried about Santana hurting herself. They're always touching in some way though, holding hands, kissing, hugging, sitting really close to each other. I don't know about you, but I don't kiss my best friends or sit super close to them, I do hug them but not as much as Rachel and Santana, that's just awkward (for me at least. If you do all of that with your best friends then that's cool too). **

**Lastly, I am not going to write extremely detailed passion filled smut in this story at least, because the relationship is there, but it's not a main focus. There may be a sequel where we can get into all of that. I don't know yet.**

**I apologize for the long note, but this is the only way to relay the message. **

**P.S. The meeting with Daniel is definitely next chapter. So yay! Progress. **


	36. That's Why I Done It

Rachel took a shuddering breath as she looked up at the detention center. Daniel was right inside those walls waiting to see her. Or well, he was waiting to see someone, she had no idea if he had actually been told who was coming to visit today. Leroy and Santana each stood next to Rachel looking at the building with as much distaste as Rachel felt. They could see Sue standing in the lobby through the glass front doors. She was looking out at the parking lot waiting on them to come in. When she saw that they still weren't moving she motioned them towards her with her hand, they really needed to get this show on the road or Rachel wasn't going to be able to see Daniel.

"Are you ready to do this?" Santana asked as she reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand giving it a firm squeeze. She knew that Rachel had been feeling uneasy all morning. She had refused every bite of breakfast that Santana had offered and only drunk a cup of black coffee.

"No...yes...I don't know." This visit had been all that Rachel could think about since she was told that she would be coming. There were little distractions here and there which made it a little more bearable, but now that she was standing here, she wondered how fast she could run away.

Sue looked through the front doors again after checking the time. She pointed to her watch and motioned for them to come in again. Finally Rachel seemed to be moving, her legs were walking her towards the door, however her mind was still standing next to the car. Leroy rested his hand on her back, he wasn't trying to push her. He was just letting her know that he was still there and that he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

When they walked into the lobby Rachel kept looking around like she expected to see Daniel just sitting there. Stop panicking, she told herself as she walked over to where Sue was standing next to a sign in book.

"Sign in, you almost missed the sign in time for an 11 AM visit."

Rachel nodded and wrote her name, she tried to give a smile to the desk clerk that was sitting behind a large window. The woman just kept a scowl on her face as she glanced at the book. Her eyes widened when she spotted the name that had been written on the book. Sue cleared her throat and nodded to the door that led to the office exit.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked as they walked over to wear Leroy and Santana were sitting against the wall.

"She's going to get an officer to escort Daniel to the phone booths."Sue handed Rachel a visitors pass to clip onto her shirt. Rachel sucked in a breath as she started backing up down the hallway towards the doors. She couldn't breathe, she had just gotten here and signed in, why were they going to get him already? She stopped suddenly when she felt a hand on her arm, looking down she saw that her father was looking at her with worried eyes.

"Breathe honey, you're going to pass out." Leroy nodded his head as he continued to speak to Rachel trying to get her to calm down. "Whether or not you still want to do this doesn't matter unless you calm down."

Nodding her head furiously Rachel finally found her voice. "I want to do this, I have to do this." She gave one more determined final nod to her father. Sue had walked to the end of the hallway and was peaking around the corner when she saw the officer escorting Daniel in the phone booth room. He held up the number three, indicating that that was the booth he was placing Daniel in.

"Let's go if you're ready." Sue said as she walked back towards Rachel. "You go to booth three from the door."

Rachel took a deep breath as she willed her feet to move in the direction of a heavy looking white door with the words VISITING BOOTHS written in bright red paint.

* * *

Stepping into the room, Rachel could see that there were other people here visiting family or friends. Despite the security guard standing against the wall, other people there made her feel a bit better. She silently counted the booths off in her head as she approached the chair for booth number three. Holding her breath she placed her hand on the back of the chair and slowly sat down. She wasn't sure when she had closed her eyes, but she needed to open them.

She heard a barely audible gasp and slowly opened her eyes. There he was. She was face to face with the man who had helped kidnap her, yet set her free at the same time.

Daniel Porter really was a handsome man. Thirty-three years old, large muscular frame, shaved head and eyes so blue they almost looked silver. He stared at Rachel through the glass. Why was she here? No one had told him that this visit was with Rachel Berry, he just assumed his lawyer had came back for some reason or another. He motioned towards the telephone receiver on Rachel's side as he picked up his side and placed it to his ear.

"What are you doing here Rachel? How did you get them to let you in anyway?" Daniel spoke lowly, he didn't need the guards overhearing his conversation. Hell, they were probably listening anyway, it kind of was their job after all.

"I um..I came here to talk to you. Chief Sylvester pulled some strings and got me in." Rachel could feel her whole body shaking. She knew she was safe, yet she hadn't been this scared since the night she found Santana's cabin. She watched as Daniel scratched his head, keeping his eyes locked onto hers.

"Why are you here?"

"I have questions that only you can answer."

"Who said I have any answers?" Daniel slid back in chair crossing his left arm underneath his right that was holding the phone receiver.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She should have known that this was going to be harder than simply asking. "I said you do. Why did you tell me to run?" If he refused to answer any other questions, she needed this answer first and foremost.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel could see it in his eyes that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Don't lie to me Daniel Porter, you told me to run that day in the bedroom when Marcus caught you." Sneered at him as she leaned closer to the glass. His eyes had went wide, he didn't think she was awake enough to remember all of that. Rachel didn't know where that had come from, maybe the anger from all of this was finally bubbling to the surface now that she was in the presence of one of her attackers.

He sighed as he looked over her shoulder at the guard who had moved a little closer to Rachel. "I knew your father didn't kill my mother. I tried to talk them out of it, but they just wouldn't listen. They were going to go after Hiram but then he died and so you became the new game."

"If you knew all of this why didn't you go the police on your own?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "They're my brothers. I don't turn my back on family. I should have though."

Rachel was confused, he should have turned his back, was there something else going on that no one had told her about? "What do you mean, you should have? Why did you lower the dosage on the sleeping medicine you kept giving me? Why did you tell me to run?!"

Daniel sat up in his chair quickly causing it to squeak across the floor. Rachel watched as the guard walked over and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder giving it a firm squeeze, silently telling him to cool it. He looked at the guard and nodded his head.

"I was not going to go down alone in all of this. They kept trying to push it all off on me after they were arrested, then they were showed the picture of James, our lawyer went over your statement with each of us, listing the accusations. They keep changing their story now because of the evidence that the police keep finding. They called me after James shot that officer and told me that you were alive. They were going to find you and give you an overdose. The police would find the medicine in your system. The medicine bottles with my name on them had been packed in your bag that was at Woodland Cabins. The police would have come after me either way." Daniel's face had gone red, he was so angry at everything that was going on.

"So you told everything you knew before they could blame you."

"Of course I did. I thought we could all trust each other but they wanted me out since the beginning, I've never done everything they wanted me too. I was always the loner my best friend for the longest time was my mother. My mother was so tired Rachel, you know. She had fought so hard and we thought she was getting better until that last test before Hiram stepped in came through. He was that last glimmer of hope, I only found out about the test after treatment with Hiram started."

"If you had proof why didn't you show it to them?" Rachel was sitting on the edge of her seat rocking the chair forward on it's front legs. The guard had just told her that she only had five minutes left. Where had the time gone so quickly?

"I tried to show it to them during a family meeting, but they thought I changed the date and that it was an old test." Wow, Rachel had forgotten that when she first met Daniel he was working as an intern at a hospital in the city. "I got them to trust me with the sleeping medicine by letting them think I had drugged you at the bar."

"I lowered the dosage to keep them from accidentally killing you in the apartment and so that the sleeping medicine would look as if you had been taking an average dosage. Hard working Broadway star so stressed she's taking sleeping medicine just to rest properly, she goes to a cabin retreat for a little R&amp;R and goes hiking, getting lost in the snow storm. It was a perfect plan to them." His voice sounded hollow now as if he was speaking from memory. He probably was, he knew the ins and outs of the plans that Marcus had cooked up.

"You were at the bar? You still didn't tell me why you told me to run." So now it was confirmed that Daniel was the one who drugged her in the bar. She hadn't heard anything about the security tapes yet, maybe they still hadn't seen it, or he was just good at avoiding the camera.

"I was, you were already blitzed when I got there. I let Marcus think I had done it, but I didn't drug you at the bar. I never gave you anything until you started coming out of whatever you were on at the apartment. I told him I already knew how much I had given you and that if he tried it and gave you too much he would kill you. He also would have made you look like a pin cushion. They needed me. So that and look out became my job until you left. " Rachel was shocked, she thought for sure that Daniel had been the one to drug her. If he hadn't done, then who in the hell had?

Daniel smiled as he sat closer to the glass. "Telling you to run, though? That was my revenge on them. I knew they were going to burn me if something went wrong, so I had to burn them first." That was the last thing he said as the guard said that their time was up. Rachel sat there for a moment as Daniel hung up the phone receiver and stood up waiting to be escorted back to his cell.

The door was already closing as Rachel jumped up out of her seat and sprinted out of the room. She ran past everyone that was standing there headed toward the hallway that she knew Daniel would most likely be walking down.

"Wait!" Rachel yelled, startling everyone around her. The guard that was escorting Daniel stopped and looked behind him at the woman who was standing at the metal gate. "Daniel...thank you...for telling me to run." Daniel simply nodded his head and turned back around to be led to his cell.

* * *

"Are you crazy?!" Sue bellowed as she followed Leroy, Rachel and Santana to their car. "You don't just take off running like that in a detention center. You could have been arrested or started some kind of riot in there!"

Santana rolled her eyes at Sue. She had been going on and on about this since Rachel had watched Daniel walk away. "Really? A riot? There was no one around except for us and a few guards coming onto shift."

"That's my point! You're lucky that gate was closed and those guards didn't have their belts on yet. You are not allowed back in there anymore." Rachel was just standing there, running through everything that she had found out during the visit.

"I don't plan on going back in there anymore. I got the answers I needed today, from him at least." Rachel looked up at the building. Her and Daniel were alike in some ways, he was always the outcast and so was she. However, drugging someone to prove herself wasn't in her repertoire.


	37. Calm And Cool

When Leroy finally pulled the car up in front of the cabin, Santana was ready to tuck and roll before he could even put the car in park. The ride home had been filled with nothing but silence after Rachel had told Sue that Daniel didn't drug her at the bar. That meant that there was someone else out there that could have been working with the Porter's or some sleaze ball that had done it with different ill intentions. They would run the security footage again, trying to find this person. Any conversation Santana had tried to start was only responded to with shoulder shrugs and head nods. If screaming wouldn't cause extreme pain, she would be belting it out right now.

Rachel was completely stuck in her head. She admittedly felt immensely better after talking to Daniel, she just couldn't imagine the hurt from having your brothers turn against you like that. She knew the hurt from friends who turned out to not be friends really at all, but being an only child she never got the chance to have what a lot of people refer to as built in best friends. To have those best friends turn against you like that must really really suck.

Climbing out of the car, Rachel walked around to the trunk to gather Santana's crutches. Something was going on with her father, because he hadn't said anything either on the way back to the cabin. Maybe he was stuck in his head too. Santana was already half way out of the car standing on one foot when Rachel made it back around to the front passenger door.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked as she took in the pensive look on Rachel's face. Rachel gave her a small smile. She was okay and with time she would be even better.

"I'm doing okay, just thinking a lot." Rachel ran her hands up and down Santana's arms.

"Fair enough, are you hungry? We can go in and cook an early dinner?" Santana wasn't going to push Rachel into talking about whatever she was thinking about. She would talk when she was ready.

"I actually am pretty hungry since I skipped breakfast this morning."

Before the girls could head inside Leroy called for Santana to stay back a moment, because he wanted to talk to her about something. Santana turned to look at Rachel and nodded for her to go on in, she would be in, in a minute.

"What's up?" Santana looked at Leroy who was silently watching Rachel unlock the cabin door and go inside. It still made Santana's heart flutter to see Rachel using the key that she had been given when she had her visit with Dr. St. James.

Leroy jingled the keys in his hand. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I was wondering if you had any land for sale or knew someone who does."

"Are you thinking of moving here? Does Rachel know? Well I guess not since you asked me alone." Santana was shocked and very excited for Rachel if Leroy was really thinking of moving here.

"Rachel and I have spoken a little bit about it and I told her I would think about it. So I sat down and I really got to thinking. I can write anywhere, I am a writer you know. Rachel is here, her life is New York now, whether it be here or in the city and I just want to be closer to where she is."

Santana shook her head, she had no idea that Leroy was a writer. She had wondered but never had the chance to ask yet. However, she wondered if there was more to this moving announcement. "Is this just about Rachel or is it about a certain man that is a ski instructor?"

"Both really. I really like Bayani and Rachel deserves a better father. I can't be that better father if I stay in Ohio. It will be hard to leave Hiram, but I know he is with me no matter where I am. So you do know of any land for sale?"

Santana sighed and ran through all the people she knew in her head who might have land for sale. "I don't have any for sale, I sold everything except the home stead property when I moved up here. Noah Puckerman did have a couple of plots that were good size for sale. We can ask him?"

"I would really appreciate it." Leroy smiled, he couldn't wait to find out if Noah had any land for sale, this was going to be great.

"Are you wanting to build a cabin on your own or have a kit put together?" Santana asked. She didn't care for kits herself, but hey if that's what you wanted then the more power to you. There were some that was absolutely gorgeous.

"I don't know much about building a cabin on my own, so yeah a kit was my first option."

"Kits are quicker to be built but it will still take a while."

"That's fine. I would have to go back to Ohio to pack up and sale the house, I need to return this rental and get my car to drive back, there's a lot of stuff that needs to be done. I also need to tell Rachel."

"When do you plan on telling her?" This was a big secret and Santana wasn't sure just how long she could keep it from Rachel.

"After the trial is over. I want to meet with Noah first, check out the land and go from there."

Santana nodded her head and walked towards the cabin. "It will be our secret. Now, let's go see if Rachel found anything for dinner or if she is waiting on us."

Before they could reach the cabin door, Rachel stepped out onto the porch with Dax right behind her. "Where are you two going?"Santana eyed both of them suspiciously.

"Well I was wondering if Dad would run back to town really quick. I know there's plenty of food in there but I made a list of a few things we might need when the snow storm hits." Rachel looked to Leroy who quickly nodded his head. He didn't mind going back into town, if this was something that Rachel needed him for, he would be there.

"Oh..okay. Just hang on a second." Santana started towards the cabin at a quick pace.

"Where are you going now?"

Santana turned around to look at Rachel. "I was going to get you some money, I don't have any on me."

Rachel gave Santana a look that she couldn't quite read. "I have money."

"I just thought..well I don't know what I was thinking. I don't want you to spend your money on things we need here."

"Did you hear what you just said. Things _we_ need, which means it's perfectly okay for me to spend money. You have spent enough on clothes for me and feeding me. Let me spoil you a little bit Santana...please?" Rachel gave Santana her best puppy dog eyes and pout. Santana wouldn't let her spend a dime of money if she could help it. But Santana didn't have a choice in this matter.

"Okay, but will you let me give you something to contribute?"

Rachel shook her head and walked in front of Santana and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to go with us or would you rather stay here? It's been a long day and I know you're probably hurting."

"I think I will stay here, take some medicine and lay down maybe after Dax comes back in."

"Okay, we will back in a little bit." Rachel gave Santana another kiss before walking over to get back into the car where Leroy was already waiting.

* * *

Leroy and Rachel walked in Shuebury's and started to look around. Leroy was slightly amazed, sure they had wholesale stores in Ohio but this one was different. Why had he never been in here before to just walk around? Shuebury's literally had a little bit of everything.

"What's all on your list honey?" Leroy asked as he grabbed a cart for them. He didn't think they would need one of the giant carts that would hold many boxes of things.

"Well I need almost everything to make shrimp scampi. That's Santana's favorite seafood. Uhm..let's see, I want to get a few more of her _luxury items_ as she calls them and just some few other odds and ends. Nothing too major." Rachel smiled at her dad as she showed him the list. He nodded his head in approval as he headed down the first isle.

"What does she consider her luxury items?" Leroy asked with interest as he studied some bundles of parsley.

Rachel giggled as she looked over her list. Santana's luxury items where things that she could live without if she had too, but she bought them because they were available and she had the means to purchase them. "Well, beer and diet soda are two main ones, but she still has plenty of those because she doesn't drink either of them that often. Mango and strawberry Mochi ice cream, she really puts in the effort for those since they stay coldest in the ice house, pretzel chips, blueberry Greek yogurt pretzels, french vanilla almond granola and lemon tea biscuits. Those are her favorites." Rachel grinned proudly once she had finished reading off the list. It didn't take her long to learn and remember all of those since living with Santana.

Leroy scrunched up his nose. "Those all sound very...healthy. I thought luxury items would be just down right disgusting junk food."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I would think sometimes she might splurge on something like that, but she sticks to a pretty decent nutrition plan. She eats what she wants though. Besides healthy doesn't mean gross, you know this."

"That is true, that granola sounds delicious. We can get that here? I'd like to try it."

"We should be able to get everything here and what we can't they will order. She knows everyone that works here pretty well." The continued walking through the store gathering everything they needed. They were headed to the cash register when Rachel heard someone call her name. She turned around and spotted Finn trying to catch up to them.

"Hi Rachel." He gave what Rachel had learned to be his signature dopey grin.

"Hi Finn. What can I do for you?" Rachel smiled politely back at him.

"You're still staying with Santana right?" Rachel nodded her head. "Well, her movies for the Local Request where supposed to be this weekend, I think she forgot anyway since she hadn't asked about them anymore. The list was behind too because of the last snow storm. Anyway, with the snow coming tonight and her getting hurt in the accident, I pushed them to next month. I don't want her to miss the movies she asked for, you know? I was just wondering if you could tell her?"

"What's the Local Request?" Rachel had never heard of that before. She knew that Finn ran the movie theater but that was about it.

Finn puffed up his chest. He loved when people asked about the movie theater. "It's this list where locals can make requests for movies. It's such a small theater, that they send older movies for practically nothing. I swap it out with Black and White weekends."

"That sounds really cool. I might have to stop by and make a request." This was why Rachel was really starting to love living here, you just didn't have cool things like that in the city. "I will make sure to tell her. We were just heading back there now after we check out." Rachel motioned to her father who was just standing there with a polite smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Berry." He stuck his hand out to shake the mans hand. "Do you guys need any help?"

Leroy looked down into the cart, they didn't really have all that much stuff and he was perfectly capable of carrying the heavier items. "I think we got it."

"Okay, see you around." Finn waved as he headed back the way he came to finish stocking something on one of the shelves. Rachel just smiled and watched Finn go back to work. She turned back around to see that her father had walked away, she rolled her eyes and ran to catch back up with him at the check out lines.

* * *

It was just starting to snow when Leroy and Rachel pulled back up to the cabin, they unloaded the groceries quickly so that Leroy could make it back to the lodge before it got bad. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here with us Dad?" Rachel was emptying the large bag she had brought in, into the cabinet; Santana would probably rearrange it later.

Leroy looked out of the kitchen window, the snow was there but still not doing much. "I will be fine, I probably won't see you for a few days, so come walk me out and then you can start dinner and wake Santana up." Before they had started to unload the groceries, Rachel had went and checked on Santana to find her sound asleep with Dax laying next to her thigh. She knew the woman was tired so she left her to her nap with a kiss on her forehead.

Rachel was a little sad that she might not see her father for a few days, however there wasn't much she could do about it. The snow would only get worse throughout the night. "Don't forget, we find out Friday or Saturday if they are going to go ahead with the trial." Rachel said as she followed her father back out to his car.

"I won't. I will be back as soon as possible." Leroy placed a kiss on the top of Rachel's head as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you! Be careful!" She yelled as he responded in kind and closed the door and started the car. She imagined he was pretty tired with all the driving he had been doing today. She hoped he would take a rest once he got back to the lodge. Tilting her head to the sky, Rachel let the snow flakes fall against her face. She didn't think she would ever get used to the beauty that surrounded the cabin.


	38. Happy With Good

Rachel walked back into the cabin after Leroy had driven away to finish unloading what was left of the groceries. She had to stifle her laughter when she noticed that the bedroom door was open and Santana was standing in the kitchen with her back turned to Rachel eating something. As Rachel got closer to the kitchen she spotted the mango mochi ice-cream box opened on the counter. She had to roll her eyes, of all the things she had bought Santana decided to snack on those first.

The woman still hadn't noticed that Rachel had came back into the cabin. She was happily eating her mochi without a care in the world. Rachel was the best for buying these.

"You're going to spoil your dinner." Rachel said as she came up behind Santana who jumped almost dropping her mochi on the floor.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Santana exclaimed. She was really going to have to invest in some bells for Rachel to wear while she was here. This wasn't the first and definitely wouldn't be the last time that Rachel scared her. Rachel actually feels a little bad for scaring Santana..but only a little.

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologizes giving Santana a kiss. "Mmm, you taste like mango." Santana smirks and arches her eyebrow at Rachel who blushed furiously when she realizes what she said. Jeez, get your head out of the gutter, Rachel chastises herself.

"You said I will be spoiling my dinner? What are we having?" Santana asks as she pulls out a stool and carefully sits down at the island.

Rachel, who had began to finish putting the few groceries away turns around smiling brightly. "One of your favorites."

Placing her finger on her chin Santana thinks about what one of her favorites actually is. She had way more than one. "Which one is it?"

"Shrimp scampi." Santana can feel her mouth start to water already in anticipation for the food. She loves shrimp scampi and she hasn't had it in forever.

"Do you need any help?"

"Hmm, I think I got it, but you can keep me company."

"I like to think I am very good at keeping people company sometimes." Rachel walks over to Santana and kisses her again, it's like she can't get enough of her lips.

"You're the best company. Now I will be right back, I need to run these to the ice house." Picking up the boxes of mochi, Rachel makes her way out the ice house. Santana pouts but doesn't say anything, Rachel knows that if she leaves those in the house that Santana will eat them instead of her dinner.

When Rachel returned back to the cabin a moment later Santana had already started to peel and devein the shrimp. She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled at Rachel. "They were just sitting there. So I washed them and started peeling them. I left the tails on though, didn't know if you liked them that way or not." She shrugged her shoulders as she picked up another shrimp and waved him at Rachel. Thank goodness the poor thing was already headless.

* * *

Santana and Rachel began to work quietly together. Glancing across the island every once in a while just to try and catch the other staring. So far Santana was in the lead with having being caught three times.

"I've been thinking a lot...about seeing Daniel today." Rachel spoke quietly as she got up to drop the pasta into some boiling water on the stove.

"Yeah? What about it?" Santana asked as she dropped another shrimp into a bowl. Santana had wondered if Rachel was going to talk about seeing Daniel any time soon. She had seemed like a completely different person when they arrived home. One minute she was super quiet and the next she was walking out of the cabin with a bright smile on her face asking to be took to the store.

"I feel bad for him." Rachel turned away from the stove and leaned up against the counter crossing her arms.

Santana stared at Rachel in shock for a moment. Did she really just say that? "Why do you feel bad for him?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at the floor, her long hair hiding her face. "I just do. He was always made to feel less than the person he was his whole life. He felt like he had something to prove to his brothers. I don't have any brothers or sisters for that matter to know how that feels, but I do know what it feels like to constantly tryg to prove yourself."

"What do you mean?" Santana could pretty much figure out what Rachel meant, however she didn't want to just assume things about the other woman.

"Living in a small town like Lima with two gay fathers is a big deal. I've always known I was different, not just because I had two fathers, but because I was meant for something more than that small town. When you know you are meant for something more, there are hundreds of people who will do anything just to see fall. It's not about how you fall though, it's about how quickly you dust yourself off and try again. I felt like I was always dusting myself off until I got to New York. So I get it, his brothers where always pushing him back down every time he dusted himself off."

"I get it. I kind of wish I didn't because I don't want to feel bad for him. I want to hate him and punch him with a fork."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Sometimes Santana came up with the most obscure scenarios. "You don't have to feel bad for him just because I do."

"Well it's not just that, it's that I never had anyone pushing me down, at least not to my face. I only had one person who was willing to help dust me off. I had a few good friends, but we were just the hangout and do whatever type. I never had a best friend really from school or anything. I only had my Abuelo." Santana shrugged her shoulders and stood up trying to balance the bowl of shrimp in one hand while she walked with one crutch with the other.

"You're going to drop that." Rachel flicked her eyes to the bowl, silently hoping that what she just said wasn't about to come true. Santana stopped and measured the distance between where she was and where she was going. She could make it...maybe.

"I got it." Rachel kept her attention on Santana waiting to jump in and save either the shrimp or Santana at a moments notice. She released the breath she was holding when Santana came to a stop right in front of her. "Told you I could make it." She grinned triumphantly.

* * *

Later on that evening after dinner was finished and the dishes had been done. Rachel and Santana sat in the living room enjoying the fire that Rachel had built.

"Your wood stacking is in impeccable form this evening." Santana commented as Rachel snuggled up to her side and pulled a blanket over top of them. Dax decided that he would like to rest on the chaise instead of crowding the women. Santana leaned her head back against the couch to look out the window. The snow storm had turned out to be smaller than what they thought, at least for now, it could always change at any moment. That's just how mother nature was, she could do any thing that she wanted.

Rachel followed Santana's gaze out of the window. "I'm pretty sure that the trial will still start on Monday. I don't think the snow is going to bury us again like it did last time."

"I think you might be right. Are you nervous?" Rachel looked up at Santana. "About the trial I mean?"

Rachel took a moment to think, was she nervous about the trial? Yes, definitely. "I am...I just don't want them to get away with it. What if they do and somewhere down the line they come after me again or go after someone else? I don't want that to happen."

"I don't think they will get away with anything. Detective Beiste is amazing and so is Sue. They have put together every little piece of substantial evidence that they could find." Santana was sure that all four of the Porter brother's were going to jail for a very long time. They knew when the investigation started that they all could be charged with the same base crime because they knew and did nothing or they participated in it. Therefore, even though Conner never saw or touched Rachel he was going to be in just as much trouble, hopefully. They didn't need him coming around trying to hurt Rachel on his own.

"I don't want to think about what would happen if they did get away with everything. I highly doubt that will happen, but I'm not blind. I know it's a very real possibility, however the way Daniel spoke about everything I don't think they will be seeing much of the outside world for a while after this is all over. Even I don't want to see the outside world for a while." Rachel sighed and snuggled down into the blanket, she didn't want to think or talk about this anymore.

Santana laughed at that causing Rachel to glare at her. "You know living up here you don't see much of the outside world."

"Of course you do, you're sitting on a tiny piece of the outside world. All you have to do is walk the fence line of your property and you see more of the world than a lot of people see in their life time. I will never be able to say enough about how beautiful this place is. You go into town all the time so you're not completely secluded. People come up for visits and to hang out, you don't like going into the city but you still do it. You're involved in the outside world, hopefully they won't be anymore."

Santana had been thinking while Rachel was speaking. She loved where she lived and she would never give it up, but one day she would like to travel, see some places, paint some things. It would be glorious. "You know I would like to visit the British Museum one day. I'd like to see a lot of places, be way more involved in the outside world. I've always been sort of a homebody though. I like to go places if it's the right place, otherwise I would rather just stay home."

"If the British Museum is a right place, how come you haven't been yet?" Rachel was intrigued, she was learning more about Santana and that made her very happy.

"Because..I never wanted to go alone." Santana mumbled as she looked down at the blanket and started to pick at a lose thread.

"Miss Independent didn't want to do something alone?" Rachel gasped, poking at Santana's thigh. She giggled when Santana swatted her hand away.

Santana smiled, she was glad that Rachel was adding a bit of humor. It eased the tension of talking about something serious, she knew Rachel wasn't being mean, just curious. "It's not that, it's...I think that certain experiences are meant to be shared and I guess I just never found someone I wanted to share that with. I want it to be a good forever experience."

"I get that. I've always wanted to perform at The West End Theatre. But going alone meant that there was a chance that I would simply be moving my life in the city. I wasn't ready to take that risk."

"Are you ready now?" Santana asked.

"Right at this moment? No. I still want to do other things before I return to the stage. I'd like to do a movie or two, maybe record an album or something."

"Well no matter what you do, you will be great at it." Santana smiled and kissed Rachel on the top of her head. She rested the side of her face on the top of Rachel's head and stared at the fireplace. Monday was fast approaching and things were going to get hectic. But, for right now? Things were good and she was very happy with good.


	39. It's Beginning

Rachel sat in the car in the parking lot of the St. Lawrence County courthouse. This was it, the moment had finally came. Leroy and Santana were standing outside of the car giving Rachel a moment to herself. Tina, Sue and Beiste was already here, she had seen them go in just a moment ago. She had no idea if Marcus or Conner was here yet, if they were she hadn't seen any sign of them. Maybe she could get lucky and they were already inside. Which is where she needed to be in a moment. That is, if she could just get out of the damn car.

She groaned to herself, why hadn't it snowed more? Why did all the roads have to be clear and the sun shining bright melting everything this past weekend. Sue had came by the cabin on Friday just like she promised and informed them that Judge Holliday gave the word that the trial would begin Monday. After that the weekend just seemed to fly by, how were you supposed to prepare for something like this anyway. She would never be ready if she didn't do this now. She had to step up and take control, she would figure out how to deal with the outcome when it was revealed, days, weeks, months from now. Hopefully it wouldn't take that long.

Santana pecked on the window and pointed to her wrist. They had to go before they were late, this was it. It was now or never, she told herself. Rachel looked around the parking lot and towards the front doors of the building, she didn't know how it had been done, but there wasn't a paparazzi in sight. Hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

Getting out of the car and walking into the court house had been easier that Rachel anticipated. It still felt like she was moving in slow motion and that this wasn't really happening, yet somehow she found herself standing inside the front doors of the building. She looked around trying to see if James or Conner was around anywhere.

"They're not here yet." Sue spoke as she walked over to them.

Rachel nodded her head and followed Sue to a pair of large wooden doors. One door opened slowly, like those large creepy doors in a haunted house minus the creaking noise. Rachel held her breath and looked around the room as they entered. There were several rows of pew style benches on each side of the courtroom, Tina was standing at the counsel table laying out documents.

"Do I have to sit with Tina?" Rachel asked as she continued to look around the room wearily.

Sue shook her head. "Not if you don't want it to. You may still be called up to reiterate your statement, but no. You don't have to sit up there, you can sit with your Dad and Santana."

Santana and Leroy had already moved to the front of the benches. Rachel followed suit and joined them on the bench. Santana could feel Rachel shaking and it was starting to worry her. "Rachel, calm down. We wouldn't be here if they didn't have evidence of them being guilty." She whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" Rachel asked as she looked at Santana confused.

"You're shaking and you need to try and calm down." Santana reached down to grab Rachel's hand and held it out so that she could see how bad she was shaking.

"Oh...Sue told me I might have to go up there and basically give my statement again." Santana nodded her head, she knew this was a possibility.

"You might, I know Tina doesn't want you up there but the defense might, especially if they stick with the story that they were just trying to help you."

Rachel took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, maybe things would play out differently and she wouldn't have to go up there. All of the men had been offered plea deals at the preliminary hearing, but had refused, now they would have to deal with whatever the outcome may be here. Unless they decided to appeal, however that rarely happened after criminal cases. They could appeal afterwards if they believe that something was wrong in the arguments during the trial or the judge didn't understand the law. From what Rachel knew, Judge Holliday was the best damn judge in the whole state so she was pretty sure the woman had a good understanding of the law. Unless she was a corrupt judge.

Oh no...what if she was a corrupt judge? If that was the case then this thing could go either way depending on whose side she was on. This could very well work in Rachel's favor unless the verdict was appealed and then the Porter men won. Either way everything could go down the drain in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Santana seemed to be in and out of her head, one moment she was taking in her surroundings and the next she was thinking about everything that had lead up to this moment. Even when this is all over she doesn't think she will ever be able to get that first night she met Rachel out of her head. The woman had been so close to giving up, she was so tired and cold, then she found Santana.

Santana never imagined that this would happen in her lifetime. It still seemed so unreal most mornings when she woke up. She took care of this woman that she had never met, while simultaneously falling in love with her. Crazier things have happened to other people, but things like this never happened to Santana. She was so used to living a quiet life with Dax, painting and taking care of the cabin while building her tree house. Then this tornado named Rachel Berry came swirling by and turned everything upside down in the most glorious of ways. This was the first time that Santana had ever been thankful for a tornado.

She looked back over to Rachel who seemed to be calming down just a little bit. Santana couldn't even begin to try and figure out what Rachel was feeling in this moment. She herself was beyond nervous and her stomach turned with an uneasiness. However, she had to keep it together for Rachel. She knew the woman could handle this all on her own, but who said she had too? No one should ever have to deal with crappy hands of cards that life deals alone. It's not fair in the least. She was proud of Rachel for how put together she seemed in the moment, it was important that she not let the Porter brother's see her foundation shake. They would have a field day if they saw.

Leaning back Santana studied Leroy's face, he was really showing no emotion at the moment. He too knew that he had to be strong for Rachel no matter how he felt on the inside. Rachel may want to handle this all on her own, but he wasn't going to leave her hanging and feeling like she was all alone. He could stand behind her but not in front of her. Leroy had to keep reminding himself of that, Rachel wasn't a child anymore. This was way more serious than the boy who threw sand at her face when she was little or the little girl who somehow always ended up crashing into Rachel when they would race their bicycles.

He and Hiram had always done what they could to protect Rachel from the many evil and hateful things that world didn't offer but forced on some people from day to day. There were times in Lima that wasn't the greatest, but they made it through them and came out on the other side. This was one of those times, Rachel would make it out onto the other side and soon things would start to look up, they just had to. Leroy didn't see any other direction to go from this point besides up.

* * *

Santana shifted in her seat, she thought they were supposed to have started already. Tina was sitting down at the counsel's table now, having laid out everything she would need for the day. She looked at the clock, 9:35 AM. They were running late, why? Santana turned when she felt someone sit down behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Sue had taken a seat and was leaning forward, resting her arms on the back of the bench.

"What's going on? Why haven't they started yet?" Santana asked softly. She didn't want to disturb Rachel who actually looked almost catatonic.

"Something about a juror not being here yet and well...Marcus is making a bit of a scene. Chances are he is about to be arrested for contempt of court, if he doesn't come in." Sue sighed, she really didn't want to have to deal with this today.

"What do you mean he is making a scene?" Of all the times for that man to make a scene he does it on the day of the trial. He had the whole time he was on house arrest to try and run or just accept that the police knew he was responsible for all of this and take a plea bargain, but he didn't.

"He somehow got the paparazzi here and he is eating their attention up. There's swarms of them outside now. When this is over Rachel will have to leave around back. This hopefully private trial...just got real public."

Santana was shocked. "How can he do that?"

"Rachel is a public figure, I was surprised it was kept this quiet until now. I just knew someone was going to say something before hand, but they never did. All the media got was the reports on the accident. I doubt Judge Holliday will postpone this. She already gave the word to wait a moment for everything to settle since this is her only case today."

"So how long do we have to wait on him? Since when does a judge cater to someone who is just standing outside trying to get sympathy points? That's such bullshit." Santana huffed as she turned back around to face the front of the room.

Just as Sue was about to answer, the room erupted with the sounds of muffled voices and shuffled feet. "What the hell?" Sue practically shouted, why were all of these people flooding into the court room. The benches began to fill up quickly. "I will be right back." She spoke to Santana as she hurriedly exited the court room.

Sue took off down a hallway headed straight towards the judges chambers. She was going to find out why in the hell all of those people where in that court room. She was intercepted by two security guards.

"Move out of my way. I need to speak to Judge Holliday."

"We can't allow that ma'am. Judge Holliday is about to go into a trial." One of the twirpy guards spoke up. Sue growled and clinched her fists, she couldn't punch out two security guards. She didn't need to go to jail. She was about to risk it when Judge Holliday came out of her chambers.

"Holly Holliday!" Sue shouted to get the woman's attention. She spun on her heels to the voice that had shouted her name. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Chief Sylvester, I figured you would be in there by now." Judge Holliday walked down the hallway coming to a stop behind her security guards.

"I was in there until the place started to flood with people. Want to explain what that is about?"

Judge Holliday sighed, this was something that was seriously out of her control. She knew the media was outside, that's why she had told everyone to wait a moment. "It's a public trial, she's a public figure. We done everything on our part to keep this out of the media, however if they know about it, they're allowed to attend, that's a right of anyone."

"Why are they just now coming in? I thought the whole reason we were running late was to get things settled, I didn't know that meant that they could flood the court room." Sue was under the impression that a few might be let in, she didn't know the whole damn lot was coming in. There were a few that she noticed had giant camera's.

"They were supposed to already be set up. I told them 9:40 on the dot, if they weren't in there, they weren't coming in. I don't need standing room only in my court room." Judge Holliday shook her head. Someone in this court house was going to get it later today.

"I just don't want anyone to be swayed in his favor by all of this." Judge Holliday nodded her head. She understood that, that was the problem with public cases that involved big name people.

"I will make sure that that doesn't happen. You know how I run my court room Sue, I won't let the main reasons we are here to be overshadowed. Now, go back in there. I know Santana is in there too because she is a part of this. Go be the supportive aunt you are but refuse to admit out loud. I'll go get a bailiff to try and empty some people out of there. They have a right to be here, but I have a right to kick people out who may disrupt." Sue gritted her teeth and walked back to the courtroom. She knew this would happen and of course it had to happen at the hands of that little weasel Marcus Porter. He better hope he went to jail, because that would be the only place he was going to be protected. He had no idea how much he should fear the wrath of one Sue Sylvester.

* * *

**Question: Does anyone want to see Shelby in this story? If that's a no, then I plan on working her into the sequel. I have an idea for her now and next story, so I was just wondering, which would you guys prefer? Now or just wait?**


	40. Opening Statements

Santana turned and watched as Sue power walked out of the court room, her eyes bulged when she noticed just how many people were now coming in. She blindly reached for Rachel's hand, leg, finger, any part of Rachel she could come in contact with, without being inappropriate. Rachel who seemed to break out of her trance when she heard the voices turned completely around in the bench.

"Oh my gosh." She felt like she was going to throw up. When had all of these people come? They all seemed to be shifting their attention to her. Rachel could feel the bile rising from her stomach, she swallowed quickly trying to contain it. Santana wouldn't be happy if Rachel vomited down her back.

Before she could turn back around to try and calm her stomach Rachel spotted someone by the doors. They were trying to make their way through the crowd of people blocking the path between the benches. Her breakfast was totally about to be all over the floor. Jumping up from the bench and sprinting towards the door, Rachel saw him again and this time..he saw her too. Marcus smiled and waved as he watched Rachel run from the court room.

Santana was struggling to get through the crowd with Leroy right in front of her moving people out of the way. She had been trying to get Rachel's attention to focus on anything else when she saw the woman's face pale and turn an unflattering shade of green. The next thing she knew, Rachel was running out of the court room. Santana had no idea what all had prompted that until she saw the smirking bastard walking towards the counsel tables.

If she hadn't of been so concerned about Rachel she might have hung back and took a swipe at him with her crutch. Rachel needed her though and today, Rachel was top priority. Santana heaved a sigh of relief when she finally made it out of the mass of people. She scanned the lobby looking for the closest bathroom, that's were Rachel most likely was.

Sue was standing in front of the bathroom door. She had seen Rachel run out of the court room and into the bathroom. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but she knew Rachel was sick if the sounds that had been coming from the bathroom a moment ago was any indication. Sue turned when she felt a presence behind her.

"She was vomiting and I can't get her to come out or let me in." Sue sighed, this whole day was not going as planned.

"Let me try." Santana got close enough to press her ear to the door. "Rachel? Let me in babe." Santana remained quiet a moment, listening for Rachel's voice or a click of the lock. When she heard the click she backed away as the door slowly opened. Rachel was standing there, tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't do this." She whispered.

Santana stepped forward and grabbed one of Rachel's hands so that she could still balance herself. "Yes, you can. You've already seen him and the intial shock is gone now. You have been mentally preparing yourself for this for weeks now. You're not alone, you have me and your dad, which I don't know where he went. He was in front of me then he disappeared. You have Sue too who will be right behind us."

There was a ruckess coming from inside of the courtroom as they turned to see a few people start to come out of the room. The bailiff must have finally started to make people leave. At least the room wouldn't be quite as stuffy. Rachel was shaking her head, she didn't care that they were making some people leave, she wanted to leave.

"I'm ready to go home. Can we please go home?" Rachel was pleading with Santana, her eyes big and expressive.

"We can go straight home afterwards okay? We can snuggle and I will even read to you again. But you have to do this first." Rachel's lips quirked up when Santana mentioned reading to her. Earlier in the week Rachel and Santana had been sitting in bed reading because Rachel couldn't fall asleep. She became bored with her own book and turned to Santana to take a peak at what she was reading. _A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man_, Rachel became intrigued and asked Santana to read out loud. She was surprised when she woke and it was morning, apparently bed time stories still worked sometimes.

Rachel still wasn't moving, she knew she had too but it was as if her body was stuck again. She was about to say something when she saw the bailiff motion for Sue to come over to him. Sue sighed then scoffed and began speaking in harsh whispers to the bailiff. The man wasn't saying anything, just nodding and shaking his head to whatever Sue was saying.

"There you are! I went outside looking for you." Leroy came walking up to the two women, he appeared to be a bit out of breath. Santana watched him closely, was he going to pass out? He took a deep breath, holding it and straitening out his back before he released it. Looking at the two women he realized he had just interrupted a moment. Well now he just felt guilty.

Before he could apologize Sue came back over to the group. "We have to get in there now, they're getting ready to start. On the bright side, well you can call it bright if you want to. Today we won't hear a verdict. They're going to do the sentencing hearing all at once, so we may have to wait for the juries deliberations. Judge Holliday think it's best to do it this way so that Rachel doesn't get overshadowed. Today is Rachel, tomorrow is Kitty and last is the insurance fraud. So after today you won't have to come back at all if you don't want to."

Sue didn't give them any time to respond as she pulled open the doors and went inside. Santana turned back to look at Rachel. "Are you ready for this?"

"No, but if I don't go I will never be ready. And, I really want to look at this like a bright side, no matter what happens today I don't have to come back. I might though just for a bit of satisfaction." Rachel puffed out her chest and grabbed Santana's hand giving it a squeeze. "Let's go."

* * *

"All Rise! The Court of General Sessions 32nd District Judicial Circuit is now in session. The Honorable Judge Holliday is presiding." The bailiff rattled off his normal script. Everyone had finally been seated a few minutes ago and now things were about to get started. Rachel tried not to look at the table where all four Porter brothers now sat. She didn't want to run out of the court room to vomit again.

"Good morning. We begin with case SLC8743-962. New York vs. Porter. Would either counsel like to present an opening statement?" Judge Holliday looked back and forth between the tables. Tina proceeded to stand up.

"I would your honor." Judge Holliday nodded her head.

"Proceed counsel."

Tina grabbed a stack of documents off of the table and walked around to stand in front of the jury. She began speaking as she handed one to the bailiff for Judge Holliday and the rest to the jury. "Judge Holliday, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. We are here today because of an attempted murder. The accusation states that on January 16, 2022, the four Porter brothers Marcus, James, Daniel and Conner, in that order respectively kidnapped, held hostage while under the influence of drugs and alcohol; left at a particular rock overhang outside of McKinley city, a one Ms. Rachel Berry in an attempt to kill her. To this indictment, all participating defendants have pleaded not guilty; if we prove them guilty, you must find them so. We will prove this as particular as this can be that Marcus Porter, drew up and set this plan in motion with the initial kidnapping, Daniel Porter kept Ms. Berry under the influence of drugs throughout being held hostage, James Porter left Ms. Berry's body at the rock overhang known as Cross Peak in an attempt to freeze her to death and Conner Porter, subjectively knew, helped construct this plan and ultimately did nothing about it. You may ask which I am sure you will, the provocation for this attempted murder? Revenge. We have sufficient reason and evidence to believe that this indictment of attempted murder was indeed a plot for revenge."

This is where Tina took a breath and made it a point to look at the face of each juror. She knew for a fact that this was one of the longest opening statements she had ever gave. Tina had no idea how she had been able to remember all of that without looking at her notes once. "I ask of you to carefully hear, not just listen to each statement, look closely at each piece of evidence and find that these men are indeed guilty. Thank you, your honor." Tina returned to her seat with a small smile playing on her lips. She totally had this part of the trial in the bag, there was no way that these men were going to get away with this.

"Thank you counsel. Defendants counsel do you have an opening statement prepared?"

"I do your honor." Jason Radcliffe stood and straightened out his suit jacket. Tina snickered inside her head, she knew this man. He was known for never being fully prepared for a trial. She wondered why in the world the Porters had this man for their lawyer. She guessed money couldn't talk that well when it was all frozen in your accounts.

* * *

Rachel watched Mr. Radcliffe pace around the court room. That wasn't the lawyer that the Porters first had. What had happened to him? She leaned back against the bench to whisper to Sue. "Where's Donald? He's their lawyer."

"Not anymore he's not. He dropped them when their last accessible account was temporarily frozen. I think he also knew that they were going to lose this case because every story they told kept falling through. My loins are giddy with excitement to hear what kind of bull they have convinced this one to spiel." Sue had been surprised at first to hear that Donald Shackleford had dropped all four Porter boys, but then once she thought about it, it really wasn't a surprise anymore. They should have been a perfect match, all five men were greedy beyond belief. This meant that there was no way in hell that Donald was going to risk losing this case. Losing this case would mean a large chunk of money would never see his wallet. He was one of those sneaky lawyers who was all for you, unless you done something he couldn't cover up and then you were dropped like a hot potato. Sue was broken out of her inner musings when Radcliffe finally started to speak.

* * *

"Judge Holliday, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. As you are already aware this is an accusation of attempted murder. However, may I digress that my clients are in fact not guilty. We have sufficient evidence to support their innocence. On January 16, 2022, my client Marcus Porter was called to come and collect Ms. Rachel Berry from a night club. She had become so inebriated that she didn't know where she was or what she was doing. Daniel Porter helped to take care of Ms. Berry while she was able to recover in peace. James Porter took Ms. Berry to the Woodland Cabins where my last client, Conner Porter is the owner and operator of the property. This was no plot for revenge, my clients indeed had met Ms. Berry previously which is why they were all so willing to help her. My client Marcus Porter is the former manager of Ms. Berry, the two simply had a disagreement before the night spoken of. This is where this whole case started, we have evidence to support that there was a disagreement that resulted in Ms. Berry drinking and from there this whole case was born. I ask of you myself to listen to each statement and look closely at each piece of evidence you are presented here today and find my clients not guilty. Thank you, your honor."

Tina was trying to hold in her laughter, that was the poorest excuse of an opening statement that she had ever heard. This was the man that was supposed to get these men off? He actually had a pretty good rebuttal, but even a well written rebuttal falls flat when executed poorly. This part of the case in particular really just got a whole lot easier. With all the evidence that she had, not just for this case but all three, there was no way that any of these men were going to be walking free any time soon.

* * *

**This is super late. I was going to wait and post it for Friday's chapter, but I wanted a different one to post then. My nephew is coming to visit this weekend and I haven't seen him since Christmas. Therefore, I will not be doing much writing this weekend. It's possible that there won't be another update until Sunday or Monday after Friday's. I plan on writing when he is napping (he's only two) or visiting one of his little friends, so there may be an earlier update. I make no promises though.**

**Also, Shelby is going to be sat aside for the sequel. I appreciate the feedback. **

**Lastly, Thank you for all the follows. I hit 100 of them! Like I said before, it's a big deal to me. This story is officially 20 something chapters over the original idea. I have never written a story this long before. I love to read them, but I never write them. So thank you again for the view, reviews, follows and favorites.**


	41. One Down

Judge Holliday thanked Mr. Radcliffe for his opening statement and then took a moment to reflect on how to proceed. She honestly wasn't being swayed, she had went over every paper in this case several times now and she already was seeing the many, many holes in the Porter's story.

"Ms. Cohen-Chang, how would you like to proceed?"

Tina stood up with manila folder in her hand, "Bailiff?" She held the folder out to the man as she began to explain it's contents. "I would like to start with the night in question. January 16, Marcus Porter claims in his fourth statement might I add that he received a call from the club at approximately 1 AM to come and pick Ms. Berry up from the club. As you can see from the phone records that I have provided, the only call at that time into Marcus Porter's phone was a call from Woodland Cabins."

Tina paused so that everyone could see what she was talking about. "Now, there is no reason for anyone to be calling any of the other Porter's besides Marcus to come and pick up Ms. Berry, but we looked into it anyway. The next seven pages are phone records for all personal cell phones, home phones and work numbers. As you can see there are no phone calls incoming from any outside lines at the highlighted time of 1 AM. The only calls are to and from each other."

Tina returned to the table and picked up another manila folder. "That brings me to my next point. I would like to call a Mr. Matthew Robinson to the stand. Mr. Robinson is the owner of Ringo's." Tina waited patiently as Mr. Robinson was sworn in. She smiled at the man, she had spoken to him previously, he seemed nice enough. "Mr. Robinson, are there any payphones around your club?"

The man thought for a moment before he answered. "The closest ones are about a half of a block way from each corner of my property." Tina nodded her head.

"So a phone call from one of those phones wouldn't show your address. Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are there any phones inside of your club Mr. Robinson?"

"There is one in the office and one behind the bar."

"Is just anyone allowed to use these phones Mr. Robinson?"

The man shook his head as he answered. "You have to ask permission first."

Tina smiled as she turned to face the jury. "Let it be noted that there is security footage from behind the bar that has been reviewed several times. It shows no one on the phone at 1 AM. Also let it be noted that Mr. Robinson's office is locked when he is not there, he is the only one with access. Therefore, there was no call placed at any time for a request for Marcus Porter to come and pick up Rachel Berry. Thank you, Mr. Robinson."

* * *

Santana smirked. Tina had already poked the first hole in Mr. Radcliffe's opening statement. She figured the trial was going to go much like this. Tina was going to pick apart the opening statement. She knew that there was practically no evidence that would support any part of their story.

Rachel was trying to figure out why Daniel was pleading not guilty when he had already admitted to giving her the drugs. Maybe he hoped that he would be included if the jury found Marcus and Conner not guilty. It had happened before, someone tells word for word what happened during an incident and then they are found not guilty. Rachel tuned out whatever else was being said at the front of the court room, she only really cared about the brothers being on the stand.

She stared at the floor wondering what Dax was getting up to at home. Was he walking back and forth in front of his food bowl trying to set off the censor to give him more food. He didn't know that the bowl was also weighted so that the dog couldn't set off the censor like that when there was food still there to be eaten. She silently giggled to herself. She couldn't wait to get home and see that little four legged baby.

Rachel suddenly felt Santana shift next to her. Her head was bowed so she was wondering what was happening when a tan hand came into view. She didn't hesitate to take it in her own and give it a squeeze. When Santana squeezed back harder and nudged her shoulder, Rachel looked up to see Marcus being sworn in and Mr. Radcliffe standing in front of the stand.

* * *

"Mr. Porter, how do you know Rachel Berry?" Mr. Radcliffe spun a pen around his fingers, a habit he had picked up a long time ago.

"I was her manager for roughly six years."

"During those six years was there other times when you and Ms. Berry would have a disagreement and she would proceed to binge on drugs and alcohol?"

"Yes, there was one time in particular after her father passed away she went on a three day drinking binge. We fought when I tried to get her to stop and she took off. She told me I was trying to kill her then, I never imagined it would happen again and go this far." Marcus's face slowly began to crumble as he started to cry. This man was actually crying up there! Santana was in outrage, Rachel was in shock, Leroy sat still as stone and Sue...well Sue was white knuckling the bench she was sitting on.

"There's tissues on that shelf if you need one Mr. Porter." Judge Holliday had to try really hard not to roll her eyes. She had to stay professional no matter how idiotic a defendant was acting.

Mr. Radcliffe paced back and forth in front of Marcus. "So you're saying that she has threatened you before?"

"Objection, your honor he is leading the defendant."

"Ask an actual question Mr. Radcliffe." Judge Holliday gave a small sneer so that the man knew she meant business.

"Throw it out." Mr. Radcliffe waved his hand in a manner to say forget the question. He moved onto his next one. "Mr. Porter is there a reason that the call from the club is not on the phone records?"

"I don't know. They probably altered the phone records or something. People will take anything at face value today when it comes to the government." Marcus cried out.

Judge Holliday heaved an angry sigh. "I would watch what you say Mr. Porter. I will hold you for contempt of court if you can't control yourself. If you truly believe the phone records was altered we can set aside that evidence for now. Take note there are ways to find out if the records have been altered."

Tina couldn't control her eye roll and scoff. She couldn't believe the bullshit this man was trying to pull. Anyone who believed this crap was delusional. Sometimes ignorance was just plain ignorance with no bliss in sight.

Mr. Radcliffe walked to a center table and brought forth a bag of small glass bottles and a bag with unopened needles in them. "Do you recognize these Mr. Porter?"

Marcus picked up the back with the bottles and turned a bottle around within the bag. "This is James' medicine."

"These were collected from a bag that contained Ms. Berry's things. Did you give these to her Mr. Porter?"

"No, I would never give her this stuff, like I said they belong to James'. I would never take something he needed, he's my brother." Marcus sniffled like he was about to start crying again. Santana scoffed so loudly that she caused a few heads to turn. She blushed furiously and bowed her head. She didn't want to get kicked out of the court room.

"I have no more questions your honor. Clearly my client is getting upset again." They were trying to milk this sympathy thing as long as they could. It seems though that someone forgot to tell them that Betsy had ran dry.

"I think he will be fine to handle some questions from Ms. Cohen Chang." Judge Holliday side eyed Marcus. This man was trying to pull every media person in here like a puppet. If she truly believed he was upset, she wouldn't allow him to be questioned. He wasn't in hysterics or anything, someone was just done doing his job. She looked to Tina who was gathering up some evidence of her own.

Marcus' lips curled into an evil smile as Tina approached him. He wasn't afraid of her, he would find a way to get around every piece of evidence they claimed they had on him. His hands were clean.

"Mr. Porter the bag that contained those medicine bottles was found in your vehicle. Why is that?"

"It was a bag I was taking to Rachel that she had left at my place."

"Since Ms. Berry was so inebriated, who packed her bag?"

"I...she did."

"Are you positive that she packed the bag, you almost didn't sound sure?" Tina knew how to get under his skin and rattle his cage. Ask questions in a quick manner while still being nonchalant about it, it was a proven method.

"Yes, she packed the bag." Marcus gritted his teeth.

"When did she pack the bag?"

"Friday I guess since she checked into the cabins Saturday morning."

"We have two copies of the check in log for Woodland Cabins. One copy an actual book catalog and the other a computer catalog. Ms. Berry's name appears on the book catalog, but not on the computer catalog. Do you know why?"

"I don't know anything about that either, I guess it just wasn't in the computer yet. The book log is where everything goes first. My brother is a little old fashioned, not everything makes it into a computer."

"Are you old fashioned Mr. Porter like your brother?"

"No, I love my technology. I think its great."

Tina looked down at the paper she was holding. She smirked a little. "Does everything you do, plan, or say end up on an electronic at some point in time?"

Marcus actually looked a little nervous. "Yes, you could say that." Tina was really starting to dig in a bit, what did this woman have on him?

"Do you recognize this Mr. Porter?" Tina handed him a set of papers that were stapled together. He flipped through the pages before he answered.

"It's a short story."

"That is your story, is it not Mr. Porter?"

"I have never seen this in my life." He replied as he handed the papers back to Tina forcefully.

"That's odd, since it was recovered from one of your computers. Permission to read a section of this your honor?" Tina turned and waited for an answer from Judge Holliday.

"Permission granted, do you have another copy of it that I may see, Ms. Cohen-Chang?

"I do. I also have copies of the section by itself for the jury." Tina replied as she walked back to her table and retrieved a new copy that was laying there. Tina cleared her throat and began to read when all of the jurors had their copy of the short story.

_"Marco looked out of the window of his large bedroom. Regina was softly snoring behind him. She was still out of it after the last dose of sleeping medicine had been administered by Damon. He couldn't believe that this was working out so far, the time to leave for the houseboat was quickly approaching. Josh would be here soon to take her out to the lake. Cory knew to start cutting holes five minutes before they were to arrive. _

_He couldn't wait to be rid of this woman who along with her mother had ruined the lives of his family. That crazy woman doctor had killed his father with her experimental drugs and hopeful reports. Now since her wife had died, their precious daughter was going to pay for their wrongdoings."_

The whole courtroom was quiet. You would be able to hear a mouse fart in this setting. Tina could tell that everyone, including the judge was working out how it was all connected. Tina still had two documents that accompanied the short story. Those pieces would be the nails in the coffin before the day even got really started.

"This story sounds very familiar does it not? Just with changed names, changed genders, changed locations. With that said, we were also able to retrieve the switch list and the last thing which I think everyone will find very informative." Marcus was starting to shake, she had the switch list. That had been deleted, how in the hell had she found that and what was the other thing she had? It couldn't be..could it?

Tina handed the copies of the switch list out to the juror, she hated this part, she always felt like a school teacher handing out assignments or notes to her students. The bailiff normally done this, but it would move quicker if she helped.

"The opposite of every person that coincides with this case is on that list. Now, this last document I suggest you read at your own risk." Tina even took the time to hand a copy to Marcus who paled at what he was reading. Something must have happened and the deletion malfunctioned. He really should have just had a paper trail and then burned it.

Tina cleared her throat. She could see the shocked, saddened and very angry faces slowly appearing on everyone's face. "Yes, what you are reading is a very descriptive and detailed laid out plan for the death of Ms. Rachel Berry. If you turn to the last three pages, you will see the very descriptive and detailed laid out plan for the death of Ms. Rachel Berry should the first plan fail. This document was recovered from that computer. Which belongs to Marcus Porter." Tina pointed at a laptop that sat on the center evidence table.

"You may use this to match up the switch list. Take notice that Marcus Porter's name doesn't show up in the plan at all, the other three defendants along with Rachel Berry and Hiram Berry do. I have no more questions your honor." Tina smiled as she sat back down at her table. She wasn't smiling about what she had just handed out, she was smiling because Marcus was about to blow chunks. She had totally just nailed him to a wall.

Next up was James and Daniel.

* * *

**For you Guest, I went back and changed the indictment parts. :P Those were mishaps on my part, the mock opening statements I used for examples had indictment in them. So, my bad. On another note, they can be tried together because they are being tried for the over all same crimes, minus James who has the extra one, which will be dealt with too. **

**But...this is Judge Holly Holliday's court room in a fictional world..so I could send this story off the rails and over a cliff by making one of them sneeze and sending them to jail for contempt of court, if I wanted to. **

**I know some people like and appreciate the realistic aspects of this story, but not everything is going to be by the book. I'm not a perfect writer, I will never be perfect because writing is just a hobby, so it's not a skill I care to perfect. Sketching and painting are my loves that I want to build a career out of. With that said, I appreciate all constructive criticism, I make notes and take everything into consideration then I move forward. No biggy, it is what it is. **

**P.S. If you're not the same Guest that has been buzzing around my ear like a fly for forty chapters, then I apologize and hear is a virtual hug. *(^_^)***

**Reminder: Possibly no update until Sunday or Monday. My nephew will be here around 3 today, so I will write when I have down time. He's two and a ball of energy, down time may be hard to find. **


	42. Break Down

Santana sat on a bench outside of the courtroom watching Rachel pace back and forth. They were about to go back in, Judge Holliday had only allowed a ten minute recess after that bit of information that Tina had. She still couldn't believe it, they had another plan if the first one had failed. Well yeah, she could believe it, that's what most murderers did wasn't it? They always had a back up plan. She didn't want to think about what might have happened if they had caught Rachel after they found out she was alive. The thought of not having Rachel anymore really made her chest ache.

Rachel was pacing back and forth in front of the court room doors. She had no idea what all was in that last document that Tina had presented. This was the first time she had heard about it. Maybe Tina thought it would be too much for her to handle or something. All she knew was that Marcus looked like he was going to vomit when he came down off of the stand. On one hand it was kind of funny how panicked he looked, but on the other hand the reason he looked so panicked wasn't funny at all.

Walking over towards Santana, Rachel stopped short when she noticed the look on Santana's face. She must have been thinking hard about something. "Hey." Rachel said as she sat down next to Santana.

"Hey." Santana replied with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked searching Santana's eyes for some sign of emotion as to how she was feeling.

Santana leaned back to look Rachel directly in the eyes. "I should be asking you that, not the other way around."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter who asks. All that matters is the answer. I'm okay by the way, so now you can answer me." She gave Santana a cheeky grin.

"I don't know how I feel. Scared..sad..too much all at once. How are you really feeling? I was just honest with you, so I would appreciate the same." Rachel sighed, she honestly hadn't expected Santana to tell her how she was really feeling. She was surprised to say the least.

"I would like to know what was in that document. But I don't know if I can see it or not, the idea that my intended fate is on those pieces of paper makes me feel sick."

"Whatever is on those papers, is never going to happen." Santana said as she reached out to pull Rachel into a hug. "I swear I will never let anything like that happen to you. I couldn't do anything before but now I can." Santana placed a sweet kiss on Rachel's lips.

* * *

When they all finally settle back down into the court room all four Porter boys were really starting to sweat. Santana really wondered if Marcus was going to have to be removed from the court room. The seemingly put together man now looked like his whole world was crumbling, which Santana guessed it really was.

The bailiff announced Judge Holliday's return and soon things were underway again. Daniel Porter was the next one to take the stand. Tina was going to have a field day with this one too, however she had to wait until Mr. Radcliffe done his thing.

Mr. Radcliffe stood from his table wiping his forehead with a handkerchief as he approached the stand. He was really beginning to question why he had agreed to take this case when the plaintiff clearly had everything they needed to prove that these men were guilty.

"Mr. Porter, where were you during the time frame that Ms. Berry was with Marcus Porter?"

"I was with him, helping take care of her."

"You were seen returning to the apartment Saturday, January 17 with various shopping bags. What was in those bags?"

"They were clothes for Rachel. She had vomited on the clothes she had on at the club and Marcus needed stuff for her to wear."

Mr. Radcliffe walked over to the center table and gathered a plastic bag that looked like it had a dress in it. "Was this the dress that Ms. Berry was wearing when Marcus brought her back to the apartment?"

Daniel looked at the dress and subtly nodded his head while responding with a yes. "Can you tell me why this dress was found in the apartment trash bins?"

"It was too ruined to try and save."

"So you were just being a good guy? Trying to help out your brother whom had decided that he needed to be the one to nurse Ms. Berry back to health."

"Yes, of course. She was a mess when Marcus got back to the apartment with her. I was just helping out where ever I could."

Mr. Radcliffe scratched his chin after he placed the dress back onto the evidence table. He was struggling to get Daniel in with the good graces of the jury.

"Do you know how medicine with your name on it, ended up in the bag with Ms. Berry's things?"

"No sir."

"Was there a reason that your medicine was at Marcus' apartment, for it to end up in Ms. Berry's things?"

"I had been staying with him for a few days."

"Did you give that medicine to Ms. Berry?"

"No sir. I needed that medicine. Between working and continuing my studies, I have trouble sleeping when I need to. So I take the medicine in order to sleep and be able to function. I would never willingly give it away like that." Daniel began to sniffle too. Somehow these men thought that crying on the stand was going to help them get away with all of this. "I'm just trying to make a name for myself helping people whenever I can. That's what I was doing with my brothers. We were just trying to help Rachel before she went down the same long dark path that a lot of celebrities find themselves on."

"Thank you Mr. Porter. I have no more questions your honor." Mr. Radcliffe returned to his seat. As soon as he sat down Marcus was leaning over whispering in his ear. He was doing good, but he needed to do better. Nothing he said really helped to prove that Daniel was innocent. At least Daniel knew how to turn on the water works.

* * *

Tina looked between Mr. Radcliffe and Daniel completely flabbergasted. These men were truly real pieces of work. She turned around in her seat to look at Santana, Rachel and Leroy. They all looked just as shocked as she was. Shaking her head she stood up and made her way towards the stand.

"Mr. Porter, you were seen entering Ringo's at approximately 11 PM, January 16. Why were you there?"

"I enjoy the occasional drink every now and then." Daniel was watching Tina with his eyes like daggers.

"Okay. So you enjoy the occasional drink while taking sleeping medicine to help you sleep so you can study and work properly. Doesn't that seem counter productive to you?"

"I take it when I need it. I hadn't needed it in a couple of days. So I went out for a drink."

"In a statement to the police, you claimed that Ms. Berry was already "blitzed" when you arrived."

"That's correct."

Tina nodded her head. "If she was already blitzed, why didn't you help her then or call Marcus?"

Daniel cleared his throat as he looked around the court room. "I tried and she refused. She started to fight with me."

"Shouldn't that have been the most opportune time to call Marcus and get him there? Instead of waiting approximately two hours?"

"I knew he was busy." Daniel tapped his fingers along the front of the stand.

"Was he busy or was he waiting around for you to drug Ms. Berry before arriving at 1 AM to actually pick her up?"

"I didn't drug her, she was already three sheets to the wind when I got there!" Daniel cried out.

"If you didn't drug her, then please explain the MDMA that we found in your possession. The same substance that was found in Ms. Berry's system." Daniel's eyes began to bug out of his head. When had they found that? He was so careful in the club not to get caught. He was lucky enough that Rachel had been sitting at a table by herself where no cameras were. He glanced over at Rachel, he couldn't tell what the woman was thinking. But now she knew that he was a liar and that almost everything he had said at the jail when she came to visit was a lie.

"Have you ever heard of hair drug testing Mr. Porter?"

"Yes. I have."

"Okay, so you're aware that it takes approximately seven to ten days for the hair to grow out enough to be tested and show the drugs?"

Daniel gave an angry sigh. "Yes. I work in a damn hospital."

"Watch it Mr. Porter. I don't know what it is with you lot of brother's but I suggest you all practice keeping your cool." Judge Holliday sat back in her chair. She could tell that this case was going to take a lot out of her before it was all said and done. She didn't know how much she could take from these men. She was a no nonsense woman and these men were already dancing on her last nerve.

Daniel gave a mumbled apology before Tina continued. "The MDMA, for those of you who aren't aware, that's ecstasy, didn't show up in a urine or blood test, but it did show up in a hair test." Tina pulled out a sheet of paper, that Rachel assumed could only be her tests results. "Now, let's review were we are so far. You show up at Ringo's at 11 PM. Ms. Berry is already slightly inebriated. She's not going to really notice if you slyly drop something in her drink. You then wait around for the ecstasy to kick in, you get Ms. Berry a few more not tampered with drinks and wait for Marcus to show up. Am I right so far?"

Tina didn't wait around for an answer, she had a point to make here. "Fast forward a a few hours later to the apartment. Ms. Berry starts waking up and you panic. Is she going to recognize you? You haven't seen much of her since your mother passed away. You were never around while Marcus was in meetings with her. That's when you give her a small dosage of sleeping medicine to knock her back out. You claimed in your statement to the police that you were giving her smaller amounts so that _they_ wouldn't accidentally over dose her. You're the only one who knows how much would cause an over dose, you're also the only one who knew how to give her injections without making her look like a pin cushion." Tina watched as Daniel's barriers started to crumble. She had him right were she wanted him. With no physical evidence that Daniel was the one who injected Rachel other than his extensive background, she had to literally crack him.

"I did okay! I was just doing what they wanted me to. I know Hiram Berry didn't kill our mother, he done everything he could to help her. They wouldn't listen to me. I had to prove to them that I was with them and not against them. I put the ecstasy in Rachel's drink when she tried to start fighting me. That was the only chance I had. And yes. I was the one responsible for keeping her knocked out. I had to take her to the bathroom and change her clothes and make sure that they didn't kill her before the damn weather had it's chance." Daniel continued to cry. Everyone watched silently as the man broke down on the stand. It was like a train wreck, you just couldn't look away.

"I'm finished your honor." Tina smiled triumphantly as she sat back down in her chair. Her work with Daniel Porter was done.

* * *

**It's okay if you don't like this chapter. I personally like it, but not as much as I should. I realized that I didn't really have a whole lot of proof to go against Daniel so I had to play with the fact that he was the weakest of the brother's. This is also the reason I wrote his time on the stand before James. I needed to get it out of the way. **

**I found time to finish this today and hopefully I can have something ready for tomorrow also. **


	43. Just A Little Closer

The whole court room was silent as the bailiff helped Daniel down off the stand and back to the counsels table to join his brothers. James had never seen his brother act like that, he also had no idea that his idiot brother was going to just throw them all under the bus like that. He better hope that he was far away from James when they eventually got thrown into jail because he was a dead man.

Judge Holliday silently looked around the court room. This was honestly shaping up to be the most eventful case she had ever handled. In all her time as a judge she had never encountered four men who could go from zero to sixty on the emotions scale so quickly. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly their motive was behind acting like that. Having the media there was obviously one reason, but a public vote isn't what put people behind bars. The jury was still remaining as neutral as ever, or at least they appeared to be.

Looking over the small sea of people that had graced her court room with their presence, Judge Holliday wondered if she needed to call another recess. She could go ahead and call for lunch, she was feeling pretty hungry herself.

"Let's do a forty-five minute lunch and then when we return we will be hearing from James Porter and Conner Porter." She banged her gavel once dismissing everyone.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she sat down at a table in the local pizza parlor called The Portal. The small diners and cafe's that were close to the court house filled up instantly when Judge Holliday dismissed everyone for lunch. She was glad for the break, but she just wished that today would hurry up and end. Rachel was more than ready to head home and by the looks on Santana's and Leroy's faces they were more than ready to head home too.

"Instead of lunch, why didn't Judge Holliday just let us go home for the day?" Santana asked as she looked over the menu. She was super hungry, the pizza looked delicious but so did those hot wings. Decisions, decisions.

Leroy spoke up as he laid down his menu. "This was her only case today and I think she wants to get everything done so that we can get to the sentence hearing sooner. Two down, two to go." Leroy looked down at his watch, twisting it back around his wrist to see the time. "It's already one, most juror's only serve nine to five. That doesn't include deliberation though. So either way, we should be heading out at five probably. I doubt we will hear a verdict today though."

Rachel nodded her head as she tore up a napkin into little pieces. It was a habit that she had picked up when was little, if she was thinking really hard about something and a napkin, tissue or paper towel was close by, it was a guarantee it would be shredded soon enough. Santana reached out and placed her hand on top of Rachel's left, stilling her movements. She looked up from the napkin attempting to smile but really only producing a slight grimace.

"It will all be over soon." Santana quietly spoke to Rachel.

"I know I just wish it was sooner rather than later." Rachel sighed and leaned her head against Santana's shoulder, blushing due to her father's watchful gaze. He just smiled and gave a friendly greeting at the waiter came over to take their orders.

* * *

Lunch had been delicious. Santana made a mental note to visit The Portal again, it was a nice break in the ever hectic day that she had been having so far. To spend a moment with Rachel and Leroy enjoying good food and easy conversation was the perfect refresher before going back into the court room. She just hoped that her pizza would stay down if something new came up in the trial. Santana knew that James and Conner were next, however, she didn't know which one was going first and how big of a scene they were going to make to go along with their brothers.

Rachel felt her breath hitch in her chest when Mr. Radcliffe came back in accompanied by the four Porter brothers. They all must have just went to have lunch in one of the meeting rooms. James and Daniel was still in state custody, therefore they couldn't actually leave the court house. All of them seemed to be more put together than before lunch, which could be a good or bad thing.

"Mr. Radcliffe." Judge Holliday began after she was announced and everyone had once again been seated. "Let's begin again shall we?"

"Yes, your honor. I would like to call James Porter to the stand." Mr. Radcliffe turned and watched as a jailer led James to the stand, just like they had done with Daniel.

While on the stand, James made sure to keep his best game face on. He wasn't about to use tears and sympathy like his brothers had. If they wanted to cry like a bunch of babies that was their choice, there was no need for him to be acting like that. This Mr. Radcliffe character was a complete joke. Whoever had sent him in when Donald had bailed must have a screwed up sense of humor.

Mr. Radcliffe waited patiently for James to be sworn in before he began his questioning. "Mr. Porter the night of January 16, where were you?"

"I was at my company building doing paper work." James leaned back in his chair and cracked his knuckles.

"Were you aware of the activities that your brothers were taking part in while you were at work?"

"No, sir. I hadn't spoken to my brothers all day."

"But you did call them later that evening, is that correct?"

"Yes sir. We're all night owls and New York is the city that never sleeps, y'know?"

"You called Marcus at approximately 10:32 PM, January 16. Is that correct?" Mr. Radcliffe looked down at the phone records that he himself had a copy of.

"I don't know the specific time, but I was leaving the office."

"What did Marcus say to you when he called?"

"He told me he was busy waiting on a call from Daniel and to come over to his apartment."

"Before you left the office there were changes made to an insurance policy for Rachel Berry. Do you know anything about that?"

"I do actually, I was supposed to have made the changes earlier but it had slipped my mind. Marcus needed an updated insurance policy statement for Rachel. There was a contract for the show and her information was outdated. Marcus needed it changed so he wouldn't get in trouble and cause Rachel to possibly be banned from performing future shows."

"So you were just trying to help out your brother?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Radcliffe nodded his head as he walked back over to his table. Marcus was scowling at him, that was nothing new, scowling seemed to be the only face he was capable of making at this point in time. Mr. Radcliffe turned around as if he was about to speak to James again when he suddenly turned towards the jury.

"Jury, I would just like to point out that the common theme here is that my clients were simply trying to help out each other. They were placed in a bad situation with a woman who had a spiteful vendetta against them and this is the only way she knew how to get back at them. I bel-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Mr. Radcliffe." Judge Holliday stood up quickly. "This is the time to get answers from your clients, not be petitioning my jury. You will have a chance to make a closing statement. This is not the time. Finish with your questions or so help me, I will throw you out of this court room. You are allowed to speak with and interact with the jury, but do not try and sway them in your favor. No, you know what? You're done with questions for Mr. Porter. Ms. Cohen-Chang if you have questions please begin." Judge Holliday's face cycled through every shade of red imaginable before she slowly lowered herself back down into her seat.

Mr. Radcliffe walked back to his table sulking all the way. He wasn't technically trying to sway the jury, he just wanted to get his point across. He didn't have time to wait around until closing statements were presented. By that time the case would definitely be over and he would be out of a job. He needed to win this case, but that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon.

Tina held her breath as she watched Mr. Radcliffe back down from what he was trying to do. Why he was actually still allowed in court she had no idea. Judge Holliday really must want to hear out the rest of this trial, because it almost any other court room, Mr. Radcliffe would be gone and the Porter's would be left to defend themselves or find representation within a specified time frame.

Gathering the things that Tina would need, she prepared herself for another round of going back and forth with a different Porter. "Mr. Porter, you stated that you updated an insurance document for Ms. Berry. If you were just updating, why was there a completely different policy took out in Ms. Berry's name?"

"I don't know anything about that." James stated confidently. He refused to let this woman see him falter.

"It appears that none of you know anything about the events that have occurred."

"That's because it's all lies. We have done nothing to that woman."

"Mr. Porter, there is an one million dollar insurance policy dated for January 12, for Ms. Berry. Now the file was signed off by you using your electronic signature."

James shrugged his shoulders. "There are few people at the office who have my electronic signature for the purpose that sometimes I simply run out of time."

"Would these people have personal access to your computer? The policy was traced back to your I.P. address. Now before you say that every computer has the same I.P. address. Let me say that yes, externally all the computers essentially have the same I.P.. Internal network I.P.'s differ."

"Anybody could have broke into my office or hacked my computer."

"If that were the case, wouldn't there be some form of evidence such as security footage of a break in? Or maybe a data breach that shows an attempted hacking. You own a very well known insurance company Mr. Porter. I would hate to think that you have absolutely no security on your servers."

"It could have been down for maintenance the day it happened or something." Tina realized that she could stand here and talk in circles with this man, but she had other things to go over.

"Let's talk about the night that Ms. Berry was supposed to go to Woodland Cabins, however she ended up at Cross Peak. Can you tell me who that is in this photo Mr. Porter?" Tina pointed to the first of six images on a large poster board propped up on an easel.

"I don't know who that is."

"You don't recognize your own face Mr. Porter?" Tina raised her eye brow at the man. Was he really going to pull this crap now?

"It's a pixelated image on a night vision camera. Sure it may look like me, but that doesn't mean it actually is me."

"Okay, what about the other details that give away that is in fact you. How about the license plate, that is registered to you?" Tina pointed to the next image on the board. "Or maybe we can talk about the casts of tire tracks that we have that perfectly match the tires on your car? It's a known fact that the cold is very good at preserving things. Lastly, I would like to point these out to you Mr. Porter." Tina walked over to the evidence table and grabbed a plastic bag that contained two very muddy boots. "These were removed from the lodge that you were staying at in McKinley. We know that this mud is not from around the lodge. We do know that it is from Cross Peak because that area contains large amounts of clay. What color is the mud stains on these boots Mr. Porter?"

"Orangish red."

"Now, are you still going to tell me that this.." Tina pointed to the first photograph again, "isn't you?"

James didn't say anything, he just sat there on the stand silently shaking with anger. If there was a courtroom sketch artist available, he was sure they would be drawing steam coming from his ears.


	44. Next Comes The Verdict

Tina continued to stare at James, waiting for him to answer. She wondered how much these men knew about perjury. Lies was all that seemed to be spewing from them today. Having Conner on the stand was going to be a breeze too. She wondered if Mr. Radcliffe was also going to call Rachel or Santana onto the stand. They hadn't really got around to talking about how this was all a revenge plot, but at the moment she was just trying to prove that they were the ones who had done this to Rachel.

"Are you going to answer the question Mr. Porter?" Judge Holliday asked from her raised desk.

James looked back and forth from Tina to Judge Holliday before he abruptly stood, causing everyone in the court room to gasp. He was barely able to move a few inches before a jailer was at his side taking hold of one of his arms. Everyone watched wearily as James was escorted back to his seat. The air in the court room became tense as everyone waited to see what he was going to do next. When he made no move other than to scoot his chair in, Judge Holliday spoke again.

"Do not move Mr. Porter. I will have you escorted out if you do." Nodding his head, James looked around the court room, glaring at everyone. That was the last thing Rachel really remembers, she wasn't sure if it was fear of the unknown or the sheer fact that she was just tired from being at the court house all day. Santana could see Rachel slowly turning in on herself. She didn't blame the woman, she wished she could focus hard enough on anything else and to just tune out the world around them.

Conner was obviously the next and last person to take the stand, at least when it came to letting the defendants up there. Rachel didn't hear a word that was said, all she knew was that a few seconds later it seemed like, Conner was being led back to his seat.

"What happened?" Rachel leaned over and whispered in Santana's ear. The woman jumped having been startled at the closeness of Rachel's lips to her ear.

"They just went over his involvement. Tina had proof that he knew about the plan all along and did nothing to stop it." Santana shrugged her shoulders. That was the basic gist of it all.

"Now what happens?" Rachel was still really close to Santana's ear. She was unaware of the effect that she was having on the other woman. This was really not the greatest time to be getting turned on by someone whispering in your ear. Santana shivered before she answered.

"We wait and see if there are any witnesses that are going to be called up. Anyone that wants to testify on behalf of the Porter's, something like that."

Before Rachel could ask any more questions, Santana heard her name being called up to the witness stand. She looked around confused before she looked at Tina with a questioning glare. Tina shrugged her shoulders, she had no idea that Mr. Radcliffe was going to be calling Santana up on the stand.

Santana stood slowly and made her way to the front of the court room. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, were they thinking she was involved in this somehow? Mr. Radcliffe gave a smug grin as he watched Santana hobble her way onto the witness stand. He really had no right to be smug, he had already driven this case into the ground for his clients, there was no way in hell these men were walking out of the court house today.

Sitting down, Santana waited to be sworn in. She rolled her eyes and repeated the mantra that she had heard the bailiff deliver four other times now. Mr. Radcliffe stepped up the stand still sporting that same smug grin. Judge Holliday watched with rapt attention to see how this was going to play out exactly. She was prepared to stop Mr. Radcliffe at any given moment.

"Ms. Lopez, you are the one who found Ms. Berry, is that correct?"

"Technically she found me." Santana shifted in her chair, sitting up straighter.

"How long was Ms. Berry with you before you went to the police?"

"A week. She showed up Sunday night into Monday morning and we went to the police station Saturday."

"Why was Ms. Berry with you so long before you went to the police?" Mr. Radcliffe tried to appear as nonchalant as possible, however anyone could tell that he was hinting at something.

"We were snowed in and Rachel wanted to wait until she had had more memories come back to her."

"Right...snowed in. Are you sure that you just weren't waiting around for the Porter's to show back up and take Ms. Berry off your hands?"

Santana scoffed. "What in the hell are you saying?"

"I'm just saying, you could of benefited from a cut out of a large insurance policy. You're only a painter. Everyone has bills that need to be paid."

Santana could feel her body shaking with rage. She felt like she was going to vomit right here on the witness stand. The look on Mr. Radcliffe's face made Santana want to smack him with one of her crutches. Before Judge Holliday could speak Santana had jumped up, wobbling back and forth unsteadily on her crutches. "I never hurt Rachel. I had no idea who these men were before all of this happened. I don't need money from anyone. To you I am only a painter, but I will have you know that I make plenty of money to take care of my needs and even if I didn't sell my work, my grandfather let me well off. Which is none of your business to begin with."

Before Santana could continue anymore, Judge Holliday deemed it appropriate for her to step in. "Mr. Radcliffe, I don't know what you thought you were going to accomplish by bringing Ms. Lopez up here and insinuating that she was some how involved in all of this. Ms. Lopez is not the one on trial here, so I suggest you either ask appropriate questions or you sit down and let Ms. Lopez return to her seat."

Mr. Radcliffe didn't say anything as he returned to his seat and the bailiff came over to help Santana back to her spot beside Rachel. At the last second she shrugged the man off and scowled at him. This was utterly ridiculous, Mr. Radcliffe was grasping at any straw he possibly could. The fact that he let each man testify was enough sentiment to prove how much of an idiot he actually was.

After Santana was situated in her seat, Judge Holliday made it a point to apologize to the woman. Santana made no movement or noise of acknowledgement, she just looked on with her eyes narrowed practically into slits. Judge Holliday understood the woman was upset, she didn't blame her. Turning her attention to Tina and Mr. Radcliffe, she asked if either of them would like to call anymore witnesses or present a closing statement before the jury left to deliberate. Mr. Radcliffe had nothing to say, leaving Tina to take the floor and re-address her earlier opening statement.

When Tina finished, Judge Holliday banged her gavel once before addressing everyone in the court room. "Jury, you may exit to begin deliberation. Everyone else, you may go home for the evening. The verdict will be announced Friday morning of this week and if needed a sentencing hearing will be held the following Monday. Thank you and have a nice evening."

Rachel heaved a sigh of relief, however she felt like there should have been more done on her case. They didn't even say anything about all of this being a revenge plot, however it was written out in the detailed plan that Marcus had thought he deleted. The jury would have to really read into that a bit more, she just hoped the people made the right decision. Rachel turned to look at Sue who was patiently waiting for everyone. She wasn't going to let Rachel be eaten by the media wolves that looked like they were drooling to get some form of statement out of her.

"Are we going to give them a minute to clear out?" Santana asked as she came to stop beside Sue, staring at all the people breaking down their cameras.

Sue nodded her head. "Yeah, we're going to let the Porter's go their separate ways too. Marcus and Conner are going home, the other two go back to jail for now."

It seemed like they were standing there forever before Sue moved towards the court room doors to see how packed the lobby was. She could see all the paparazzi gathered outside. She turned to look back at Rachel, Leroy and Santana. Motioning for them to come to her, she pushed open the doors and slowly walked out. Rachel's face seemed to pale at the realization that there was no way to get out of this without going through the sea of reporters. She straightened her back and prepared herself for the onslaught of questions. Sue was having a silent conversation with Leroy. They had one mission, get Rachel and Santana safely to the car.

Keeping both women in the middle, Sue and Leroy each flanked Santana and Rachel on their sides. Turning their bodies sideways to shield off as many pictures as they could. The noise seemed to surround them all at once as the doors opened. It was like a constant buzzing broken up with random clicks.

_Ms. Berry what outcome do you hope for the trial?_

_Ms. Lopez how are you dealing with the fact that Mr. Radcliffe tried to spin this onto you?_

_Are you going home with Santana today Rachel? Is that wise? Do you still feel safe with her around?_

_Ms. Berry did you ever think that Marcus Porter could do this to you?_

Leroy and Sue were pushing people back and yelling for them to move as they made their way to Leroy's car. He had his keys out and was already unlocking the doors. The reporters just wouldn't let up. Security guards finally seemed to catch up to the small group, however their efforts weren't needed anymore.

"Where were you idiots when we came out?" Sue bellowed as she opened the front passenger side door for Santana to slide into. The security guards looked a little sheepish, they were busy escorting Marcus and Conner to the car with Mr. Radcliffe. They had no idea that Rachel and Santana would be coming out yet. Sue rolled her eyes and made her way around the car to talk to Leroy through his window.

"Follow me out. There's other reporters hanging around on the corner down there. Keep the windows up and the doors locked." Leroy nodded his head and started the car, waiting for the signal to pull out when Sue was ready.

"Are you two okay?" He asked as he looked at Santana and then at Rachel who was silent in the back seat, just looking out the window. Santana nodded her head and turned to look at Rachel when she didn't answer. Reaching her hand into the backseat, Santana found Rachel's and gave it a gentle squeeze. That seemed to break Rachel out of whatever was going on in her head.

"I'm okay." She mumbled through a shaky breath. She was okay and despite the heavy weight that had settled on her shoulders waiting on the verdict, things were finally close to being over. There was no way that the Porters were going to get away with anything, justice would be served sooner rather than later.

* * *

**I went on ahead and pushed this chapter forward so that we could get a move on. I apologize if you wanted Conner's time on the stand to be written out too, but honestly he's just not as important. The end is getting closer...possibly Chapter 48 will be the last. Then comes the sequel, which I hope to focus directly more on the Pezberry relationship. **


	45. Finally Back Home

Santana released a sigh of relief when Leroy finally pulled up in front of her cabin. She felt like she hadn't been home in ages. Rachel still hadn't said much during the ride, but Santana knew it was because the woman was too far into her head at the moment. Instead of going inside to sit down, Santana opened the door and yelled for Dax. She wanted to make sure that he got to run around outside for a little while. It made her sad to know that he had been in the house by himself all day.

After Dax came running out of the house with his frisbee, Santana walked over to the left side of her porch to sit down in her swing. To enjoy the evening was all she wanted after she had been cooped up in the court house all day. She smiled when Rachel came to join her, pulling the woman closer when she sat down.

"You mind if I go make some coffee Santana?" Leroy asked as he came up on the porch.

Santana shook her head. "Please. Go ahead, I could use some myself. You know where it's at don't you?" Leroy smiled and nodded his head as he walked into the cabin to make everyone some much needed coffee.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Santana asked Rachel as she ran her fingers through Rachel's thick locks of hair.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Just thinking about everything that happened today. Mr. Radcliffe is crazy for trying to make it seem like you were involved some how in all of this."

"Mr. Radcliffe is a bastard. Telling me that I'm just a painter." Santana scoffed at just repeating the words. "He doesn't know a damn thing about me and my paintings."

"You're right, he doesn't know anything about you. I know you would never intentionally hurt me Santana. So please don't let him get in your head or anything."

Santana softened her expression as she looked at Rachel. "I would never let him get in my head like that. My truth is my truth and he's not going to tell me anything different. I won't let him." Santana leaned forward and rested her forehead against Rachel's, puckering her lips silently asking for a kiss. Rachel giggled and obliged as Leroy came out of the cabin carrying three cups of coffee very carefully.

"So ladies." Leroy said as he sipped his cup of coffee. "Would you like me to run into town and grab some dinner?"

"You don't have to do that dad. I can cook us something in a bit." Rachel waved her hand in a downward motion.

"Are you sure? I don't mind. I know it's been a long day and it's about to be an even longer week." Leroy sat his cup of coffee down on the porch railing and tucked his hands into his pockets while crossing one leg over the other. He could tell just by looking at his daughter that she was tired. She hadn't rested hardly any all weekend and rest wouldn't come easy until they knew what the verdict was on the Porter men.

"When did Sue say she was coming by?" Santana asked.

"She said she would stop by after the verdict was announced Friday." Leroy spoke softly.

Santana turned to look at Rachel. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the rest of the trial?

Rachel started shaking her head in the negative. "It's not required I be there, so I don't think I want to go. I would like to just spend some time enjoying the weather and not thinking about any of that until I have to."

"Sounds fair enough. I think I am going to go change out of these clothes." Santana pushed herself up off the swing, walking into the house leaving Rachel and Leroy outside alone.

"I'm surprised she isn't in jail right now and we aren't trying to find a way to bail her out." Leroy nodded his head towards the door of the cabin.

Raising an eye brow at her father, Rachel took a minute to think about what he was implying. "I know she has a temper, but I never once thought she might attack Mr. Radcliffe."

Now it was Leroy's turn to raise an eyebrow at his daughter. "Really? You didn't think for one second she was going to knock that idiots head off with one of her crutches?" He smirked as he finished talking.

"Okay, so maybe for one second I thought she might, but if she had, she would of had every right to. Where does he get off accusing her of basically holding me hostage until Marcus or James could come find me. I don't know where he got his law degree at, but he should return it. There is no way that those men are going to get away with any of this. The next two days are just going to add more time on their sentences. I just know it in my gut and my heart."

Leroy was nodding his head along to everything that his daughter was saying. "I agree, if they do get off then there is something horribly wrong with the system."

* * *

As Rachel and Leroy continued to talk, Santana came back out wearing joggers and a hoodie. "I feel so much better now. I can't wait to get this cast off so I can wear my jeans again though." She sighed as she sat back down beside Rachel on the swing. "What did I miss?"

"Well Dad was commending you for not being in jail at the moment." Rachel smirked at the inquisitive look that Santana was giving Leroy.

"I do know how to control my temper thank you very much." Santana responded looking down at her nails.

"I know, I was just saying...I am proud of you. I don't think I would have been able to control myself like you did, had that been me."

Santana shrugged her shoulders as she reached over to grab her coffee cup off the porch railing. "I knew going to jail wasn't an option. I am needed here. I wouldn't be of any use in there."

Rachel reached over and grabbed Santana's empty hand. She couldn't even begin to explain how true that was. Santana was needed here more than she could ever understand. She had been a constant for Rachel through this whole ordeal and Rachel wasn't sure how she would have even gotten this far without Santana. She couldn't say it enough, she truly appreciated everything that Santana had done for her.

Santana, feeling Rachel's hand on hers, lifted their hands placing a kiss on the back of Rachel's hand. "I love you."

Rachel smiled and responded back with, "I love you too." She would never get used to the butterflies every time she heard Santana say those three words to her. For the longest time, Rachel had came to the conclusion that she was going to be alone for the rest of her life, working day in and day out, coming home to an empty apartment. There would be no one to share her life milestones with, no one to start a family with...whoa..where did that come from? Did she eventually sometime in the very far off future want a family with Santana?

Looking to her right, Rachel really thought about where this relationship was heading. Would she be able to be away from Santana when she eventually went away for work? It was inevitable that they would be separated at some points. She watched Santana laugh at something that Leroy said. It made Rachel happy that her father and Santana got along so well. She still hadn't forgot about the bit of tension that one day in the kitchen, but she let it go because apparently it really wasn't that important.

"Rachel..." Santana had been trying to get Rachel's attention for five minutes now. The woman seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "Rachel.." Santana repeated her name again while shaking the hand that she was still holding.

"Huh?" Rachel looked at Santana and her father. "What's up?"

"Your dad said he was going to head back to town." Santana nodded her head towards Leroy.

"You're not going to stay for dinner?"

"No, I have something to take care of."

Rachel furrowed her brows. It wasn't super late, but she couldn't imagine what her father would have to take care of at this time of the day. "Okay..well I guess we will see you later?" She asked un surely.

"I will be back first thing in the morning." Leroy grinned as he kissed each woman on their cheeks and headed back to his car. Santana smiled. She knew exactly what Leroy had to go take care of. He was going to see Puck about some property that the man had found for him. Some of it was his that he was willing to part with and the rest was some other pieces that he had rounded up from some buddies who were willing to sell. Either way it went, Puck definitely had a piece of property that had Leroy's name written all over it.

"What are you grinning about?" Rachel asked Santana as they head back into the cabin to sort something out for dinner.

"Nothing, just...happy. Everything seems to be working out and falling into place."

"Happy is a good look for you." Rachel rested her hand on Santana's back causing a shiver to run up her spine. She could feel the heat radiating from Rachel. She growled internally, only about three more weeks left to go before she could begin to slowly add more vigorous activities into her day. Three weeks was a long ass time though in Santana land, she wanted nothing more than to be to finally love up on her girlfriend.

Rachel was still kind of stuck thinking about the future. As Santana sat down at the island in the kitchen Rachel went about gathering some stuff to start making dinner. Rachel posed a question that was really starting to weigh on her mind. "Santana...what's going to happen after the trial?"

Santana gave a confused look. "I thought we had already talked about this? Remember, my freak out about you leaving me as soon as it was all over? Why? Did you change your mind? Do you not have plans to stay anymore? Oh my gosh, are you breaking up with me?" Rachel had to do something quick to stem the panic that she had just caused.

"No, no no no. That was a bad way to ask that. I just meant after the trial...what would you like to do?"

"I still don't know really understand what you mean?"

Rachel sat a jar of stewed potatoes on the island and propped her head up on her fists. "I mean, when things go back to normal." Santana gave Rachel a look. "Well as normal as they can be, are you going to start painting again and working on your tree house?"

"Definitely. I am sure there are orders on reserve for as soon as my website goes live again. My tree house is always going to be something I work on. Like you said, we will get back into the swing of things. I mean Quinn said she would let you know something about working with you. I am sure she is going to take the job. So she will get you some new projects lined up for when you get ready to go back. Things will be good and we will make them work."

"We will make them work and they will be great, not just good. Can I ask you something else?"

Tilting her head to the right, Santana gave a single nod for Rachel to continue. "Do you think about the future?" The question had just came out of left field, but it was out there now. No take backs.

"I used to dream about my future then I kind of just stopped one day. I got comfortable where I was. How often do you think about your future?"

"All the time. I kind of have to. Being an actress isn't always a steady pay day. But I think about more that just where my next pay check is going to come from. I would like to put this whole trial behind me and heal from it and maybe one day...I don't know have a little family. I can't let the now affect the then, if that makes sense." Santana was trying hard to keep the look of shock off of her face. Was Rachel talking about having a family with her one day? They hadn't known each other long enough to be thinking about stuff like that had they? At one point in her life, Santana thought that she would have a family with Brittany and that they would live happily ever after, but then reality smacked her in the face. She didn't want to think that far ahead into the future, because when you thought that far ahead, you were only setting yourself up for heartbreak.

Maybe heartbreak wouldn't come from thinking that far into the future this time. Rachel had told her that she wasn't going to leave, maybe it would be okay to think about it for a minute. Just entertain the idea that maybe..one day her and Rachel could be a little family. They were already half way there with Rachel being her girlfriend and living with her. Santana smiled as she watched Rachel get lost in the thoughts of having a little family. "I think you would make a great wife and mom one day." That was all she was going to say on the matter at the moment. Rachel could draw her own conclusions for now, she just hoped that Rachel's conclusions were similar to hers.


	46. A Little Bit Better

When Rachel awoke the next morning, she felt the heaviness of what was occurring today weighing down on her once again. While asleep if she wasn't having a nightmare or a memory flash back then she had no worries. Santana was still sleeping, blissfully unaware of the turmoil that Rachel currently found herself in. She sighed as she slid out of bed and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She desperately needed it.

Gathering things to make coffee at Santana's had become second nature to Rachel. She moved so easily around the kitchen, just like she would when she was at home. Home...her old home. This was her new home. She needed to go into the city and figure out what she was going to do with her apartment and figure out what Santana wanted to do. Maybe she should have asked Santana about all of this last night when they got to talking about the future. Santana had mentioned that she wanted Rachel to stay, but that still left a lot of open questions.

Rachel looked at the calender hanging on the wall. Her rent was paid up until next month, but she still had four months left on her contract. She could always keep paying rent and basically use her apartment as storage for now, but jeez a storage locker wouldn't even cost half of her rent. She would have to ask Tina for some advice on what she should do about the situation. Noticing that her water had started to boil she poured it into the coffee press and waited on Santana to wake up.

* * *

When Santana awoke to find the left side of her bed empty once again, she sighed. Would Rachel ever be a sleeping in kind of person? Santana normally wasn't a sleeping in kind of person, but being injured had made her a little lazy. She was sure her chickens probably hated her by now since she had totally messed up their schedule. Walking through the bedroom door, Santana noticed Rachel was looking at the calender that was hanging on the wall. Santana actually felt really bad about the fact that neither of the women had noticed that they missed Valentine's Day. They had been so caught up in the worries of the trial that the day had just simply slipped by without either of them noticing. She was going to have to make it up to Rachel when things calmed down after the trial, Rachel had agreed that they would definitely do something. Maybe she could convince Finn to show her movies that she had requested privately one evening. That would be amazing.

"Hey." Santana's voice was still rough with sleep. She squinted against the bright sunlight shining in the large windows in the living room. Rachel turned around, one hand on her chest, the other holding a coffee mug.

"Good morning." Rachel smiled at the sleepy cuteness that was Santana. She crossed the kitchen within a few short strides to give Santana a good morning kiss.

"Mmmm. Is there anymore coffee?" Santana asked as Rachel pulled away. "If there's not, I can totally get my coffee fix this way."

"There's plenty left." Rachel rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the way so that Santana could see the coffee press that was still sitting on the counter.

Santana pouted her lips at Rachel. "I was enjoying getting my coffee fix through kissing you. But I guess I can actually drink some coffee."

Rachel grinned cheekily back at Santana. "Please actually drink some coffee. You without any proper caffeine is a little off putting."

Santana gasped as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "That was rude."

"I know. I'm sorry." Rachel sighed like she was being put out before she walked over and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind careful to avoid knocking her crutches away. "Let's go outside, I am going to run and feed the chickens for you."

* * *

Rachel and Santana spent all morning outside enjoying the slightly warmer weather in the lower forty's and playing with Dax. It felt like it had been such a long time since they simply had the opportunity to simply enjoy themselves. They were trying to stay busy, anything to keep their minds off of whatever was happening at the court house. Santana was sitting in her normal spot on her swing when Rachel came running around the cabin laughing uncontrollably and yelling at Dax to stay away.

"What the hell?" Santana mumbled to herself as she stood and walked to the edge of the porch to see Dax covered in mud and carrying something in his mouth. Before she could yell out to stop Dax, he was pouncing on Rachel. "Rachel!" Santana tried to get down the steps as quickly as she could. Dax had dropped whatever he had in his mouth and was now sniffing at Rachel's face whom was still laughing and rolling on the ground. "Dax, down." Santana commanded.

Dax stepped away from Rachel to go retrieve whatever it was he had dropped. Santana looked down at Rachel amused at her antics. The woman was breathing hard, still laughing trying to to catch her breath. "Hi Santana." She grinned, when she was finally able to calm down a bit and go about gathering her bearings.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Rachel reached out her hand, asking for help up. She dusted off her jeans when she stood.

"We went fishing! Well Dax went fishing see." Rachel pointed at Dax who was trying to re-catch his fish that he had dropped.

"You two went all the way to the little river? I thought you were just walking the trail."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "That was the plan, but Dax took off and I followed him. That's where we ended up."

Santana shook her head, she had wondered where they had gone off too. She hadn't really started to worry yet, if Rachel wasn't worried about going off on her own on the property then Santana herself wasn't going to make a spectacle of being a worry wart. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"You're going to love us." Rachel tossed her hair over her shoulder and leaned into Santana placing her hands on the woman's hips. She pushed up onto the tips of her toes to be able to reach Santana's lips better. However, before they could get carried away making out in the front yard, Leroy pulled up. Rachel turned around looking sheepish at her father as he climbed out of his car.

"Good afternoon ladies." Leroy was spinning his car keys around his index finger. Something was different about him, he had a little more pep in his step.

"Hi Dad." Rachel walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Santana was watching Leroy closely, the meeting with Puck last night must have went well. "You're in a good mood." Rachel noted as she kept one arm around Leroy.

"I am. I talked to Sue before I came here. Things are really not looking pretty for Marcus and his brothers after this morning." That really grabbed Santana's attention.

"What's going on?" Santana asked as she followed Leroy and Rachel back onto the porch.

"Well. They all took loans out against several insurance policies and they adjusted the premiums to ten percent on almost all of their policies, but they were pocketing half of it. So for example, a five hundred thousand dollar policy was costing about fifty grand a year, however only twenty five thousand was going back into the company. They were doing that to so many policies that the money was still coming into the company to keep it going."

"How did they figure all of that out?"

"Families started coming forward when their premiums went up because of the loans but they had never seen any money. They were manipulating people into signing these loans but they were keeping the money."

"Wow..." Santana was shocked and a little amazed at the lengths that some people would go in order to get money nowadays.

"Also, I have some good news." This was it. Santana knew that Leroy wanted to tell Rachel about moving after the trial was over, but honestly he was way too excited. After he left last night, he went to Pucks to look at some satellite pictures of available pieces of land. The one that he wanted, he got to go see this morning, hence the reason he was a bit late getting to the cabin.

"What kind of good news Dad?" Rachel asked as she walked into the cabin to go get cleaned up a bit from practically rolling around on the ground with Dax. The dog in question was still covered in mud and was slowly making his way into the bathroom to wait for a bath. He was trained like that, he knew that every time he got into the water he had to have a bath afterwards.

Leroy stopped at the island and placed his hands on the counter top. "Santana already knows about this and Rachel, you had mentioned me moving here." Leroy paused and waited for some form of a reaction from his daughter. She looked as if she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I am saying that last night I went to see Puck who had gathered up some pieces of land that he knew was for sale. The one I liked most, I went to see this morning. Fifty acres, a lake run-off pond and a small hunting cabin that's perfect if I want to stay in it while I am waiting on my cabin to be built. I made an offer on it before I left, the man seemed promising."

Rachel started squealing and jumping up and down. This was the one thing that she had wanted for a while now. Her dad was moving to New York, better yet he was moving to St. Lawrence County. They could continue working on their relationship and he could continue to pick up the pieces that were still some what scattered from when Hiram passed away.

"I just want to make sure that you are doing this for you too not just for me." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around her Dad and laid her head on his chest.

"I promise sweetheart. I need this change too and I think it's going to be good for me. I was hoping that you two could maybe help me pick out a cabin bundle? I found some really nice ones that I think are beautiful, but I wanted to make sure I asked the cabin expert before I went on ahead and just bought one randomly." Leroy looked at Santana pointedly.

"Sure, do you have copies of the ones you have looked at?" Leroy nodded his head as he walked out of the cabin and back to the car to get the folder that had all of the bundles that he had printed out last night at the lodge.

"Oh, Santana I can't believe it. I'm kind of mad that you didn't tell me though." Rachel pouted at Santana.

"I'm sorry, he wanted it to be a surprise and he wasn't even going to tell you until after the trial was over. He just couldn't wait though."

Rachel sighed as she watched Leroy come back into the cabin with a folder. This was going to be amazing. Her Dad was moving to New York, maybe they could rent a storage locker together and store their stuff there until they figured out how all of this was going to work. Of course, he had to wait to see if his offer was accepted, but at least the man had some promise about the offer. Rachel just hoped that everything continued to look up as each day got a little bit better.

* * *

**Leroy is moving to New York! Yay! This chapter and last chapter were kind of fillers with a bit of prefacing for the sequel. **


	47. What's The Verdict

Rachel was pacing the floor waiting on Sue or her dad to get to the cabin to let them know what the verdict was for Marcus and his brothers. She had had barely any sleep due to the anticipation for what today's outcome would be. Judge Holliday had told Sue that if the verdicts were reached quickly that they may go ahead and do the sentencing today. That news had been delivered Wednesday evening when Sue had left the court house after dealing with the charges against James for shooting Kitty. This whole thing could be over with today and then they all could finally begin to move on with their lives.

Santana watched as Rachel paced back and forth. She had already tried to get the woman to sit down to no avail. Rachel was really starting to make her dizzy going back and forth like that. "Rachel, I am going to vomit if you keep pacing like that." Santana could feel her stomach doing little twists and turns.

"I'm sorry. It's just I thought one of them would be here by now." Rachel looked at the clock and sighed exasperatedly. "It's already three. Where are they?"

"I don't know, maybe they done the sentencing after lunch today or something. They'll be here when they get here though. Walking a hole in the floor isn't going to help anyone." Glancing back at the clock again, Rachel finally made her way over to set down next to Santana. However, she couldn't sit still. Her right knee continued to bounce. Santana rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Rachel's knee. No matter where Santana placed her hand, another part of Rachel's body would start bouncing or shaking. Finally fed up, Rachel jumped up and started pacing again. Santana just sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes and resting her head on the back of the couch so she didn't have to watch the professional pacer at work.

* * *

It was nearing dinner time when Sue finally showed up. Santana worried that Rachel was going to jump on the woman when she walked through the door. Santana set down the spoon that she was holding in front of the fire place and turned to Sue with anxious eyes.

"Sit down. We have some stuff to go over." She motioned to the couch as she came around the coffee table to stand in front of the fire place. "Okay, I am just going to read off the charges that they were found guilty of." Rachel began to bounce her knees as she sat on the edge of the couch. Santana reached over and grabbed her hands, at least she could stop them from fidgeting. "Marcus Porter, guilty of all charges including kidnapping in the first degree, premeditated attempted murder, assault and battery and insurance fraud. Daniel Porter, guilty of all charges including assault and battery, kidnapping, and insurance fraud. Conner Porter, guilty of all charges. His are the same as Daniel's and last is James Porter. Guilty of all charges, his are the same as Marcus's and he was found guilty of two counts of first-degree assault with intent to kill."

Rachel jumped up and began to celebrate as Santana sat there stunned. They had been found guilty of all charges and there was plenty of charges to keep them behind bars for a long time. She had to know how long though. "Did they go ahead and do the sentencing today too?" Santana asked, causing Rachel to pause during mid-celebration.

"They did, that's why I am so late. All of the charges are in fact felonies so that means that all of the Porter boys will be in jail for a long time. Specifically, Marcus received a total of sixty years, collectively. Daniel and Conner received thirty-five years each collectively and James received a total of eighty-five years collectively. Possibilities of parole are limited to Daniel and Conner after they serve a total of twenty years." Sue finished reading the paper and handed it over to Rachel and Santana to view themselves. She was more than pleased with the outcome of the trial. She was also thankful that it was over and done with.

Rachel looked at the paper and reread everything that Sue had just said. "So..it's all over? I don't have to worry about them anymore?"

"It's all over." Sue confirmed. Rachel went from celebrating to..she didn't know what she was feeling. A weight had officially been lifted off her shoulders. She could move on with her life and get back to normal, it was everything she had wanted since all of this started happening. Santana studied Rachel closely and when the woman just all of sudden seemed to shut down, she reached over and wrapped her in a hug.

"I know you're feeling a lot at the moment and it's okay to feel it all at once. Scream, cry, laugh, hit something if you have to. Just get it all out. Don't hit me though." Santana rested her forehead against the side of Rachel's head, slightly rocking them back and forth.

"What..what about the media?" Rachel asked as she looked up at Sue.

"Well, the official statement was read off after the trial. But I am sure there will be outlets trying to contact you soon enough. I can monitor them if you want? Do a statement that all interviews must be set up through me until you can confirm a new manager?"

Rachel nodded her head. "Yes, I would appreciate that very much. I know they're going to ask about way more than just the trial. They're going to want to know all about us too Santana. Are you okay with that?" Rachel asked as she leaned away from Santana a bit so that she could see her face.

"I'm fine with whatever you are fine with." Santana replied searching Rachel's eyes with her own.

"Okay, we will figure it all out and get back to you." Rachel spoke to Sue just as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sue responded as she walked to the front door to open it.

Leroy came in a moment later and walked straight to Rachel grabbing her in a fierce hug. Rachel wasn't sure when she started to cry, but it felt like the tears were releasing all the frustration and worry that she had been experiencing the past month. She sniffled as she turned to face everyone in the living room. "I just want to say, thank you all for being there for me through all of this. I especially want to thank you Santana for saving my life. I will never be able to repay you." Santana blushed and looked down.

"You don't owe me anything." Santana mumbled while still looking at the floor. "The only thing I ask of you is that now that the trial is over..." Santana glanced around the room nervously. "Now that the trial is over..we can focus on our relationship and setting up work for you after your break and my painting. Let's just focus on us and our lives."

Rachel released Leroy from the hug she was still wrapped in and sat back down next to Santana. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

Later that evening after Leroy and Sue had left, Santana and Rachel sat at the kitchen table eating dinner. Rachel laid her fork down on her plate and looked at Santana. She cleared her throat to get Santana to look up from her plate.

"Now that the trial is over and everything is going to start calming down, I need to go into the city and figure out what I am going to do with my apartment."

Santana looked at Rachel confused. "I thought you were going to stay here with me?"

"I am, I just need to figure out what to do with all my stuff and I need to talk to Tina about my lease. There's a couple months left on it."

Santana laid down her fork also. This was a serious conversation that needed her full attention. "I can make room for your stuff. I can draw up some plans to maybe add on another room or something for you to put special stuff in. I have my painting room, you should have a room that's just yours too. I really want you to stay here with me and let's really turn this cabin into ours, not just mine."

Rachel looked at Santana with an awe struck smile. "Are you asking what I am thinking you are asking?"

"If you think I am asking you to officially move in with me, then yes. I already consider this our place, it just needs to be made more into an _our_. We know how to live together and for some people that's a rough area for their relationship, but it's all we have known. I want this to work Rachel. I really do." Rachel had tears in her eyes when Santana finished speaking, she wasn't sure why. It had just been a very emotional day all together. Pushing out her chair, Rachel walked around the table and pulled Santana's chair out a bit so that she could sit down on her lap. Rachel placed her hands on either side of Santana's face.

"What if people say we are moving too fast or they still try to say that I'm not really in love with you?"

"That's their problem. I know what I feel is real, I am in love with you and there is no doubting that at all." Santana said as she placed her lips against Rachel's. Rachel returned the kiss in vigor, there was definitely no doubt there at all for what she felt for Santana.

"I love you so much Santana." Rachel whispered as she broke the kiss.

Santana rested her hands on Rachel's hips to keep her steady. "I love you too."

"I will have to stay in the city for a few days to start packing my stuff up. Will you be okay here or do you and Dax want to go with me?"

"I think me and Dax will be okay without you for a while. You being away is something I will have to get used to when you eventually go back to work."

Rachel pouted at that. She kept trying to forget about that part of going back to work. Maybe her and Santana had become too codependent on each other and the separation would do them some good. "You could always come with me."

Santana chuckled at that. "You know that I can't. I don't want to spend my days waiting around on you to come off of a movie set or out of a recording studio. Do you know how bored out of my mind I would be? I have to stay here, especially when I start working on the cabin and the tree house when it warms up. Plus I have my paintings that I have to start working on again when I finally get out of this rib belt and cast. Like I said, we will make it work."

"I know I know. I don't want you to be a tag along girlfriend like some people have. It might work for them and more power to them if it does, but that's not fair to you. I know how much you love your life here and I would never ask you to give that up. I am going to miss you a lot though. You know you might actually have to get a phone and maybe the internet so we can talk when I am away."

Santana gasped, getting a phone and internet here at the cabin went against part of everything she was trying to accomplish. However, maybe she could make an exception for Rachel. "You know I live off-grid for a reason. Getting a phone and internet is blasphemy. Don't worry though, we will figure it out. I'll see what I can do. But for now, let's just enjoy the victory of today." Santana reached around Rachel to grab her glass of lemonade. "Here's to new beginnings and moving on with our lives."

"Cheers!" Rachel smiled as she clinked her glass against Santana's.

* * *

**One chapter left. 48 is the final chapter, I know I said before it might not be, but it seems like a good place to tie all the strings into a neat little bow in preparation for the sequel.**


	48. Doctor, Interview, Pause

It had been two weeks since Rachel and Santana had received the news that all of the Porter brothers would be going to jail for a long time. Things were slowly starting to come together for their life that they planned on making together. The sale had went through with Leroy's piece of land that he had made an offer on and in a few short weeks his cabin bundle was due to arrive. They had to make sure he had proper running water and electricity in the area that he wanted his cabin to be built.

Today was a great day for Santana. She had a doctors appointment in a few hours where hopefully she would be getting her cast removed. Sure, she wasn't out of the woods yet, especially when it came to her ribs, but a brace was better than a cast any day. Santana was excited just to be able to wear regular pants again. Oh how she had missed her jeans. After Santana's doctors appointment, Rachel had one last interview to do that had a few questions that pertained to the trial and then everything would be officially done with that part of their lives. It had been a long two weeks, countless news outlets had got in touch with Sue wanting exclusive interviews with _Broadway Star Rachel Berry_ and her _Up and Coming Artist slash Woman Who Saved Her Life Girlfriend_. Santana had declined all the interviews not wanting to put her name in the spot light. Rachel respected that, Santana was a private person and Rachel would do whatever she could to keep her in the shadow where she was comfortable. The only thing they knew about her was that she was a painter, Rachel's girlfriend and the person who opened her home to Rachel when she was in need. That was all they needed to know about her.

The few days that Rachel had spent in the city had been hectic to say the least. She could definitely feel a different vibe there now. It just wasn't home to her anymore. Any small lingering doubt that she had had about the cabin being home now was squashed. She couldn't see herself anywhere else now. It hadn't taken as long as she thought it would to pack up her apartment, turns out she really didn't have that much stuff that she wanted to keep. When everything was loaded up or sold, she turned in the keys to her landlord and headed back to St. Lawrence County. She was thankful that the only thing that came about from breaking her lease was that she lost her security deposit, it was a small price to pay in Rachel's eyes. Now she was back with Santana, whom she had missed greatly while gone, and was finally all settled in.

* * *

Rachel was just finishing breakfast when Santana came out of the bathroom dressed and almost ready to go. She smiled as she watched Rachel put the finishing touches on an omelette that had Santana's name written all over it. Santana sat down at the island and smiled as Rachel sat her plate down. Rachel had already eaten while Santana was in the shower and now she had to go get ready to go too. Before she could get out of the kitchen, Santana grabbed Rachel and pulled her over to stand between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, resting her hands on Santana's collar bone.

"Just getting my mack on." Santana smirked as she captured Rachel's lips with her own. Moving her hands from Rachel's hips to her back, Santana pulled Rachel closer to her. Air soon became an issue causing Rachel to break the kiss and back up just a bit.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

"That was a preview for when I have this damn cast off." Santana cackled as Rachel moaned laying her head on Santana's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her neck. "You're so mean to me."

"I'm sorry. How about you go get ready then we can head out." Santana suggested as she ran her hands up and down Rachel's back.

Rachel sighed as she straightened back up and huffed. "Fine, but don't think I am going to let you get away with that."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Santana called to Rachel's back as she headed towards the bathroom to shower and get ready herself.

* * *

Santana had never been so happy to see a clinic in her life. If everything went well today, she would be walking out with an orthopedic boot on instead of the cast. She sighs as she reaches the front door of the clinic, Leroy and Rachel right behind her. The last time she was here, she freaked out on Rachel when they left. All of that seemed so long ago now.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she stopped behind Santana at the front desk to sign her in.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking."

"Speaking of thinking, have you figure out what kind of car you are going to get? If that cast comes off today you will be driving again in no time." Leroy asked as they walked over to the chairs to sit down in the waiting room.

Santana looked over at Leroy with mock offense. "Are you getting tired of driving me around Leroy?" She asked as she furrowed her brows at the man.

Leroy chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not, but I know how excited you have been since the insurance papers came through."

"I know I want another Jeep but the decision is between the Sundancer or another Rubicon. I loved my Rubicon but I am really leaning towards the Sundancer. That thing is so beautiful and the classic interior is such an amazing shade of red and brown, it's not really an auburn color though."

"I think you have your new car picked out." Leroy patted Santana on the knee. It definitely sounded like she knew exactly which car path to take.

"Santana Lopez." The nurse called into the waiting room. Santana looked down at Rachel and Leroy as she stood up. "You both want to come with me?"

Leroy shook his head as Rachel was already standing up. Of course she was going, there was no doubt about that. Someone had to keep grumpy Santana under wraps if for some reason the cast didn't come off today. Both women followed the nurse past the little station where your temperature and weight was taken down.

"Dr. Rose requested you go straight to x-ray." The nurse spoke when she noticed both women hesitate in the small room when they walked through. Santana simply nodded her head and continued on down the hall way. When they arrived at the x-ray room, Dr. Rose was standing outside the door waiting on Santana.

"Since when do you do your own x-ray's Doc?" Santana asked as she came closer.

"Since it's my favorite patient who is having x-rays done. I figured if I did them we could possibly get that cast off sooner." Dr. Rose laughed lightly and reached out to touch Santana's arm.

_Since it's my favorite patient_, Rachel mimicked under her breath. Santana turned around to face Rachel. "Did you say something babe?"

Rachel plastered on her most innocent smile. "Nope." Santana studied Rachel closely for a minute, she could have swore she heard Rachel mumbling something. She might have just been hearing things.

"Well, if you're ready then let's this going." Dr. Rose opened the door and led Santana into the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Santana and Rachel were waiting in a patient room for Dr. Rose to come back with the new orthopedic boot that Santana would be wearing. The bones in her leg were basically healed and the boot would allow them to finish healing and give Santana some mobility back. She would still have to use a cane or a crutch if she preferred but that was way better than having to use two crutches. Her ribs were still on the mend, but getting better every day and at least without the crutches her ribs would be able to heal faster because there would be no extra pressure on them.

Santana was still keeping a close eye on Rachel, ever since they had came out of the x-ray room the woman had been quietly glaring at Dr. Rose. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Santana asked from where she was perched on the examining table.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Rachel...I can tell something is wrong."

Rachel sighed and refused to look Santana in the eye. "I got jealous okay. Dr. Rose just seemed a little flirty with you earlier."

Santana's eyes bulged as she leaned forward on the exam table. "You think Dr. Rose was flirting with me?" Rachel refused to speak. She was still avoiding Santana's gaze. "Even if she was flirting with me, did I react to it? Hmm, did I flirt back?"

"No." Rachel whispered. She looked down at the floor ashamed that she had let herself get worked up even the smallest amount.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you love." Santana smiled at Rachel. She was glad that this situation could be avoided. "C'mere." Santana opened her arms for Rachel to step into. She wasn't about to climb back down off of the exam table, it had took her a minute to get up there to begin with.

Rachel was still standing in Santana's arms when Dr. Rose came back into the room. She smiled at the couple. "You two are so cute." Rachel actually gave a polite and sincere smile back. "Okay, I have a nurse coming in behind me who is going to remove your cast, then we are going to wash your leg off a bit, put on your sock and then your boot."

Rachel stepped to the side as the nurse came in with a cast cutter. He looked around at all the women in the room. "I need everyone to back up and Ms. Lopez I need you to lean back. I don't want you guys breathing in any excess dust that will come from cutting the cast." Everyone done as they were told and soon Santana's leg came into view.

Santana looked on in horror at the amount of hair that was on her leg. That's what happens when you can't shave your leg for several weeks. Before she could get over her own horror at what her leg had become, she heard Rachel gasp.

"Why does her leg look like that and...what is that smell?" Rachel asked as she covered her nose.

Dr. Rose laughed at Rachel's expression. "Her leg looks and well smells like that because her leg hasn't been washed in roughly six weeks. There's a build up of moisture and dead skin cells. The hair will go back to it's normal color soon. Don't scrub your leg Santana when you shower, the skin will come off in its own time. Also don't try to do any strenuous work outs to build your leg muscle back up. I will clear you before you can start that."

"Sooo...all of that is normal?" Rachel asked raising an eye brow at Dr. Rose.

"Yep, it's all perfectly normal. Also, your ribs are healing but still take it easy. Don't over due it and listen to your body like I told you at your last appointment." Santana nodded her head as she listened to Dr. Rose explain everything and watched the nurse gently wash her leg, being extra gentle around her scar. She would be out of here soon enough.

* * *

It was noon when they all left the clinic and headed out to get some lunch before they were supposed to meet with Sue at the police station so that Rachel could do her last interview that had anything to do with the trial. Sue had sent out a bulletin that this interview was the last one until Rachel came back from her break or had press for a project. Rachel had readily agreed to those terms and conditions.

Walking in a boot was different than walking in a cast and it was something that Santana was going to have to get used to. She could move quicker but her leg was still incredible stiff and would remain that way until she could start doing stretches. The most she could do now was a few foot flexes before bed, at least it was something.

"How's it feel Santana?" Leroy asked as they all climbed into the car to head over to the diner. It was their go to spot because it had the best food in McKinley.

Santana looked down to her boot. "It feels a little awkward, but nothing I can't get used to. I mean I got used to the cast, this is just something new. It's not near as heavy so that's a plus."

"I bet it is." Leroy responded as he pulled out of the clinic parking lot and made his way across town to the diner.

* * *

"Hi Rachel, how are you today?" The news reporter Olivia Dancen asked as she sat down opposite Rachel at the conference table in the police station.

"I'm great." Rachel replied. She had been waiting at the police station for a few minutes before the news reporter came in. Santana and her father were chatting with Sue while she done this.

"That's good. So why don't we jump into the questions. I understand that this is the last interview for the trial that you are doing?"

"Yes, I have answered so many questions and I think it's time that we all start to move on."

"I agree. Luckily I don't have many questions pertaining to the trial itself. I know I am not allowed to ask about specific things anyway." Olivia ruffled through some papers. She seemed a little nervous to Rachel which was perfectly fine. She could have picked a large news reporter to do this with, but if running a report on Rachel could help this smaller reporter out, then she was going to go with her. "First question, do you plan to continue on your break or are you going to jump back into working now that everything is over?"

"I am definitely going to continue my break. To me it feels like it is just now starting. I don't want to pick up where I left off and continue to burn myself out on a stage in the city. I plan to start or release new projects at the end of the summer."

"Are you looking for new management now that Marcus Porter is behind bars?"

"I was, however I am working with PF Productions now."

Olivia nodded as she wrote down all of Rachel's answers. "Who or what is PF Productions?"

"They're a duo team. Noah Puckerman - P is a music producer and writer and Quinn Fabray - F is my new manager. So with their help we hope to release an EP and maybe get me into a movie or television parts at the end of summer."

"Does PF Productions have an official label that they work with?"

"Not at the moment. Right now it's all independent and will probably stay that way. I believe being independent is the way to go so that you can retain all of your creativeness. There's one person _suggesting_ I sing something instead of a whole table _telling_ me to sing something, you know?"

"Oh, yeah I understand completely. Are you worried about the validity of your name by the time you go back to work?"

"Not really, I plan to stay active even while on break. There will be some publicity stuff set up for the EP, I will have plenty of communication with my fans and there have already been some offers come in for stuff that is in the works. I think I will be okay and if none of it works out then I will say it has been fun and I look forward to whatever new thing life has in store for me."

"That's a really great outlook to have. Now, I just want to ask one question about the trial itself. Do you feel like justice was served?"

Rachel pondered the question for a moment. "I do actually. They got everything that they deserved and that makes me feel relieved, happy and safe."

"It is my understanding that you moved out of the city after the trial. Your current residence is here in McKinley City is that correct?"

The smile could not be wiped off of Rachel's face. "Yes, I live here with my girlfriend now. My father is preparing to move here also."

Olivia grinned, maybe she could be the one to get some information out of Rachel about her girlfriend. No one else knew anything about the woman. "Last question. It's apparent from previous interviews that you don't talk about your girlfriend. Is there anything that you're willing to share today?" Olivia leaned forward in anticipation for an answer.

"The only thing I am willing to share is that she is an amazing woman who makes my heart do cartwheels every time she is around. She's my unsung hero who doesn't like the spot light. In her words...she likes staying off the grid." Rachel grinned as she stood up and shook Olivia's hand, thanking her before she exited the conference room to find her girlfriend and father.

* * *

**This is not where the story ends, this is where it pauses. It's been a long 48 chapters and I can't thank everyone enough for all the views, reviews, favorites and follows. I never imagined this story would go on this long, it has been an amazing experience to contribute to the Pezberry archive. To my dedicated readers who have stuck with me, I thank you and I would kiss each of your hands, except I don't know where your hands have been.**

**It's been a lovely ride, but I can see the sequel train pulling up and it will be leaving the station soon. I hope you all will join me when the time comes as we board and take off again chugging down the tracks. First part of the sequel should be up some time around next week. I really want to get a good set of chapters done before I start posting it. There might even be a wedding on this next train or who knows maybe some baby Pezberry's, we will just have to wait and see together. For all I know this could turn into a trilogy. **

**For now, I take my final bow and step back as the curtain closes.**


	49. Sequel

The sequel United Hero is now posted.


End file.
